Otra historia de amor
by AngelGirl1
Summary: Mikan entra a la escuela, hace misiones, se enamora y enamora. Y descubre que la vida de una chica puede ser mucho más complicado que arreglarse el cabello.
1. El comienzo

Otra historia de amor :)

Era de mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana de un cuarto de cinco estrellas de la señorita Sakura Mikan. Una chica de 13 años, que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, no estaba NADA PLANA, tenia caderas anchas, y curvas en los lugares correctos, y el pelo castaño le llegaba a media espalda, brilloso como siempre, y tenía unos ojos color chocolate hermosos.

*Mikan PDV (Punto de vista)*

No puede ser!, es de nuevo de día, pensé acostada, tirándome la sabana de la cama por encima de mi cara para tapar el sol con ella, pero de repente me levanté dando un salto para delante de mi cama con la pijama rosita que Hotaru me había regalado, miré el reloj con impaciencia y ZAP! Ya son las 7:45!!!! Y es mi primer dia de clases aquí!!!! Me metí corriendo al baño, me quité mi pijama de ositos y prendí la regadera y me bañé lo mas rápido que pude, salí con mi toalla envuelta en el cuerpo y corrí a mi vestidor para sacar mi uniforme de secundaria, me puse mi top con fresitas y mis calzones de ositos, después me puse rápidamente mi uniforme (NUEVO), me até con un listón una cola de caballo, para después bajar corriendo a la cocina, donde solo agarré un vaso y juga de naranja, rápidamente fui al baño a tropezones y me lavé los dientes, salí corriendo de mi cuarto tras cerrar la puerta tras de mí y me fui corriendo al edificio de secundaria. Llegaría tarde otra ves sino corría.  
*FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA*

Mientras en la clase 7-A…

-Donde esta esa tonta? – pregunto Hotaru con su cara inexpresiva  
como siempre.

-Si no se apura llegará tarde- dijo Anna.

-Si, aparte es su primer dia de clases- dijo Nonoko sonriendo.  
( si se preguntan porque la conocen es que el dia pasado Mikan le dijo a Hotaru que llegó a la escuela y llevo a Nonoko y a Anna para que las conociera :D )

*Entonces se abrió la puerta, y entraron los dos chicos mas guapos de toda la escuela (ya se imaginaran quien no?) *

-Buenos días, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna- dijo un chico güero, con los ojos azules, cargando un conejo en sus brazos obviamente RUKA que estaba a lado de un chico mas alto, con el pelo oscuro, unos ojos de un rojo rubí, con un limitador de alice en la oreja y las manos en los bolsillo, mirando a las chicas que estabas en el medio del salón de clases.

-Buenos días Ruka – dijieron Nonoko y Anna al mismo tiempo, mientras Hotaru solo asentía y volvió la cabeza hacia su libro de =como ganar mas dinero fácil 3 parte=  
-Buenos dios NATSUME, RUKA!! Como amanecieron hoy mis amores- dijo una chica con el cabello y ojos verdes que se les acerco en cuanto entraron.  
-Hn. – fue todo lo que respondió Natsume.

*La campana sonó y entro un profesor con un pantalón, un chaleco y una boina purpura, bailando hasta el centro del salón*

-Bueno, mis queridos alumnos- dijo cantando el profesor Narumi.- Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, asi que quiero que pongan atención si? – dijo el.

Todos estaban emocionados por saber quién era, menos Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna y Nonoko ( pues las últimas tres ya sabían quién era)

-Okay! Dejemos que ella se introduzca sola, vamos pasa.- dijo haciendo con una mano para que la persona se acercara.

Al entrar Mikan, todos menos Natsume y Ruka que se sentaban en la última fila voltiaron a ver a la chica que acababa de aparecer en la puerta, todos los niños empezaron a tener corazones en los ojos y las niñas empezaron a envidiarla por su belleza menos Anna, Nonoko y obviamente Hotaru.

-WOW! Tu sí que eres bonita – dijo Koko con su sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Sakura Mikan , un gusto conocerlos a todos, soy de rango cinco estrellas, tengo el poder de la nulificacion el de robar y copear, y voy en la clase de habilidad peligrosa.- dijo con su sonriente sonrisa.

-WOW!! – dijeron muchos del salón  
En ese instante Natsume y Ruka que habían escuchado su introducción voltearon a verla y los dos se quedaron pasmados.

_Que linda chica, es la más hermosa que he visto en todo el colegio –_pensó Ruka casi con la boca abierta.

_Habilidad peligrosa ee?, ese alice..__nunca lo habia escuchado, y es bonita.. QE?! Qué rayos estoy pensando vamos! , se ve una chica interesante.. – _pensó Natsume.

Viendo el interés de los dos, especialmente de Natsume, Narumi dijo:

-Pienso que es el momento de elegir la pareja de Mikan- dijo Narumi. –Quien se ofrece. Todo el salón levanto la mano sin contar la mano de Ruka, Hotaru y de Natsume. Y Mikan estaba sonrojada y por lo tanto se veía más bonita.

-Mm…veamos…la pareja de Mikan será… - dijo Narumi, sabiendo a que persona elegir pero todos los demás estaban gritando "yo, yo por favor narumi" y finalmente clavó la mirada en quien sería la pareja ( Ya todo mundo sabe quien noo? OBVIAMENTE!! xD… ) – serás tú Natsume! – todos voltiaron a ver a Natsume que obviamente también quedo impactado por la noticia, pero lo disimulo poniéndose un libro de historietas sobre los ojos. Y todos los chicos del salón lo vieron con miradas de matanza.

-Hn – solamente dijo.

-QUE? Está! Va a ser pareja de MI natsume – dijo enfatizando la palabra la chica del pelo verde. –Yo soy la presidenta del club de fans! Yo meresco ser la pareja de él!! –dijo ella enojada apuntando a Natsume.

-Lo siento Sumire pero esta vez es la pareja de Mikan, - dijo Narumi.- okay y como serán parejas te podrás sentar alado de Natsume también Mikan.

-Mm…muy bien profesor, pero me puede decir para que necesita una pareja? – dijo Mikan algo confusa.

-Ah si claro no te explique, perdón, tu pareja en este caso Natsume, te enseñara la escuela, donde será tus clases de habilidades, y generalmente pasan mucho tiempo juntos – termino diciendo Narumi con una sonrisa tonta. Ante la respuesta de nuevo todos los chicos destilaban un aire de muerte contra Natsume.

-Mm…okay, y quien es Natsume..? El chico rubio con el conejito o el chico con la historieta? –dijo sonriéndole a Ruka, que estaba muy sonrojado y voltió a ver a Natsume.

_El chico de la historieta, hmpf!, ya vera con quien se esta metiendo esa mocosa._ – dijo Natsume pero sin voltear a verla.

-Es él- dijo Ruka apuntando a Natsume.

- Oh, okay- dijo Mikan, que caminando muy feliz fue a acupar su lugar alado de Natsume.

-Okay alumnos!, es clase libre para que conozcan a Mikan- dijo sonriendo y saliendo del salón.

En ese momento todos los chicos del salón voltearon a verla con corazones en los ojos a los que Mikan enrealidad no volteo a ver sino que en ves de eso volteo a ver a Ruka.

-Dime chico con el conejito adorable –dijo Mikan sin pena y Ruka se volvió de un color rojo tomate de cabeza a pies, a lo que Natsume nomas bufó pero Ruka finalmente volteo- Bueno.. como te llamas tu? – dijo con una sonrisa que le alegraba la vida a todos.

-M-mi..n-n-nombre es R-ruka – dijo tartamudeando Ruka colorado y volteando a ver su conejito.

-Mm…okay..Ruka? dime que alice tienes? – dijo Mikan mirando a Ruka y a su conejito.

-Tengo un Alice que emite feromonas de animales- dijo Ruka todavía rojo y dandosé cuenta de que todos los chicos del salón los miraban pero a Mikan no pareció inportarle mucho.

-Wow – dijo Mikan enrealidad muy interesada.

-Mmm..si no un gran alice – dijo Ruka nervioso.- Dime tu Sakura-san, tus alice como funcionan?- dijo el encontrando los ojos de Mikan color chocolate los mas bonitas que ha visto nunca, que le recordaba a los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-Aah..no me digas Sakura dime Mikan, y am..es algo difícil de explicar, mejor te lo muestro..¿¿te parece?- dijo Mikan parándose de su asiento, para ese entonces ya todo el salón, incluyendo Natsume que había bajado la historieta de sus ojos voltearon a verla muy interesados. – Okay, alguien tiene…el alice de telequinesia? – dijo Mikan en voz alta.

Una mano se levanto de entre muchas personas y salió Kitsuneme, de entre toda la gente y dio varios pasos hasta llegar enfrente de Mikan.

-Okay, mm..como te llamas? –dijo alegre Mikan.

-Kitsuneme- dijo el chico que estaba muy rojo.

-Bueno, Kitsuneme por cierto lindo nombre – dijo sonriendo, haciendo que el se pusiera incluso mas rojo.- me puede elevar por favor?

-m..si seguro.- dijo nervioso y levanto la mano despacio mientras Mikan subia a la velocidad de la mano.

-Ruka, mira..te enseñare primero el de nulificacion,- Mikan que solo veía a Ruka, tronó los dedos y en el instante bajó al piso con un salto genial, todos pasmados y Kitsuneme todavía con la mano en el aire, le dirijian miradas asombradas hasta Natsume pero inmediatamente la quitó pero Mikan alcazó a verla.

_Wow, este chico parece tan arrogante, espero que me equivoque_ – pensó Mikan.

_Como pudo hacer eso? nunca habia visto nada parecido! Lo controla perfectamente, esta chica si que tiene poder- _pensó Natsume.

-Wow!! Eso es sensacional – dijo Ruka. – me puede enseñar los otros es que me quede un poco confundido, claro, si no te importa.

-Claro que no Ruka, me gusta complacer a las personas – dijo con una sonrisa que dirigió a todos en el salón.

Todos estaban muy sonrojados, incluso Natsume pero lo cubrió con su pelo.

-Okay, bueno ahora les mostrare el de robar y copear , lo probare con… Natsume- todos se quedaron viendo a Natsume que estaba pasmado, y creó una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano mirando a Mikan.

-Ni te me acerques – dijo Natsume, mostrándose desinteresado y con todas las miradas de furia contra el. Y mientras Sumire y casi todas las niñas del salón exceptuando a Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko y Mikan empezaban a gritar cosas asi como "ese es mi natsume""lo amo!""es tan guapo".

Después de que cesaron los gritos Mikan con los ojos cerrados, que parecía concentrada en algo, levanto la palma de su mano y creo una bola de fuego. Todos quedaron impactados incluyendo Natsume que denuevo quitó rápidamente la cara de sorprendido y extinguió la flama como Mikan.

-Ese es el copear- dijo Mikan. Y luego tocando a Natsume sin que se diera cuenta, saco una pequeña como tipo canica de color rojo intenso, todos se quedaron viendo, TODOS, - y este es el de Robar que no utilizo nunca, esta es mi segunda vez que lo utilizo.- dijo Mikan mientras todos estaban asombrados el tono de Mikan parecía como de tristeza en la ultima frase que dijo algo que nadie noto mas que Hotaru y Natsume pero prefirieron no preguntar nada, entonces sono la campana del recreo..


	2. Pruebas?

Otra historia de Amor =**

NOTA: no me pertenece Gakuen Alice

_____________________________________________**______________________________________________________**_____________________________________________*

-Mikan, no quieres ir por algo de comer? – preguntaron Nonoko y Anna al mismo tiempo.

-Si, vamos Hotaru – dijo con una sonrisa pero esta vez, la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos como siempre.

Hotaru lo notó pero no se quejó cuando Mikan la fue a abrazar, decidió preguntárselo después cuando no hubiera nadie.

-si, vamos baka- fue todo lo que dijo.

Y salieron del salón mientras casi todos las seguían de cerca, mientras dos chicos se quedaron hablando en el salón.

-mm.. que chica mas interesante ee, Natsume? – dijo Ruka con una sonrisa mientras veía a la puerta donde había desaparecido Mikan.

-Tsk. Da igual, no me cae bien – respondió Natsume con una voz fría. – pero parece que a ti si ee?

_Ahora que le digo? _Pensó nervioso Ruka

-Pues supongo que si, parece una chica amable – dijo Ruka depues de unos segundos- mm..vamos a comer algo?

Natsume asintió con la cabeza y salieron del salón.

*En la cafetería*

Mikan, Nonoko, Anna y Hotaru se sentaron en una mesa con sus platos.

-Mikan, que te está pareciendo la escuela? – preguntó Anna alegre.

-Si, al parecer está escuela es muy divertida, me alegra a ver venido ee..hotaru-chan? Te extrañé mucho – dijo Mikan feliz de nuevo al parecer olvidando el incidente que acababa de pasar.

-baka

*Despues de eso Natsume y Ruka entraron en la cafetería y en cinco segundos se rodearon de niñas de todas las edades*

-mm..y que me dicen de esos dos? Parecen populares- dijo Mikan señalando con la barbilla la entrada donde estaban todas las niñas gritando.

-Mm..pues si de hecho son considerados los chicos mas guapos de toda la academia, y parece que te llevas bien con ellos – dijo Anna dando un trago a su refresco.

-mm.. pues por lo menos con Ruka, parece un chico demasiado lindo- dijo sonriente – mm..pero que me cuentan de Natsume?

En la mesa llevo Yuu, el presidente de la clase, se presentaron el y Mikan y se disculpó de no haber podido estar en la mañana ya que tenían una reunión con todos los presidentes, y el mismo contestó la pregunta de Mikan antes de que el apareciera.

- Natsume Hyuuga pues, es el más famoso y más peligroso, supongo que no lo quieres de enemigo – dijo Yuu algo serio – Solamente se junta con Ruka su mejor amigo, nunca se le acerca nadie y nunca sonríen, son algo raros en verdad.-termino diciendo Yuu.

-Mm…okay, saben iré a dar un paseo por la escuela .- dijo Mikan levantándose de su silla alegre. Cuando se levantaron Anna y Nonoko todavía no habían terminado sus platos. – no es necesario que me acompañen! Vamos chicas terminen, no se preocupen por mi- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Mikan salió de la cafetería, respiró un poco el aire y después camino hacia delante a ver a donde llegaría. Tras caminar unos 10 minutos aprovechando el silencio que había en la academia llegó a un árbol Sakura, era el árbol favorito de Mikan, desde pequeña y nunca lo habia visto denuevo desde que tenia 5 años y vivía con sus papas. Subió a una rama la mas cercana pero estaba de todas formas alta, subió con facilidad y gracias como si fuera profesional. Se quedó sentada ahí recargada contra el tronco y mirando hacia el cielo, estaba con una pierna extendida sobre la rama y la otra colgando sobre la rama.

_Me pregunto porque siempre estoy tan relajada me vienen los malos pensamientos de aquel momento, de aquel dia, los momentos que no quiero recordar y mientras mas lo evito mas lo pienso..me siento tan …tan atrapada y aun asi estoy tan libre, me siento tan seca y aun asi puedo seguir llorando ¿Por qué no puedo desaserme de este sentimiento? – _pensó Mikan derramando una lagrima y de esa seguían 2 mas.

-Que haces en mi árbol? – pregunto una voz.

-Tu árbol eeh, porque no me dijiste en cuanto me subí a tu "árbol " – dijo Mikan haciendo las comillas en el aire y se quito las lagrimas con los dedos.

-porque no estaba aquí- dijo Natsume.

-Si claro Hyuuga, - dijo Mikan sosteniendo la voz para que no se le quebrara y no se ollera que estaba llorando aunque ella sabía que Natsume la había oído.

_Como supo que estaba aquí? Me vió? No imposible estaba hasta arriba y ni siquiera paseo la mirada, me…me sintió? Pero nomas puede hacerlo si entrena con …. Persona? –_ pensó Natsume. Y después dijo:

-Hn. Como sea, ahh y por cierto no me vuelvas a utilizar para tus explicaciones , calzones de ositos – dijo Natsume con una nota de burla en su voz, pero seguía serio.

Pasaron como 2 minutos por lo menos y Natsume algo extrañado volteo a la rama de Mikan, que estaba confundida entonces comprendió:

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? HYUUGA ERES UN PERVERTIDOOO! COMO TE ATREVES!! – gritó y bajo del árbol con la falda sujetada sobre sus manos.

Y entonces Natsume parecía divertido.

-Vamonos a clases.- dijo Natsume bajando del árbol, y Mikan respiro y después se adelanto a Natsume:- Ositos

Mikan que no pareció renegar, solo le devolvió una mirada de resignación y siguió caminando. Natsume sonrió un poco (PERO SONRIO EA!! xD ) y caminaron a clases juntos.

//*////*////*////*////*////*////*////*////*////*////*////*////*//

CLASE DE JIN-JIN =*

( En el fic pondremos a Jin Jin un poco pervertido tambien x) algo raro pero diferentee, y pues Mikan ya tiene el poder de las feromonas de animales, agua, fuego, hielo, leer mentes, posiones, invención, ect! Muchos xD los mencionaree mientras haga la historia (: )

-Okay, señorita sakura, yo evaluó tres cosas en mi clase – dijo Jinno sensei. Mientras las anotaba en el pizarrón :  
1- Obediencia  
2-Fuerza  
3-Inteligencia

-Okay, preparada? Primero obediencia, quiero que te pares te dirijas hacia el garrafón y te lo heches encima – dijo Jinno sensei sonriendo.

_Oh por dios! No puede ser mas pervertido este estúpido profesor!! _Pensó Natsume que estaba un poco irritado.

_DIOS! Si lo hace se le va a transparentar la blusa, estúpido profesor _pensó Ruka que miraba con la mirada.

Sin saber que Mikan les estaba leyendo la mente, aprovecho para leele la mente a su profesor:

_Vamos niña hermosa, apurale, jaja jinno! Eres malvado _pensaba Jinno sensei

Todos estaban viendo que iba a hacer Mikan tras el problema que se le presentaba, ¿ES ENCERIO? Se preguntaba ella, riéndose en su mente

_Esto es tan fácil- _pensó Mikan mientras seguía su recorrido hacia el garrafón. Todos estaban viendo a Mikan caminar incluso Natsume para ver que se le ocurría, entonces llegó, tomo el garrafón y se lo echó encima pero el agua un centímetro antes de mojar el cabello de Mikan asombrosamente el agua empezó a rodear el contorno del cuerpo de Mikan como si fuera una luz alrededor de ella hasta que se convirtió en una burbuja alrededor de su cuerpo, TODOS estaban con la boca abierta y a Natsume que lo disimulaba sonrió un poco para sus adentros en pensar de que no le había pasado nada, igual que a muchos de sus compañeros, y otros se reían muy alto tras el fracaso de Jinno sensei, Ruka se veía mas relajad, pero aun le faltaban dos pruebas que pasaría si se complicara mas,? No quería ver a Mikan herida ni humillada pero seguro se las arreglaría ella sola. Tras averse acabado el agua del garrafón el agua alrededor de la silueta de Mikan cayo al suelo haciendo un charco, entonces sonrió y la mirada de Jinno sensei se veía tan sorprendido como varios de sus compañeros y a ella le encantaba eso.

___________________REVIEW ___________________________---________________REVIEM______________________---________________REVIEW____________________

LES GUSTO ??

REVIEWWWWWW =*


	3. Una historia larga, tiempo corto

Otra historia de amor (:

NOTA: No me pertenece gakuen alice :D

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

Jinno se acalró la garganta volteándose hacia otro lado, mientras Anna y Nonoko solo creaban risitas tontas hablando entre ellas mismas.

-Okay, Sakura, tienes 10 en obediencia – dijo Jinno sensei a regañadientes mientras escribía un diez alado de OBEDIENCIA – pero te faltan dos más, sigamos, ahora… fuerza, Sakura pelearas contra mi, sin poder utilizar ningún alice para herirme, si me derribas en un tiempo record de 1 minuto, tendrás un diez y si no te iré bajando calificación depende de que tanto tiempo tardes, comenzando…. AHORA – dijo Jinno Sensei

Mikan que estaba al fondo del salón empezó a correr hacia jinno sensei y se paró justo a la izquierda de su lugar, alado de Natsume que la veía con una mirada curiosa y con todos los alumnos viéndola, Mikan sonrió y desapareció, todos estaban pasmados y Natsume mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción que solo Ruka vio, después Mikan apareció justo atrás del jinno sensei, y este todavía no se daba cuenta, Mikan sin dudarlo le dio una patada en su brazo izquierdo y Jinno sensei cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo todos estaban viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido Mikan y solo Natsume estaba viéndola cuando todo el salón volteo al frente tras oir el golpe sordo del profesor, entonces Mikan silenciosamente volvió a su lugar mientras Jinno se levantaba.

_Piensa rápido y sin dudar, probablemente sea peligrosa, tsk –_ pensó Natsume mientras Mikan caminaba hacia él.

_WOW! , eso es asombroso, vaya chica _– pensó Ruka.

Asombroso! como hizo eso?! tan cool! todas esas frases circulaban en el salón y Jinno se empezaba a enojarse.

-Muy bien, señorita Mikan, pero le falta otra prueba- dijo Jinno poniendo el diez alado de Fuerza y después de haberlo hecho escribió un problema en el pizarrón que nunca nadie había contestado, un problema de preparatoria que ni ellos podían contestar pero Jinno estaba convencido de que ni Mikan lo podría contestar . –Para tu ultima prueba tendrás que resolver este problema.

TODOS estaban con cara de interrogación ante el problema que había puesto Jinno sensei en el pizarrón entonces Mikan sin dudarlo y todavía sentada con una alegre sonrisa plasmada en la cara, levantó un gis blanco que estaba recargado en el escritorio del profesor en el frente, lo movió con su mente desde su lugar mientras todos la veían a ella, menos Natsume que veía el gis volando tras Jinno.

-Vamos! Sakura! No tengo todo el día .- dijo apuntando al pizarrón pero si ver todavía el gis. Que estaba escribiendo un 8 ladeado (INFINITO). Mikan ya estaba riéndose cuando le contesto al profersor:

-Profesor Hentai , ya lo resuolví, y mm..ya termine no? Okay profe ranita, ya me voy tenemos educación física , nos vemos, (agarró su mochila que le cruzaba por el pecho del brazo derecho a la cadera izquierda) .- Dijo Mikan levantándose de su asiento mientras todos estaban viendo el pizarrón absortos, todavía faltaban 20 minutos y nadie sabía que le podría hacer el profesor "ranita" a Mikan pero el profesor no hizo nada solo puso otro diez en el pizarrón y luego empezó a dar denuevo la clase muy enojado. Mikan salió del salón a dar un paseo y de nuevo encontró su árbol preferido el SAKURA. Se subió a una rama…

Mikan (PDV)***

_WOW, que clase la del profesor ranita, pero por fin! Estoy tan relajada_, bueno, entonces… subí a la rama mas cercana pero muy alta del suelo coloqué mi pierna derecha en el tronco y la otra la dejé caer en el aire, de mi bolsa saqué mi ipod y busque la canción que quería cantar, voltee para todos lados hacia abajo para ver si alguien venía pero no ví a nadie, entonces empecé a cantar…  
*FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA*

-Here we go again-

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all of your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But its just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Everytime you come around  
Oh, Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin  
Swore that I'd never  
Let you back in  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try  
I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that for now  
I know  
Cause here we go, go, go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
Oh, Oh

Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again….

( No está completa, pero la amo! Así que óiganla xD )

Natsume (PDV)***

Salí detrás de Mikan, y le dije a Ruka que se quedara en el salón, quería estar solo con ella, una rara sensación, pero la tenia, entonces como de costumbre me dirigía hacia mi árbol favorito el sakura. Ha varios metros de llegar a éste, escuché una voz cantando se oía hermosa, como una profesional, entonando todos los tonos en la perfecta nota con sus altas y bajas.

_Wow! Quien será, canta hermoso, de seguro es famosa, donde esta?-_ pensé mientras me acercaba a la grandiosa voz.

Cuando llegue al árbol, no había nadie pero se seguía ollendo arriba, voltee hacia arriba del árbol, estaba ella con los ojos cerrados y en una pose que la hacía ver como una modelo, con su perfecto cuerpo. ESPERA QUE? No no no no eso lo hubiera pensado koko o Ruka aja! Sii pero ella parecía que no habia notado mi presencia todavía, pero entonces paró la melodiosa voz la voltee a ver con mis pensamientos interrumpidos por su pausa en la canción, ella ella…ya no estaba! Donde esta entonces sentí algo en mi cuello…

FINDEL PUNTO DE VISTA***

-Hyuuga, que quieres? – dijo Mikan que tenia los audífonos en el cuello y con una navajita pequeña que siempre llevaba en su falda escondida con la punto sobre el cuello de Natsume.

Natsume sonrió y después se pusó las manos en el short y se voltió sin que pudiera hacerle nada.

_Hum…rápido ee? –_ pensó Mikan mientras denuevo relajaba el cuerpo y se guardaba la navaja en la falda, mientras se metia la navaja en un tipo correa que traía sobre su piel un poco arriba del la bastilla de la falda, que por cierto era muy corta , Natsume la miraba con curiosidad.

-No me veas okay? – dijo Mikan, algo fría.

-como si quisiera verte, naranjitas –dijo Natsume con una nota de diversión en su voz y viendo hacia otro lado.

-PERVERTIDOO! – dijo Mikan con una tonadita mientras pasaba por enfrente de él, brincando muy despacio, y se estaba marchando.

_Que rico huele su cabello, como a fresas QUE? Esta chica si que esta enferma! Como se puede alejar de mi tan asi! –_pensó Natsume

Natsume sin pensarlo antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance le agarró la muñeca a Mikan.

-Espera, mm…-_piensa algo!! –_ eras tu la que estaba cantando? –_ tsk! Bravo! No se te ocurrió nada peor Natsume! _Se gritaba Natsume dentro.

Mikan volteo, con una mirada ausente, y su cara se entristeció pero rápidamente lo disimulo sonriendo y se soltó de la mano de Natsume para voltear la cara dándole la espalda a Natsume y con la mano agarró la muñeca que sotenía Natsume, agachando la cabeza y con los ojos llorosos dijo:

-mm…me oiste ee? – dijo Mikan evitando que se le quebrara la voz.

Natsume se dio cuenta de que estaba triste, y la nostalgia en su voz, faltaban todavía 10 minutos para educación física y quiso preguntarle de que se trataba.

-m..si, no cantas mal Mikan, pero que pasa? porque estas triste? – dijo Natsume haciendo como si no le importaba pero por dentro se moría de curiosidad por saber la razón de la tristeza de ella.

-m..no creo que te importe Hyuuga, y no espero que te importe, aparte fue hace mucho tiempo, una larga historia, tenemos poco tiempo, ya nos toca gimnasia- dijo Mikan, que la última palabra le altero la voz.

-Me dirás, mm…hoy en la tarde o en la noche? – dijo Natsume, que en realidad estaba curioso y se notaba en su voz y derrepente el se dio cuenta de su error de arrogancia y añadió rápido: - no es que me importe, solo que no tengo nada que hacer. Aah y por cierto el gimnasio es el salón rojo alto que esta alla.- dijo apuntando hacia la izquierda.

-Mm..claro, me voy a ir adelantando a la clase, nos vemos en 10 minutos – dijo Mikan volviéndose hacia el con una lagrima derramada en su mejilla pero sonriendo con sus típicas sonrisas, entonces Natsume sonrió por dentro. Entonces Mikan empezó a caminar con la música todavía sonando en sus audífonos y después se perdió a la vista de Natsume, al que habia dejado muy intrigado y después comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

MIKAN (PDV)***

Cuando me quedé lejos de la vista del niño arrogante, corrí hacia el gimnasio, todavía faltaban como 5 minutos para que empezara la clase, y nadie había salido de sus clases mas que yo. Y Natsume. Me abrió la herida, el recuerdo, odio que hagan eso, como les puede ser tan simple hacerlo, solo perguntar me recuerda todo lo que me hizo, él, él…. Porque sigo siendo devil!! Porque sigo dejando que todos vean mi debilidad! , basta Mikan!! Entonces sentí como una lagrima me recorría el rostro, me la quité lo mas rápido que pude y llegue a la puerta del salón rojo.

Entre…

_________________________________________*****************¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨*******************___________________________________________________

Les gusto? COMENTEN =*

LES PIDO PLIS PLIS PLIS comenten , quiero saber si les gusta o no mi historia (:


	4. LIDER?

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: no me pertenece gakuen alice

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Entre…  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan (PDV) ***

Entre…

WOW!, eso sí es gigante, había un equipo de basketball practicando en la cancha, me senté en las gradas y cuando subí un pie al escalón que estaba enfrente, la grada hizo mucho ruido, entonces lamente haberme movido, la pelota con la que estaban jugando cayó al suelo, y todas las miradas de aquel lugar se volvieron hacia mí.

Fin del punto de vista***

Todos los chicos del gimnasio se volvieron hacia Mikan, todos los que practicaban basketball en la escuela eran como sagrados!! Todo mundo quería estar con ellos cada chica del colegio querían ser novias de uno de ellos.

Pero Mikan no sabia esto y valla que la estaban viendo, la mayoría tenia corazones en los ojos, bueno Mikan decidió irse de ahí antes de causar un alboroto, cuando agarro su mochila, llegó una entrenadora:

-Mm..usted es del salón 7-a verdad? Ahorita tienen clase pero todavía faltan unos siete minutos.. como te llamas? – dijo la entrenadora, pero todos la seguían viendo.

-Me llamo Sakura Mikan, soy nueva, perdón por llegar temprano.- dijo Mikan con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada de que todos la estaban mirando.

El grupo de basketball se había juntado en medio de la cancha y todos estaban diciendo frases como =Que linda es esa chica no?= =será mi novia ya verán= =valla que tiene un buen cuerpo, esa chica si que es caliente =

Mikan tras oír eso ya no le agrado el grupo, para cuando ella volteo a verlos para gritarles algo, algo captó su atención. Un chico en especial la estaba viendo con mucho interés, era GUAPO, obviamente, pero tenía el pelo negro, largo, despeinado, y tenía unos ojos azules brillantes hermosos.

-Amm si señorita Mikan, soy la profesora Melanie quiero por favor que de unas piruetas para ver si esta en forma para lo que hacemos aquí en la academia.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mikan estaba un poco confundida pero finalmente se quito la mochila del hombro y la deje a un lado de las gradas, saltó hacia la cancha y con el mismo salto diò dos mas para delante, después brinco para atrás mientras daba una marometa para atrás, después levantó una pierna y dio una vuelta de carro, y finalmente levantó las manos.

TODOS la estaban mirando perpleja, lo que no sabía Mikan es que su grupo ya había llegado y habían visto todo lo que había hecho, y los niños estaban babeando y con los ojos hechos corazones, (incluyendo los del equipo) exceptuando a Ruka,que solo estaba sonrojado, Natsume solo la veía, y el chico curioso del equipo se quedo viendola perplejo.

Mikan se sonrojo muy fuerte cuando vio que todos la estaban mirando intensamente.

-Muy bien. Señorita Mikan! Usted será la lider de las porristas! – dijo la profesora Melanie con unos estruendosos aplausos.

Mikan esta muy sorprendida como todos los demas muchos niños empezaron a sonrojarse. Y la srita. Melanie solo le dijo un uniforme.

-Ve a cambiarte con las demas porristas, ensayaremos una rutina nueva- dijo la profesora. Y tras eso Mikan, Hotaru, Permy, :su mejor amiga: (ni idea como se llama xD) , Anna, Nonoko, varias niñas mas se dirijieron a los vestidores.

-WOW! Mikan-chan! Eres muy buena en esto!- dijeron muchas tras entrar en el vestidor. Todas se cambiaron , el traje era muy pegado al cuerpo y eso no le gustaba a Mikan, pero cuando salieron de los vestidores se empezaron a oir.. "wow, eso si es tener cuerpo" " mira a la lider! Se ve tan bien en el traje".

-Okay muchachos!!! Menos distracción y a jugar!- dijo la profesora Melanie. Todo los chicos de su grupo estaban jugando basketball con sus uniformes ya puestos.- Muy bien señoritas no tenemos todo el día, empecemos.

Todas las chicas se dirigían hacia la profesora, cuando llegaron, Melanie les empezó a poner una rutina muy difícil para todas exceptuando a Mikan que lo hacia a la perfección, y esta ayudaba a las demás dándoles consejos para el desarrollo de los pasos. Luego venían giros en el aire para Mikan y varias chicas tenían que cacharla, tras terminar la rutina con Mikan en el frente todos los chicos estaban babeando y con corazones en los ojos, exceptuando el chico curioso y Natsume. Cuando Mikan pasó la mirada por todos los niños, encontró a Ruka que estaba rojo como tomate.

Mikan se aproximo a él y le preguntó:

-Oie..Ruka, te sientes bien, estas muy rojo.- dijo Mikan que le ponia una mano en la frente, y para esto todos que los miraban destilaban un aura de muerte contra ruka, y esto lo hizo sonrojarse aun mas! (haha imaginenlo xD)- mm…creo que estas enfermo..deberiamos llevarte a la enfermeria- dijo mikan alegre.

-no, Mikan-chan, estoy b-b-bien, a-arigato- dijo Ruka. Alejandose de ella muy sonrojado.

-mm…como quieras, ya acabo la clase? – le pregunto a los chicos detrás de ella, y todos asintieron menos el chico con los ojos azules fascinantes.

-Okay, entonces me voy .- dijo caminando hacia los vestidores, se cambió y rápido salió del gimnasio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*****************************************************************************************************************************

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QE LES PARECIO?!?!?

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

REVIEW --

(: quieren qe siga?


	5. A la luz de la luna

NOTA: No me pertenece Gakuen Alice :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo Anterior:

_-Oie..Ruka, te sientes bien, estas muy rojo.- dijo Mikan que le ponia una mano en la frente, y para esto todos que los miraban destilaban un aura de muerte contra ruka, y esto lo hizo sonrojarse aun mas! (haha imaginenlo xD)- mm…creo que estas enfermo..deberiamos llevarte a la enfermeria- dijo mikan alegre._

_-no, Mikan-chan, estoy b-b-bien, a-arigato- dijo Ruka. Alejandose de ella muy sonrojado._

_-mm…como quieras, ya acabo la clase? – le pregunto a los chicos detrás de ella, y todos asintieron menos el chico con los ojos azules fascinantes._

_-Okay, entonces me voy .- dijo caminando hacia los vestidores, se cambió y rápido salió del gimnasio._

_Capitulo 5 : A la luz de la luna.. _

_=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*=*=*__=*=*=*_

Mikan (PDV)***

_Wow! Ahora si que me siento normal!, todas esas miradas me asustan de verdad_. Comencé a caminar hacia los dormitorios probablemente ya fuera hora de comer, pero no tenía hambre, y me sentía algo sola, así que…

_YASE! Iré a visitar a Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Yeii! _Y asi me encaminé hacia la habitación de mi mejor amiga….

Knock knock knock!!

Di tres golpes en la puerta…

Abrió la puerta un robot, de mi misma estatura, pelirroja, con el uniforme de la escuela y después me dijo:

-OOH! Usted debe ser la señorita Mikan verdad? – dijo la robot, mientras yo asentía con una sonrisa. – mm..bueno, pasé le avisare a la señorita Hotaru.

La robot se fue hacía adentro mientras yo solo avance un par de pasos y simplemente me quede observando el cuarto de tres estrellas de mi mejor amiga, estaba muy bonito!!, tenía una mini sala!! Fui corriendo hasta ella y me tiré encima de un sillón en forma de besito. Y me pusé a tirar el cojín para arriba, y luego cacharlo.

-Baka, que haces aquí? Es hora de la comida.- dijo Hotaru-chan mi mejor amiga,con el pelo corto de color purpura y con los ojos violetas.

-si lose!! , pero te quería ver!.- dije y fui a abrazarla cuando estaba apunto de abrazarla, saco su BAKA-GUN y disparo tres veces.

La primera la logré esquivar, pero las otras dos me pegaron justo en la cabeza tirándome al suelo (tipo anime :D ).

-AUCH! Y eso fue porque.. – dijo levantándome y sobándome la nuca.

-Porque no me gusta que me abracen, ya te había dicho, BAKA! – dijo mi mejor amiga!

-Hotaruuuuuuuu! Eres muy mala! – dije mientras la seguía a la cocina. - Aparte!, del gimnasio no se llegar a la cafetería! – dije como una excusa para verla.

-Tonto, Hyuuga, ÉL te tenía que enseñar eso, bueno vámonos, tengo hambre – dijo Hotaru mientras nos íbamos hacia la puerta.

-Hotaruuuuuuuu! Como te extrañé! Eres mi mejor amiga! – dije y fui a abrazarla, esta vez no me pegó.

_Yo también te extrañe Mikan- _pensó Hotaru mientras la abrazaba ella.

FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA***

Nastume (PDV) ***

_Donde esta esa tonta!, bueno de seguro, esta por llegar. _Ruka me siguió hasta la mesa, donde estaban todos los demás chicos (kitsuneme, koko,) nos sentamos, y después de 1 minuto ahí, todos los levantamos por nuestra comida, hoy era Lunes? … bravo! Pizza, mi comida favorita de toda la semana, todos agarramos una pizza y las pusimos cada uno en su bandeja, después todos agarramos un jugo de naranja y fuimos de nuevo a nuestra mesa.

-Y que tal la chica nueva?- preguntó Koko. –Es linda ee? La haré mi novia – añadió.

-Mm..si que es linda, y aparte es muy amable con todos, no es asi Natsume? – dijo Ruka sonrojado. Y luego tomó un trago de su jugo de naranja volteando hacia la ventana.

-Hn. – fue todo lo que conteste, en realidad no me importaba.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas de la cafetería y entraron Permy, y (su mejor amiga creo que se llama Wakoko no? xD bueno asi le diremos) Wakoko que entraban como si fueran famosos..

_Pff.. porfavor! Que desasparescan –_ pensé mientras me volteaba y le daba una mordida a mi pizza.

-NATSUME!! RUKA!! Mis amores .- gritaron las dos.

_Mis amores? Estas bromeando! _Pensé.

Entonces llegaron corriendo hacia mí, y después…

-No huelen a quemado? – dijo Sumire mientras levantaba la mirada a ver a todos.

-SUMIRE!! ES TU PELO!! – gritó Wakoko, apuntando hacia el pelo de Sumire.

-QUE? NATSUME!! Porque le haces esto a tu próxima esposa?!?! – me gritó.

-Hn. Por decirme que soy tuyo.- dije simplemente irritado mientras salía corriendo por agua, seguida de su mejor amiga.

Koko y Kitsuneme se estaban ahogando de la risa, entonces entraron dos personas en la cafetería a las cuales todos voltearon a ver.

FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA ***

Mikan y Hotaru entraron en la cafetería, y todos las estaban observando, por lo menos a Mikan.

Mikan que no parecía importarle porque estaba abrazado a Hotaru por el brazo y con una sonrisa.

Todos los chicos tenían ojos en los corazones, menos Natsume y Ruka.

Entonces Mikan se dio cuenta de que era el centro de la atención cuando Sumire gritó:

-Que le ven a esa chica?! – gritó apuntando hacia Mikan, cepillándose el cabello.

Mikan que estaba asustada ante todas las miradas, se encamino rápido hacia las bandejas, tomando una pizza y casi corriendo se fue a la mesa de Anna y Nonoko pero aún asi, toda la cafetería seguía callada y con las miradas en ella.

-No lo puedo creer .- dijo Natsume levantándose de su lugar y llendo hacia la puerta con Ruka, Kitsuneme y Koko siguiéndolo todos estaban con miradas compartidas entre Natsume y Mikan.

Despues de cinco minutos de que todos miraran a Mikan, todos siguieron comiendo.

Toda la tarde paso demasiado rápido para Mikan, que pasó todo el día con Hotaru en su laboratorio platicando.

Cuando eran las casi 10 de la noche Mikan se despidió.

-Hotaru me tengo que ir, mañana hay clases y no quiero llegar tarde, mañana nos vemos sii? – dijo Mikan abrazándola y salió corriendo del cuarto de Hotaru.

Ahora, para llegar al cuarto de Mikan tienes que salir de ese edificio ( de los dormitorios de niñas) e ir al edificio de 5 estrellas que había muchas habitaciones, pero solo ocupaban tres, la de Natsume, Mikan y alguien más que Mikan nunca vió o eso pensaba ella, y nadie vigilaba ese edificio.

Mikan (PDV) ***

Caminé rápido hacia mi edificio porque era muy noche, entonces pasando por un pequeño lago entre el medio de los edificios, vi una pareja de preparatoria viendo la luna.

Me les quedé viendo, y después seguí su mirada hacia la luna, me quedé ahí contemplándola hasta que una voz zumbó en mi mente.

*Flashback*

_-Mikan, no!, mikan, yo, tu y yo no debemos estar juntos- dijo esa voz que tanto le extrañaba escuchar._

_-porque no?! Yo te amo! – dije en gritó mientras las lagrimas se me salían de los ojos._

_-Solo no lo hagas mas complicado si? No te quiero volver a ver! – dijo él mientras se marchaba y me dejaba tumbada en el piso llorando y tarareando una canción para no sufrir mas…_

_*_Fin del flashback*

Se me derramó una lágrima, parecían segundos lo que llevaba ahí, pero entonces me di cuenta de que la pareja ya no estaba sentada en el pasto viendo la luna.

Me quité la lágrima con el dorso de la mano y seguí caminando cuando llevaba tres pasos, algo me paro.

-Dime, que haces tan tarde aquí, sola? – dijo una voz fría, pero que conocía.

No conteste y seguí caminando, entonces parecía que me seguía, sus pasos estaban casi a mi lado.

-mm..que quieres? – le dije algo ruda, pero no quería que me molestara justo ahora.

-Te puedo acompañar a tu dormitorio? – dijo y luego que tomó aire para decir otra cosa lo corté:

-No – En realidad no quería, porque preguntaría, y no quería decir nada, solo quería irme a mi cuarto y dormir un poco. Luego mire mi reloj y eran 10:30.

-de todas formas te acompañare, ya sabes dormimos enfrente – dijo Hyuuga.

-Okay, pero no hables. – le dije mientras estábamos a 10 metros de llegar al edificio.

-Si bueno, recuerdas lo que me prometiste esta tarde.- dijo él, ni siquiera dejando unos minutos de por medio.

-no .- dije sinceramente, pero luego pensé y si me acordaba.- si bueno, hoy no Hyuuga, no quiero hablar de esto hoy, okay?- le dije.

-m..lo prometiste.- dijo Hyuuga con el entrecejo fruncido.

Luego lo pensé, ya tenía la herida abierta, y me la iba a volver a abrir cuando platicaremos de eso "luego" , así que accedí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

LES GUSTO?


	6. Una triste Historia

Otra historia de amor :D

NOTA: no me pertenece Gakuen alice :D

SALUDOS :D REVIEW!!

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

-Bueno pero solo te contare una parte, porque ya estoy cansada, mañana es mi segundo día y todavía no estoy acostumbrada a levantarme tarde, okay? – le dije con la cara hacia abajo, mirando mis zapatos.

-Hn – fue todo lo que contesto.

-Bueno… lo tomaré como un sí- dije.

Llegamos al edificio, subimos en silencio al piso dos, donde estaban nuestros cuartos, solo nuestros cuartos eran los de todo el piso era para sus dos cuartos. Mikan sacó de su mochila una llave pequeña decorada con un corazón en el centro de la llave, abrió la habitación y después hizo entrar a Natsume.

-Sientate ahí, voy a bañarme y a ponerme mi pijama.- le dije, entrecerró los ojos y después añadí – no tardaré mucho, lo prometo. – le dije con una sonrisa algo triste y después asintió.

Fui rápido al baño me lave los dientes, me metí en el agua de la regadera, y en el agua, empecé a llorar, los recuerdos no se iban de mi mente, pero tal vez si le contaba a alguien se me quitaría esta angustia.

Salí del baño, corrí al vestidor, y me puse mi pijama que era una linda blusa de tirantes con un short cortito que tenía ositos y la blusa era azul lisa. Fui corriendo a la sala y encontré a Natsume, sentado en la misma forma en que lo dejé.

-Bueno..Empezamos con el cuento, Ositos? – dijo Natsume.

Solo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me senté alado de él, muy cerca, lo que me daba calor, algo que me agradaba, entonces me acerque a él al punto de que casi estaba recargada en el, pero él no se movió.

_Huele rico, QUE ME PASA? vamos Natsume, -_ pensó Natsume.

-Es una historia, fea, no me gusta recordarla Hyuuga, así que prefiero que no me interrumpas para acabar mas rápido solo olle, y no quiero que se la cuentes a nadie, todo lo que opines sobre lo que te contare, guárdatelo para ti. Okay? – dije con la mirada agachada.

Entonces comencé mi historia…

- Hace siete años, cuando tenía 6 y cuando me mudé a Italia, mis padres tenían mucho dinero, y cuando digo mucho es MUCHO- dije enfatizando la palabra. Pero seguí:-En donde vivíamos, la residencia en donde queríamos vivir, estaba repleta de pura gente exitosa, sin hijos, o viejos amargados, la primero semana no salí de la casa porque nunca vi ningún niño para salir a jugar, un día decidí salir, y me subí a un árbol para ver un nido de pájaros, pero me caí, y me lastime el tobillo, comencé a llorar, y me casa estaba muy lejos, entonces llegó…- no podía pronunciar su nombre! Vamos Mikan- llegó… llegó… él. – solo dije, a Natsume no le iba a molestar que no dijera su nombre, no le importaba: -Tenía la misma edad que yo, me llevó cargando hacia una banca y cuando estábamos ahí…

_Flashback**_

_-Para de llorar.- me dijo el cálidamente._

_-Es que…duele.- le respondí todavía llorando_

_-Lose, pero se te pasara, vamos, no me gusta a ver a las personas llorar.- dijo el sosteniendo mi mano._

_-mm..esta bien, lo siento.. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté todavía con unas lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Me llamo (luego les diré xD que sea sorpresa) – respondió y luego pregunto lo mismo._

_-Mikan.- le dije._

_-Oye Mikan!, que lindo nombre tienes.- me dijo y yo sonreí inconscientemente._

_-Quieres dar un paseo?- me preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora._

_-Si, me encantaría per… tengo mi tobillo lastimado, me dolerá.- le dije apuntando hacia mi pie._

_-Oh!, no te preocupes, no necesitas los pies para este paseo.- dijo él con una sonrisa más abierta que antes._

_-Oh, entonces bien.- le dije mientras me trataba de levantar de la banca, hasta que por fin lo logré con un poco de su ayuda._

_-mm..Mikan, confías en mi?.- me preguntó._

_-Si claro.- le respondí con una sonrisa._

_Y sin dudarlo agarró mis brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello, después, agarro mi pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos fuertes, y me sujeté a él con fuerza. Luego no sentí nada, me sentía como volando, el aire me daba en la cara._

_Entonces abrí los ojos, y vi que estábamos de hecho volando! No lo podía creer!_

_-estamos…estamos…VOLANDO?- dije sorprendida._

_-mm…si, te gusta? – me preguntó mientras volábamos como a unos treinta metros arriba de mi casa._

_-Claro! ME ENCANTA! Pero…esto es seguro? Aparte…como estamos volando?!?!?!? – pregunte, casi paranoica, quien en el planeta tierra podía volar? Sería… sería un EXTRATERRESTRE? O dios mío! Me empecé a apartar un poco su cuerpo del mío, pero cuando se dio cuenta, se rió, y me sujeto contra él._

_-claro que es seguro, y es que tengo un poder se llama Alice.- me explicó mientras nos salíamos del residencial._

_-mm..y dime, porque rayos nos estamos alejando de mi casa?!.- le pregunté volteando lo mirada hacia atrás._

_-Quieres volver?- me pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-mm… -lo consideré, pero para que quería volver?, para que me aburriera? – No, vamos- le dije sonriente._

_-Mm…Mikan te diré algo, esto que te digo que se llama Alice lo tienen todos en la residencia- me dijo. Y entonces pensé, MIS PAPAS PODÍAN VOLAR? Todos pueden volar? Y entonces esas preguntas en mi mente pasaron por mi boca. Y el se rió fuerte, con una risa melodiosa, era tan lindo._

_-no Mikan, me refiero a que todos en la residencia tienen poderes, por ejemplo, yo tengo el alice de volar.- me dijo mientras estábamos bajando de altura._

_-o sea, que mis papás tienes poderes como los tuyos?- le pregunto con una cara de inocente plasmada en mí._

_Él volvió a reir ante mi cara y asintió con un poco de cariño en su mirada._

_-Si, Mikan, tu mamá tiene el Alice, de copear y robar, y tu Papá el de nulificar.- me explicó._

_-mm…Entonces porque yo si vivo allá! Yo no tengo poderes fantásticos como los tuyos.- le dije con una cara de confusión y apuntando hacia atrás con mi manita._

_-Porque todavía no los descubres.- me dijo sonriendo._

_Fin del flashback**_

_____________________________________________**_

No se a acabado la historia :D

qe piensan??!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D


	7. Promesas

Otra historia de amor :)

Capitulo anterior:

_-o sea, que mis papás tienes poderes como los tuyos?- le pregunto con una cara de inocente plasmada en mí._

_Él volvió a reir ante mi cara y asintió con un poco de cariño en su mirada._

_-Si, Mikan, tu mamá tiene el Alice, de copear y robar, y tu Papá el de nulificar.- me explicó._

_-mm…Entonces porque yo si vivo allá! Yo no tengo poderes fantásticos como los tuyos.- le dije con una cara de confusión y apuntando hacia atrás con mi manita._

_-Porque todavía no los descubres.- me dijo sonriendo._

_Fin del flashback**_

Capitulo 7 : Lo prometo

-El me explicó todo eso, que yo no sabía, (le conté el flashback), cuando regresé a casa con todo lo que sabía, él, entró conmigo a la casa y fuimos a ver a mis padres que estaban en su oficina, y les preguntamos todo lo de los Alices – le dije mientras jugueteaba con mis manos.- Me lo explicaron todo, con cada detalle, y al parecer no parecían nada enojados al contarme todo, entonces, todas las mañanas salía al parque a hablar con él, hacíamos todo juntos, si alguien salía el otro lo extrañaba mucho, nuestras "clases privadas" en la casa las tomábamos juntos, nos turnábamos el lugar pero nuestros padres se hicieron tan amigos también, que pronto empezamos a ir de vacaciones juntos, éramos como los mejores amigos, porque no nos queríamos como amigos.- me detuve, y agaché la cabeza mirando mi short. Después de unos segundos seguí: - cuando llegamos a cumplir 7 años, me di cuenta de que lo amaba, que no soportaba estar sin él, era mi vida, me había cambiado!, me ayudó a descubrir mis alices, era tan lindo conmigo, caballeroso y nada se le escapaba para atenderme bien. – me detuve de nuevo para respirar un poco antes de seguir, cuando tenía la cabeza todavía agachada: -el día en que me vine a vivir aquí porque se habían muerto mis papas, mi abuelo fue a recogernos, nos quedamos ahí para recoger nuestras cosas 1 mes, pero no me sentía sola, porque tenía a mi hermanita recién nacida y porque lo tenía a él, me apoyo y me iba a ver todos los días como siempre, me ayudó a superarlo, el día que me iba a ir, me fue a visitar, estaba en mi jardín cortando flores…

_Flashback**_

_-Mikan, te tengo que decir algo importante.- dijo mientras arrancaba un rosa de mi jardín._

_-Claro! Dime .- le dije con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír, me fue a abrazar y después me dijo en el oído: TE AMO MIKAN._

_Me quedé paralizada con los ojos abiertos, entonces separa su boca de mi oído. Y luego le respondí en voz baja pero todavía en shock:_

_-Yo también.- le dije._

_Luego escuché las palabras que nunca en la vida quería oír que me las dijera él._

_-Mikan, no!, Mikan, yo, tu y yo no debemos estar juntos- dijo esa voz que tanto amaba escuchar._

_-porque no?! Yo te amo! – dije en gritó mientras las lagrimas se me salían de los ojos._

_-Solo no lo hagas más complicado si? No te quiero volver a ver! – dijo él._

_-Dime porque no? – le replique mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos._

_-Mikan, muchas cosas nos diferencias, NUNCA vamos a poder estar juntos, NUNCA, yo soy fuerte, tu eres débil, yo soy malo, tu buena, no hacemos buena combinación Mikan, nuestro destino no es juntos.- dijo él mientras se alejaba un paso más atrás de mi. Empezó a caminar, articulando las palabras para destruirme internamente, corrí por él, pero de la nada se elevó, volteó y me miro, le agarré su pierna y le robé su alice, cuando iba descendiendo hacia mis brazos, sacó de su manga otra perla igual a la mía, sonrió: -Venía preparado Mikan, copee mi Alice a otra piedra por si hacias esto- sin más que decir y tras esas palabras tan dolorosas que había pronunciado antes de lo ultimo solo dijo: adiós Mikan._

_Mientras se iba de mi patio hacia el cielo, de repente me caí sobre mis rodillas y empecé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, empecé a tararear mi canción que él me había escrito y compuesto, con las manos en los oídos, llorando como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida y después…caí inconsciente._

_Fin del flashback**_

Le conté todo a Hyuuga, hasta mis pensamientos de aquel recuerdo:

-Las palabras que pronunció fueron: No te puedo proteger por siempre, te amaba.- dije mientras intentaba no llorar. Y apretaba tan fuerte mis puños que mis uñas empezaron a sacarme sangre, entonces aflojé. No quería llorar.

Natsume que estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, de tan larga historia y de tan intensa solo me dijo:

-No tiene nada de malo llorar.- Me dijo calmadamente y entonces yo me precipité, me paré del sillón y el también, entonces lo agarre de su camisa y le grité:

-Si tiene! Llorar te hace débil Hyuuga! – le dije con la cabeza agachado y con casi lágrimas rodando, entonces calmé mi voz y pasé rodando mis brazos por la cintura de Natsume: -no digas nada de esto por favor Hyuuga prométemelo, y no me tengas lástima, porque lo único que menos quiero es eso!- le dije mientras todavía seguía abrazándolo. – no quiero ser débil.

Fue lo último que dije, mientras una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, las piernas no podían soportar mi peso, entonces creí caerme

_No te puedo proteger por siempre_, sonó una voz en mi cabeza, me imagine en el cielo y después me sumí en un sueño.

Fin del punto de vista***

Natsume (PDV)***

Sus piernas parecían debilitarse, entonces se empezó a resbalar de mi cintura, estaba a punto de caer al suelo, cuando rápidamente la sujeté con fuerza.

-Oye!, ositos? Estas bien?- pregunte algo preocupado.

No se oyó contestación, entonces la cargué con mis brazos, _ha de a ver tenido muy mal día_, cuando la puse sobre su cama, le vi la cara, parecía dormida, y tenía una lagrima derramándole en la mejilla. Se la quité, y le susurré en el oído: te lo prometo.

Entonces sintiéndome algo tonto, salí de su cuarto, y cerré con llave su puerta, y abrí la mía ha solo un metro de la suya, entré y me fui a bañar, me lavé los dientes, me puse mi pijama, eran las 2:00 am, me acosté en mi cama, me quede pensando en la historia, entonces me entraron unas ganas de ir en ese momento a matar a ese estúpido que lastimó a Mikan. _Tiene la cara más inocente que he visto en mi vida, y que con eso de que él es el malo y ella la buena? No puedo creer, todo lo que ha sufrido y llega éste y la hace sufrir más, y pensé que mi vida era triste._ Me dormí pensando en Mikan, en como la habían hecho sufrir, y después caí en dormido.

Fin del punto de vista de Natsume***

A la mañana siguiente…

Mikan se levantó de su cama, se sobó la cabeza, no sabía porque le dolía, finalmente vio su reloj de mesa a lado de su cama, eran las… 7:30.

_Wow, hoy si me levanté temprano…¿Qué paso ayer?-_ se preguntó Mikan mientras se levantaba de la cama hacia su baño.

Mikan PDV***

Fui hacia el baño, abrí la regadera y que saliera el agua caliente mientras me quitaba la pijama y trataba de acordarme que había pasado ayer…

Entonces todas las imágenes de ayer, de mi pasado, de Hyuuga en mi casa, me empezaron a quemar la piel. Me acordé de todo mientas el agua caliente recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, de cómo le había contado todo a Hyuuga, de todos los momentos en el que me hirieron. Ahora sabe todo. Todo mi pasado, no sé qué podría hacer respecto a saber esa informacion.

Me salí de la regadera y me enrollé en una toalla, salí y lentamente camine hacia mi vestidor, ya eran las 7:40. Me cambié en mi uniforme de nuevo, bajé las escaleras y me vi en mi espejo de la cocina, tenía ojeras! Bravo! Lo que me faltaba, tomé un vaso y me serví leche, tomé una manzana y corrí hacia arriba, fui a mi tocador y agarré un polvo que utilicé solo en la parte baja de los ojos para mis ojeras y que nadie me preguntara, las cubrí y sonreí. Ya no se me notaban, y volví a mirar el reloj.

_Ya son las 7:45, ya me tengo que ir, o llegaré tarde, estoy muy rara hoy! ESTOY CALMADA! Al parecer tengo la sensación de volver a ver a ese torpe de Hyuuga, pero… a la vez no tengo nada de ganas de verlo, no sé, puede ser … que se lo haya dicho a Ruka?, no creo… no lo sé, bueno…_

Me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, me los cepillé rápidamente, agarré mi mochila, después agarré mis lentes me los coloqué arriba de la cabeza, luego mi mp3 lo puse dentro de mi mochila, y saqué los audífonos, me los puse y salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Iba a directo hacia al salón con las mano detrás de mi cabeza, pero faltaban diez minutos!

_Mejor me voy a pasear un rato, quiero cantar, a ver si así mejoro un poco._

Fui hacia el árbol de cerezos, mi favorito, la última vez que vi uno, fue con él, un día antes de que me lo hiciera, antes de que me dejara, la última vez, fue cuando él me estaba abrazando.

Esos pensamientos seguían ardiendo e hirviendo en mi sangre, bueno como definitivamente no quería pensar en eso me subí al árbol con gracia, y me senté como siempre (con mi pierna derecha extendida hacia delante por toda la rama, la otra la dejo en el aire, y mi espalda recargada en el árbol.

De nuevo, antes de empezar a cantar, baje la mirada para ver si había alguien cerca, no había nadie, aparte el único que viene aquí, es Hyuuga y definitivamente no iba a ir a esta hora al cerezo, así que comencé a cantar.

Fin del punto de vista***

Love me for me-Ashley Tisdale (esta canción es la onda xD óiganla)

I'm not the girl that you see in the magazine  
Perfect face and perfect body  
Never be anyone but the one I am, what I am  
I can't bend to your expectations  
Look to fulfill any fantasy  
If what I am is what you need

Love me for me  
And not for someone I would never be  
Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be anymore than what I am  
Love me for me  
Or don't love me

Don't think you're gonna change what's inside of me  
Make me who you want me to be  
Won't be someone I'm not  
Somebody else, someone else  
Love me with all my imperfections  
Not for an image of your design  
Love me for what you see inside

Love me for me (love me baby)  
And not for someone I would never be  
Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be anymore than what I am (no, no)

Love me for me (yeah, yeah)  
And not for someone you wish that I could be

Cause what you get is what you see (What you see)  
And I can't be anymore than what I am (no)  
Love me for me  
Or don't love me

I'd never do anything to change you (to change you)  
Or make you be anything than who you are (who you are)  
All that I am is all that I can be  
I love you for you  
So love me for me

Love me for me  
(Yeah, Yeah)  
Or don't love me...

Love me for me (love me)  
And not for someone you wish that I could be  
Cause what you get is what you see (Is what you see)  
So love me for me

Or don't love me  
Love me for me  
Or don't love me

(me encanta esta canción)

Natsume (PDV)***

Estaba caminando por el patio, todavía faltaban diez minutos para comenzar la clase, así que decidí dar un paseo por los árboles, Ruka me estaba acompañando, nunca me molestaba su compañía y siempre sabía los momentos justos cuando hablar y cuando callarse cuando realmente estaba fuera de mis casillas, supongo que por eso es mi mejor amigo, aparte me conoce mejor que nadie en todo el colegio.

Cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos del edificio de la escuela, ya no se oía nada más que nuestros pasos contra la tierra, después de un minutos de caminar, empezamos a oír una voz, melodiosa voz. Claro, si provenía de tan lejos, yo conocía quien cantaba. Y de esa voz, me empezaron a atacar recuerdos de una historia triste, que tan solo me habían contado ayer en la noche, pero que me ardía recordar toda la tristeza de la historia...

Fin del punto de vista***

_____________________________________-´´´´´´´´´´´´´´-__________________________________________-´´´´´´´´´´´-________________________________________

Les gusto?? REVIEW!!!! :D

annyuska14 TE AGRADESCO QUE LEAS EL FIC =*

SI QUIERES HACER ALGUN COMENTARIO O DECIRME ALGUNA IDEA....LA TOMARE EN CUENTA ;)

Salee saludos... :D

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----

REVIEW----REVIEW----


	8. Cosas inesperadas

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: no me pertenece Gakuen Alice :D

_________________________________________________________}}}}}}{{{{{{____________________________________________________________

Capitulo Anterior...

Natsume (PDV)***

Estaba caminando por el patio, todavía faltaban diez minutos para comenzar la clase, así que decidí dar un paseo por los árboles, Ruka me estaba acompañando, nunca me molestaba su compañía y siempre sabía los momentos justos cuando hablar y cuando callarse cuando realmente estaba fuera de mis casillas, supongo que por eso es mi mejor amigo, aparte me conoce mejor que nadie en todo el colegio.

Cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos del edificio de la escuela, ya no se oía nada más que nuestros pasos contra la tierra, después de un minutos de caminar, empezamos a oír una voz, melodiosa voz. Claro, si provenía de tan lejos, yo conocía quien cantaba. Y de esa voz, me empezaron a atacar recuerdos de una historia triste, que tan solo me habían contado ayer en la noche, pero que me ardía recordar toda la tristeza de la historia.

Fin del punto de vista***

Capitulo 8: Cosas inesperadas.. :D

Ruka (PDV)***

Estábamos caminando, yo claro, iba detrás de Natsume que se veía relajado, de la nada empezó a hacerse presente una voz, una voz que cantaba, se oía como un ángel, de verdad, me sorprendí que hasta lo exprese en mi rostro. De repente paré, ya que así lo había lo había hecho mi mejor amigo, que sonrió con una sonrisa minúscula, pero que de todas formas noté, estábamos a unos metros de esa grandiosa voz, que daba con las notas altas y bajas a la perfección, algo fascinante. Nos quedamos unos segundos oyendo la voz, y luego Natsume se volteó hacia mí.

-Que..P.- no alcance ni a terminar mi pregunta, cuando Natsume ya me había colocado una mano en mi boca para que me callara, y con la otra levanto un dedo que puso sobre sus labios. O sea, cállate.

Bueno… es algo que no se ve todos los días, pero se oyó un silencio que pensé que me había muerto (xD haha), se había parado!, se paró la voz, duró unos segundos en tal silencio que me estaba empezando a asustar, ¿me quede sordo? Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Natsume, pues su mano ya no estaba contra mi boca, para comprobar de que no estaba loco, pero… entonces empezó a cantar de nuevo la voz, como si la hubiéramos interrumpido con nuestros movimientos, o… QUIZAS LA INTERRUMPIMOS? Hum… pero Natsume parecía más relajado que nunca.

La voz estaba con una nota larga y alta, lo que parecía el final de la canción, marcó perfectamente la nota. Entonces sin ningún aviso de mi "AMIGO" empezó a caminar hacia el cerezo, obviamente lo seguí, NO QUERIA PERDERME CONOCER A UNA CANTANTE! Ni la gran molestia que le iba a causar Natsume.

Llegamos como a unos dos metros del árbol, que solo se veía de lado, pero veía perfectamente la persona que cantaba, era MIKAN?!?!?!?!?! Es enserio!?, no lo puedo creer!!!, tiene la voz de diosa. Estaba sentada en el árbol de espaldas a nosotros, me sentía caliente, RAYOS!! PORQUE NO PUEDO CONTROLAR CUANDO ME SONROJO!!! (hahah mi vida!!! xD ).

Natsume se volteó hacia mí y me hizo una palabra con los labios que claramente la vi como un: VE ESTO, y luego se volteó con una sonrisa malvada.

Natsume dio un paso pero que casi no sonó, solo como si una hoja callera al suelo, entonces todo se volvió borroso.

Algo desapareció del panorama, obviamente Mikan, que de un momento a otro ya no estaba en la rama, después Natsume brincó hacia la izquierda con las manos en los bolsillos, luego apareció en el lugar de Natsume, con un saltó desde arriba y ahora estaba con las piernas flexionadas y con una cosa filosa y brillante en la mano.

OBVIAMENTE! Me asusté! Estaba en shock! ¿PERO QUE FUE ESO?! Retrocedí un paso con mi conejito en la mano, en cuanto mi pie tocó el suelo, Mikan se volvió hacia mí con una ¡¿NAVAJA?! Es enserio?! Después de verme, Mikan relajó el cuerpo y después sus ojos dejaron de ser tan feroces como lo eran hace un minuto, volvieron a ser esos ojos chocolatosos que me hacían volar, me hizo sonrojar y luego dijo:

-Aah, Ruka! Que sorpresa verte aquí.- dijo mientras daba un paso hacia mi.

_ESTABA HUYENDO DE LA PERSONA MAS INOCENTE QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!?!?!? –_pensé mientras la miraba.

-A-a-ah! Hola Mi-Mikan, - solo respondí.

-haha gran espectáculo ¿no?- salió el gran Natsume Hyuuga de los arbustos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Hyuuga!!! Casi los mató! – dijo ella sacándole la lengua a mi mejor amigo.

-Ni siquiera me tocaste!, suerte para la próxima ositos.- dijo Natsume mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros, y después puso cara de confusión, obviamente fingida.- Perdón, hoy son fresitas.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-HYUUGA!!! ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!! COMO TE ATREVES A MIRAR MI ROMPA INTERIOR!!!!!.- dijo , bueno mejor dicho GRITÓ Mikan sonrojada y enseñándole un puño a Natsume.

-Como si quisiera fresitas!, no tuviera que verlas si no me las enseñaras! .- dijo con una voz como si le diera igual mientras levantaba los hombros.

-GRR! Las pagaras Hyuuga! .- le dijo con sacándole la lengua, lo que hizo sonreir a Natsume, LO QUE NO HABÍA HECHO EN ………..

EN……….

EN…………………………

EN…¿? O DIOS MIO, ESTOY CONFUNDIDO…DESDE…

EN…..TODA SU VIDA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

(hahahahhaha xD adoro a Ruka, bueno adoro escribir sus pensamientos (: )

SONRIO! LA APOCALIPSIS! CORRAN!!!!!

-Hn. Si claro fresitas, lo que tu digas, ya vámonos a clases, se nos hará tarde.- dijo Natsume caminando hacia los edificios de la escuela.

-Mm..si, t-tienes razón Natsume, nos vamos Mikan? – le pregunté sonrojado, luego me reí silenciosamente ante la cara de Mikan que seguía sacándole la lengua, pero luego me miró y asintió con la cabeza y así seguimos a Natsume para nuestra clase con Narumi-sensei.

Fin del punto de vista***

[En la clase…]

Mikan (PDV)***

_DIOS MIO!,_ apenas habíamos salido del bosque cuando una bomba de chicas con una banda en la cabeza que decía: Ruka y Natsume fan, nos estaban persiguiendo, de todas las edades, y para colmo apareció medio colegio de puros chicos con unas banderitas de decían I LOVE MIKAN es enserio?!?!, bueno se me hace que fue el día en que corrí, corría como a doscientos kilómetros por hora, junto con Ruka, (hahhaha) y Natsume venía tras de nosotros, quemando el pelo de todas las chicas que los perseguían…pero… logramos escapar!!!! *-* , en cuento llegué al salón cerré la puerta tras de mí, solo dejando pasar a Ruka y a Natsume y ni muerta iba a salir de ahí en menos de una hora…

En menos de dos minutos de estar ahí, todavía se oían los ruidos bueno GRITOS! De afuera de chicos y chicas con corazones en los ojos. Entonces ví a mi mejor amiga.

-Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.- grité mientras iba corriendo hacia ella, estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando…

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

Me dio tres golpes con su "baka-gun" y me quedé en el piso, mientras ella con un soplido, le quitaba el humo a su arma.

-No te me acerques, BAKA.- me dijo mientras yo lloraba(tipo anime)

-Eres mala Hotaru!.- le dije mientras iba a sentarme junto a ella, mientras llegaba el profesor.

-Ya tienes fan de club MIKAN!.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Nonoko y Anna con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ee? Eso es un club de fans!! Parecía que me querían matar!.- dije mientras apuntaba a la puerta, mientras los gritos todavía se oían.

-SI!! , solo los chicos y chicas mas populares tienen.- dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo.- Solo Ruka, Natsume y Tú tienes clubs de fans KYAA!!.- gritaron mientras todavía tenían estrellitas en los ojos. No pasaron ni 5 segundos, después de que terminaron de decir eso, cuando Narumi-sensei entró en el salón bailando y vestido con un vestido de bebe rosa, con una sonaja y unas colitas con su pelo.

-Buenos días mis amados alumnos.- dijo mientras bailaba ballet, hasta el centro del salón.

-Buenos días.- todos respondieron algunos animados y otros con los ánimos por los suelos.

-Bueno, primero que nada, Mikan!! Mikan!!.- me llamó Narumi-sensei cuando apuntaba hacia mi lugar con una sonrisa tontita en su cara.

-Que pasa Narumi-sensei?- le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Te necesitan en la oficina del director.- dijo Narumi-sensei con una sonrisa y apuntando hacia la puerta.- por cierto, Natsume acompáñala, no sabe la dirección.- terminó guiñando un ojo.

-Hn.- fue todo lo que respondió y salimos del salón, él siguiéndome.

Salimos, cerró la puerta y después volteó a verme.

-Fresitas, hiciste algo?.- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

En realidad no sé! Eso es lo que me estaba preguntando mientras salíamos del salón así que solo le respondí:

-Quizás.- Y así me fue guiando hacia la oficina.

-Allí esta.- dijo mientras apuntaba a una puerta al final del corredor que decía Oficina Principal

-Gracias Hyuuga.- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

_Que le dirás? Tsk. Espero que no lo que pienso.-_ pensó Natsume mientras veía a Mikan tocar la puerta.

Me volteé para dedicarle una de mis sonrisas a Hyuuga, la primera vez que le sonrió a alguien en específico, pero me gusta sonreír, entonces se abrió la puerta ante mí y de dentro solo había una luz muy tenue que casi no me dejaba ver nada, pero aún así entre y me dirigí hacia el escritorio y entonces la puerta se empezó a cerrar, volteé para atrás, lo único que vi, fue a un Natsume con el entrecejo fruncido mirándome fijamente.

-señorita Sakura Mikan ¿cierto?- dijo una voz fría proveniente de una silla mirando hacia la ventana delante del escritorio oscuro.

_________________________________****************_______________________________

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

LES GUSTOO?!?!?!?

REVIEWWW!! :D

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

annyuska14

TE qieroo :) Siguan leyendo :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comenten :)

Cualquier idea es tomada en cuenta ;)

Saludoss :D -AngelGirl1-

_____________________________________________________________*******************_________________________________________________________________


	9. Posiblemente¿Lastimados?

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: no me pertenece Gakuen Alice :D

Capitulo anterior...

_-Te necesitan en la oficina del director.- dijo Narumi-sensei con una sonrisa y apuntando hacia la puerta.- por cierto, Natsume acompáñala, no sabe la dirección.- terminó guiñando un ojo._

_-Hn.- fue todo lo que respondió y salimos del salón, él siguiéndome._

_Salimos, cerró la puerta y después volteó a verme._

_-Fresitas, hiciste algo?.- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido._

_En realidad no sé! Eso es lo que me estaba preguntando mientras salíamos del salón así que solo le respondí:_

_-Quizás.- Y así me fue guiando hacia la oficina._

_-Allí esta.- dijo mientras apuntaba a una puerta al final del corredor que decía Oficina Principal_

_-Gracias Hyuuga.- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

_Que le dirás? Tsk. Espero que no lo que pienso.- pensó Natsume mientras veía a Mikan tocar la puerta._

_Me volteé para dedicarle una de mis sonrisas a Hyuuga, la primera vez que le sonrió a alguien en específico, pero me gusta sonreír, entonces se abrió la puerta ante mí y de dentro solo había una luz muy tenue que casi no me dejaba ver nada, pero aún así entre y me dirigí hacia el escritorio y entonces la puerta se empezó a cerrar, volteé para atrás, lo único que vi, fue a un Natsume con el entrecejo fruncido mirándome fijamente._

_-señorita Sakura Mikan ¿cierto?- dijo una voz fría proveniente de una silla mirando hacia la ventana delante del escritorio oscuro._

________________________________________________________****************_________________________________________________________

Capitulo 9: Posiblemente ¿Lastimados?

-Sí, disculpe, señor, ¿hice algo malo?.- dije con inocencia, pero en realidad no sé porque estaba ahí.

-No, en realidad hiciste algo muy bueno querida.- me dijo.

_Uff, que bueno…mm..mm.. algo esta mal,… ME DIJO QUERIDA? Que soy su hija? Pff! _– pensé.

-Mm… y disculpe la interrupción pero… porque estoy aquí?.- pregunte definitivamente confundida.

-Porque le queremos avisar señorita, que en la estancia que este estudiando en esta escuela, solicitamos de tu servicio hacia ella.- dijo el. Enserio pensó que me explico? Porque no entedí NADA.

-Mm…y en que tengo que ayudarlos?.- pregunté yo, supuse que me estaban pidiendo ayuda no?

-Pues, de ahora en adelante estarás realizando misiones por las noches, mañana empezará tu entrenamiento con Persona.-dijo él.

Es enserio? NO QUIERO, no me pueden obligar así que por instinto renegué.

-Mm…que pasa si no quiero?.- dije con la voz repleta de inocencia.

-supuse, que podrías estar en ese plan igual que Kuro Neko, pero para eso, ya tome precauciones Mikan, si no haces las misiones, probablemente, no sé, posiblemente Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume…tu…hermana podrían resultar lastimados, y no quieres eso verdad?.- dijo mientras contaba las personas con los dedos de la mano.

Es posible que los lastimen?!!?? Pero es la escuela digo… no hay normas contra esto! Por dios!! Y también está incluida Ami, ahora que hago…

-Veo que lo dudas Mikan, enserio quieres ponerme a prueba, digo… no crees que les puedo hacer daño?, solo mira…te sorprenderás cual rápidos somos…- O dios mío, que habrán hecho?, mejor acepto, no quiero que nadie salga herido.

-Está bien.- dije con voz fría. – ya me voy, con su permiso.- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Ve, recuérdalo, discutes y TIC! TAC!, créeme Mikan no tardamos mucho en llegar a los objetivos.- dijo mientras jalaba la puerta para salir.

_No puede hacer esto!!, _mi mente estaba divagando hasta que oí que alguien tosía cerca de mí, levante la mirada, y vi…

-O dios mío! Hyuuga!.- estaba Hyuuga ahí tirado tosiendo ¿Sangre?, agarrándose el estomago, o por dios! Había tres hombre vestidos de negro, entonces voltearon a verme los tres y me sonrieron, después el que parecía el líder, que traía unos lentes oscuros se me acerco lentamente mientras yo no me podía mover.

Se me acerco y me puso un wakie-takie en la oreja:

-Te lo advierto, esto es nada! Con lo que podría hacer con los demás, no me vuelvas a poner a prueba.- dijo una voz fría, el director.

Los tres hombre se desaparecieron de mi vista en unos dos segundos, entonces fue ahí cuando empecé a correr en la dirección de Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga! Hyuuga! Estas bien?.- le dije mientras lo trataba de recargar contra la pared. Entonces me dijo algo que me cambio de tema:

-Porque no dejas eso de Hyuuga! Hyuuga! .- dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.- y me empiezas a decir por mi nombre.- dijo el algo frio, pero no tarde en acordarme porque casi nunca le decía por su nombre.

_Es que tú, me recuerdas a él, pero… pero… tu no tienes la culpa..Natsume_- pensé mientras lo levantaba con levitación y lo ponía sobre mi hombro para que no apoyara tanta fuerza, en cuanto lo hice se quitó de mí y se recargo de nuevo en la pared.

-No lo intentes, fresitas, eres muy débil.- dijo mientras fingía no tener dolor.

-Pero que orgulloso eres, Natsume, no puedes ni recibir ayuda!.- dije mientras le hacía en un tono burlón, cuando sonreía se vio un poco sorprendido pero después de nuevo puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se percató de que le dije Natsume.

-Okay, no lo haré yo, lo harán mis poderes.- dijo mientras lo levantaba con mi poder de levitación, y lo acosté en el aire.

-No, fresitas, bájame, YA!.- dijo mientras me miraba con unos ojos desafiantes.- o si no…

-O si no que?.-le respondí también desafiándolo, era divertido haha.-Que? Me vas a aventar una bola de fuego? NATSUME!.

Le dije mientras me acercaba hacia él, desafiante.

Entonces Natsume...

***

FIN DEL CAPITULO

REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!

annyuska14 esperando respuesta ;)

les gustoo?!?!? :D REVIEW


	10. Mensajes

Otra historia de amor :)

Capitulo Anterior:

_-No lo intentes, fresitas, eres muy débil.- dijo mientras fingía no tener dolor._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/////////////////////////////---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Capitulo 10: presidenta de la clase--

-Pero que orgulloso eres, Natsume, no puedes ni recibir ayuda!.- dije mientras le hacía en un tono burlón, cuando sonreía se vio un poco sorprendido pero después de nuevo puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se percató de que le dije Natsume.

-Okay, no lo haré yo, lo harán mis poderes.- dijo mientras lo levantaba con mi poder de levitación, y lo acosté en el aire.

-No, fresitas, bájame, YA!.- dijo mientras me miraba con unos ojos desafiantes.- o si no…

-O si no que?.-le respondí también desafiándolo, era divertido haha.-Que? Me vas a aventar una bola de fuego? NATSUME!.

Le dije mientras me acercaba hacia él, desafiante.

Entonces Natsume me tiró una bola de fuego, que rápidamente interpuse mi mano y antes de que tocara mi piel se hizo agua y se la tiré encima.

-En serio Natsume, no me retes.- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y guiñándole un ojo.

_Patética.- _pensó Natsume mientras la veía entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, vamos.- le dije a Natsume mientras lo llevaba por delante de mi.- no te preocupes orgulloso, nadie te verá, estamos en medio de clases, aparte, la enfermería está muy cerca.

-No necesito ir, a a…- no pudo terminar la oración cuando de la nada empezó a toser sangre.

Lo mire con cara de triunfo y él me devolvió una cara de pocos amigos una así como (¬¬) xD

-Vamos, rápido Natsume.- le dije.

Fin del punto de vista***

.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.

[En la enfermería…]

Despues de media hora, curaron a Natsume y le dieron unas pastillas para el posible dolor que experimentaría despues de varias horas, se le hizo un moretón grande en el lado derecho del ombligo, dejando marcado un anillo. Pero Natsume parecía estar bien.

Natsume y Mikan salieron juntos de la enfermería, apenas habían acabado las clases, y todos los salones estaban saliendo apenas, y muchos claro se sorprendieron, el club de fans de Natsume estaba echándole miradas de muerte a Mikan, que raramente notaba algo por el estilo, ella estaba sonriente mirando al cielo, y caminando junto a Natsume hacia su cuarto, ya que le pidieron que descansara y para lamento de Natsume le pidieron a Mikan que lo cuidara hasta la noche.

Los dos estaban caminando sin hacer caso de las miradas de muerte que los dos recibían de los clubs de fans de ambos, llegaron al edificio de cinco estrellas, que ahí solo podían entrar los de cinco estrellas para fortuna de ambos, ya que sintieron que el ambiente cambio de muerte a acogedor.

Llegaron al segundo piso, aún sin hablar, llegaron al cuarto de Natsume y pasaron los dos, sin seguir hablando, en cuanto Mikan cerró la puerta del cuarto de Natsume tras haber pasado Natsume preguntó seriamente:

-Que te pidieron Mikan?- preguntó volteándola a verla desde el sillón en donde estaba sentado.

_O rayos! Pensé que se le había olvidado eso.-_ pensó Mikan mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él.

-Mm…no tienes sed.- dijo Mikan tratando de desviar el tema.

-No, fresas! Ahora dime que te dijeron.- dijo muy bruscamente Natsume.

-Nada Natsume, no te preocupes, no mas querían preguntarme si.. si quería ser la nueva presidente de la clase.- dijo Mikan, mintiendo.

-A, bueno lo que sea.- dijo Natsume aún no creyéndole, pero Mikan lo había dicho con seguridad, lo que le hizo dudar.

Natsume se levantó rápido para ir a su cama a tirarse, hizo una mueca de dolor que luego sofocó y volteó la cara contra la almohada para que Mikan no lo viera, desafortunadamente para él, Mikan lo vio.

-Te encuentras bien?- dijo Mikan acercándose a la cama.

-Hn, ya vete.- dijo fríamente Natsume

-Me pidieron que te cuidara, tu sabes..- dijo Mikan sentándose en una parte de la cama de Natsume. Para luego acostarse lejos de él.

Pasaron varias horas ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Mikan cayó dormida en la acogedora cama de Natsume.

El cielo estaba nublado, seguía lloviendo, seguían pasando las horas, y Natsume solo veía a Mikan dormir…

Entonces empezó a sonar un tono de un celular, el de Natsume, rápidamente lo agarró para sofocar el volumen para que Mikan no se despertara.

_Rayos, porque esta tan alto.-_Pensó Natsume mientras veía el mensaje que le habían enviado.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________---

Fin del capitulo******

Perdon!!! perdon por el capitulo tan cortito

pero no estoy teniendo tiempo para escribir :(

REVIEW

les gusto? comenten :D

-AngelGirl1-


	11. Conversaciones

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: no me pertenece Gakuen Alice

Capitulo Anterior:

_-Te encuentras bien?- dijo Mikan acercándose a la cama._

_-Hn, ya vete.- dijo fríamente Natsume_

_-Me pidieron que te cuidara, tu sabes..- dijo Mikan sentándose en una parte de la cama de Natsume. Para luego acostarse lejos de él._

_Pasaron varias horas ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Mikan cayó dormida en la acogedora cama de Natsume._

_El cielo estaba nublado, seguía lloviendo, seguían pasando las horas, y Natsume solo veía a Mikan dormir…_

_Entonces empezó a sonar un tono de un celular, el de Natsume, rápidamente lo agarró para sofocar el volumen para que Mikan no se despertara._

_Rayos, porque esta tan alto.-Pensó Natsume mientras veía el mensaje que le habían enviado._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Capitulo 11: Conversaciones...

____________________________________________________

**De: Persona  
Para: Black Cat **

**Mensaje: **Te espero a las 12 en el bosque norte, llega puntual te introduciré a una nueva alumna que será tu pareja para las misiones.

_____________________________________________________

_Nueva alumna? Pareja? No necesito pareja y menos una chica-_pensó Natsume mientras de nuevo se guardaba el celular en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

Volvió a mirar a Mikan, que todavía seguía dormida, estaba nublado, y estaba todo tan callado y Natsume hubiera preferido que toda la vida estuviera así.

Mikan se levantó de un salto al oír vibrar su celular, rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsa y vio su mensaje.  
____________________________________________________

**De: Persona  
Para: Mikan**

**Mensaje: **Mikan, hoy empieza tu entrenamiento, a las 12 te veo en el bosque norte, arréglate totalmente diferente, y ve que nadie te vea, vístete de negro, conocerás a tu pareja de misiones. Nos vemos.  
______________________________________________________

Natsume que quería ver lo que le habían mandado a Mikan, se inclinó para ver el mensaje detrás del hombro de Mikan, pero en el instante en que enfocó las letras Mikan cerró su celular, y se volteó solo para ver a Natsume mas cerca de lo que imaginaba.

-Mm..tu…este…ya me voy, espero que te recuperes.- dijo Mikan mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-Hn.- fue todo lo que dijo Natsume.

Entonces Mikan evitó su mirada, y la fue a llevar al reloj de mesita a lado de la cama de Natsume.

-O dios mio!, como dormí, ya son las 8!!! lo lamento Natsume, parece que tenía sueño.- dijo Mikan.-bueno…me voy, te veo en la cena.- dijo Mikan que salió corriendo al pasillo y se metió en su cuarto….

Mikan (PDV)***

Salí corriendo del cuarto de Natsume, estaba nerviosa por haberle mentido, y quizás se daría cuenta, quien sabe, Natsume parecía dudar de mí y no lo culpó, siempre me dicen que soy muy mala mintiendo.

No teniendo nada mas que hacer fui hacia mi laptop y la saqué, todavía faltaba una hora para comer.

Me metí en mi msn… que se me trabo de todas las conversaciones que tenía, parecía que todos mis supuestos fans se habían enterado de mi msn.

Así que hice otra cuenta en donde solo tenia a cuatro contactos…

Hotaru..

Ruka...

Y otro chico que en el otro msn no me habló, claramente, no me iba a estar molestando.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hotaru se conectó como leyéndome la mente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CONVERSACION…. ( and )

Horaru =tengo fotos de Ruka en pijama, 300 rabbits cada una= dice:

-Oi,quien eres? No me gusta que me agregue gente desconocida. ¬¬

Chica del cerezo dice:

No me reconoces?

Horaru =tengo fotos de Ruka en pijama, 300 rabbits cada una= dice:

Mikan?? Porque te hiciste otro correo tonta?

*Su contacto Hotaru ha cambiado su Nick*

Chica del cerezo dice:

Porque al parecer, ALGUIEN, les dijo mi msn a mis fans.

_______________________________________________

_O dios, me descubrió, tengo que salirme.-_ pensó Hotaru mientras se despedía de Mikan

_______________________________________________________

Chica del cerezo dice:

Okay bye hotaruuuuuuuuu, te quiero amiga!

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

MSN:

*Hotaru =próxima semana Ruka en traje de baño, 500 rabbits=  
(Desconectado)

*Ruka= Amo a los conejos…  
(Ocupado)

*Solo una flama …  
(Conectado)

Hablaré con…

Solo una flama? … suena interesante..

mm..

tengo una idea… no diré que soy Mikan, puede que me caiga bien, quizás si le digo que soy Mikan, le diga a todos mis fans mi nuevo msn.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CONVERSACION… ( and )

_____________________________________________________

=hahahah este es un comentario de la escritora:

PERDOOON POR PONER LOS NOMBRES MAS RAROS QUE ENCONTRE HAHA, ME PARECEN UN POCO TONTOS PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA MAS… ALGUNA IDEA?

APRESIARE AYUDA 

OKAYYY SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA ;D

____________________________________________________

Chica del cerezo dice:

M..hola tu (:

Solo una flama..dice:

Hn.

_Es tan Natsume. _(ES NATSUME SI POR SI ALGUIEN TODAVIA NO LO DESCUBRE, AUNQUE ERA MUY OBVIO, HAHA PERDON POR EL QUE NO LO HAYA PREVISTO (: ) – pensó Mikan

Chica del cerezo dice:

Y dime… en que salón vas?

Solo una flama..dice:

7a, y tu?

_(Siete A? pero ese es mi salón.-_ pensó Mikan.

_No diré que soy Natsume tal vez, si le digo…, probablemente le de mi msn a todas mis fans.- _pensó Natsume)

Chica del cerezo dice:

Yo..yo tambien, como te llamas?

FIN DEL CAPITULO ****

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LES GUSTO?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Agradecimientos eespeciales:

--Kanna White (GRACIAS POR COMENTAR xD)

--zhikizzme (ADORE TU COMENTARIO ;D SIGUE OPINANDO PLISS )

-- Y OBVIAMENTE A annyuska14 TEADOROO!! SIGUE LEYENDO PLISS :)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SALUDOS -Angelgirl1-


	12. Conversacion inesperada

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: no me pertenece Gakuen Alice...

________________________________________________________------------__________------______________-----__________________________________________________

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Chica del cerezo dice:_

_Y dime… en que salón vas?_

_Solo una flama..dice:_

_7a, y tu?_

_(Siete A? pero ese es mi salón.- pensó Mikan._

_No diré que soy Natsume tal vez, si le digo…, probablemente le de mi msn a todas mis fans.- pensó Natsume)_

_Chica del cerezo dice:_

_Yo..yo tambien, como te llamas?_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan (PDV)***

Me salí del msn ya que el _solo una flama _no me contestó.

Ya empezaba a ser hora de la cena, y valla que tenía hambre, aparte tendría que comer si quería ir al entrenamiento con persona.

Baje al comedor, iba a ser la primera cena que comeria en el edificio ya que el dia de ayer la comí con mi mejor amiga. Todo estaba callado, baje las escaleras, entonces agarré el barandal y deslicé mi mano hacia un pasillo que había a la derecha, quedé frente a una ventana, caminé tarareando la canción de –no air- y vi claramente un anuncio en la pared que decía: comedor 

Y como ese era mi destino fui hacia donde me indicaba la flecha, caminando suavemente, estaba en un pasillo, con varias lámparas en cada pared, me sentía de repente muy sola, comencé a caminar más rápido inconscientemente, hasta que sentía una desesperación por llegar hacia la puerta que estaba a unos solos metras de mi mano, entonces la abrí desesperada buscando a alguien, para mi sorpresa me encontré un salón como de baile, pero en ves de no tener nada en la supuesta pista de baile había una mesa ancha y amplia, me recordaba a las mesas de las película, gigantes, nada comparadas a las ordinarias que ves todos los días, para aumentar mi asombro en la mesa habia solo tres manteles, para la mesa como para 20?.

Fui paso a paso hacia la mesa, tenía mucha hambre, en cuanto aparte la silla para sentarme en el mantel de en medio, un robot salió con un plato en la mano, y me lo tendió:

-Aquí esta su cena, señorita Mikan.- dijo, sonrió y se fue.

Me quedé mirando el plato, era como una pasta, algo blanca pero parecía sabrosa, la empecé a meter a la boca, estaba deliciosa!, entonces de esto gozan los de 5 estrellas eh? Pensé mientras comia rápido de el hambre que me tenía.

Tras terminar mi plato, denuevo salió el robot con un delantal azul bajito con un solecito dibujado, volvió a verme y despues al plato, entonces dijo:

-veo que te gusto, te traigo el postre.- y me tendío un plato.

-si muy rico, gracias.- dije mientras alcanzaba el plato que me daba.

Lo vi otra vez impresionada, habia una copa de nieve, pero cada bolita que eran como quince era de diferente sabor, me lo devoré.

Terminé y me retiré, me sentía de nuevo sola cuando observe a la mesa antes de irme, ni Natsume, ni el otro chico habían bajado a cenar, extrañaba la compañía de Hotaru.

Al fin, logré abrir la perilla de la puerta de la cocina y a lo lejos oí voces, me alegré primero..porque sentía que no tenia que estar sola, cuando empecé a caminar rápido hacia aquellas voces, cuando iba como a la mitad del camino como calcule según la distancia de las voces, ya no me sentía alegre, sino mas bien asustada, las voces que escuchaba se estaban amenazando…

-No la toques.- dijo alguien entrecortadamente, pero con voz fija.

-No te prometo nada.- respondió la otra voz.

Entonces marqué mi error, pisé una tabla que sonaba debajo de mi pie, entonces las voces se callaron , y entendí que las personas que participaban en esta estaban en la escuela pues unos pasos se oyeron bajándolas y mirando por el pasillo en el que yo estaba, me vio, era el chico del basketball que había visto el otro dia, mirándome fijamente.

Yo para no seguir estropeando mi error, seguí caminando hacia ellos, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, cuando me faltaban unos días pasos para llegar a donde estaba el chico con unos ojos azules asombrosamente hermosos, paso otra sombra detrás de el con las manos en los bolsillos de su short, y con unos ojos color zafiro que me traspasaban.

Seguí caminando nerviosa hacia ellos, que solamente me miraban, cuando llegué a ellos, les pasé por un lado, no pensaba decir nada, pero su mirada me siguió hasta que estuve en los escalones primeros, volteé a verlos, solo para verificar que todavía tenía la mirada de los dos en mis ojos.

Seguí subiendo la escalera, haciendo como si no hubieran hecho nada, alfinal en el último escalón para dar vuelta hacia los dormitorios, volteé a verlos de nuevo, su mirada ya no estaba en mi, los dos se miraban fijamente ahora, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Entonces, me dije a mi misma ESTUPIDA, me di cuenta hasta ahí que pude a ver usado mi alice, para hacerme invisible o yo que se! Pero no! No se me ocurrió y ahora no podré saber de lo que estaban hablando, pero…todavía puedo saber, me puedo hacer invisible ahorita e ir al comedor para ver que hacen... pero perdería mi entrenamiento con persona si no me apuro.

Llegué a mi cuarto corriendo, ya sin preocuparme si debía enterarme o no de aquella conversación llena de amenazas, me puse frente a mi espejo.

Diferente, la palabra clara del mensaje que me había dejado persona, arréglate diferente, pero como me debía de arreglar?.

Entonces me empecé a poner diferentes peinados delante del espejo, hasta que me decidí por unas trenzas, que me lucían bien y que nunca me ponía, me puse, un short cortito CORTITO negro, y una blusa larga negra también.

Al final me puse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, y vi que no me quedaba nada mal el nuevo look que me había creado.

Eran las once y media, quería llegar temprano a mi primer entrenamiento, así que abrí mi puerta del balcón que daba al bosque y brinqué, fui saltando de árbol en árbol, hasta que llegue al centro, sentí una presencia. Me hice invisible, saque mi navaja debajo de mi cinto, me volteé y apareció persona con una mascara y sonriendo:

-Muy bien Mikan.- dijo aplaudiendo.- parece que todavía recuerdas nuestros entrenamientos.

AGG! Odio recordar sus entrenamientos, eran de lo peor, pero funcionaban y sacaban lo peor de mi, esperaba controlarme esta vez.

-Ahora aparece sino quieres que peleemos.- dijo mientras todavía sonreía.

Tenía miedo de que algo pudiera Persona reportar al director, si mi comportamiento era malo así que apareci viéndolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, al parecer el todavía seguía sonriéndome. ¿QUE NO NOTA EL ODIO QUE LE TENGO? Me pregunte a mi misma cuando caminaba hacia mi.

-Bien de ahora en adelante, serás White wolf , así te llamare yo y tu pareja, que bueno que hayas llegado temprano, ten.- dijo rápidamente, mientras me daba con una mano una máscara muy bonita blanca con unos puntos rosas de un lado de la máscara.

La cogí con mis dedos, la mira y después me la puse, sabía que debía de ser algo por el estilo, de la nada sentí otra presencia a mi alrededor, y para eso ya estaba lista, me desaparecí de nuevo solo para ver a un muchacho con una máscara de gato, aparecer frente a mis ojos, al parecer a Persona le daba mucha risa.

-Muy bien, White-wolf,.- dijo otra vez aplaudiendo.- muy bien kuro neko, llegas temprano, aparece TU.

Aparecí, y después me dirigí hacia persona.

-Podemos empezar?.- pregunté impaciente. Enserio no necesitaba pareja, pero solo haré lo que me pidan.

-O sí! Claro que si, pero primero que nada, no hay que ser descortés, por favor presentémonos.- dijo con una sonrisa más divertida de lo que hubiera preferido. Entonces con una mueca volteé a ver al chico con la máscara, que parecía también disgustado.

_______________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________

FIN DEL CAPITULO***

les gusto?? ESPERO QUE SI

PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERO YA EMPEZO MI ESCUELA, ESTABA TRABAJANDO CON MI MAMA EN SU OFICINA, EXAMENES DIAGNOSTICOS,  
CLASES DE JAZZ, DANZA, LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR MAS RAPIDOOO

BYEEEE COMMENT :)

-AngelGirl1-


	13. Peleas, sueños y lagrimas

Otra historia de amor =*

NOTA: gakuen alice no me pertenece

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_Mikan (PDV)***_

_-Podemos empezar?.- pregunté impaciente. Enserio no necesitaba pareja, pero solo haré lo que me pidan._

_-O sí! Claro que si, pero primero que nada, no hay que ser descortés, por favor presentémonos.- dijo con una sonrisa más divertida de lo que hubiera preferido. Entonces con una mueca volteé a ver al chico con la máscara, que parecía también disgustado._

_______________________________________________________________

Capitulo 13: Peleas, sueños y lagrimas.

Mikan (PDV)***

Persona que parecía muy divertido con nuestras muecas, empezó:

-Mira, kuro-neko, tu pareja es ella, fuerte, incluso igual o mas que tu, cuidado, cuando entra en acción, pues… - empezó a reir diabólicamente, dándonos la espalda, para esto, yo había bajado la mirada al suelo, pero no sin antes ver la mirada de mi nueva "pareja" parecía sorprendido como si de verdad pudiera saber quien era yo.

-Bueno bueno!, White wolf, tu pareja kuro neko, aay me encanta esta pareja, créanme son mis estudiantes favoritos, pero ahora… quiero que luchen.- dijo directamente hacia mi, como si yo fuera a replicar, CLARO que no lo haría ni ahora ni nunca, mis amigos y familia estaban en riesgo en esta ocasión, pero mi pareja ya estaba en posición de combate y Persona se estaba alejando de nosotros mientras yo pensaba en esto.

-YA!- se oyó una voz en la oscuridad entonces mi mente flanqueó.

El gato negro se estaba acercando a mi corriendo, me teletransporte detrás de un árbol, no quiero pelear, la sensación, esto me esta matando, como podré pelear sin llegar a…

-NO TE ESCONDAS!- dijo una voz algo familiar para mi, pero no la reconocí, mi pareja estaba parado en el medio del espacio que estaba rodeado por arboles, entonces junto sus dos pies….

No puede hacerlo o si?..... puso sus manos a los lados,

Esta tan avanzado? No puede ser! Pero noo…

Entonces esto no iba a funcionar tan bien como lo tenía planeado…

Una carcajada se oía en la oscuridad…

Ahora otra vez el gato se me acercaba corriendo, me siente!, no puedo creerlo!, es tan avanzado como yo!.

Volé, y me hice invisible, pareció sentir mi movimiento también, porque volteó hacia arriba, pero parecía algo un poco raro. Al momento en que abrí mis ojos ya no estaba! Como es posible!?

-Deja de estar jugando- dijo una voz en mi oreja, que hizo que se me erizara la piel, la mente se me bloqueó un segundo en el que se empezó a quemar mi cabello.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! .- grité y me teletransporte, reaparecí de nuevo y con agua me apagué el fuego de mi trenza. Esto pasa mis expectativas.

La carcajada se oyó en mi cabeza de nuevo ¿Qué no se iba a callar?

-Vamos esfuérzate!- gritó, parecía enojado- ya sabes que pasa cuando me haces enojar.

Una chispa se prendió en mi cabeza. Ahora si tenia que lastimar, para que no lastimaran a los que quería.

Salí de detrás del árbol, claro mi pareja estaba delante de mi.

-Acabamos con juegos?-dijo secamente.

-Acabas de pasar al siguiente nivel. Felicidades.- dije algo sarcástica pero en realidad no estaba tensa, se que puedo ganar.

-Bien.- dijo también algo divertido- en este nivel, ya no tengo compasión.

-No necesito.-dije entonces moví mi mano.

Las ramas de los árboles empezaron a moverse hacia él, como esperaba de él, saltó, pero eso era lo planeado, me teletransporte a su espalda como el lo había echo conmigo, entonces por detrás me incliné el aire, justo para darle una patada en el estomago, pareció percatarse hasta cuando lo golpeé mala suerte para el, pero el ya estaba maldiciendo en voz baja, lo que no previne fue lo que siguió después de la maldición. Una ráfaga de hielo se aproximaba hacia mi cara, espaditas filosas que corrían hacia todo mi cuerpo, puse una capa de fuego, pero fue tarde, tres cuchillos, me habían cortado, cuello, pierna y tobillo.

Esto estaba empezando a doler, entonces en el espacio que nos quedaba hacia el piso, nos alejamos uno del otro.

La lucha siguió, pateando, barreras de tierra, redes de agua, raspaduras, cortaduras, y las carcajadas que se oían dentro de la oscuridad que cada vez que sonaban parecía que a mi pareja y a mi, nos debilitara.

Siguió, y yo perdí la noción del tiempo, solo me preocupaba sobrevivir a aquello, hasta que….

-BASTA!, suficiente por hoy, luego les mandaré su próximo entrenamiento, por cierto, me encanto, el mejor espectáculo en años, nos vemos.

Y dejé de sentir una presencia que me oprimía el estomago.

Entonces voltee a ver a mi pareja, que al parecer también estaba mirándome.

-Donde aprendiste a pelear asi?-dijo fuertemente.

-Soy una chica fuerte.- dije levantando mis brazos, parecía que con la mascara de me modificaba la voz o algo por el estilo porque no me oía como si fuera yo.

-Entrenaste con persona.- dijo él, algo sorprendido pero aun así serio.-Eres buena no lo dudo.

-Tu también, cuantos alices tienes?- algo que me empezaba a preguntar, parecía que teníamos muchos similares.

-Muchos, y tu?, solo habemos muy pocos con tantos alices.-dijo él que ME PARECIA CONOCIDO DE ALGUN LADO!

-Muchos también no hay necesidad de especif…- no terminé, me interrumpió.

-No limites e?, igual que yo.- dijo el fríamente pero mirándome todavía.

Pero como es posible? Que..pensé que solo lo tenía yo..

-Hay una niña, que tiene el poder parecido al de nosotros, pero no creo que la conozcas, pero solo puede mantener los poderes poco tiempo.-dijo el interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Oh, no la conozco.- dije algo desinteresada pues la verdad era que no me importaba. –tengo sueño me iré a dormir.

-Nos vemos.- dijo y después desaparecí para aparecer de nuevo en mi cuarto.

Solo pensaba en dormir ya que mentalmente me había cansado como no lo hacia desde que entrenaba con esa persona.

Me metí a bañar, salí y fui directo a mi cama, miré mi reloj eran las 3:15.

Esto seguro va a hacer mi vida mas difícil.

Entonces cuando cerré los ojos, la cara de mi amor, a la que le pertenecía mi corazón, sonriéndome, y soñé que volaba en los brazos de alguien caliente, que me sotenía, y que pensaba que nunca me dejaría caer…

Entonces caí en un profundo sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oscuridad. Todo era negro. La oscuridad me da miedo. Abrí mis ojos pensando que todavía los tenia cerrados, pero solo para descubrir que ya los tenia abiertos, mucha oscuridad, lo único que brillaba era mi cuerpo, me veía entre la oscuridad, oscuridad, intente dar un paso, y a mis pies se hicieron ondas que empezaron a alejarse de mi pie..¿agua? di otro paso, y volvieron a aparecer las ondas debajo de mi pie, Agua.

Volteé para todos lados, buscando algún signo de alguien que me acompañaba, o algún rastro de luz, pero mi vista solo veía oscuridad, me entran las ganas de correr, de correr lejos de esta oscuridad, de la soledad, empecé a correr hacia ningún lado, correr y correr, perdí la noción del tiempo, quizás llevaba segundos, minutos o horas corriendo pero no me había cansado, entonces estaba desesperada por hallar una salida de esta negrura que me hacia un nudo en la garganta…

Entonces se oyó algo abriéndose, y salió luz, blanca, una puerta, gracias al cielo!, me pare en seco cuando una silueta se paró en medio de la puerta, no sabia quien era, pero me detuve.

Entonces casi se me sale el corazón al oír, su voz, su melodiosa voz, diciendo mi nombre, Mikan, aquí estoy, ven, te extraño. Entonces abrí mis ojos, la adrenalina empezó a correr por mis venas, levanté mi pie para correr, pero no me movía, miré hacia abajo a mis pies, entonces vi que una niebla oscura estaba cubriéndome mis pies e iba subiendo por mis piernas, entonces me bloqueé, volví a mirar hacia la silueta de una persona que había robado mi corazón, y el parecía que no me veía!, solo repetía: Mikan, te necesito, Mikan, te necesito!

Ya no podía mover mis pies, y estaba sintiendo que mis piernas se estaban inmovilizando, la oscuridad subía muy rápido por mi cuerpo, entonces vi que no subía sino que yo me estaba hundiendo.

Ayudame! Por favor! – grité, o mejor dicho quise gritar pero no salió nada de mi boca, alcé los brazos en un intento de que me viera, pero el solo repetía mi nombre una y otra vez como una grabadora.

Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan…

Me estoy hundiendo, porque no me ayudas!!, pensé.

Entonces algo empezó a temblar en la oscuridad, pareciera que se estaba derrumbando la oscuridad, la puerta se estaba alejando poco a poco, entonces mis ojos ya húmedos no soportaron, y de alguna forma logré zafarme, corrí como si no hubiera corrido en años, pero la puerta seguía haciéndose chiquita, vamos, vamos, la silueta ahora se estaba alejando de la luz NOOOO!POR FAVOR NO! Esperame! Espera a que llegué!

Entonces sonaron las palabras con las que me detuve en seco y dejé de correr para caer rendida al agua. ERES DEBIL, MIKAN.

Me estaba hundiendo en el agua, no me quería rendir, pero… para que seguir luchando?

Entonces volví a escuchar mi nombre en esa melodiosa voz, Mikan

Abrí los ojos buscándolo, pero no lo encontré, una y otra vez hasta que la voz cambio de melodiosa, a una ruda con preocupación también mi nombre.

Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! por favor no me dejes.

Entonces los gritos ya no se oían en mi mente, ahora estaba gritándolos a todo pulmón en mí habitación, con un chico de ojos rubís traspasándome desde la pared de mi cuarto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pijama.

Me puse las manos en mis orejas, no quería escuchar ni ver nada, en mi mente sonaba las palabras que me mataba oír Era débil, era verdad, cuando podré hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para que le pertenezca?

Cuando iba a tardar?!?!?!!! Las pesadillas volvieron! Como la otra vez.

Entonces no soporté más la explosión en mi mente y solo aventé mi mano hacia atrás justo para darle a una lámpara que salió volando hacia la pared y se rompió, cayendo los pedazos al piso. Era la exacta imagen de mi corazón cuando él me dejo.

Mi mano derecha empezó a punzar, y le salió un líquido caliente, sangre.

Entonces la sostuve con mí otra mano, y con la cabeza agachada, la sangre goteaba en mi cama.

-Que haces aquí?- le dije fríamente a Natsume.

-Gritaste, y vine a ver que había pasado.- dijo no queriéndome mirar a la cara.

-Se oyó hasta tu cuarto?- pregunté algo asustada por si venían algunos profesores.

-Si, pero oí el grito muy leve, seguía despierto.-dijo Natsume algo desinteresado.-nadie mas escuchó.

Entonces el silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, y la imagen de la puerta alejándose vino a mi mente. Entonces esta vez ya no caían solo gotas de sangre a la cama, las lagrimas me recorrían las mejillas.

Debil-susurré.

-No pareces débil- dijo él cruzando la habitación hacia la puerta de mi cuarto para irse. –Mañana me dirás para que rayos perdí mi tiempo viniendo aquí.

-Es..- quería dar una explicación no nada comparada con mi sueño.

Pero las imágenes aparecían como película en mi mente una y otra vez.

Finalmente vi la puerta que se cerró, la ultima gota que lleno el vaso. Entonces no soporté mas y corrí hacia Natsume…..

Natsume ya estaba abriendo la perilla de la puerta, cuando lo agarré por la espalda y puse frente a mí, lo recargue contra la pared con todas mis fuerza, y con mis ojos más húmedos que antes, empecé a pegarle en el pecho, con tal fuerza, que estoy segura que cada golpe dejé un moretón.

Él no hizo ninguna fuerza para separarse, después mis brazos se cansaron y caí en su pecho, entonces empezaron a caer las lagrimas sin que las pudiera cortar, estaba tan cansada de recordarlo, mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado, dure muy poco, o tal ves mucho, no lo se ahí, me sentía tan segura en los brazos de Natsume que otra ves me recordaron a él, pero de todas formas no me quería separar de él, entonces, ya había cerrado mis ojos. Y no supe que paso después……………..

____

Fin del capitulo ***

Les agradesco a las que siguen comentando :) me motivo a escribir mas

por favor ssigan comentando

les gusto?

quieres que siga?

por favor comment!

-AngelGirl1-


	14. Persecusion

Otra historia de amor.

NOTA: Gakuen Alice no me perteneces

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_Finalmente vi la puerta que se cerró, la ultima gota que lleno el vaso. Entonces no soporté mas y corrí hacia Natsume….._

_Natsume ya estaba abriendo la perilla de la puerta, cuando lo agarré por la espalda y puse frente a mí, lo recargue contra la pared con todas mis fuerza, y con mis ojos más húmedos que antes, empecé a pegarle en el pecho, con tal fuerza, que estoy segura que cada golpe dejé un moretón._

_Él no hizo ninguna fuerza para separarse, después mis brazos se cansaron y caí en su pecho, entonces empezaron a caer las lagrimas sin que las pudiera cortar, estaba tan cansada de recordarlo, mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado, dure muy poco, o tal ves mucho, no lo se ahí, me sentía tan segura en los brazos de Natsume que otra ves me recordaron a él, pero de todas formas no me quería separar de él, entonces, ya había cerrado mis ojos. Y no supe que paso después…………….._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 14: Persecucion.

Tic Tic Toc Toc… Tic Tic Toc Toc… Tic Toc Tic Toc…

Abrí mis ojos…

Confusa, estaba confundida, esto me empezaba a aturdir, que pasó ayer?

Vi mi reloj era muy temprano para la clase, pero de todas formas me bañé, lave mis dientes, me cambié en mi uniforme, y desayuné, salí de mi habitación y pensé en llamar a la puerta a Natsume pero… todavía no estaba segura si lo había soñado y no quería ser avergonzada, y menos por él.

Entonces bajé del edificio con mi mochila en la espalda, me puse los audífonos, y empecé a escuchar música, entonces cerré los ojos, pensando que pudo a ver pasado ayer _but youre so hipnotizing _que tal si simplemente lo soñé? _You got me laughing while i sing _El sueño, la oscuridad, imágenes empezaron a aparecer en mi cabeza _you got me smiling in my sleep _entonces pisé una rama, y todos mis pensamientos fueron remplazados por un dolo incontrolable en mi pie izquierdo, hice una mueca, pues nopude aguantar mi dolor en mi cabeza. Sentí que me desmayaría de un segundo a otro entonces oí una voz.

-Que haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo la voz.

Volteé mi cabeza aún con la mueca de dolor pues me había olvidado de quitarla ya que el dolor todavía no se iba, cuando me percaté inmediatamente la cambie por una calida sonrisa.

-Pues ya sabes, esto lo otro, aparte mi despertador sonó muy temprano.-dije mientras hacia ademanes con mis manos _duele, duele, duele._

-Aja.- dijo el volteando a ver como si viniera alguna persona- que te pasó en la cara, anoche te quería preguntar pero te desmayaste en mi brazos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pude notar como iba subiendo mi color a toda mi cara, e iba poniéndome roja roja, aunque lo trataba de evitar, pero recordé mi cara, entonces me toqué la mejilla, tenia un rasguñó del entrenamiento de ayer con Persona.

-Solo me caí.- dije mientras me ponía roja de nuevo por haberme desmayado.

-Ya cayendo por mi, niña?- dijo el con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-Quisieras!- le dije mientras le pasaba por un lado, hacia el salón con las audífonos en el cuello.

No había sido un sueño, era todo lo que podía pensar, entonces, si soñé con… él, entonces Natsume en realidad si fue a mi cuarto, entonces lloré en frente de él, entonces, me desmayé en sus brazos, entonces….

El me puso en mi cama?

Entonces hubo mucho movimiento a mi alrededor, algo detrás de mi cambio de lugar a lo que yo cambié también de posición, y cuando la persona que apareció delante de mi, me preparé para darle una patada justo en la nuca, pero para mi error, no fui lo bastante rápida y con una mano para el movimiento. Cuando la paró, Natsume hizo una mueca de dolor, y me di cuenta que tenia un parche en el codo, después no pude evitarlo pero Natsume había agarrado mi pierna izquierda, y la dobló, intenté con todas las fuerzas no gritar, pero la pierna me estaba matando, me mordí el labio, y los ojos de me humedecieron un poco. A lo que Natsume sonrió.

-No hiciste nada anoche?, ayer por la tarde no traias esas raspaduras, que te paso en el pie?- dijo el todavía sosteniéndome mi pie con su mano.

-Que te pasó en el codo y aquí?- dije mientras apunte mi puño hacia su costado, donde parecía que se resaltaba VENDAJE. Lo toqué con algo de fuerza, entonces inmediatamente me soltó y se hizo para atrás.

-Nada que te importe.- dijo mientras recogía una libreta que se le había caído.

-Exacto. Esa es mi respuesta.- le dije yo mientras le pase por alado, y decidí ir a mi clase.

Horario JUEVES**

-HABILIDAD PELIGROSA

-HABILIDAD PELIGROSA

-RECREO

-HABILIDAD PELIGROSA

-SALIDA

Habilidad peligrosa e?

Wow, los jueves, es pura clase de eso, que aburrido, donde estará?

-En la azotea- dijo Natsume detrás de mi.

-Quien te dijo que me podias seguir pervertido?- dije yo entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin voltear a verlo.

-Quien te dijo que no estoy dirigiéndome a MI clase?- dijo el con una sonrisa de burla en su voz.

-Quien dice que no estas utilizando eso como una excusa para seguirme…pervertido?- dije otra vez.-

Abrió la boca, solo para volver a cerrarla.

Y después pasó por delante de mí, lo seguí ya que íbamos a la misma clase, nadie habló, cuando nos empezamos a adentrar en la escuela, me di cuenta que no había nadie en toda la cafetería por la que pasé a lado.

-Mm..Natsume- dije con los hombros levantados, pues no sabia comoiba a reaccionar, ES NATSUME! Que esperamos de él.

-Que?- dijo el con su mano en el bolsillo TIPICO.

-Porque no hay nadie?- dije mirando al suelo.

-mm… será porque es muy temprano torpe?- dijo él, estaba de espaldas a mí pero podría haber jurado que tenia una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

Entonces, llegamos frente a un bosque, un bosque…que ya conocía, entonces recordé el dia de ayer, el bosque Norte… que hacíamos aquí?, acaso Natsume sabía algo..de mi?, abrá visto algo de lo que ocurrió ayer?.

Entonces sin parar se empezó a meter dentro de los arbustos, yo lo seguía dudando pero no en mis pasos, en mi mente las preguntas me estaban comiendo.

Hasta que llegamos al circulo entre árboles entre los que estaba la noche anterior, entonces ya no lo soportaba me estaba comiendo el remordimiento, no comiendo TRAGANDOME, entonces le pregunte una pregunta que no pensaba preguntar con tanta rapidez.

-Que es-estamos haciendo a-aquí? Para que me trajiste E? e? e?- dije yo con una rapidez que difícilmente alguien me entendería.

-Que? Nerviosa?- dijo el volteándose a verme. Entonces retrocedí.

-No, ¿p-porque debería?- dije mientras trataba de no tener tanto miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en los próximos minutos.

-Por nada, solo decía- dijo mientras siguió caminando yo lo seguía con pasos mas cortos. Entonces de la nada desapareció con un saltó, CLARO, estaba tan nerviosa, que apenas tras de varios segundos me di cuenta realmente que se había descanecido…

Pegué los pies a la tierra, y abrí mis ojos más, si es que se podía…

Me asusté, no porque Natsume me haya dejado sola, si no porque, en mi mente empecé a verme de diferentes ángulos, entonces me di cuenta que le estaba leyendo las mentes a mas personas, pero me asuste MAS! Cuando pude identificar que había como unas 5 personas alrededor de mí, esta vez mi mente no se bloqueó conocía el lugar, pero entonces, mi mente ubicó una mente conocida.

_Su primer dia de clases, parece que ya identifico a todos… parece que le irá bien, bueno ni que me importara._

QUE? Natsume… mi primer dia de clases?, que pensaban hacer conmigo?, y mientras todos me vieran no podía utilizar mis poderes, ya que cuando alguien que conozco me vé, no puedo hacerlo muy bien.

Vamos Mikan piensa…

Las sombras en mi radar ya se empezaban a mover pero lento, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados concentrándome en todo lo que podía, entonces dejé mi mochila en el piso, y vi que despejaban la parte en la que Natsume se había ido corriendo, entonces empecé a correr, usando mi alice de rápidez, todos se estaban moviendo conmigo, estaba en perfectas condiciones de salir, nadie me alcanzaría por los lados, tendría unos segundos para salir, lo que no me percaté es que tras haber ganado en mi mente, una sombra se adelantó demasiado rápido, y sacando mis cálculos, no iba a llegar a tiempo, entonces me teletransporte en medio de la nada…para poder llegar a tiempo.

Pero algo desapareció conmigo también, alguien me había agarrado el brazo, cuando volteé vi a Persona a mi lado, las otras sombras seguían dando vueltas por el circulo y solo una sombra venía en dirección a nosotros, pero iba a tardar un poco en llegar, mientras tanto…

-Usa tus poderes Mikan! No estoy entrenándote para nada!, empezaras a hacer misiones! Y si estarás así, mas vale que tus queridos amigos se escondan muy bien.- oí la voz de Persona muy ruda hacia mí.

-Lo lamento, es que yo, solo quería.- no tenia excusa, no le iba a decir que no quería que Natsume me viera así.

-Entonces peleas conmigo YA!.- dijo el en voz alta, mientras se movió con una rapidez impresionante, seria algo muy difícil vencerlo pero lo iba a hacer estaba segura.

Comenzó pateándome en el costado, una patada que felló pues me moví hacia atrás apenas esquivando el golpe, casi caigo asi que recargue mi mano en la tierra, solo para saber que me manché mi blusa del uniforme al pararme y sacudirme con ella.

Después Persona apareció detrás de mi, me teletransporte a un árbol lejano de aquel espacio, me multiplique en dos, y mandé a mi doble con persona, estaba tan entretenida concentrándome en como tenía que pelear mi doble, cada movimiento lo experimentaba mi cabeza, cuando me iba a mover, vi, tarde, que un brazo, me tapaba mi salía, exprese una cara tremenda de horror.

Me volteé a ver a mi cazador, solo para ver a un chico con ojos color rubí que en ese momento me estaban traspasando.

-Na-na-na-Natsume- dije tartamudé apenas lo mas audible solo para que el escuchara pues, mi doble seguía peleando con Persona.

-No me llamo Na-na-na-Natsume niña.- dijo el con cara de fastidio, pero dio un paso atrás y puso una pose conocida, ya la había visto en algún otro lado, entonces sacó una llama de su mano. Y yo por si mi cara no lo expresara me paralice, haciendo que mi doble también, y que resiviera un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudirme la cabeza y mandar a mi doble a pegar contra un árbol, teletransporte mi doble a un lugar lejos, para que Persona me viera y no me fuera a buscar a otro lugar. Volviendo a mí. ¿Natsume quería que pelearamos?

-Es encerio Natsume?- le dije pegada al árbol, en el que estaba recargada con profunda cara de horror.

-Generalmente yo no juego.- dijo con una cara de concentración, entonces no tenía remedio, tendría que luchar, y peor… con Natsume, hice todo lo posible para volver a multiplicarme y enviar a mi doble a otro lugar para observar la otra pelea y que pudiera manipular a la que peleaba con Persona, y lo logré.

Entonces Natsume me veía algo confundido pero listo para pelear conmigo.

Sin hacer nada mas me puse en posición de ataque mis piernas separas y mi mano derecha otras y mi mano izquierda adelante.

-No quiero lastimarte Natsume.- dije, era la verdad, pero aún asi tenía una nota de nerviosismo en mi voz.

Sus ojos seguían inexpresivos, no dijo nada, solo seguía ahí parado enfrente de mí.

Luego, encendió una bola de fuego en su palma, entonces empezó a avanzar hacia mí, corriendo pero más lento de lo normal. Estaba llegando hacia mí, cuando estaba apunto de tocarme, cuando me subí a una rama, con una mueca, al parecer Persona había me había golpeado.

-VAMOS!, no me esquives, Sakura.- dijo el, con voz fría y mirándome a ver con una furia que no veía todos los días, desde cuando me llamaba Sakura?. Entonces me lanzó tres bolas seguidas, hacia mi tobillo, pecho y cuello, yo solo puse la mano y desaparecieron al instante, claramente y se notaba en mi cara, todavía estaba sorprendida por el cambio de actitud en Natsume.

Entonces de la nada, vi que el se aproximaba al árbol, claro, yo ya estaba preparada para moverme a cualquiera acción, lo que no tenia previsto fue que solo tocó el árbol, y al tacto de su dedo se empezó a incendiar.

Brinqué, pues se estaba haciendo cenizas en segundos, y caí mal por la prisa, a lo que me torcí el tobillo, y caí de rodillas, ahorita no me importaba el dolor físico, estaba en shock ¿en realidad me quiere herir?, ni siquiera lo dudó! No tiene miedo a herirme. Traté de pararme como pude. Entonces si él quería jugar así. Que empiece el juego.

Me empecé a teletransportar cada vez mas cerca, como película, en parpadeos, ya estaba en otro lugar, me estaba acercando a Natsume, y el parecía estar todavía concentrado con la espalda hacia mí, cuando llegué justo en su espalda, no lo dudé y lancé una patada contra su cuello, lo notó….

__fin del capitulo**_________-

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

NOTA PARA LECTORES OBSESIONADOS CON ESTA HISTORIA JIJI =* :

Ahorita estoy en examenes, y estoy super hiper mega archi ultra estresada!!  
les pido paciencias por favor, estoy haciendo todo lo posible, por actualizar mas rapido  
pero por favor no pidan mucho de mí, tratare de hacer lo mejor ;)

LOS QUIERO!!! Y GRACIAS POR LEERLO, ENSERIO QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :)

BESOS, -AngelGirl1-

Porfavor comenten, me alegran el dia :)


	15. Huida

Otra historia de amor

NOTA: gakuen alice no me pertenece.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Capitulo Anterior: Persecusion._

_-VAMOS!, no me esquives, Sakura.- dijo el, con voz fría y mirándome a ver con una furia que no veía todos los días, desde cuando me llamaba Sakura?. Entonces me lanzó tres bolas seguidas, hacia mi tobillo, pecho y cuello, yo solo puse la mano y desaparecieron al instante, claramente y se notaba en mi cara, todavía estaba sorprendida por el cambio de actitud en Natsume._

_Entonces de la nada, vi que el se aproximaba al árbol, claro, yo ya estaba preparada para moverme a cualquiera acción, lo que no tenia previsto fue que solo tocó el árbol, y al tacto de su dedo se empezó a incendiar._

_Brinqué, pues se estaba haciendo cenizas en segundos, y caí mal por la prisa, a lo que me torcí el tobillo, y caí de rodillas, ahorita no me importaba el dolor físico, estaba en shock ¿en realidad me quiere herir?, ni siquiera lo dudó! No tiene miedo a herirme. Traté de pararme como pude. Entonces si él quería jugar así. Que empiece el juego._

_Me empecé a teletransportar cada vez mas cerca, como película, en parpadeos, ya estaba en otro lugar, me estaba acercando a Natsume, y el parecía estar todavía concentrado con la espalda hacia mí, cuando llegué justo en su espalda, no lo dudé y lancé una patada contra su cuello, lo notó…._

******************************************************************************************************************************

Capitulo 15avo: Huida...

, lo notó y cambie de opinión, brinqué con mi pierna todavía extendida en el aire, y con la lastimada le planeaba pegar en el costado derecho. Pero al parecer mis planes salieron mal. Y con mi pierna ya agarrada por su mano izquierda, y mi pierna derecha aun mas herida, ya que Natsume había agarrado justo mi tobillo, y doblarlo, entonces no aguante más y grité.

El dolor era demasiado para mantenerlo bajo el dominio de mi mente, cuando grité no solo sonó mi voz, sino otras dos, con mi voz, al parecer había provocado que mis dobles gritaran con mi dolor, y después algo punzó en mi costado izquierdo, me habían pegado, pero ahora estaban mis dos dobles pegando y esquivando lo podía sentir, mi segunda doble estaba peleando contra tres, del circulo en el que me habían emboscado, al parecer para mi doble era pan comido, pues no le habían golpeado ni una sola vez.

Todo eso lo pude sentir en 2 segundos pero al otro estaba cayendo hacia atrás con mis dos piernas agarradas por las manos de Natsume y mi tobillo lastimado lo doblaba cada vez con mas fuerza, yo estaba gimiendo del dolor, pues mi tobillo estaba malherido desde la noche pasada, cuando iba a caer, utilicé mi alice de…volar. Logré soltar mis pies de entre sus manos, apenas cuando me pude elevar un poco, vi que me lanzaba bolas de fuego sin cesar, yo las evitaba como si fuera mi único destino en mi vida, lo hacia muy bien, lograba esquivar todas fácilmente, y me alejé mucho de ahí no arriba sino hacia los lados, podía sentir que él me seguía pero mucho mas lento.

Quería que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla, y pensar que me iba a levantar, pero el dolor era demasiado real, era tanto el dolor, que mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo, me agarré mi tobillo derecho con mis manos, cuidadosamente, mientras mi cabello castaño volaba hacia atrás, el tobillo mi dolía mucho, y desafortunadamente para mí, todavía no lograba copear el alice de la curación, y solo podía mantener muy poco mi Alice en constancia, lo que no le dije a mi pareja la noche pasada. Solo puedo mantenerlo, cuando, en realidad peleó. Como lo hacia con Persona. Algo que definitivamente iba a dejar de hacer, no quiero lastimar a más personas.

Vi que mis dobles desaparecieron, y cuando iban desapareciendo lo último que veía era la furia de Persona y de los démas.

Entonces todos se estaban dirigiendo en mi dirección, esto de verdad que parece una cazaría, entonces me golpeé sin darme cuenta, mi tobillo que tenía colgando, con una rama de un árbol, el dolor empezó a inundarme la cabeza, todo pensamiento se esfumaba, estas sensaciones, no las había sentido desde que lloraba por él.

Porque tenia que ser precisamente ahora cuando las tenia que volver a sentir, entonces el dolor del tobillo, ya no valía nada en esta pelea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza, ahora todo el dolor que sentía eran de mi pasado, cuando paré en una rama, pues veía todo borroso, vi que Natsume estaba llegando en mi dirección a lo lejos, con una flama extendida sobre la palma de su mano.

Me costó trabajo levantarme, pero lo logré con la ayuda del tronco y la rama en la que estaba recargada. Vi que Natsume me lanzaba varias bolas de fuego de nuevo, entonces hice una barra, entre mi cuerpo y las bolas, y estas se desvanecieron, estaba cansándome.

Entonces la furia volvió a sus ojos, repentinamente, bajé de un saltó a la tierra, todavía levitando por mi tobillo, a lo que él empezó a correr hacia mí.

Estaba lista. Empezó con patadas a los costados, y yo apliqué fuerza en su costado lastimado, a lo que hizo una mueca y se alejó un poco mas de mí.

Regresó, luego intento pegarme en el tobillo, pero le di una buena patada en el brazo, a lo que me quemó parte de mi zapato, no se notaba, pero se sentía caliente por dentro, entonces caí al suelo, mis poderes se estaban limitando, y no faltaba mucho para que Persona y los demás llegaran.

Natsume avanzó con rapidez hacia mí, de nuevo, como si esperara ese momento, entonces me rodeó con fuego el cuerpo, y yo empecé a sudar alarmantemente, el fuego se acercaba a mi silueta, poco a poco, como si Natsume estuviera disfrutando del momento, entonces cuando estaba a unos poco milímetros de quemarme la piel, estaba ardiendo por dentro.

Poc, Poc, Poc, imágenes, de él y yo, pum, pum, pum, sonrisas, su perfil, en las clases, bajo el árbol, Plam, Plam, Plam se deslizaban como una conferencia de mi dolor, entonces volví a abrir los ojos. Y un botón se activo en mi mente, el fuego estaba apunto de tocarme la piel, cuando levanté los brazos con fuerza, y todo el fuego se extinguió, creo una ola gigante de nulificación que abarco posiblemente todo el área, fue tan fuerte mi ola que Natsume se hizo varios pasos para atrás, y abrió los ojos con fuerza, como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Me levanté de inmediato, como si no pudiera existir dolor alguno ni en mi mente, ni en lo físico, entonces me abalancé hacia el como una rápidez que no cualquiera lo hubiera podido esquivar, pero como lo esperaba el lo pudo esquivar…

PAS!, pegué en sus tobillos

= -dame tu mano.- obedecí.- parece que tendrás una historia muy interesante. – dijo examinando mi mano=

Me moví para atrás Natsume venia hacia mí, ahora si parecía que se estaba esforzando, mucho… me teletransporte, y se volteó de espaldas, al parecer, sabia donde iba a acabar, y me pegó con un muñeca en mi antebrazo, pero..no hubo dolor..

=Una hoja rosa calló del árbol. –Sabes Mikan?, me alegra haberte conocido-=

Las persona al parecer ya estaban apunto de llegar.

Me volteé para retroceder un poco, y pronto aparecí detrás de él denuevo, iba a darle un puñetazo en la espalda, pero se volteó tarde, claramente, no lo iba a poder esquivar esta vez… era imposible!

Pero entonces mis expectativas cambiaron cuando sencillamente desapareció delante de mis ojos, no podría haberlo hecho, eso era, imposible, sencillamente imposible, cuando tardé unos segundos en analizar toda la situación, la gente ya nos estaba viendo pelear, junto con Persona, si Natsume pudo hacer eso… eso significa…

Pero estaba tan concentrada en lo que había pasado que Natsume aprovechó ese tiempo para golpear en el blanco…

PAS! Un golpe en mi cabeza, todo se volvió negro…de alguna forma, no veía nada, o no podía abrir mis ojos, pero podía oír a mí alrededor.

Aplausos, claro estaba, su productor era Persona.

-Muy bien Natsume, al parecer hoy no se cumplirá tu castigo, por haberla derrotado.- dijo Persona que aunque no veía sabia bien que tenía una sonrisa maniaca en su cara.-Entonces ya sabes que hacer.

Después sentí unos brazos fuertes en torno a mi cuello y piernas y después no recuerdo nada…

Abrí mis ojos, vi todo blanco, y estaba acostada sobre algo cómodo, entonces volteé mi cabeza, y vi aparatos, que se conectaban a mi nariz, y a mi brazo, volteé alrededor con mi cabeza que dolía, y vi que no había nadie en la habitación, entonces supe que había pasado, Natsume me había golpeado en la cabeza.

Me quité los cables de la nariz, ya que me molestaban, y me quité la sábana que me cubría el cuerpo, me quite todos los cables que no había visto puestos en mi cabeza, que cuando me levanté, se me movió todo.

Cuando por fin me pude parar sobre mis pies, vi que estaba descalza, el piso estaba frío, duro, a lo que me dieron ganas de volver a mi cama, donde me sentía muy cómoda, pero tenía que salir de ahí, tras unos segundos noté que traía una bata color blanca, en una silla, estaba mi mochila, uniforme, y zapatos, caminé hacia la silla con rapidez, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, que era grande!, al lado de la silla con todas mis cosas, había un closet, que estaba medio abierto, y adentro, había, unos jeans, y una blusa straple (sin tirantes)larga, blanca, probablemente de mi talla, sin pensarlo dos veces los agarré y me metí a un como vestidor que estaba mas atrás, afectivamente, eran de mi talla, el pantalón era media talla mas chica, pero me quedaba muy bien, me solté el cabello, me lo acomodé y agarré una boina roja que estaba sobre un mueble, pensaba ponerme mis zapatos de la escuela, pero una parte de ellos estaba quemada porque Natsume me había golpeado, así que corriendo volví al closet y agarre los zapatos color blanco, agarré mi uniforme, lo metí en mi mochila, y abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, estaba pasando una enfermera, así que rápidamente cerré la puerta, cuando pasó, vi que todo el pasillo estaba desierto así que rápidamente salí casi corriendo de ahí, caminé muy rápido, por si alguien llegaba a reconocerme, di la vuelta a la derecha pues a la izquierda solo había otra puerta, el pasillo para mi suerte, también estaba vacío, caminé rápido, y cuando vi a una enfermera lo único que pude hacer fue voltear hacia el cristal de mi lado izquierdo, no pareció distinguirme, así que seguí caminando, iba a dar la vuelta a la otra esquina hacia la derecha cuando vi a un chico güero, que lo reconocí como Ruka, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien, y estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar la plática.

-Entonces…¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ruka, tenia una voz dulce. Pero después contesto una voz ruda.

-Persona me envió a cuidarla, tch. Odio a ese profesor- dijo la otra voz, que claramente reconocí como la de.. Natsume. GRR. Ahora tenía algo de resentimiento hacia él.

-Pero, me dices que le pegaste en la cabeza?- dijo Ruka como si fuera típico decirlo.

-Si, no pretendía pegarle TAN fuerte, porque pensé que se iba a mover, pero se quedo ahí como tonta.- dijo él como su respuesta TÍPICA.

Entonces me quedé pensando, me quedé parada porque…

De repente recordé que me había quedado parado porque Natsume había desaparecido enfrente de mis ojos, sin ninguna forma de poder haber esquivado ese golpe, que pretendía pegarle… pero eso era imposible, solo si él tuviera…

-Bueno iré a verla.- dijo Ruka con dulzura.

-Deseguro esta dormida, tch, tonta.- dijo Natsume.

Me dieron unas ganas de salir y darle su merecido, pero la verdad es que si salía probablemente solo estaría mas mareada y haría el ridículo, entonces oí los pasos de Ruka acercarse hacía mi, vi una puerta tras de mí, y me escondí ahí, luego pensé…que haría Ruka, si no me encontraba en mi habitación?

Iba a avisar, entonces… si estaría en mas problemas. Ví la sombra de Ruka empezar a pasar sobre mi puerta y la abrí, lo agarré fuerte de un brazo y lo metí.

-Oie Ruka.- oí la voz de Natsume a lo lejos, entonces oí pasos hacia el pasillo en el que estábamos.

-Oye, Mik..- no terminó la frase pues yo le había tapado la boca con la mano y le hice una seña con la mano de que guardara silencio, Natsume se paró justo delante de nuestra puerta.

-Bueno, supongo que le diré luego.- dijo él, y se fue hacia el otro lado, cuando estuve segura de que ninguna forma o circunstancia Natsume o nadie nos podía oír, solté la boca de Ruka. A lo que agarró aire como si no lo hubiera dejado respirar, ooh tal vez no?

-Mikan!- dijo él, atragantándose.- Tu…aquí… y …Natsume…golpe…- apenas podía articular las palabras.

Solté una risita nerviosa, pues me hizo gracia.

-Tu, Mikan! Que haces aquí! Y vestida así.- dijo cuando me miró toda.

-Me quiero salir de este hospital-le dije con una sonrisa.

-QUE?! Estás loca?.- dijo él, mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por el pequeño espacio que quedaba.- pero si tu debes estar en la cama!, como es posible que te quieras ir! Mikan! Que pasa contigo!.- dijo algo medio paternal, pero no me importó se veía bonito argumentando a lo que yo tenía una sonrisa en mi cara que me tapaba con mi mano.

-Por favor, ayudame, si?- le dije con una cara de cachorrito.

Parecía que mi cara había salido claramente como la planeaba porque, después de un suspiro dijo:

-Eh ayudado muchas veces a Natsume a escapar, así que…¿Qué mas da?- dijo, subiendo los hombros.

-Gracias!!.-dije y lo fui a abrazar.

-Okay, ahora escucha lo que haremos...- dijo él serio.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin del capitulo**

ESPERO ENSERIO que les haya gustado, cualquier idea la acepto :)

BUENOOOO LECTORASS!! =) SIGO CON EXAMENES, Y CREANME QUE HAGO BASTANTE ESPACIO EN MI AGENDA APRETADA( JIJI SI CLARO!) PARA PODER ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES, SOLO POR USTEDES ENSERIO!!, ME QUEDO HASTA TARDE PARA ESCRIBIR Y QUE LES GUSTE.

DIGANME! LES EXIGO, QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN DE MI FIC! NETA, NECESITO QUE ME HAGAN FELIZ PARA SEGUIR :)

*TAMBOREES***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PIENSO INICIAR OTRO FIC PRONTO!! DE GAKUEN ALICE!

QUE LES PARECE? OPINIONES REVIEWS PLEASE :)

LOS QUIEROO, UN BESOTEE...

-AngelGirl1-

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:

*annyuska14-- tu eres la onda :) te adoroo!!  
*Mikan-Gakuen Alice -- me encantan tus coments, pleasee!! sigue :)  
*pabaji -- que me haces reir :) me haces feliz  
*zhikizzme -- que no ha comentadoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! y que adoro tus coments y no te reportas TACHE! =)  
*Shana-The Burning Flama Haze-- que tampoco a comentado mis ultimos capitulooooooooooooooooS!

QUE ME HACEN FELIZ =) Y REIR :) MUCHAS GRACIAS, SON MI INSPIRACION *LLORANDO* JIJI BESOS! =)


	16. Problemas

Otra historia de amor.

NOTA: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.

_____________________________---------------------------

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Tu, Mikan! Que haces aquí! Y vestida así.- dijo cuando me miró toda._

_-Me quiero salir de este hospital-le dije con una sonrisa._

_-QUE?! Estás loca?.- dijo él, mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por el pequeño espacio que quedaba.- pero si tu debes estar en la cama!, como es posible que te quieras ir! Mikan! Que pasa contigo!.- dijo algo medio paternal, pero no me importó se veía bonito argumentando a lo que yo tenía una sonrisa en mi cara que me tapaba con mi mano._

_-Por favor, ayudame, si?- le dije con una cara de cachorrito._

_Parecía que mi cara había salido claramente como la planeaba porque, después de un suspiro dijo:_

_-Eh ayudado muchas veces a Natsume a escapar, así que…¿Qué mas da?- dijo, subiendo los hombros._

_-Gracias!!.-dije y lo fui a abrazar._

****************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************

Capitulo 16: Problemas.

-Okay, esto es lo que haremos, estamos en el séptimo piso, solo para los de cinco estrellas, en el corredor de la derecha hay una puerta, dónde hay unos escalones, hasta el primer piso, abajo hay gente vigilando, así que necesitas pasar cuidadosamente, después a como a unos 150 metros a la derecha se ve el edificio de los tres estrellas, MI edificio, la habitación de la izquierda, es la mía, la ventana está abierta, metete NO VEAS NADA! Y sal por la ventana de la cocina, y enfrente verás tu edificio, de ahí ya sabes que hacer.- dijo el explicándome rápido y en susurró, pues parecía que había muchas enfermeras pasando por ahí.

-Entendido, gracias Ruka!,- le dije mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

-Si, si de nada, yo vigilaré el pasillo.

Salió de ahí, y desapareció su sombra, cuando volvió a aparecer…

-libre.- dijo

Entonces esa era mi señal, salí corriendo y le pasé por un lado, di la vuelta hacia la derecha, y corrí pasé un pasillo, dónde una enfermera al parecer me distinguió y corrió hacia mí pero después vi que Ruka la interceptaba con unas preguntas, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que visualicé la puerta, la abrí, entré y la cerré, suspire, y después vi que las escaleras eran muchas!!!, me iba a cansar pero tenía que apurarme, las escaleras eran especialmente para una persona, estaban muy peligrosas, y me pregunte porque no me teletransportaba a mi cuarto simplemente, y lo intenté, pero al instante en que pensé en mi cuarto, algo me vibró en la mano, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que tenía un brazalete puesto, dorado, bonito. Intente hacer cualquier otro alice, pero cada vez era el choque eléctrico mas fuerte, asi que lo deje, seguí bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Estaba ya casi en el segundo piso, según mis cuentas, y visualicé a muchos hombre vestidos de negro. Oh, oh, esto no podía ser bueno…

Pero…no podía utilizar mis alices, como iba a escapar de ésta, bueno pensé, había cinco de ellos, rodeando todas las salidas posibles, volteé hacia mi derecha y en efecto ahí se veía el edificio de las tres estrellas, y estaba escondida tras un a maceta, para que los guardias no me vieran, me hice para atrás tratando de averiguar que iba a hacer, cuando choque con algo, ay! Me dolió, al parecer estaba mas débil de lo que creía, pero cuando volteé para ver con que me había golpeado, vi que era una barda, que llegaba hasta el final, y ahí había unos arbustos, perfecto!, convencida de que detrás de la barda lo mas seguro es que había piso, o eso esperaba, y que la barda me cubría todo el cuerpo…

-Aquí vamos, Mikan.- me dije a mi misma, inspirándome valentía, y brinqué lo más alto que pude para poder pasar la barda, pasé mis pies, tan rápido como pude, pues la barda estaba a dos metros de donde esta parada, pero para mi susto y casi grito no había piso del otro lado de la barda, había una línea fina de metal, y estaba a un metro de la barda, casi caigo del saltó que había dado suponiendo que había piso, entonces me deje caer, solo sosteniéndome en mis manos, todo mi cuerpo estaba pegado contra la barda, pero lo tuve que hacer pues un guardia estaba volteando a ver el edificio, no llevaba ni unos diez segundos cuando ya me estaba cansada, mis dedos me dolían, y si se fijaban bien, tarde o temprano iban a ver mis pequeños dedos, sostenidos de la barda.

Mis dedos, ya se estaban empezando a soltar, entonces empecé a balancearme para poder tocar con mis pies la vara de metal, 1… 2… toqué con mis pies 3, entonces con mis manos, me solté para darme la vuelta y agarrar la vara, lo logré pero apenas, ahora mis pies salían por debajo de la barda y probablemente me verían. Así que rápido, subí con cuidado mi pie izquierdo a la barda, AUCH!, mi tobillo estaba dolido de ese mismo día, y esto se estaba empezando a complicar, mi mordí el labio para no decir nada…

¿Cómo RAYOS LOGRABA NATSUME SALIR DE AQUÍ?, me pregunte cuando pude por fin poner primero mi pie derecho pues el izquierdo no había resultado, pude pero ahora parecía una especie de chango, subí mi otro pie, y ahora sí parecía chango, jiji, pero no era tiempo de bromear, ni reír, si alguna enfermera me conocía seguramente, me iban a mandar a la dirección, donde no pasaría nada bueno, así que traté de apurarme, moví mis pies hacia adelante, hacia la esquina del hospital, uno y uno, mano y mano, pie y pie, mano y mano, estaba empezando a avanzar cada vez mas rápido, pero me empecé a marear, estar de cabeza no me hacia nada bien, así que decidí cambiar de postura me balanceé para poder subirme a la vara de metal, caí con el pecho, y con la barbilla, lo que me dolió, después de asegurarme de poder poner por lo menos medio pie en la vara traté de sujetarme de un cable que estaba cerca de ahí, me levante con mis manos despacio, con un nudo en la garganta, si resbalaba, era mi fin, entonces pude, puse mis dos pies sobre la vara, y como si fuera de un circo, empecé a andar sobre la cuerda floja, pero en ves de cuerda era una vil vara de metal en donde apenas cabía medio de mi pie, empecé a respirar y levanté mis manos a la altura de mis hombros, mire hacia la vara, no quería mirar al piso, pues sé que me haría caer, enfoqué mi vara, como si fuera lo único que pudiera ver, entonces empecé a poner mi pie izquierdo a unos centímetros adelante de mi pie derecho, y al parecer tenía equilibrio, de ahí hacia la esquina faltaban unos 50 metros pero sabía que podría lograrlo, uno y dos, uno y dos, derecho, izquierdo, bien, entonces estaba sonriendo, esto me hacia feliz, quizás fue difícil al principio, pero ahora escaparse del hospital parecía divertido.

Comencé a hacerlo más rápido, pues seguía teniendo equilibrio, todo iba bien, ya empezaba a ver el final de mi camino, faltaba muy poco mas o menos, unos 10 metros, estaba tan segura de que iba a terminar en segundos, que no volteé a ver la vara y al parecer cuando mi pie danzante toco su siguiente tramo, sentí agua, entonces pensé lo inevitable, voy a resbalar, y estaba pasando, me estaba inclinando poco a poco hacia atrás, para no caerme y en un precipitado movimiento extendí mi pie izquierdo que estaba atrás más, para no caer, pero cuando me pude sostener bien en la vara, oí que marque mis errores…

-Muchachos oí ruido en las escaleras.- dijo mientras, muchos pares de pies empezaron a subir las escaleras. Esta aterrada, entonces.

Con tranquilidad, empecé a seguir con mi camino, uno y dos, uno y dos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, Mikan, no podía funcionar bajo presión, faltaban como tres metros para poder brincar a los arbustos, y otros tres segundos para que me hallaran, era ahora o nunca.

Me puse de cunclillas y brinque los tres metros que me faltaban, salté la barda por el milagro de Dios, pero me raspé toda mis pantorrilla derecha al hacerlo, y después tres metros hacia abajo, pas, pas, pas, me golpeé contra tres ramas, TIPICO de mi, me mordí el labio para no gritar, pero para mi alivio oí las otras voces…

-No hay nada, falsa alarma, avisen al jefe que la huida era una falsa alarma.- dijo una voz ronca.

Cuando oí que bajaron las escaleras, empecé a agarrarme mi pantorrilla, solo quería ir a mi cuarto, probablemente era mejor que Persona no me hallara ni en el hospital, ni escapando, no se que me podría hacer.

Mi pantorrilla parecía que había sufrido un par de raspones, bueno un par no MUCHOS PARES PARA SER EXACTOS, y me ardía, pero tenía que terminar de escapar de aquí.

Entonces note que todo el poco bosque que había y rodeaba el hospital estaba lleno de montones de guardias.

¿Eran para mi?, ¿Enserio tenían tanta seguridad de que iba a escapar?.

Entonces poco a poco empecé a caminar despacio, sin tratar de hacer ruido.

Entonces pude percibir que venía una persona en mi dirección, venía algo lento, pero de alguna forma si calculaba en cuanto tiempo llegaría a verme seria como medio minutos, entonces me puse detrás de un árbol.

Me quedé ahí varios segundos, entonces empecé a escuchar las pisadas de la persona.

Seguí caminando y si llegaba hasta el árbol, casualmente se regresaba o volteaba a la derecha me iba a ver( espero que sepan como, últimamente no puedo escribir todo muy bien, me falta inspiración), la persona siguió caminando, entonces cuando llegó al punto en el que pudo haber volteado y verme ahí parada, me deslicé a otro ángulo del árbol, para que no pudiera verme.

Al parecer la persona ni se dio cuenta de mi movimiento pues unos segundos después dijo por una radio:

-No, al parecer, ésta chica es más aplicada.- dijo él, mientras reía con una risa burlona.

En ese momento, me salió un coño en la cabeza, y levanté mi puño, quería salir y decirle que si me había escapado, pero sabía que eso no traería nada bueno.

Cuando la persona se alejo lo suficiente para no poder oírme, seguí caminando hacia mi punto: el edificio de tres estrellas.

Caminé con cuidado, tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido, pues estos tipoes estaban oyendo todo, lo comprobé en la vara de metal.

En este momento, me empecé a sentir rara, me sentía como si fuera una chica mala, una fugitiva que escapaba de la cárcel, pero aún así, ya había sentido muchas veces este sentimiento.

Seguí caminando, al parecer ya no me encontré a nadie en mi camino hasta el final del bosque.

Entonces me puse de rodillas, con mis dos manos, aparté un par de ramas para poder ver mi destino, y vi por un hueco creado por mis manos el edificio, y gracias el cielo estaba justo enfrente del cuarto que Ruka me había indicado, había varios arboles, del bosque hacia la habitación de Ruka, lo que me dio una idea.

Me subí al árbol más cercano que había, lo escalé, y vi que al final de la rama, empezaba la rama del otro árbol, y de esa al otro, en una fila hasta el cuarto de Ruka.

Comencé primero paso a pasito un pie tras otro, para no romper la rama con movimientos bruscos, cuando estaba a un metro del final de la rama, la rama ya estaba bajando, y tentaba con romperse, aquí es donde dices: tengo que poner en practica lo aprendido.

Y era cierto, en mis entrenamientos Persona me entrenó para esto, cuando no pudiera utilizar mis alices y escapar, esto y lo otro, pero los escenarios eran MUY DIFERENTES!, mi primera lección: no pánico,

Segunda lección: no recuerdo, tercera: NI IDEA, la cuarta: me aburrió, casi no las recordaba, pues la mayoría las sabía hacer a la perfección y con rápides, y la única que necesitaba ahorita era una de las únicas que no logre dominar.

Levantar tu peso.

Recuerdo que lo hicé como si fuera en una barra de gimnasio, NO EN UN ÁRBOL, pero trataría de hacerlo, tenía que sumir todo el aire y ponerlo solo en mis pulmones, después, tenía que colocarme los pies con puntas y caminar despacio.

Todo esto lo hice, con suma concentración, algún falló y estaba frita y de regreso con Persona.

Sumí todo mi cuerpo y el aire lo mande directo hacia mis pulmones, comencé a caminar despacio sobre mis puntas de los pies, cuando di un paso, vi que la rama seguí igual, cuando di el siguiente, la rama casi cae al suelo, lo que tuve que hacer una voltereta de tres marometas hacia delante y con suma fuerza de improvisto para caer en la rama que seguía lo suficientemente lejos para que no se rompiera con mi piso, cuando corrí hacia el tronco para organizar mis ideas, vi que la rama anterior casi caía al suelo, seguí sin quedarme a pensar NADA.

Entonces...

FIN DEL CAPITULO ***

_____________________________

netaa!! que me stoy awitando

porque no me estan comentando =)

COMENTEN!! LES GUSTOO

HAGAN PREGUNTASS! JIJI =)

nose! comentenme cosas bonitas (:

un besoooooooooooooooteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee =**

-AngelGirl1-


	17. Conclusiones

**Otra historia de amor.**

**NOTA: **NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE.

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_Levantar tu peso._

_Recuerdo que lo hicé como si fuera en una barra de gimnasio, NO EN UN ÁRBOL, pero trataría de hacerlo, tenía que sumir todo el aire y ponerlo solo en mis pulmones, después, tenía que colocarme los pies con puntas y caminar despacio._

_Todo esto lo hice, con suma concentración, algún falló y estaba frita y de regreso con Persona._

_Sumí todo mi cuerpo y el aire lo mande directo hacia mis pulmones, comencé a caminar despacio sobre mis puntas de los pies, cuando di un paso, vi que la rama seguí igual, cuando di el siguiente, la rama casi cae al suelo, lo que tuve que hacer una voltereta de tres marometas hacia delante y con suma fuerza de improvisto para caer en la rama que seguía lo suficientemente lejos para que no se rompiera con mi piso, cuando corrí hacia el tronco para organizar mis ideas, vi que la rama anterior casi caía al suelo, seguí sin quedarme a pensar NADA._

********************************************************************************************************************************

Del tronco del árbol, tenía que pasar primero mi pie izquierdo y rodear con el medio tronco, para poder alcanzar la rama, esto no era tan difícil como lo de cruzar de rama en rama, cuando coloqué el pie derecho en la rama, vi que mi tobillo seguía temblando del dolor, algo que no había notado hasta después de varios pasos. Todavía quedaban tres árboles para llegar al cuarto de Ruka, y si seguía con mi tobillo así, llegaría probablemente en el otoño.

Entonces decidí que lo mejor sería pasar las ramas con mis manos envés de por arriba, me colgaría en las ramas y pasaría mano por mano de rama en rama. Vi que la rama de hecho si soportaba mi peso asi que lo intenté.

De hecho era FACIL!, era como pasar el pasamanos de pequeña, pero solo que en un solo tubo.

Al final de la rama, ésta tentaba en caerse pero no tan violentamente como la vez pasada, pasé al otro árbol, y no me preocupaba en ver si alguien me veía pues los arboles estaban tapados con arbustos altos.

Seguí así, hasta que llegué a la última rama, de ahí si saltaba al pisó y daba unos tres pasos, podía llegar a la habitación de Ruka.

Volteé hacia los dos lados, para ver si alguien venía, pues al saltar, quedaría descubierta.

No vi a nadie, entonces salté sobre mi pie izquierdo que era el mejor, corrí los tres pasos y abrí la ventana de una, entré y cerré la ventana.

Empecé a jadear, pues eso definitivamente era cansado, cuando vi en que me había recargado era un escritorio, entonces volteé alrededor.

Era una habitación muy bonita, y mas ordenada que la de Hotaru Y ESO ERA DECIR MUCHOOOO!, había una cama matrimonial, que parecía mas grande de lo que era. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Ruka:

NO VEAS NADA jiji, enserio creía que no iba a husmear nada?

Eres mala MIKAN!, pensé pero después, abrí un cajón, vi una carta que decía

Para: Ruka

El sobre estaba abierto y la carta estaba medio abierta y cubría casi todo el cajón. El papel estaba un poco mojado

No iba a ver sus cosas privadas claro pero esto me estaba llamando!!

Estaba medio abierta y no querías que la leyera?

Por fin entré andar pensando que si estaba bien o no la cogí rápido y le leí:

_Querido Ruka:_

_Te he enviado esta carta que es sobre Natsume._

_Nos ha llegado una carta de la escula, y al parecer, esta usando demasiado su Alice, entonces lo mas seguro que pase es lo que tu ya sabes. Lo lamento._

_Por favor, trata de siempre hacer a Natsume feliz, es tu amigo desde la infancia, esperamos lo mejor para los dos._

_Te ama, tu mamá._

Cuando termine la carta, la dejé gusto en donde estaba, estaba media asustada, media confundida. ¿Qué le iba a pasar a Natsume?

Fui hacia la puerta, quería preguntarle directamente a alguien que pasaba si usabas mucho el Alice.

Abrí el pomo de la puerta, y cuando pasé y la cerré, oí una voz, entonces brinque del pánico, quise hacerme invisible pero solo esa causo que un choque eléctrico me estremeciera todo el cuerpo con una intensidad mayor que la anterior.

-Tch. No uses tu Alice, si no quieres acabar rostizada.- dijo una voz ruda, Natsume.

Justo la persona que no quería ver, me volteé hacia el pasillo, tratando de ignorarlo. Cuando pasé mi vista rápida en su dirección , vi que estaba recargado contra la pared.

Seguí mi camino como si nunca me lo hubiera topado.

-Que? No me digas… estas enojada?- dijo él fingiendo que le ofendía eso.

No le contesté, en realidad si estaba enojada, pero otra cosa que era verdad era que no quería gastar saliva en él.

-Fue el golpe, o que te descubriera escaparte?.- dijo él, fingiendo que todavía le importaba. Eran las dos!, pero quería que fuera mas por la primera.

-O puede ser que sean las dos.- dijo él

GRR. Esto me estresa, caminé varios pasos más, y abrí la puerta del edificio, ni siquiera me molesté, en mirar hacia los otros lados, pues al instante en que salí vi a dos hombres vestidos de negros, platicando uno con el otro y cubriendo la entrada. Así que rápidamente di unos pasos, hacia la derecha, en dónde había una vuelta de esquina del edificio. Ahí no veían. Fugazmente, pensé en una forma de llegar hasta mi cuarto. Y milagrosamente, como si fuera un regalo de Dios, a unos dos metros de mi había una escalera que conducía a la terraza, Natsume me siguió hasta ella, así que cuando iba a empezar a subir, bajé, me quedé en el piso, volteando hacia otro lado.

-No quieres hablar conmigo e?- dijo mientras empezaba a subir la escalera hacia la terraza.

Supongo que captó mi indirecta, de que no me subiría con mi falda, si el me iba a seguir.

Empezó a subir con rapidez, y yo calladita lo seguía como si no estuviera, llegando arriba, el sol nos pegaba en la cara, y vi, como mi plan lo pronosticaba el edificio de dos estrellas y el de uno, después seguía mi edificio.

Así que caminé, con el detrás, estaba serio pero seguía hablando.

-Enserio estas enojada?- dijo el serio, OKAY! ENSERIO QUERIA HACERME CREER QUE LE IMPORTABA? Pues JA! No.

Seguí caminando, cuando llegué a la punta, el otro edificio estaba a unos cinco metros, claro que lo iba a poder brincar, pero se me iba a dificultar con mi tobillo lastimado.

Entonces agarré vuelo, para hacerlo más fácil, y brinqué, alcancé, y cuando caí con mis pies, casi gritó del dolor, me mordí el labio.

Seguí caminando, y Natsume me seguía, no volteaba a ver en que parte exactamente estaba pues no quería hablar con él, si por mí fuera, me bastaría con alejarlo de mi durante un mes, pero por lo que veo, mi plan se estaba complicando.

De nuevo empecé a recorrer el edificio de dos estrellas, fue más rápido pues era más pequeño, cuando llegué a la punta, vi el edificio de una estrella, estaba mas debajo de lo que esperaba. Pero también lo podría hacer.

Di una marometa por el aire, y cuando bajé para aterrizar, vi con muchisisisima sorpresa que Natsume ya había bajado y estaba JUSTAMENTE en el lugar dónde iba a caer, quedaban unos tres segundos para caerle encima, entonces incline mi pie izquierdo y le pise el pecho con mi tobillo izquierdo, el lastimado, me dolió pero hice todo lo que pude para no gritar , ni gemir, después aterricé en el piso, con mi tobillo sano y no me dolió tanto.

Cuando me volteé a ver a Natsume, que se estaba limpiando su camisa de mi marca del zapato, dijo:

-Si tu sabes… no había necesidad de eso- dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada fría. ¿CREES QUE ME IMPORTA? – Florecitas.

Entonces empecé a caminar, poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no voltear y golpearlo.

_OKAY!, esto es raro, no se enojo?, tan grave fue?- _pensó Natsume mientras seguía a Mikan.

Tenía fuertemente los puños apretados a mi costado, con mi bolsa rebotando a mi cadera.

Caminé, llegue a la punta y de ahí vi tan cerquita mi edificio que no creía que hubiera tenido que escaparme y tener tanto problemas como los que tuve, pero bueno, después de llegar, solo quiero acostarme y dormir.

Había unas escaleras para bajar el edificio, así que yo empecé a bajarlas.

Natsume me seguía callado.

Legué al suelo, y entonces ahí vi a un guardia custodiando la entrada del edificio, ningún problema pues caminando desde yo estaba unos 5 metros había una barda que daba a la habitación de Natsume y de ahí a la mía.

Caminé los cinco metros, con Natsume pisándome los talones, me subí a la barda, con un brincó que cuando aterricé mi dolió mi tobillo DE NUEVO!. Empecé a caminar por la barda, un pie tras otro y esto era mucho más fácil que con la vara, entonces cuando estaba llegando al balcón de Natsume él habló:

-Piensas entrar por mi cuarto?.- dijo el con las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón.

No le respondí, enserio, enserio no le quería responder.

-Tomaré tu silencio por un SI, y ahora dime ¿crees que te voy a dejar pasar por MI habitación?- dijo enfatizando el MI.

Lo cual no escuché pues estaba casi preparada para brincar a su balcón, me costó un poco de trabajo, pero cuando por fin iba a caer en el balcón, vi que Natsume de nuevo se había puesto en mi dirección caí a su lado, y despues me dirigí hacia la puerta del balcón, a lo que el apareció en mi camino. Y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces me quedé pensando, no quería hablarle, y si lo quería evitar a toda costa, tenía que encontrar otra forma para entrar a mi habitación.

YASE!, en el primer piso, debajo del dormitorio de Natsume hay una puerta, puedo entrar, subir un tramo de escaleras, y después me fundiré en un bonito sueño, sin nada mas que pensar, me fui de nuevo hacia la esquina del balcón y después, me voltié para verlo y lanzarle una mirada de reproché, me subí al barandal, a lo que abrió los ojos muy rápido, y cuando sonreí ante su expresión me tiré para atrás, después rápidamente, me sostuve del barandal del cuarto de abajo. Sabía que no había nadie pues casi todos los cuartos estaban desocupados.

Me subí al balcón, abrí la puerta, y me fui directo hacia la puerta, sin antes no haber visto un ramo de flores.

Que bonitas!, me encantaban las rosas, pero no eran mis favoritas, cogí una, parecían recién compradas, volteé a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que en realidad nadie estaba ocupando esa habitación, entonces cuando la agarré, me espiné, e inmediatamente me llevé mi pequeño dedito a la boca, cuando volví a agarrar la rosa con la otra mano, no me espiné pues me di cuenta de que estaba poniendo mis dedos en los lugares correctos.

Con mi otro dedo todavía en la boca, salí de la habitación y la cerré detrás de mí, entonces subí el tramo de la escalera, no había volteado a ver el pasillo, pues seguía observando la rosa con la que me había espinado hacia un momento, cuando llegué a mi puerta, vi que estaba obstruida por nada mas y nada menos que Natsume que estaba recargado en ella, saqué mi llave como si no me importara que estuviera allí, en la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando aún así fuera mentir, entonces metí la llave, le di vuelta y la empujé con todas mis fuerzas hacia adentro, cuando Natsume casi se cae hacia atrás, se extendió una sonrisa en mi cara, una dulce pero vengativa.

Estaba colocando mis llaves en la mesita del recibidor, dónde había un jarro con agua y unas flores marchitas, eso no me hacia un día bonito, así que tomé el jarrón cuando oí que cerraban la puerta, de seguro Natsume había pasado, cuando el jarrón estaba vacio y las flores en el bote de basura, agarré un vasito le puse agua y coloqué la rosa en el, para después ir al recibidor y colocarlo, para asegurar mi teoría de que Natsume había entrado, volteé hacia mi sala, y vi que estaba sentado ahí, viéndome.

-Sabes, ninguna chica, NUNCA, en toda mi vida, me había ignorado como tu lo haces.- dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla para recargarse sobre ella.

Entonces, ya me había cansado así que hable.

-¿Qué sorpresa verdad?, a veces yo tampoco lo entiendo.- dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Saqué un jugo de naranja, y saqué un vaso, me serví y caminé hacia la sala.

-Porque me pegaste?- le dije mientras me hacia la indiferente.

-Porque no te moviste?- me dijo también subiendo y bajando los hombros.

Entonces, abrí muchos los ojos, exactamente estaba recordando eso hacia como una hora, el me había esquivado, de un golpe imposible de esquivar, si solo tienes… un alice.

*fin del capitulo*

COMENTEN!!!!!

SI NO COMENTAN NO PONGO HASTA DESPUES DE SEMANAS EEE ? JIJI

QUIEREN SABER QUE SIGUE

COMENTENN!! =)

VAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

LAS QUIEROO NIÑAS =* YA SABEN :)

-AngelGirl1-

un besote =*


	18. Su historia

Otra historia de amor...

NOTA: Gakuen alice no me pertenece.

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Sabes, ninguna chica, NUNCA, en toda mi vida, me había ignorado como tu lo haces.- dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla para recargarse sobre ella._

_Entonces, ya me había cansado así que hable._

_-¿Qué sorpresa verdad?, a veces yo tampoco lo entiendo.- dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Saqué un jugo de naranja, y saqué un vaso, me serví y caminé hacia la sala._

_-Porque me pegaste?- le dije mientras me hacia la indiferente._

_-Porque no te moviste?- me dijo también subiendo y bajando los hombros._

_Entonces, abrí muchos los ojos, exactamente estaba recordando eso hacia como una hora, el me había esquivado, de un golpe imposible de esquivar, si solo tienes… un alice._

*********************************************************

Capitulo 18: SU historia

Tienes más de un Alice, pensé pero al parecer no se quedo solo en mi pensamiento pues después de dos segundos me percaté que ese hecho había salido de mi boca.

-Hn- dijo y volteó la mirada, entonces ya estaba muy confundida.

-Como es que tienes más alices?- dije mientras casi escupía el jugo.

-Historia para otro momento.- dijo el rápidamente, para después preguntar algo que hizo que me tomara desprevenida:

-Cuando entrenaste con Persona?.- dijo él, mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

Entonces estaba pensando en la respuesta, cuando el vaso de me resbaló de las manos.

Se calló al piso, como si fuera en cámara lenta, para mí, ninguno de los dos volteó hacia el piso, al parecer los dos lo teníamos previsto.

Cuando me agaché para recogerlo le dije:

-Historia para otro momento.- dije con voz seca.

-Bueno, en ese caso, solo responde esta.- dijo todavía sin mirarme- ¿Cómo se llama? -, la herida del dedo ya estaba sanando, pero siempre hay algo que lo abre no?, otro vidrio que encajan y vuelve a haber dolor en la piel, empieza a sangrar, y tienes que esperar otra vez que vuelva a sanar. Y esta vez no estaba precisamente hablando de mi dedo.

Como sabía a que se refería, y no podía evitarla, respondí.

-Daisuke.- dije con la garganta seca.

Me devolví a la cocina, me sentía que me hundía pero, fácilmente lo estaba superando, o así lo creo yo, cogí el vaso y sus pedazos de vidrio y los tiré a la basura.

Después me puse un curita en mi dedo, y volví hacia la sala.

-Natsume…- dije mientras agachaba la mirada.- Estoy cansada, y yo…

-Te quieres ir a dormir, nos vemos.- dijo, mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches.- dije juntando mis manos detrás de mi.

-Que descances.- fue lo último que oí, cuando se cerró la puerta.

Corrí hacia arriba, hacia mi baño, llené la tina con agua caliente, me quité la ropa y apagué el agua, puse todo lo que había para lo de la tina, sales, minerales, espuma, burbujas, TODO lo que encontré. Cuando me metí a la tina se desprendió el limitador, y en la parte de arriba se gravó una nota que decía, Cuatro horas terminadas. Lo quité de mi camino y lo tiré a la basura sin que me importara. Luego me miré la muñeca y vi que la tenía roja. Entonces recordé mis otros dolores.

Siempre que mencionada su nombre era como si me dieran millones de pinchazos por todo el cuerpo, cuando apagué el agua, me quité la toalla, y me metí poco a poco, primero el agua caliente hervía en mis pies, pero ahora no me importaba, me senté y ahora todas mis piernas estaban cubiertas de agua, después metí todo mi cuerpo exceptuando la cabeza, el cabello me ondulaba en mi espalda, y yo miraba el techo, el techo, tenía un espejo, por lo que podía ver mi cara, y mi cuerpo se cubría por espuma.

La llave del agua estaba goteando, y era lo único que se oía, ya era de noche, parecía que hubiera sido hace semanas que me hubiera escapado del hospital, pero cuando lo recordé, mis pantorrillas empezaron a arder, respire hondo, tratando de olvidar el dolor que me causaban las piernas.

Empecé a cantar:

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Respire, mire por la ventana que tenía a un metro de mí, y vi la luna.

_Podrías cantar para mí?- dijo Daisuke con su voz melodiosa._

_-Claro que si.- dije muy feliz._

_Before your love,  
My heart was broken.  
I didn't think that it would ever mend.  
And then you came, into my life,  
Boy, now I don't need to pretend._

I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.

I cant save the night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
That how when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day. [every day]

Ohh, ohh, yeah.

Every time I look into your eyes,  
Every time I take your hand in mine,  
I know there's nothing else I need.

_-Cantas hermoso, Mikan.- dijo mientras me extendía sus brazos._

_Corrí hacia él y lo abracé._

_-Bien, vamos por una nieve?- dijo mientras nos levantábamos._

_Le sonreí y me agarró de la mano._

-Daisuke..- dije en un susurró.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, y el agua se estaba enfriando, no me movía pero seguía pensando.

Daisuke- lo volví a decir, pero luego volví al tema de donde lo había sacado.

Entonces me acordé de Natsume, Natsume no tenía solo un alice, eso es, eso es imposible.

Me levanté, agarré mi toalla y me la enrede en mi cuerpo, salí y me cambie con mi pijama, que ésta vez consistía, en un pantalón de rayitas azul con blanco y con una blusa con un osito azul de tirante, me puse unas pantuflas, bajé corriendo, y salí de mi cuarto, avancé los tres pasos para cortar la distacia que había entre la puerta de Natsume y la mía y toque.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Abrió la puerta solo un poco, me vio y dijo.

-Que? Tienes pesadillas niñita?- dijo él mientras ahora abría la puerta hasta que pude verle toda la cara.

-No, solo quiero hablar contigo, espero que no tengas nada mejor que hacer.- dije mientras le daba una sonrisita graciosa.

-Hn.- dijo mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia su cuarto, lo seguí cuando cerré la puerta, y con pasos rápidos lo alcancé en la escalera, era la segunda vez que entraba a su habitación, pero todo estaba ordenado, todo en su lugar, como si nunca estuviera ahí Natsume.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Natsume recordé que la cama era más grande que la mía, y que todo era como más lujoso.

-Que quieres?- dijo acostándose boca arriba en su cama.

-Quiero platicar contigo.- dije mientras iba hacia su cama también y acostarme boca arriba.

-De que, exactamente?- volteó a verme levantando una ceja.

-De… de cómo es que tienes mas alices?- dije mientras le sostenía la mirada, que fue algo de las cosas mas difíciles que podía haber echo en mi vida. Después la desvió.

-Ya es de noche, la quieres oír- dijo mientras volvía a mirarme.

-Si.- dije mientras recargaba los codos en la cama y cogiéndome la barbilla con las manos.

-Hn. Tengo piedras de alices en mi interior.- levantó los hombros como si fuera algo equis.

Abrí muchos los ojos, pues solo eso lo podían hacer pocas personas.

-Quien..?- dije mientras intentaba formular la pregunta.

-Nose, pero era Sakura, era de tu familia.- dijo mientras volvía mirarme como si no le importara.

Me paralicé, como es posible…que…

_-Fue cuando tenía cinco años, estaba con mi familia, llegaron unos señores de la escuela, y querían raptar a mi hermana, cuando mi mama me dijo que la fuera a llevar a arriba, la escondí, en un lugar que ni mis papas sabían que existía, era un túnel secreto que solo lo conocíamos nosotros dos, el túnel te llevaba a una tienda de panes, donde el dueño se había hecho amigo de nosotros, y nos regalaba pan, le dije que se fuera._

_Cuando cerré la puerta, llegaron los señores, y corrí, alejándome de la puerta, solo tenía cinco años, pero sabía controlar mi alice, cuando me acorralaron, utilicé mi alice, vieron que también tenía lo que necesitaban así que me trajeron aquí. _

_Cuando me trajeron, me llevaron ala oficina, y me dijeron muchas cosas que no te diré, después vi a alguien con una bebe en la mano y con muchas piedras en la mano, me sentaron y ataron, después, me empezaron a meter esas cosas en el cuerpo. La persona que me las estaba poniendo parecía que no quisiera, como si la estuvieran amenazando, y lo hacia muy cuidadosamente, era raro, pero lo superé. Vi que le llamaban Sakura es todo lo que recuerdo._

Terminó la historia levantando los hombros. Como si de verdad no le importaba.

Pero yo estaba aterrada, con la mano en la boca. Estaba muy asustada claro, pero también sentía un odio profundo por mi familia.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Fin del capitulo**

YO SE QUE ME ESTOY PASANDO, Y QUE YA NO LOS SIGO HACIENDO IGUAL Y TODO EL ROLLO.

PERO ES QUE ANDO CON LA ESCUELA ENCIMA DE MI

ME FUE MUY BIEN, PERO NO ME CONFORMO CON ESO JIJI SORRY

SE!! DIGANME QUE LO HICE MAL, Y QUE ME PRECIPITE Y TODO EL ROLLO PERO NO SEAN MALAS DIGANME ALGO BONITO

Y COMENTE JIJI =*

LAS QUIEROOOOO

UN BESOTEE

CUIDENSEE

-AngelGirl1-


	19. Sorpresas

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: no me pertenece Gakuen Alice.

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_Cuando me trajeron, me llevaron ala oficina, y me dijeron muchas cosas que no te diré, después vi a alguien con una bebe en la mano y con muchas piedras en la mano, me sentaron y ataron, después, me empezaron a meter esas cosas en el cuerpo. La persona que me las estaba poniendo parecía que no quisiera, como si la estuvieran amenazando, y lo hacia muy cuidadosamente, era raro, pero lo superé. Vi que le llamaban Sakura es todo lo que recuerdo._

_Terminó la historia levantando los hombros. Como si de verdad no le importaba._

_Pero yo estaba aterrada, con la mano en la boca. Estaba muy asustada claro, pero también sentía un odio profundo por mi familia._

********************************************************************************************************

Capitulo 19: Sopresas

-Yo…lo lamento Natsume, no sabía…- dije mientras trataba de quitarme esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

-Hn. – dijo mientras agarraba una almohada y cerraba los ojos.

-No…has visto a tu familia?- dije con algo de vergüenza.

-No.- dijo simplemente.- a estudiantes como yo, no nos dejan salir de la escuela, creen que escaparemos, y tienen razón, cualquiera de los estudiantes de habilidad peligrosa quisiera salir de aquí.

-Yo no quiero salir de aquí.- le dije mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Porque tu tienes a alguien aquí.- pero a los demás estamos aquí a la fuerza.- dijo mientras seguía dándome la espalda.

-Lo lamento Natsume, yo no sa- dije, pero me interrumpió.

-Hn.- solo dijo.

-Ahora que ya te dije digo…ahora tu, cuando entrenaste con persona.- dijo, entonces volteó a verme.

-Fue cuando tenía ocho, un año después de que se fuera…Daisuke, estaba en la casa de mi abuelo, salí al patio y estaba practicando con mi alice, llegó persona y me quiso entrenar- dije mientras también levatantaba los hombros.

-Por cuanto tiempo?- dijo mientras todavía sostenía mi mirada.

-4 años- dije, y cuando lo dije, abrió los ojos. – No es gran cosa, tu lo has tenido que soportar durante 8 años.

-He entrenado con el también 4 años, al principio no estaba en misiones.- entonces se levantó de la cama rápido y fue hacia el baño- digo, hemos soportado lo mismo.- agarró su cepillo de dientes, y empezó a cepillarse los dientes.

Pero para eso, yo ya había notado el error.

-Misiones?, tu también…- dije mientras ahora YO marcaba el error.

-Que?- dijo volteándome a ver, se enjuago la boca y volvió a verme- haces misiones.

-Yo, - no podía negarlo, ya había estropeado la situación- si.

-Con que te amenazaron- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Amigos, familia- dije mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos.

Abrió los ojos más de lo que los había abierto en toda la hora.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, sonaron celulares, los dos rápidos sacamos los celulares y cuando leímos el mensaje y nos volteamos a ver, después dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Mision.- los dos abrímos los ojos.

Esto solo significaba una cosa.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- dije moviendo la cabeza en negación pero los ojos todavía en el, mientras el decía:

-No puede ser.

-Eres mi pareja- dijimos los dos mientras nos levantábamos.

Se calló el celular de la mano. Y el estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Fue hacia su closet, y se empezó a desabrochar la camisa de la pijama, cuando se la quitó, vi que toda su espalda estaba llena de rasguños.

Me tape a boca con la mano, para sofocar un grito.

-Todo eso… te lo hice yo?- dije mientras me acercaba a él, y cuando llegué, le toqué cuidadosamente una rajada que era la mas abierta, la recorrí con mi dedo, a lo que el se puso tenso.

-Yo… lo lamento.- dije mientras lo abracé por la espalda, tratando de que no le doliera ninguna herida.

Nos quedamos unos segundos así, el no se movió, pero su respiración se acompaso.

Me puse la mano en la boca cuando lo solté, corrí por mi celular, y salí del cuarto con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

No lo soportó, como puedo ser esta clase de monstruo?, él también había golpeado pero no me había dejado esos moretones o rajadas.

Atravesé la puerta de mi cuarto, y corrí a mi armario, saqué un short negro, que en cuanto me quité la pijama me puse, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi mejilla.

Saqué una blusa de tirantes negra también, no tenía caso que me peinara diferente, Natsume y Persona ya sabían quien era.

De debajo de mi cama, saqué una caja, la abrí y tras sacar una bolsa negra, la abrí y saqué mi mascara.

Corrí al baño, me puse la máscara, esa persona había lastimado a mi amigo, como es posible, que sea físicamente igual que yo, el parecido me provoca asco.

Las personas a las que creía que estaba protegiendo, yo misma las estaba dañando. Volteé de nuevo a verme al espejo, entonces otra lágrima bajo hasta mi barbilla, y calló al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Y le puse. Eran las 11:15, y nos teníamos que ver a las once y media, iba a tiempo.

Me puse mis audífonos, quería escapar un poco de mi mundo por un rato, antes de ser maltratada por persona.

_I know this isn't what i want it._

Yo le pegué a Natsume, y esto se estaba convirtiendo como la vez pasada, me estaba dejando llevar por el poder, y esa noche había descubierto muchas cosas, ¿Por qué nadie sabe que Natsume tiene mas alices?, Porque justamente tenía que ser él mi pareja de curso y de misiones.

_But i can see is not the same._

Estaba confundida, estaba bajando las escaleras y salí del edificio, y un aire cálido me abrazó, entonces, empecé a pensar, quizás a Natsume también lo amenazaron con amigos.

Empecé a correr, quería que volaran mis pensamientos de mi cabeza como mi cabello la hacia a mi espalda.

Como puedo hacerles eso a mis amigos, los estaba lastimando.

Ahora, estaba enojada conmigo misma, llegué a la conclusión que quizás, no me tendría que haber enojado con Natsume por su golpe si no que me hubiera dejado que me diera otros veinte y caer desmayada 20 veces para no volver a lastimarlo.

Llegué al bosque con mi máscara, y al parecer Persona ya había llegado antes que yo, y supe también que Natsume todavía no había llegado.

-Hola, te tengo una sorpresa.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con las manos en la espalda.

-No, gracias.- dije con una sonrisa forzada en mi cara.

-No, por favor, insisto, creo que te gustará.- dijo mientras le faltaban escasos pasos para llegar hacia mí.

Entonces lo dejé acercarse, cuando estaba como a medio metro de mí, me percaté que era más alto que la última ves que lo vi.

-Cierra los ojos.- dijo el mientras se agachaba hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos, generalmente es mejor hacer las cosas bien a la primera con Persona, si no terminas haciéndolo a la fuerza y con dolor.

-Estira el brazo derecho.- dijo con voz seca.

Lo estiré, entonces sentí que algo se adhería a mi piel, abrí los ojos, y vi como una pulsera, color azul celeste, mi color favorito, pero cuando la toqué era fría.

-Que es esto?- dije cuando alcancé el brazalete, y empecé a alejarme de él.

-Es un regalo de mí para ti.- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa que no me parecía nada buena.

Quise leerle la mente, pero de repente, toda la piel se me tensó y corriente me pasó por todo el cuerpo, me retorcí en el piso, era un limitador, pero los choques eléctricos eran muchos mas fuertes que los del anterior.

No pararon los choques hasta después de cómo unos 30 segundos, que se me hicieron eternos.

-Al parecer ya descubriste para que funciona.- dijo el riéndose.

-Quítamelo, maldita se..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.- grité, otra vez el dolor intenso me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo y quería sofocar el grito pero era mucho dolor.

-Mm..no, no, no Mikan!, vamos, aprovéchalo, no hagas cosas malas.- dijo como si estuviera regañando a una niña de cinco años.

Entonces oí unas pisadas. Y persona volteó.

-Oh, Kuro- Neko veo que ya estas aquí, que tal?, ya viste a tu compañera.- dijo mientras yo traté de levantar hasta ponerme de rodillas, Natsume tras la máscara no sabía que estaba viendo.

-Limitador de alice, nivel 7.- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Me levanté como pude, y cuando Persona mencionó el número, noté que el cuerpo de Natsume se puso tenso.

-Lo mismo que tu, e?, Muchachos, ustedes me fascinan, me divierto tanto con ustedes.- dijo mientras nos miraba uno y otro, uno y otro.

Esto era lo que sufría Natsume, todos los días, y tenía yo creo mas limitadores de los que yo.

Esto se empezaba a hacer fastidioso, pues Persona no paraba de mirarnos a los dos.

De pronto la sonrisa estúpida que traía en su cara se borró.

-Tienen una misión.- dijo mientras me sentaba en una roca cerca de donde estábamos.

Natsume y yo lo seguimos de cerca.

-Miren, a unos 5 km para el sur de aquí, esta una laguna muy grande, al parecer, hay una organización ahí que planea destruir la escuela, y están ideando un sistema para entrar en nuestra computadoras, al parecer tienen dos niños prodigios, con los que planean venir a atacarnos, ya los investigamos, no conocemos sus alices pero creemos que son parecidos a los de ustedes y probablemente sean los únicos cuatro con esos alices en todo el mundo, son habilidosos, pero con mi entrenamiento los superan , misma edad que ustedes, bajó el agua esta la oficina, lo único que tienen que hacer es hacerse pasar por otra persona y borrar toda la información sobre la academia, luego vuelvan, será cansado, prepárense, mañana no irán a clases, así que hagan el trabajo bien, si no cada uno sabe las consecuencias, Entonces ahí están dos bolsas, tienen traje de baño, lámparas, tanques de oxigeno. Tienes que hacer bien el trabajo, tárdense lo que tengan que tardarse, pero quiero para mañana en la tarde terminado el trabajo, llevan comida, agarren las bolsas. Kuro-neko diriges la misión-dijo el. LA CABEZA ME ESTABA DANDO VUELTAS, ERA DEMASIADA INFORMACION, pero Natsume ya estaba llendo por su mochila, lo seguí.

-Alguna pregunta.- dijo Persona, que no espero a que preguntara nada- listos? ADIOS.

Entonces Natsume saltó, a lo que yo también lo hice.

**************************************************************************************************

FIN DEL CAPITULO ***

chicas comenten por favor

se los ruego

quiero oir pato-aventuras =)

noseee si pueda seguir subiendo de dos dias, quiero que me tengan paciencia =)

las quieroooooooooooooooooo

un besotee =**

ya les tengo el proximo capitulo QUE VA A ESTAR BOOOOM !! mas que este cja*

:)

-AngelGirl1-


	20. Ni siquiera Persona

Otra historia de amor:)

NOTA: gakuen alice no me pertenece

ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

_Capitulo anterior..._

_-Tienen una misión.- dijo mientras me sentaba en una roca cerca de donde estábamos._

_Natsume y yo lo seguimos de cerca._

_-Miren, a unos 5 km para el sur de aquí, esta una laguna muy grande, al parecer, hay una organización ahí que planea destruir la escuela, y están ideando un sistema para entrar en nuestra computadoras, al parecer tienen dos niños prodigios, con los que planean venir a atacarnos, ya los investigamos, no conocemos sus alices pero creemos que son parecidos a los de ustedes y probablemente sean los únicos cuatro con esos alices en todo el mundo, son habilidosos, pero con mi entrenamiento los superan , misma edad que ustedes, bajó el agua esta la oficina, lo único que tienen que hacer es hacerse pasar por otra persona y borrar toda la información sobre la academia, luego vuelvan, será cansado, prepárense, mañana no irán a clases, así que hagan el trabajo bien, si no cada uno sabe las consecuencias, Entonces ahí están dos bolsas, tienen traje de baño, lámparas, tanques de oxigeno. Tienes que hacer bien el trabajo, tárdense lo que tengan que tardarse, pero quiero para mañana en la tarde terminado el trabajo, llevan comida, agarren las bolsas. Kuro-neko diriges la misión-dijo el. LA CABEZA ME ESTABA DANDO VUELTAS, ERA DEMASIADA INFORMACION, pero Natsume ya estaba llendo por su mochila, lo seguí._

_-Alguna pregunta.- dijo Persona, que no espero a que preguntara nada- listos? ADIOS._

_Entonces Natsume saltó, a lo que yo también lo hice._

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Capitulo 20: Ni siquiera Persona ha podido.

Estábamos saltando de árbol en árbol.

-No utilices mucho tu alice.- me dijo cuando estaba viendo a unos 100 metros la barda de la escuela.

-No se supone como nomas lo limita?, debería ser capas de usarlo!- dije mientras seguíamos brincando de árbol en árbol, mirándome mi muñeca.

-Solo lo puedes utilizar, cuando no vas a hacer nada en contra de la academia, de ahora en adelante yo digo que lo podrás utilizar.- dijo mientras llegamos a la barda, yo iba como a cinco metros detrás de él, y precipitadamente se paro, haciendo que casi chocara con el, me puse a su lado, en la misma rama.

-Que esperamos.- dije después de unos segundos pues veía que Natsume no se movía, y que miraba su reloj muy seguido- estamos perdiendo tiempo¿lo sabes?.

-Tenemos que esperar a que sean las doce en punto, en ese único minuto desconectan la barrera de electricidad, la podríamos pasar pero nos afectaría nuestro alice- dijo mientras seguía mirando el reloj, mire el mío y vi que todavía faltaban 10 minutos.

Me senté en la rama y volteé a ver a Natsume, el todavía tenía la mirada en la barrera. Y traía las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

-Que me miras?- dijo después de unos segundos.

-Nada, es solo que… estas muy acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de trabajo?, no me malinterpretes es solo que… no es duro?- le pregunté mientras agarraba mis piernas con mis brazos, en realidad una mitad de mí quería oír la respuesta, para ver que esperar, y la otra mitad rogaba que no se la dijeran.

-Es duro, pero es mas duro perder a quien te has pasado toda la vida protegiendo.- dijo mientras vio el reloj.

Casi nunca había visto a Natsume hablar así. Lo que me hacia tener algo de lástima por el.

Vi mi reloj. Cinco minutos.

-Que tal si no puedo hacerlo?- dije mientras recargaba mi frente en mis rodillas.

-Vas a poder.- dijo con un tono de voz como si no le importara.

-Como lo sabes?.- dije mientras ahora levantaba la mirada, tenía miedo, era la primera vez que lo hacía, y me dejan una misión difícil.

-Porque eres la primera persona con la que he quedado en empate.- dijo serio.

-Persona?- dije mientras me paraba para sacudirme el short.

-Ni persona.- dijo mientras ahora me volteaba a ver.

Entonces ahí si me quede en shock, Natsume le había ganado a persona, okay, entonces para esto mis pensamientos habían estado subestimando a Natsume.

-Falta un minuto, prepárate para saltar.- dijo mientras se colgaba bien la mochila.

Entonces yo también estaba viendo mi reloj, faltaban cinco segundos, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

Nuestros dos relojes empezaron a pitar.

Natsume saltó, lo que yo también hice, llevábamos unos 10 segundos saltando, cuando alcanzamos la barda, fue muy difícil para mi, pues llevaba equipaje muy pesado, pero lo logre, cuando Natsume saltó hacia abajo, me di cuenta, que la barda era MUCHO más alta de lo que parecía, y yo le tenía miedo a las alturas aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-Natsume…- dije en voz baja mientras el ya estaba llegando, se volteó hacia mí.

-Que?!, baja! Se activara la barrera y te quedaras rostizada.- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia los árboles, probablemente para ubicar la zona a la que íbamos.

Pero yo estaba parada en una barra de cómo 20 metros de altura, y Natsume la había saltado como si hubiera bajado de un caballo.

Vamos Mikan, tu puedes, tranquila,

Faltan 20 segundos YA SALTA!

Pero cuando quise saltar, sentí mis pies pegados al ladrillo, noo por favor, no ahora.

-Natsume.- dije en un susurro pues estaba bloqueándome por el miedo.

Cuando Natsume volteó noté que se sorprendió.

Se volteó y cuando pensé que me iba a abandonar, hizo un giro para atrás y calló justo a mi lado en la barda.

-Vamos!- me agarró el hombro, entonces me relajé, cinco segundos, Natsume estaba brincando hacia abajo, salté junto con él, y le agarré la mano, sentía que el aire me volaba el pelo, y estábamos llegando al suelo, Natsume aterrizó primero que yo por casi un segundo, después, cuando estaba segura de que me iba a estrellar, me jaló la mano, y pude caer parada apenas.

Cuando le solté la mano, me caí de rodillas.

-No me digas que le tenías miedo a las alturas.- dijo viéndome con una cara que estaba seguro que probablemente debajo de la máscara estaba casi con la sonrisa marcada.

-Vamonos.- dije mientras me levantaba un poco enojada, por la reacción de Natsume, me puse mi mochila bien y empecé a caminar hacia el lado de la izquierda.

-Ositos.- escuché.

-Naranjitas.- volvió a llamarme, pero lo volví a ignorar.

-Torpe- dije de nuevo.

Si lo volvía a deci…

-Tonta.- dijo, entonces volteé y vi que Natsume estaba en el mismo lugar que antes de que me moviera, entonces con un dedo apunto hacia la derecha.-Es por aca.

Yo, mas frustrada que antes, empecé a caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que iba.

Cuando le pasé por enfrente, casi podría haber jurado que estaba tratando de no reírse de mí.

Empecé a caminar rápido y sabía que el me estaba siguiendo de cerca.

-Ei.-dijo una vez que estábamos a una cuadra de la escuela.

-Que quieres?- dije con una disimulada voz, como si no estuviera enojada.

-Procura no decir nuestros nombres enfrente de esa gente.- dije serio.

-Si.- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Cuando llevábamos mas o menos una hora corriendo en silencio, al parecer a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba el silencio.

-Ya vamos a llegar?- pregunté, estaba un poco curiosa pero solo eso.

-Pareces niña chiquita.- dijo él. Y cuando lo volteé a ver le saque la lengua.

-Ya vamos a llegar?- pregunté de nuevo como si no lo hubiera dicho.

-Si.- dijo mientras daba unos pasos rápidos para alcanzarme.

-Cuanto?- pregunté mientras me colgaba bien la mochila.

-15 minutos.- dijo.

-Okay- dije- cual es el plan?

-La laguna solo la pueden ver alices (GENTE CON ALICE (: ) está rodeada de bosques, muy profundos, nos cambiaremos, entraremos, y después, utilizaremos nuestros alices para entrar a la oficina y borrar todo.

-Bien.- dije mientras estaba viendo mi reloj.

Pasamos todo el tiempo que faltaba en silencio.

Entonces paramos en seco cuando llegamos a un bosque.

Entramos sin que nadie nos viera, y empezamos a correr de nuevo, estábamos alumbrando con fuego entonces empecé a ver luz como a unos 50 metros, bastante lejos. Natsume paró por lo que yo también.

-Ve y cambiate, nos reunimos aquí mismo en cinco minutos.- yo ya estaba marchándome cuando me agarró el hombro y volteé- No e detectado ningún sensor, pero ten cuidado okay?, no quiero que lo arruines tan pronto.

Asentí y cuando el se fue me quedé ahí en la oscuridad con un rayito de luz entrando a mas de 50 metros. Me recordaba a mi sueño, pero no quería sufrir por el momento. Cerré los ojos, y empecé a buscar sensores, por lo que veo estaba libre, así que empecé a caminar, hasta poder esconderme entre los árboles, lejos de la dirección de Natsume.

Abrí la mochila, alumbre con un círculo de llamas alrededor de mí, un fuego pequeño, solo me alumbraba a mi, entonces de mi mochila saque una linterna grande, luego había una toalla y entonces vi mi traje de baño, casi gritó.

VOY A MATAR A PERSONA!!! pensé cuando saqué mi bikini de la mochila, era muy bonito sin dudarlo, pero que al caso?!?!?!, porque Bikini?!?!?!, busqué en mi mochila y salieron mil cosas, faldas, blusas, cerillos, encendedor, ligas, sandalias, gorras, espejos, maquillaje, dinero TODOO MENOS OTRO TRAJE DE BAÑO.

DIOS!, me mordí el labio, pero no teníamos tiempo, apegué las llamas que me rodeaban y empecé ponerme el bikini.

Cuando terminé de ponérmelo encendí otra vez un par de llamitas a mi alrededor para ver como se me veía. Me quedaba bien, yo digo, pero no podía abrocharme bien la parte de atrás del bikini, y si me iba así se me iba a caer el top.

Vi de nuevo mi traje de baño, sosteniéndome todavía el top, era escotado MUCHO, negro, y unas flores color azul, muy bonito.

Entonces de mi mochila saqué un vestidito como de playa, me lo puse, recogí todo y todavía sujetándome el traje me fui a reunir con Natsume, cuando me acerqué, Natsume volteó a verme.

FIN DEL CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EL PROXIMO ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SUPER HYPER EMOCIONANTEEE

NO LES MIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ;D

esperenlo deberasss!! no les miento, me emocionee un buenn cuando lo estaba escribiendoo

ya sabes.. muchas gracias por leerloo

ya saben que las adoroo ;)

saleee BYEEEEEE UN BESOTE =*

-AngelGirl1-


	21. LA MISION

Otra historia de amor:

NOTA: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece desgraciadamente :)

-------------------------------------------

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_Matare a persona,sin dudarlo, pero que al caso?!?!?!, porque Bikini?!?!?!, busqué en mi mochila y salieron mil cosas, faldas, blusas, cerillos, encendedor, ligas, sandalias, gorras, espejos, maquillaje, dinero TODOO MENOS OTRO TRAJE DE BAÑO._

_DIOS!, me mordí el labio, pero no teníamos tiempo, apegué las llamas que me rodeaban y empecé ponerme el bikini._

_Cuando terminé de ponérmelo encendí otra vez un par de llamitas a mi alrededor para ver como se me veía. Me quedaba bien, yo digo, pero no podía abrocharme bien la parte de atrás del bikini, y si me iba así se me iba a caer el top._

_Vi de nuevo mi traje de baño, sosteniéndome todavía el top, era escotado MUCHO, negro, y unas flores color azul, muy bonito._

_Entonces de mi mochila saqué un vestidito como de playa, me lo puse, recogí todo y todavía sujetándome el traje me fui a reunir con Natsume, cuando me acerqué, Natsume volteó a verme._  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Capitulo 21: LA MISION

Estaba vestido con un short largo color azul, como mi bikini, y tenía una playera blanca.

Me vio de arriba para abajo, y después me dijo:

-Lista?- se subió la mochila al hombro y cuando iba a empezar a caminar…

-Natsume?- dije.

Volteó a verme.

-Que?. – dijo algo rudo.

-Me puedes abrochar mi traje.- dije mientras me acercaba a el.

Se me quedo viendo igual, sin ninguna expresión en la cara, me baje el vestidito lo suficiente para que me lo abrochara y me volteé, me levante el pelo con mis manos.

Despues de unos segundos, no sentía que me estuviera abrochando el traje, y cuando iba a voltear, sentí sus cálidas manos, amarrándo el listón, cuando terminó, volteé a verlo, y vi que su cara estaba más cerca de lo que imaginé, me aparté, pero el seguía igual.

-Te mandaron bikini?- dijo el con la misma cara.

-Si, oye, yo tampoco quería- dije mientras me subía el vestidito.

-Persona.- dijo entre dientes.

-Si, cuando llegué le pegare yo primero- dije mientras ponía una sonrisa.- gracias.

-Hn, vámonos.- dijo mientras caminaba, cuando nos estábamos acercando a la laguna, se detuvo, ahora podía ver claramente el agua, pero los árboles, todavía nos tapaban, Natsume bajó su mochila y sacó un aparato que yo también traía en mi mochila.

Yo también la bajé, entonces saqué el aparato que traía Natsume, me quité mi vestidito que traía, y las sandalias, Natsume ya se había quitado la camisa, y vi que tenía marcado MUCHO el pecho y el abdominal.

-Para que es esto?- le pregunté cuando saqué el apartito.

-Transforma el agua en oxigeno, dura muy poco, asi que tienes que nadar rápido.- cuando terminó y me volteó a ver, me miró completita, y luego se volteó rápido.

-Cuando lleguemos allá, teletransportaremos lo que necesitemos, lista?- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, al parecer iba a ver si había sensores- hay sensores y cámaras hay muy pocas pero ubícalos y si los llegas a tocar, yo mismo te mataré.

-JA-JA, no da risa, no lo estropeare, estoy lista.- dije mientras me amarraba una cola de caballo a mi cabello, caminamos y nos hicimos invisibles en cuanto los árboles dejaron de cubrirnos, nos pusimos las aparatos en la boca y entramos en el agua.

El agua era cálida, entonces me volví a hacer visible pues a Natsume ya lo podía ver, nadaba muy rápido, no lo podía alcanzar, la laguna probablemente de lejos parecía pequeña pero cuando te sumergías en el agua, pensabas si realmente no era un océano que no se ha descubierto.

Natsume estaba nadando demasiado rápido, entonces estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que el agua tenía algo, como si me hiciera pesada. Era algo muy difícil para nadar, pero al parecer a Natsume no le perjudicaba tanto como a mí.

Estaba nadando lo más rápido que podía, pero aun asi veía cada vez mas alejarse a Natsume.

Cuando lo quise, llamar, no pude, claro que no, estaba bajo el agua, pero estaba demasiado lejos, para agarrarle el pie, entonces como si me hubiera leído la mente, volteó hacia mí, y negué con la cabeza, entonces volvío nadando hacia mí.

Con una mano apuntó hacia su frente, lo quise interpretar como que utilizara mi alice para leerle la mente.

_Vamos!, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

_Natsume!, el agua tiene algo, no puedo nadar._

Al leerme el pensamiento abrió los ojos.

_Pero yo no lo siento, bueno… utiliza tu alice de agua para avanzar más rápido, si lo utilizas mucho, se activara tú limitador, y estamos en el agua, no esperes a que pase nada bueno._

_Esta bien- _sabia a que se refería, electricidad + agua = mala combinación.

Entonces me concentré en ejercer un poco de mi alice de agua, pero era difícil, casi siempre utilizaba mucho.

Pero al fin pude, cuando empezamos a avanzar al mismo ritmo, íbamos más rápido, pero lo raro era que Natsume no notara la presión del agua.

Entonces conforme empezamos a avanzar empezamos a ver un edificio.

Natsume volteó a verme y apunto al edificio.

Empezamos descender, y para mi era difícil, una presión me hacia querer ir para arriba.

Cuando estábamos como dos metros encima del edificio, empecé a ver si había sensores, y vi que en todo el edificio había.

Natsume estaba apunto de colocar el pie en el edificio, a unos dos metros de mi, TONTO!

Nade los dos metros, estaba apunto de pasar el sensor, y lo tomé de los brazos y lo jalé hacia arriba.

Le pegué en la cabeza con mi mano, despues de levantarlo lo suficiente, y quedarnos flotarnos, me miró, con cara de enojo y se estaba sobando la cabeza, apunte a mi mente.

_IDIOTA! HAY SENSORES._

_OKAY! Pero no es para que me pegues.- pensó_

_Estabas así (dije poniendo un cm con mis dedos) de activar el sensor._

No dijo nada más, y empezamos a recorrer, por fuera el edificio, la presión todavía presionaba mis pulmones, y me había difícil respirar.

Estábamos tratando de encontrar un lugar donde no hubiera sensores y por ahí entrar, pero al parecer todo estaba cubierto, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

_NATSUME!!!_

_Que?- _contestó él que estaba como a unos 50 metros delante de mí, y volteó a verme.

_Creo que se como meternos._

_Como?_

_Ven._

Hn.

Llegó a mi lado, y yo estaba lado de una habitación a oscuras.

_Podemos teletransportarnos dentro._

_Necesitamos conocer el lugar para teletransportarnos mensa._

_Lose! Pero podemos ver para adentro._

Entonces me acerque a la ventana asegurándome de no tocar los sensores, la habitación era como una bodega, llena de cajas, pero estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, que hacia que todo se viera.

Entonces, me esforcé todo lo que pude y cerré los ojos, para poder teletransportarme. Entonces caí en el suelo, y me quité inmediatamente el aparato de mi boca, pues ahora me hacia falta oxígeno. Y aquí dentro no había agua.

Entonces vi que Natsume me estaba mirando desde fuera, estaba cansada, no se porque entonces volteé para todos lados, para asegurarme de que nadie estaba en aquel montón de cajas, cuando le puse seguro a la puerta, le indiqué a Natsume que podía venir.

Cuando Natsume estuvo de mi lado, me caí de rodillas.

Volteé a ver a Natsume que estaba volteado, dándome la espalda, y parecía muy concentrado, no lo moleste, pues tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, estaba muy agitada, estaba respirando fuertemente, y sentía muy bien, que mi poder no estaba en su mejor momento, aunque casi no lo hubiera utilizado.

Cuando sentí que Natsume se volteó, entonces preguntó:

-Que pasa?- dijo cuando se estaba acercando hacia mi.

-No sé, me siento muy débil.- dije cansado, mi cuerpo se sentía gastado.

-Porque?, digo… no has utilizado mucho el alice en este rato.- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Lo sé, ese es el problema, este lugar, esta afectándome, solo que no se como, desde que entramos en el agua siento una sensación no muy buena sobre esto.- dije mientras me zafé de su mano para recargarme en la pared.

No dijo nada, y empezó a abrir las cajas que teníamos alrededor, de una saco al parecer dos toallas blancas, y una la lanzó hacia mí, pasamos unos 5 minutos, en lo que poco a poco me empecé a sentir mejor, encontramos ropa también, de niña y niño, de nuestras tallas.

Al parecer, los chicos con alices fuertes eran de nuestra edad como había dicho persona, pero creía que nos íbamos a encontrar con dos niños, pero se me hacia mas divertido tener que jugar también con una niña. Lo que traía puesto, era un short cortito como los míos, pero este era MAS cortito de color negro, y venia con una blusa larga negra también con un listón que se amarraba atrás. Natsume salió un momento y fue hacia otro cuarto a lado de éste, con ropa, ahí me quedé yo y me cambie, cuando Natsume volvió traía, una camisa azul marino con un short largo negro.

-En la otra habitación también hay cajas.- dijo, yo asentí.

-Natsume abróchame la blusa.- dije mientras me acercaba a él, y me detuve mi pelo con las manos.

Me lo abrochó.

-Ya te sientes mejor?- me preguntó mientras me hacia un moño.

-Si, gracias- dije mientras iba hacia la ventana recogiéndome nuevamente el pelo en una cola de caballo, pues el agua me lo había agitado.

-Ya vamos a salir no?- dije mientras miraba el reflejo de la luna sobre nosotros.

-Si.

Entonces abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, asomé mi cabeza, y vi un pasillo, estaba iluminado y había varias puertas enfrente y a los lados, como los edificios en la academia.

El pasillo estaba desierto, como lo habíamos visto antes.

Entonces empecé a salir poco a poco mirando hacia los dos lados del pasillo, cuando salimos los dos, fuimos hacia la derecha, empezamos a correr, con los ojos cerrados los dos, los dos podíamos cerrar los ojos y reconocer todo a nuestro alrededor, localizar personas alrededor de 50 metros y sus movimientos, podíamos ver donde pisábamos, donde había vueltas, y todo lo relacionado con el lugar.

Gracias, desgraciadamente, al entrenamiento de persona.

Estábamos dando una vuelta, cuando percibimos cuatro pies, dos personas, caminando al siguiente pasillo por el que íbamos a dar vuelta, los dos inmediatamente nos metimos en la primera puerta que hallamos como si fuera instinto.

*********************************************************************************************

fin del capitulo

***

tratare de hacerlos mas largos

perdon por la tardanza

mucha tarea :/

sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :/

buenoo ya saben comenten pliss

cuidense :)

-AngelGirl1-


	22. Conocidos

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Si._

_Entonces abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, asomé mi cabeza, y vi un pasillo, estaba iluminado y había varias puertas enfrente y a los lados, como los edificios en la academia._

_El pasillo estaba desierto, como lo habíamos visto antes._

_Entonces empecé a salir poco a poco mirando hacia los dos lados del pasillo, cuando salimos los dos, fuimos hacia la derecha, empezamos a correr, con los ojos cerrados los dos, los dos podíamos cerrar los ojos y reconocer todo a nuestro alrededor, localizar personas alrededor de 50 metros y sus movimientos, podíamos ver donde pisábamos, donde había vueltas, y todo lo relacionado con el lugar._

_Gracias, desgraciadamente, al entrenamiento de persona._

_Estábamos dando una vuelta, cuando percibimos cuatro pies, dos personas, caminando al siguiente pasillo por el que íbamos a dar vuelta, los dos inmediatamente nos metimos en la primera puerta que hallamos como si fuera instinto._

*********************************************************************************************

Capitulo 22: Conocidos.

Era un lugar muy pero MUY pequeño para dos personas, era como un lugar donde solo cabían como tres escobas, en donde de hecho había 2 escobas,Natsume se metió primero y yo después, cerré la puerta tras de mí. Y vi que no era la mejor posición.

Natsume estaba recargado en la pared de atrás, y yo estaba de frente a él, tenía la cabeza casi recargada en su pecho y podía sentir su respiración en mi pelo, trate de voltearme, porque no me sentía del todo cómoda.

Estaba empezando a voltearme cuando Natsume me agarró del hombro y me volvió a poner donde estaba.

_Nos van a escuchar-_pensó.

Entonces ya no di ni un paso, pues ya estaban acercándose el eco de los pasos de las otras personas.

Puse mis manos en el pecho de Natsume inconscientemente, ya que estabas tocando la pared helada.

Empezamos a oír una voz.

-Al parecer es divertido saber que hay chicos con alices así no?- dijo una voz, una voz que al parecer era dulce.

-Hn.- respondió la otra vez.

Entonces mi mente empezó a correr, los niños, esos niños, eran los niños con los que tenemos que lidiar, inteligentes.

-Es aburrido que nos manden a custodiar, si no hay nadie verdad?- dijo la voz, que no podía creer que fuera mala.

-Hn.- dijo la otra voz.

-Y pensar que tu la podías haber conocido a la chica e?.- dijo la voz que al parecer estaban bailando pues su sombra bajó la puerta reflejaba que si, en la puerta había rendijas por las que podías ver solo de dentro para afuera pero todavía no pasaban por ahí.

-Hn.- dijo la otra voz, me estaba empezando a desesperar era tan Natsume.

-Porque ya no hablas tanto, desde que nos dijeron que probablemente vendrían esos chiquillos, casi no hablas.- dijo la niña que sentía intensamente que se acercaba.

De repente noté a Natsume muy tenso, leí su mente.

_Esa voz, es de…_

Entonces dejé de leerle la mente pues las personas se estaban acercando.

-Mm, supongo que si la llegas a ver se te hará difícil pelear con ella, digo, eran muy amigos verdad Daisuke?- dijo la voz.

Entonces la tensión ya no era solo de Natsume, toda mi mente se bloqueó, entonces me agarró un impulso de abrir la maldita puerta y golpearlo como nunca había golpeado a nadie.

-Callate, no me gusta hablar de ella.- dijo la dulce voz, melodiosa, que una parte de mi adoraba escuchar, que hace tanto que no la escuchaba y que mis pensamientos no le hacían justicia a esa voz, y la otra parte de mi que la odiaba, que si no lo mataba yo, se moría de un paro cardiaco.

Pero la frase que había dicho seguía sonando en el eco, entonces despegué mi mano del pecho de Natsume lentamente y la dirigí hacia la manija de la puerta lentamente, al parecer Natsume había captado toda la historia de mi mente, y me agarró rápidamente la mano, con fuerza.

Sabía que no podía estropear la misión lo sabía! Pero como rayos iba a poder continuar si sabía que el seguía disfrutando de la vida, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si simplemente dijera no me gusta hablar de ella y ya!!! Cual es su maldito problema, pero noo!! El idiota tenía que estar haciéndose pasar por el malo, yo soy malo tu eres buena.

Otra vez la adrenalina estaba corriendo por todo mi ser, y tenía que hacer al respeto, entonces, la mano que no la tenía agarrada Natsume la dirigí hacia la puerta.

Y como estaba suponiendo, la agarró, con fuerza, sabía que no me iba a poder zafar, pero una parte de mi tenía perfectamente claro que si fallábamos, mis amigos saldrían lastimados, incluyendo a Ami, pero ahora no solo estaba en juego los míos, si no los de Natsume, no podía dejar que lastimaran a nadie de él, por mi culpa, por la sensación de venganza.

-Bueno, bueno, no estés de ese humor, creo que yo también conocía a el otro.- dijo la voz de la niña, entonces mis manos pararon de pelear, pues suponía que la niña estaba hablando de… volteé a ver a Natsume solo para comprobar que tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-Lo sé, lo que no sé es como puedes ser así de feliz, después de lo que le hiciste.- dijo la voz de Daisuke.

-Pues como tú, no me gusta hablar de él- dijo ella, entonces noté como las manos de Natsume en mi muñeca se estaba apretando mas y mas a mis muñecas.

Me mordí un labio, tratando de no gritar, ni murmurar nada, pues nos iban a descubrir.

Cuando por fin estaban pasando por nuestra puerta, justo se detuvieron, pensé que nos habían descubierto pues se quedaron callados. Vi la silueta de Daisuke llevaba ropa negra, y el pelo pelirrojo como lo recordaba. La otra niña solo podía ver que llevaba un vestido negro.

Natsume aflojó mis muñecas, que fue casi un milagro que soportara tanto tiempo sin circulación en mis manos.

Entonces Daisuke se recargó en nuestra puerta, entonces nos relajamos un poco los dos, pues no nos hubo detectado.

-Nuestra misión…, tu sabes, lo vas a hacer?- dijo él.

Me traté de tanquilizar, de no sacar un cuchillo y clavárselo en la cabeza (INGA!! Que diabólico jaja xD )

Natsume me soltó las muñecas.

-No quiero contestar la pregunta.- dijo una voz linda, tierna.

Pasaron unos segundos más, de puro silencio.

Podía oler el pelo de Daisuke, olía tan rico, como a campo.

Un olor que extrañaba tanto.

-Eran un estorbo.- dijo el.

Entonces sentí como si me traspasaron con un cuchillo, una ves, otra ves, otra ves.

-Si es verdad.- dijo la linda voz.

Entonces sin saber que hacer para no estropear la misión, abracé a Natsume, y mi cara quedó escondida en su pecho, lo abracé muy fuerte, quizá para alguien normal eso hubiera sido un abrazado dónde lo hubiera dejado asfixiado, pronto dejé de presionar, pues sabía que Natsume no debía de estar del todo cómodo.

-Vamos a revisar los tres pisos de arriba y después bajamos a las oficinas, para dormir un poco.- dijo Daisuke.

-me parece bien.- dijo la voz linda. Entonces sus sombras desaparecieron de nuestras vistas, y esperamos un poco más, yo estaba derrumbada. Entonces Natsume abrió la puerta y me sacó con él.

-EI, EI! Tiene que reaccionar, no hay tiempo okay?, vámonos lo más antes, corramos.- dijo Natsume mientras me trataba de empujar un poco para correr. Asentí y empecé a correr, lo haría por mi, no por él.

Corrí, hasta que vimos las escaleras, nos hicimos invisibles y empezamos a bajar, como en ese pasillo tampoco se veía nada, bajamos otro tramo de escaleras.

Entonces vimos que era un cuarto gigante, con una computadora casi igual de grande, tenía una pantalla como de alto de tres personas alto y de ancho como de 25 personas. EL CASO ES QUE ERA GIGANTE.

Entonces empezamos a ver que gente salía de puertas y más puertas, entraban en puertas y salían.

Nadie nos había detectado, entonces vimos que gracias al cielo la computadora estaba desocupada. Pero para nuestra sorpresa estaba completa de información sobre Natsume y mía. Eso era nuevo.

No me entretuve mucho con eso y fui directamente hacia la computadora y la silla que estaba en el frente.

Fui hacia los mandos, entonces empecé sin que nadie notara, a recopilar toda la información sobre nuestra academia, todos estaban con sus tablas en la mano, haciendo cálculos, mujeres y hombres, nada interesante, cuando vi que ya no había nada de nuestra academia, estonces estaba buscando el botón de suprimir.

Natsume estaba haciendo guardia, pero eran como minimo unos 200 botones, vamos Mikan! Tu puedes.

Entonces como si estuviera alumbrado por una luz decía un botón rojo pequeño BORRAR.

Lo pulsé y en cuanto lo pulsé empezó a sonar una alarma por todo el lugar, empezaron a prenderse luces rojas y blancas, todas las personas empezaron a salir de donde estaban y voltearon a ver la computadora.

ARCHIVOS ALICE ACADEMY BORRANDO 5%

ll______________________________________

Todas las personas empezaron a correr hacia la computadora, pero puse una barra, nadie que no tuviera mi mismo nivel de poder podía entrar, y las personas empezaron a chocar contra mi barrera invisible, había montones de personas, que empezaron a aventar hielo, aire, rocas, puñetazos, golpeaban el piso, y nada funcionada, entonces en la escalera venían bajando dos muchachos jóvenes uno pelirrojo y otra castaña.

Al parecer todos los hombres se percataron de su presencia y se empezaron a abarcar de la barrera hasta dejar un camino bien formado para ellos, hacia la computadora..

ARCHIVOS ALICE ACADEMY BORRANDO 20%

llllllllllll________________________________

Daisuke que venía primero que la otra chica, sonrió y como si supiera que estaba a mi nivel entro en la barrera, eso totalmente me saco de mis órbitas, pero la otra chica tardó en entrar, al parecer estaba a mi grado pero no competía contra nosotros.

-Sentí tu presencia, pero pensé que era porque te estaba recordando.- dijo Daisuke justo mirándome a los ojos, entonces supe que ya no tenía caso esconderme, me volví visible.

Noté una tremenda sorpresa en sus ojos, luego la disimulo diciendo:

-Vaya, veo que has crecido.-me dio una reverencia.

-Si, mucho, pero al parecer tu sigues estando igual.- dije sin compasión, quería destrozarlo, que sintiera lo que yo sentí. Pero sabía que con esos comentarios no llegaría muy lejos con mi propósito.

Fin del capitulo

perdon por ponerlo asi de cortito pero por examenes no puedo enserioo

jiji hoy perdon por no haber leido sus rw alguien me dijo

que tal si Daisuke es uno de esos? y yo me estaba riendo porque pues eso ya lo habia escrito

pero bien parece que no sorprendo a nadie :(

hahaha bueno espero mas reviews :)

un besooo =*

-AngelGirl1-


	23. Las cosas cambian

Otra historia de amor :)

Gakuen alice no me pertenece. Desgraciadamente :D

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Capitulo anterior:_

_ARCHIVOS ALICE ACADEMY BORRANDO 20%_

_llllllllllll_________________________________

_Daisuke que venía primero que la otra chica, sonrió y como si supiera que estaba a mi nivel entro en la barrera, eso totalmente me saco de mis órbitas, pero la otra chica tardó en entrar, al parecer estaba a mi grado pero no competía contra nosotros._

_-Sentí tu presencia, pero pensé que era porque te estaba recordando.- dijo Daisuke justo mirándome a los ojos, entonces supe que ya no tenía caso esconderme, me volví visible._

_Noté una tremenda sorpresa en sus ojos, luego la disimulo diciendo:_

_-Vaya, veo que has crecido.-me dio una reverencia._

_-Si, mucho, pero al parecer tu sigues estando igual.- dije sin compasión, quería destrozarlo, que sintiera lo que yo sentí. Pero sabía que con esos comentarios no llegaría muy lejos con mi propósito.  
_  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Capitulo 23: Las cosas cambian

Daisuke en ves de poner una cara de decepción empezó a reír y yo lo estaba fulminando.

-VAYA, VAYA, nada mas y nada menos que Hyuuga Natsume, los modales están un poco subestimados pero es un honor verte…de nuevo.- dijo la chica (que dio una reverencia) castaña, que cuando la vi bien era preciosa, ojos castaños y pelo castaño, un vestido negro.

-A mi tampoco me alegra verte, Yuki.- dijo Natsume frío, al parecer todas las personas nos estaban viendo desde fuera de la barrera que yo podía mantener aunque estuviera dormida, eso me lo había enseñado Persona.

ARCHIVOS ALICE ACADEMY BORRANDO 30%

llllllllllllllllllllllll__________________________

Natsume también había aparecido. Volteé a ver a mi contrincante.

-Parece que hoy es nuestro dia de suerte Mikan!.- dijo Daisuke mientras daba unos pasos hacia mí, los que yo NO retrocedí.-Tendré el honor de matarte, y tu el honor de haber sido asesinada por mi.

No hice ni la más mínima expresión, las muecas mostraban debilidad, lección de Persona, no muestres debilidad hacia tu oponente, al menos que sea un engaño.

Pero en realidad, eso había dolido muy dentro de mí.

-No pienso considerarme digna del honor.- dije entrecerrando mis ojos para fulminarlo.

-Al parecer, todos nos conocemos no?, hay que ser educados y presentarnos chicos.- dijo Yuki chascando la lengua.- Mikan, muchas cosas he oído de ti, un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Hikoro Yuki. – hizo una reverencia.

-Yo de ti, he oído maravillas Hyuuga, encantador, fuerte, y es un honor como dice Yuki encontrarlos en nuestra casa, sean bienvenidos.- dijo mientras se metía la mano en una bolsa de su pantalón y levantándose.

Los dos ignoramos sus comentarios, sin haces ninguna mueca ni ruido, cuando se los otros dos se rindieron esperando la respuesta, se voltearon a ver.

-Parece que hoy no andamos de un humor muy bueno, e Mikan.- dijo Daisuke mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo que flameaba de color naranja.

-Ay, perdón pero creo que no estamos para esto verdad?.- dije con aspereza.

-Si, lamentablemente tienes razón.- dijo sonriendo, con una de sus sonrisas que me podían derretir, la sonrisa brillante, que me deslumbraba.

ARCHIVOS ALICE ACADEMY BORRANDO 40%

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_______________________

-Entonces porque no empezamos a jugar.- dijo Yuki atándose el pelo con un listón rojo.

-No puedo esperar.- dijo Natsume con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada que no podía describir, esas miradas que te hacen retroceder, se la dirigía a Yuki y aunque Yuki le estaba sonriendo mirándolo justo a los ojos.

Eso me intimidaba más que Natsume.

Entonces de la nada, sentí muchos movimientos a mi alrededor pero no contra mí, Yuki estaba peleando con Natsume, muy rápido para mis ojos pero podía ver los movimientos.

Volteé a ver a Daisuke que me estaba viendo fijamente.

-Porque no jugamos nosotros también!, yo quiero jugar.- dijo como niño pequeño, que me hubiera hecho reír si no lo odiara con toda mi alma y después compuso una sonrisa que si no hubiera sido porque lo odiaba me hubiera mordido el labio y hubiera ido a abrazarlo.

Entonces comencé yo, empecé a dar círculos, el siguió mi paso, entonces bum!, le lancé una patada, que logró esquivar, me agaché pues tiró un puñetazo hacia mi carita, empecé a buscar puntos vitales, uno, dos, tres, seguía esquivando, y pateando, le di un fuerte pellizco en punto vital, detrás de la pierna, pues la había descuidado, pero cuando quise presionar su piel, vi que traía algo debajo de su capa, algo fuerte, no se exactamente que, pero me tomo por sorpresa y logró rozar mi oreja, que sentía que poco a poco se estaba hinchando, estar peleando contra él no le hacía nada saludable a mi autoestima, pues una parte de debatía dentro de mi para nunca volverlo a lastimar, pero mi otra parte estaba frustrada de no poderle dar una patada en la cabeza, y sentir la sensación de gloria.

-Vaya, has mejorado, no lo dudo.- dijo Daisuke cuando paramos, los dos estábamos respirando fuertemente pero el mucho menos que yo.

Ese lugar me provocaba algo, me bajaba mi poder, me estaba acorralando en un rincón, siguió pateando, y yo solo podía esquivarlos haciéndome para atrás, mi energía estaba bajando en cantidades alarmantes.

Me quedé arrinconada en entre dos paredes y él.

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y yo tenía miedo, lo que precisamente no quería, me quede bloqueada.

Levantó la mano hacia mi con la palma extendida, entonces me empecé a elevar del suelo, eso es nuevo, pero el se elevaba conmigo, su alice, por supuesto, no me podía mover, pero él empezó a cerrar el dedo medio y el pulgar, poco a poco, no entendía porque hasta que empecé a sentir una presión en el cuello, me lo traté de sujetar con las manos pero no podía, entonces mi cuerpo parecía el de una muñeca, tenía mi cuerpo todo extendido, y mi cabeza para atrás, no oía nada, Daisuke estaba moviendo la boca, pero yo no entendía nada, mi visión se veía borrosa.

Cerré los ojos.

Ya me morí?

Entonces empecé a sentir un dolor espantoso por todo mi cuerpo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- grité, entonces sentí que volvía a la realidad, el dolor de mi garganta ya era casi insignificante, empecé a mover mis manos, a lo que noté que Daisuke se sorprendía, levanté mi mano, entonces la subí y bajé rápido, sentí como caía de unos 10 metros arriba del suelo, muy alto, pero caí bien, empecé a golpear a Daisuke, y estaba sonriendo, una y otra vez, Daisuke estaba bloqueado solo bloqueaba, le lancé un puñetazo a la cara, y se lo di, cayó hacia atrás.

ARCHIVOS ALICE ACADEMY BORRANDO 60%

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_______________

Sonreí, quería casi reír, Daisuke se levantó, se limpió la sangre con su dedo, y después, empezó a correr hacia mí, hice una barrera de fuego pero demasiado tarde, la pasó como si no hubiera hecho nada, me iba a pegar, desaparecí. Aparecí detrás de él, pero ya me había identificado así que me alcanzo a dar un golpe en mi cadera.

Sangre, una imagen en mi cabeza, la piel se me empezó a hacer más pálida, estaba abriendo los ojos, mi cabeza daba vueltas, entonces sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Brinqué en el aire, hice que cayera con una patada, en el suelo, empecé a pegarle sin saber realmente si quería hacerlo, mi cuerpo no respondia, ya sabía.

Daisuke, no lo se como, pero logró zafarse, empezó a caminar hacia mi, entonces noté como toda su cara, estaba siendo llena de varios moretones, que se le formaban rápidamente, de repente, esquivo, esquivo, ataco, ataco, patada, agacho, patada, puño, todo estaba sincronizado, nuestros movimientos eran rápidos, muy rápidos, quizás más que los de Natsume con Yuki pues Yuki al parecer estaba teniendo dificultades, la barrera, Yuki todavía no tenía nuestros nivel, y la barrera le pesaba en sus movimientos, y sentía que Natsume no se estaba esforzando al máximo.

Daisuke salió corriendo hacia la computadora pues ya llevaba 80%, vi que estaba a punto de pulsar el botón cancelar, y una barrera de fuego le rodeó todo el cuerpo, lo inmovilicé y lo traje hacia mí.

Al parecer pudo mover las manos, y cuando trono dos dedos las llamas desaparecieron, no le di importancia, ahora él estaba acorralado, fui hacia él, corrí mas bien, le di una patada en el estómago, la cual hizó que empezara a toser sangre, parte de su sangre cayó en mi pierna, pero no me moleste en quitarla, cuando bajé mi pie, el estaba arrodillado, estaba viendo que mi pie estaba apunto de golpearle la cabeza, y en mi interior sabía que no lo podía evitar, esta maldición estaba sellándose sobre mi, cuando necesito poder, me transformo, pero no quería nunca jamás que me volviera a pasar eso, era vergonsoso, mi pie calló sobre su cabeza, sentí como su cabeza, sonó contra el suelo, y entonces vi que Daisuke se levantó con la frente sangrando.

Sonrió. No hice caso, quise seguir golpeando una y otra vez.

-Sabes que así no te quitaras el dolor que hice no?.- dijo el con el labio sangrándole.

-Quizás, me reconforte haber terminado con tu miserable vida.- dije con asco.

-Vamos Mikan, yo se que quieres.- dijo él.

Le dí una patada en la espinilla, que dolió, claro, pero eso no era nada con el dolor con el que me había dejado marcada, lo odiaba y eso no cambiaba.

95%

-Yuki, la computadora.- gritó Daisuke.

No volteé para ver que estaban haciendo ella y Natsume, mi objetivo era el estúpido de Daisuke y no quería que nadie se comiera a mi presa, que había estado buscando desde hace muchos años, que antes de que fuera a cazarlo éramos casi hermanos.

Pero las cosas cambian, y hay que acoplarse.

Sentía la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, mis ojos chispeaban de poder, no quería golpearlo pero mi cuerpo lo estaba haciendo, esto era provocado por persona, solo las personas que odio lo sacan, y al parecer Daisuke se había transformado en uno de la colección de odiados.

Nada importante, por mí podía suicidarse, estaba dispuesta a superarlo.

Cuando me acerque a él, con mi mano hice que una ola de gravedad lo aplastara contra el suelo, estaba boca arriba, entonces fui hacia su pecho, y se lo pise.

-Interesante, ahora pareces fuerte.- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Soy fuerte, mala suerte que no lo pudiste ver antes.- dije mientras bajaba hacia su cara y la daba unas palmaditas en la cara.

Cuando me levanté, me iba a ir, pero Daisuke me agarró un pie e hizo que me cayera enfrente de él, nuestros labios estaban casi tocandosé, yo estaba en shock, no esperaba que pasara eso, cuando le iba a pegar, me volvió a acostar en su pecho, una lágrima calló por mi mejilla.

-Eres un estúpido.- dije yo mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas pegarle, al parecer no podía.

100 % información eliminada. Se oyó decir a la computadora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capitulo

REVIEW :)

.net/s/5457589/1/

Pasen a leerlo :) es de una lectora de mi fic, y quiere ver como le esta quedando  
me gustoo :)

GRACIAS

UN BESOTE =*

-AngelGirl1-


	24. Pensamientos reservados

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE. No me gusta recordarlo

IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo esta dedicado para todas mis fans, no es ningun capitulo especial pero queria dedicarselos, a todas, pero en especial  
a una chica que se llama Ana Paola, que me ha seguido en todo el fic, y la quiero mucho, es como mi hermana mayor, ella me entiende ;)  
Espero que les guste a TODAS, Ana espero tu comment de primera :D

Disfrutenlo, se que varias se estaban muriendo por que actualizara :) Sin decir nombres *tosiendo* luzdeangel *tosiendo* jajajaj :)

GRACIAS POR SUS RW LOS AMO SIGAN COMENTANDO O SI NO MAS TARDE VOY A SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO

LAS QUIEROOO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Interesante, ahora pareces fuerte.- dijo mientras sonreía._

_-Soy fuerte, mala suerte que no lo pudiste ver antes.- dije mientras bajaba hacia su cara y la daba unas palmaditas en la cara._

_Cuando me levanté, me iba a ir, pero Daisuke me agarró un pie e hizo que me cayera enfrente de él, nuestros labios estaban casi tocandosé, yo estaba en shock, no esperaba que pasara eso, cuando le iba a pegar, me volvió a acostar en su pecho, una lágrima calló por mi mejilla._

_-Eres un estúpido.- dije yo mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas pegarle, al parecer no podía._

_100 % información eliminada. Se oyó decir a la computadora._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Capitulo 24: Pensamientos reservados

Escuché fuera de la barrera gritos de desesperación, murmuros que no pretendía escuchar.

Daisuke, al parecer casi no le afectaban mis golpes, lo que me insitaba a golpearlo mas fuerte, notaba que mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer.

Cerré los ojos, para no llorar, y ese momento lo aprovecho, para salir de ahí.

Abrí los ojos, y vi que estaba ayudando a Yuki, estaba peleando contra Natsume, y Yuki estaba tirada en el suelo.

Los dos se movían mas rápido que antes, y veía que hablaban pero el aire se llevaba sus palabras, vi que Yuki se levanto y estaba viendo a Natsume pelear, se levantó y yo también.

Fui hacia ella, y le detuve la patada que le iba a pegar a Natsume.

Abrió los ojos.

-Oh, Mikan.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, al parecer Natsume le había dejado unos cuantos rasguños en la cara.

Le lancé una patada en la cara, y se la di, al parecer la barrera la hacia lenta.

Se calló de rodillas.

Tsk.- oí detrás de mí.

Volteé para ver que estaba pasando.

Natsume estaba suspendido en el aire.

Y al parecer no podía hacer nada.

Tenía los dientes apretados, y Daisuke estaba sonriendo con la mano levantada.

La movió y Natsume fue a pegar a la pared.

-Basta!.- le grité mientras levantaba la mano.

Y alcancé a agarrar a Natsume, el alice del vuelo. Lo atraje un poco en mi dirección pero al parecer Daisuke también estaba haciendo en la dirección opuesta.

Con mi mano izquierda apunte a Daisuke sin voltearlo a ver, abrí mi puño, y una ráfaga de aire salió desprendida de mi palma, haciendo el peso de Natsume menos pesado, sin la oposición de Daisuke.

Natsume cayó al suelo, al parecer no estaba tan cansado como yo que estaba respirando fuertemente.

Agarré a Natsume de la mano, y empecé a correr, pasamos por Daisuke alado, y empecé a extender la barrera, por donde pasábamos, al parecer funcionaba, nadie podía pasar por ella, empezamos a correr escaleras arriba, y deje la barrera en la escalera, para que nadie pudiera subir, en cuanto pasamos las escaleras, me deje de sentir tan pesada, y empecé a correr más rápido, estaba herida de la pierna, los brazos, me costaba respirar, y teníamos que salir lo más rápido de ahí.

Estábamos llegando al primer piso, cuando empecé a oír, otro par de pies se empezaron a oír subiendo las escaleras.

Seguimos corriendo, pues sabía que era Daisuke o Yuki.

Llegamos al tercer piso, entonces estaba mas cansada que antes.

Oí que los pasos ya estaban en nuestro piso, entonces vi la cara de Daisuke verme fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya se van tan rápido?.- dijo mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano la sangre de su labio superior.

El pasillo estaba oscuro pero por las dos ventanas que nos dividían entraba luz.

Empecé a sentir que me iba hacia arriba, y el pasillo era lo bastante alto, como unos 7 metros.

Me empecé a elevar, poco a poco, y Natsume me agarró la mano, lo que hizo que bajare de un saltó.

-Saben que?, esto ya no me divierte, me cansé de ti.- dijo apuntando hacia Natsume, entonces movió la mano bruscamente y Natsume se movió de mi lado, pegándose con la pared, cayó al suelo con una mueca.

Vi que le empezó a sangrar la cabeza, pero al parecer seguía conciente, fui a su lado, y noté que Daisuke me quería separar, nulificación, y avancé hacia Natsume.

-Natsume, Natsume!.- dije mientras Natsume estaba viendo a Daisuke con una mirada de odio, se trato de levantar pero no podía le ayude, y vi que si no me apurada se desmayaría.

Miré a Daisuke que tenía una expresión como desconcertado, que no le di importancia.

-Tu, tu…Mikan?- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Natsume, intente descifrar lo que quería decir, pero todavía no entendía.

-Que quieres?, algo mas para agregar.- dije mientras sostenía a Natsume por el hombro y le susurré: -Natsume agarra mi mano y apriétala.

No quería que se desmayara

Natsume que quería pararse solo, y miraba a Daisuke con una cara de enojado que casi nunca se veía en el.

Daisuke se quedaba mirándonos con extrañeza, con los ojos muy abiertos viéndome, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

-Tu, ¿es tu novio?.-preguntó el, con aspereza.

-Si es mi novio, no te interesa.- dije mientras Natsume me tomaba la mano y la aplastaba, con fuerza.

-Te voy a rostizar.- dijo Natsume.

Entonces un círculo de fuego rodeo a Daisuke, que el sonrió.

El círculo empezó a acercarse a Daisuke rápido, Natsume seguía presionando mi mano de vez en cuando.

-Adiós.- le dije a Daisuke.

Daisuke me vio, abrió los ojos y después volvió a sonreír:

-Nos veremos pronto, eso espero.- dijo.

Entonces sentí, como un remolino que nos sacaba de aquel lugar.

Aterrizamos en el bosque.

Estaba muy cansada apenas podía moverme, y al parecer Natsume todavía no se desmayaba:

-Maldita sea, Mikan!, lo iba a matar.- dijo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol, para no caerse.

-Esa no era la misión, tenemos que volver a la escuela para que te revisen la cabeza, estas sangrando.- dije mientras, iba cojeando por nuestras dos maletas, donde las habíamos dejado.

-No!, prefiero volver y verlo que se haga cenizas!.- gritó mientras empezaba a caminar, con cuidado, empezó a volar, cuando pasó a mi lado, lo nulifique y cayó al suelo, agarré las dos maletas, mientras lo oía maldecir por lo bajo.

Se paró a como pude.

-Abrázame.- le dije.

-Que?.- me miró con cara de confusión.- No te aproveches de la situación niñita.- dijo el tratando de no poner una sonrisa de burla.

-Traigo las dos maletas, y te necesito teletransportrar.- dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- No te creas tanto.

-Yo puedo teletransportarnos.- dijo.

-Sólo agárrame el brazo okay? Y no te sueltes.- dije mientras me ponía las dos maletas en los dos hombros.

Me hizo caso, no renegó y puso su mano cálida agarrando mi brazo.

Utilicé todas mis fuerzas, para poder teletransportarnos, fijar mi punto, la habitación del hospital.

Entonces una presión nos desapareció del lugar, en cuanto toqué el suelo nos hice invisible que me costo otro tanto de mi poco esfuerzo que me quedaba, cuando Natsume iba a decir algo le tape la boca.

Pues sabía exactamente el lugar en el que estaba y había agarrado aire.

Para mi suerte, las enfermeras estaban curando varias raspaduras de un niño pequeño.

Al parecer el niño se había caído de unas escaleras para tener tantas raspaduras, de las manos de las enfermeras salía un resplandor verde, entonces cuando pude localizar la fuente del alice, me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en mi habitación.

La habitación del hospital desapareció en nuestros ojos, y entonces sentí como un colchón cómodo se movía a nuestros pies, en cuanto supe que estábamos en mi cama, me deje caer.

Natsume, se sentó de un brinco haciendo muecas, entonces se paró y se empezó hacia las maletas que estaban tiradas a lado de mi, en el suelo.

-Para que fuimos al hospital?.- dijo el mientras cogeaba, y le goteaba sangre de la cara.

-Acércate.- le dije mientras recogía su mochila.

Entonces caminó los dos pasos que cerraban el espacio entre los dos.

-Acuéstate en la cama.- dije, parándome yo de ésta.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en el lugar que yo había dejado en la cama.

-Acuéstate, no estoy en condiciones de discutir.- dije mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa.

Se acostó, entonces me acerqué a él. Me hinqué a su lado y puse mi mano derecha sobre su frente, concentré todo el alice en mi mano, para que pudiera salir ese resplandor verde igual al que salía de las manos de las enfermeras.

Entonces solo me concentraba en que tenía que ayudar a Natsume.

Tenía cerrados los ojos, igual que Natsume, pero cuando los abrí para ver si mi alice estaba funcionando vi que solo había la mitad del resplandor del que debería entonces puse mis dos manos, arriba de la frente de Natsume suspendidas en el aire, y me volvía a concentrar, entonces noté como todo mi cuerpo se empezaba a quedar frío, excepto mis manos, y vi el resplandor verde que debería ser, empecé a pasar mis manos, por el cabello de Natsume, que era suave, deje mis manos ahí varios segundos y después seguí con sus mejillas que sangraban, me di cuenta de que mi alice funcionaba, sus heridas se estaban curando.

Empecé a mover mis manos de su cara al cuello, y de su cuello al pecho.

La camisa de Natsume era de algodón, y no la quería romper. Volteé a ver a Natsume que estaba que los ojos cerrados, al parecer le funcionaba descansar un poco y eso me alegraba, entonces con cuidado, puse una mano sobre su frente otra vez para no disturbarlo, y con mi mano izquierda agarré la bastilla de su camisa azul, la empecé a levantar con cuidado, Natsume parecía dormido pues no hizo ningún cambio.

Cuando logré levantársela toda, ahogué un grito, pues todo su pecho estaba marcado con rasguños, y sangre, entonces empecé a curar las heridas, poco a poco, cuando empecé a curar la herida, yo creo mas profunda, Natsume se tensó, parecía que le dolía, pero no dijo nada, seguí haciendo con profundo cuidado.

Estaba terminando, cuando noté de nuevo el abdomen bien marcado de Natsume, bueno, por algo tiene un fan de club, pensé, tiene un pelo espectacular, y un cuerpo que cualquier niño envidiaría.

Entonces el pecho de Natsume se infló, y cuando volteé a ver su cara, vi que estaba evitando no reírse. No, no creo que haya, o si?.

Entonces, supe que me había estado leyendo la mente, maldito seas Natsume.

*******************************************************************************************************************

*******************************************************************************************************************

Fin del capitulo

Que les parecio?

Les gusto?

Alguna pregunta?

Contestoooo de todo ;)

hoy me siento muy bien

espero sus review con ansias :)

un besoteeee cuidense =D

-AngelGirl1-

l

l

v


	25. Cuando era inocente

Otra historia de amor:)

NOTA: no me pertenece Gakuen Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_Estaba terminando, cuando noté de nuevo el abdomen bien marcado de Natsume, bueno, por algo tiene un fan de club, pensé, tiene un pelo espectacular, y un cuerpo que cualquier niño envidiaría._

_Entonces el pecho de Natsume se infló, y cuando volteé a ver su cara, vi que estaba evitando no reírse. No, no creo que haya, o si?._

_Entonces, supe que me había estado leyendo la mente, maldito seas Natsume._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 25: Cuando era inocente

Entonces la herida que estaba curando, la aplasté con mi mano derecha, a lo que abrió los ojos, todavía evitando no reírse y se agarró el abdomen justo donde le había pegado.

-Tonto.- dije mientras se levantaba justo poniendo su cara a cm de la mia.

-Oye!.- dijo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, pero la burla todavía se percibía en sus ojos.- no hay necesidad para eso ¿okay?.

-Para tu información, se supone que los niños caballerosos no están normalmente leyéndole la mente a las niñas!.- dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos y lo veía.

-Pues para tu información, no creo que nunca hayas pensado que era caballeroso.- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello oscuro.- Pelo suave y un cuerpo que cualquier niño envidiaría, no es así?.- dijo el componiendo una sonrisa, en donde mostraba sus dientes perfectos.

-Cállate.- dije.- Mala suerte para ti, que yo no esté enamorada de ti.

Sonrió.-No dijiste que nunca estarías enamorada de mí.

-Ja-Ja que chistosito.- dije mientras le ponía una mano en la frente y lo empujara para que se acostara. Cuando lo hice sonrió.

Entonces seguí curando sus heridas, pero empecé a recordar otras cosas.

Daisuke, Daisuke, lo había visto hacia menos de media hora, pero, que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí?.

Porque me había abandonado?, pero aún así me moría por verlo de nuevo.

Porque me había hecho tanto daño?, y aún así yo lo extrañaba.

Porque me había dejado aquí sola, llorando por el?, y aún así yo… lo amaba.

Bajé la mirada, para verme las piernas, pues en caso de que Natsume me estuviera mirando no quería que me pudiera leer la mente ni que me viera, y utilice la barrera entre los dos.

Vi mi short negro, que estaba todo rasgado y en mis piernas había muchos rasguños.

Entonces mi cuerpo seguía frio, excepto mis manos que eran las que proporcionaban calor, entonces empecé desde su abdomen a curar todas las heridas de sus piernas y muslos, todo lo interno, hasta todo lo que pudiera hacer el alice.

Daisuke, era mi pasado, y tenía que empezar mi futuro sin él, si pensamientos sobre él, lo tenía que superar.

Una gota calló y de deslizó por mi pierna, hasta que calló a la cama, esa era la última gota que pienso derramar por Daisuke.

Pude sentir que Natsume se estaba levantando.

-De dónde conoces a Yuki.- pregunté sin proponérmelo.

-Era la niña que me gustaba de pequeño.- dijo él, mientras levantaba los hombros, y se sentaba en la cama.

Yo seguía con la cabeza abajo, ellos también se conocían. Desde pequeños, y que cosa tan horrible le había hecho Yuki a Natsume, esa conversación seguía sonando en mi cabeza.

Me incliné hacia un lado y me tumbé en la cama, con mis piernas recogidas, estaba viendo una almohada enfrente de mí, me quité la liga del cabello, y me volteé, dándole la espalda a Natsume.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, un silencio agradable, que disfrutaba.

Entonces me volteé boca arriba para ver el techo, con un mechón de mi pelo cubriendo mi ojo izquierdo.

Entonces empecé a sentir un calor en mi pierna derecha, un calor tan agradable que sonreí y volteé a ver que calor me producía tal sensación.

Era Natsume que me estaba curando.

No volteó a verme, pero entonces me acordé de Yuki.

-Me quisieras decir que pasó entre tú y ella.- dije mientras ponía mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos.

-Nada.- dijo con aspereza.

-Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para sabes que nunca es nada.- dije mientras sonreía.

-Fue… una niña que conocí cuando era demasiado inocente.- dijo mientras sabía que también tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Quieres contarme más?.- dije, quizás dijera que no, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que me iba a decir.

-Hn, era mi mejor amiga, pero supongo que no te conformas con eso.- dijo mientras sentía que el calor ahora subía a mis rodillas.

-Era la única chica de mi edad por dónde yo vivía, un día salió de la casa de a lado, nunca la había visto, pero…- se encogió de hombros lo sentí.- nos empezamos a conocer, hasta que me enamore de ella.- dijo mientras empecé sentir el calor subir a mi muslo, lo que dio unos cosquilleos.

-Te enamoraste de ella?.- dije mientras abría los ojos y miraba la oscuridad que me proporcionaba mi antebrazo.

-Hn.- dijo él, cortando la conversación.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, por fin logré sacar la pregunta de mi mente.

-Que fue lo que te hizo?- cuando logré preguntar, me mordí un labio.

-Me dijo que también le gustaba, se fue a su casa, al día siguiente, fue conmigo, me dijo que me odiaba, que ya tenía novio, que nunca me quiso, pero que no tenía con quien divertirse, que todo fue una broma, en realidad solo suena cruel cuando lo digo así.- dijo él, con aspereza.

-Suena igual de cruel si lo dijeras de distintas formas.- dije mientras me mordía el labio pues Natsume no se si fue sin querer o queriendo aplastó una herida en mi muslo.

-Hn.- dijo él.

-Casi la misma historia pero creo que la tuya gana, esa chica si que es fuerte.- dije.

-Hn, ya lo superé.- dijo- levántate la blusa.

Tras unos segundos se convencerme de que no me iba a hacer nada, que eso casi me hizo reír, me levante la blusa, hasta mis costillas, sin revelar nada que no pudiera ver Natsume.

_Pues no tiene nada que envidiar, bonito abdomen y buen cuerpo.-_pensó Natsume.

Entonces se escuchó su Tsk. Sabía que lo había escuchado.

Entonces empecé a reír, sin poder detenerme.

-Algo que no se oye todos los días de Natsume Hyuuga.- dije mientras seguía riendo.

-Pensé que era de mala educación escuchar los pensamientos de las demás personas.- dijo mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-JAJAJAJA, pues no es una regla, normalmente las personas no pueden leer la mente.- dije entre risas y risas, no podía parar.- Aparte era mi turno.

No dijo nada, pero sabía que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pensado eso.

-Okay, ya, yase que tengo bonito cuerpo, no eres el primero que lo piensa créeme.- dije mientras otra ves podía sentir el calor en mi abdomen, de repente todo el cuerpo se me empezó a relajar.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y mi sonrisa todavía no se borraba de mi cara.

De dentro de mi me empezaba a sentir muy bien realmente, y cuando termino con mi abdomen vi que pasaba a mi cabeza, vi que estaba hincado con sus rodillas a lado de mi cara.

Abrí los ojos sola para ver que me estaba mirando, de sus manos salía una luz verde que reducía mi capacidad para verlo completamente, me estaba curando las mejillas, donde sentía que tenía cortes. Entonces se me ocurrió una pregunta que nunca había preguntado.

-Que tipo de alice tienes?.- dije mientras sostenía su mirada, que por lo visto me pesaba, tenía unos ojos diferentes, como si hubiera pasado por muchas experiencias.

No eran los ojos que normalmente tendría un niño de nuestra edad.

-Cuatro.- dijo mientras yo desviaba mi mirada, pues no soportaba verlo mucho a los ojos, era como si estuviera viendo dentro de mí, y no me agradaba que vieran tras de mi.

Entonces dejando detrás mis pensamientos sobre su mirada, me pare en lo que había dicho, Cuatro?, eso era el alice de succionador de alice. Cuando por fin mi cerebro empezó a funcionar, abrí los ojos y me tape las manos con la boca. LA CARTA! La carta de Ruka, a eso se refería. No puede ser.

-Tu…- dije mientras volteaba a verlo, el ya no me estaba viendo, estaba a la ventana que estaba detrás de mi cabecera de la cama, la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos.- Entonces porque te dejan misiones?

-Porque soy el único que puede hacerlas bien, si no te has dado cuenta, no hay muchos que hagan misiones salvo nosotros y otra persona.- dijo sin voltear a verme.

Cuando vi que volteó la mirada hacia atrás y se levantó, iba hacia la puerta.

-Gracias Natsume.- dije mientras me levantaba y lo seguía.

-Hn, no olvides quitar tu alarma.- dijo mientras se volteaba y me miraba.

Me paré pues no sabía que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

-Porque?.- pregunté, porque rayos tenía que quitar mi alarma.

-Porque mañana no tenemos clases.- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Oh es verdad, lo había olvidado.- dije mientras daba dos pasos hacia él, y luego se me ocurrió algo.- quieres desayunar mañana conmigo?

-No.- dijo mientras se volteaba y me daba la espalda.

-Eh? Porque no?.- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque no quiero.-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Lo seguí.

-Como quieras, no te voy a suplicar.- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua aunque no me viera.

-Bueno, hasta dentro de muy lejos espero.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba la mano, y salió por la puerta, espere hasta que se oyera su puerta cerrarse, entonces saqué la lengua como si me pudiera ver, y subí como niña chiquita las escaleras.

Fui hacia mi baño, abría mi tina, me quité la ropa negra, me sentía tan emo con esa ropa, definitivamente no me gusta el negro, entonces cuando me mire el cuerpo antes de entrar al agua, vi que todavía seguía rasguñada de mis muslos de las piernas, brazos, ect.

Me metí al agua caliente, era tan relajante, todos los músculos empezaron a relajarse, el agua caliente, era como mi te verde. (JAJA SABE PORQUE PUSE ESO PERO SE ME OCURRIO).

Después de un buen rato ahí, casi me quedaba dormida, entonces me salí.

Me enrollé en una toalla, y fui hacia mi vestidor.

Saqué mi pijama, ahora era una lila, un vestido de seda cortito, con peluchito (JAJAJA no se como se dice) en el final del vestido, era de tirantes muy bonito.

Me acosté en mi cama, sin ganas de dormir, al parecer todo lo que había visto hoy me había impactado, quizás no todo para mal, pero la mayoría.

La luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana grande detrás de mi cama, yo estaba viendo la luna, que ese día se veía más grande de lo normal.

Extrañamente, ese día no se me había echo nada fuera de lo normal, pero en mi mente algo timbraba como si hubiera dejado pasar algo por alto, algo que no hubiera preguntado ya, o no hubiera sacado la razón.

Empecé a pensar, Daisuke, Yuki, Natsume, nuestra información en la computadora, nada.

Después de varios minutos, me di cuenta que si tenía sueño, los párpados se estaban cayendo en mis ojos. Entonces con un bostezo, me volteé hacia mi lado derecho, y mi visión se volvió borrosa, hasta que vi todo oscuro.

Lo primero que vi cuando abrí mis ojos fue pasto, pasto, pasto fresco, lo podía sentir en mi piel en todo mi cuerpo, cuando me levanté, vi que tenía puesto un vestidito azul muy bonito cortito, estaba en un campo, bajo un árbol.

Entonces no pude pensar que rayos estaba pasando.

Entonces sentí calor en mi hombro, alguien lo había tocado, con una sonrisa en mi rostro volteé a ver a la persona a mi lado.

Fin del capitulo ***

Que les parecio?

REVIEWS

Pasense:

Fic de Gakuen Alice-- .net/s/5457589/1/

Sale Espero que les haya gustadooo

:)


	26. Seguir a alguien

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE.

Capitulo dedicado para USTEDES =D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Después de varios minutos, me di cuenta que si tenía sueño, los párpados se estaban cayendo en mis ojos. Entonces con un bostezo, me volteé hacia mi lado derecho, y mi visión se volvió borrosa, hasta que vi todo oscuro._

_Lo primero que vi cuando abrí mis ojos fue pasto, pasto, pasto fresco, lo podía sentir en mi piel en todo mi cuerpo, cuando me levanté, vi que tenía puesto un vestidito azul muy bonito cortito, estaba en un campo, bajo un árbol._

_Entonces no pude pensar que rayos estaba pasando._

_Entonces sentí calor en mi hombro, alguien lo había tocado, con una sonrisa en mi rostro volteé a ver a la persona a mi lado._

Capitulo 26: Seguir a alguien.

Era Natsume, estaba sonriéndome, tenía puesto, unos jeans con una camisa pegada negro, que reflejaba su buen cuerpo marcado.

Sonreí a su sonrisa, de la nada, empezó a sonar música.

Una música, lenta, me encantaba esa tonadita, entonces Natsume me ofreció su mano, haciendo una reverencia, yo haciendo una reverencia como si fuera princesa tome su mano.

Entonces me llevó caminando hacia un lugar mas alejado, en donde nos cubría la sombra del árbol, que era grande, entonces sus dos manos las puso en mi cintura, dejando en donde tocaba mi cintura caliente, como si su piel quemara.

En cambio yo puse mis dos manos alrededor de su cuello, sujetándome las dos manos tras de su cuello.

Empezamos a bailar lento, mirándonos los dos a los ojos, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, no dudo porque Natsume tiene un club de fans, modelos morirían por tener su pelo, ojos y cuerpo.

De repente la música paró, entonces Natsume desvió su mirada de la mía a un lugar detrás de mi, se quedo unos segundos mirando hacia allá hasta que decidí voltear a ver lo que el veía, lo primero que distinguí fue el color naranja flameante, era su color de pelo, pálido, con una sonrisa perfecta, y sus ojos estaban traspasándome.

Entonces Natsume me soltó de la cintura, dejando un extraño escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

Vi que Natsume pasaba por mi lado y se dirigía hacia Daisuke, que estaba solo a unos diez metros de distancia.

Cuando llegaron quedaron Daisuke mirando hacia mí, y Natsume mirando hacia el lado contrario, estaban hombro con hombro, y sabía que Natsume estaba hablando, y aunque estuviera cerca, no podía oír nada de lo que decía. Daisuke asintió, raramente ya no sentía la presión en mi pecho cuando lo vi.

Entonces Natsume se volteó a verme, los dos me miraban, después los dos se miraron, y entonces se voltearon, dándome la espalda. Empezaron a caminar y cuando dieron dos pasos empezaron a caminar en lados opuestos, y yo sabía que tenía que seguir a alguien.

-Natsume, Daisuke?.- traté de pronunciar, pero de mi no salió ningún sonido audible.

De repente apareció un bosque a cada de los lados a los que se dirigían Natsume y Daisuke, corrí hasta el lugar en donde empezaron a separarse.

No volteaban atrás, volteé para mi derecha, vi el pelo de Daisuke bailar tras de él, lo extrañaba.

Volteé para mi izquierda y vi al muchacho de corazón frío, nunca me iba a hacer caso.

Derecha, Daisuke me había ayudado a superar toda mi vida, había hecho un principio y un final en mi vida.

Izquierda, simplemente me hacia sonreír.

Yo todo lo que quería era un nuevo comienzo, sonreí, y me empecé a dirigir, hacia la persona indicada, corrí tras de él, lo abracé por detrás, y sentí que todo mi cuerpo flameaba a su contacto.

Volteó y sonrió, entonces… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Abrí los ojos.

Vi que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y me daba en la cara, así que me puse una almohada encima, rodé en la cama, hasta que me caí.

Ouch, me senté sobándome la cabeza, vi el reloj eran las 7:45, era tarde.

Me levanté rápido, fui hacia el baño, y en levantarme sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se estiraban, era como si hubiera ido al gimnasio, horrendo.

Me lavé los dientes, me puse mi uniforme y baje corriendo la escalera, abrí la puerta, cuando la iba a cerrar, vi un papel blanco en mi puerta…

_Te dije que no había clases, baka._

Maldita sea, es cierto, dije mientras me metía de nuevo a mi habitación, fui hacia arriba, me quité mi uniforme, para ponerme mas cómoda, me puse unos jeans oscuros pegaditos, con una blusa roja de escote.

Me acosté en la cama y sabiendo que no iba a poder recuperar mi sueño, me puse a pensar en lo que había soñado.

Natsume, con él me había ido.

No sabiendo muy bien el significado de mi sueño, me levanté, fui hacia mi cocina y empecé a pensar en Hotaru, en que no la e podido ver mucho tiempo últimamente, y estoy tan desesperada por algún tiempo juntas.

Entonces pensé, porque no voy a caminar un rato, para esperar hasta el recreo y después platicar con Hotaru.

Si, eso sería perfecto, entonces agarré una manzana, mi mp3 y un cuaderno.

Salí de mi habitación, y la cerré con llave.

Bajé las escaleras del edificio, cuando estaba en el último escalón, choqué con alguien OUCH!.

Me caí y obviamente también mi libreta.

-Lo lamento, no pretendía…-dijo una voz muy…dulce.

Levanté mi mirada para ver con quien había chocado, y vi unos ojos azules claros que me impactaron, que combinaban con el cabello negro. Luego noté un limitador de alice en su oreja, me mordí el labio, es igual al de Natsume en la misma oreja, IGUAL!.

Me extendió la mano, la que yo agarré sin quitarle los ojos de encima, él se agachó por mi libreta, vi que tenía el uniforme de secundaria, no iba en mi grupo quizás iba 9no grado.

Pero a lo había visto, era el basquetbolista con los ojos azules, me dio mi libreta.

-Yo… lo lamento.- dije cogiendo mi libreta y bajando la mirada, pues parecía que lo estaba acosando.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, no iba viendo, Sakura-san verdad?.- dijo él y con mi nombre lo volteé a ver.

-Me conoces?.- dije algo asombrada y emocionada, un chico tan guapo y me conoce.

-Pues la verdad es que no, es creo la tercera vez que te veo, pero en este edificio no somos muchos así que nos conocemos.- dije mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Sonreí.

-Oh si claro.- dije un tanto decepcionada.-Tu nombre es..

-O si, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.- dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta aún mirándome.- nos vemos luego.- y se fue sonriendo.

Yo también me fui sonriendo, era encantador y no lo podía negar, entonces llegué a MI árbol, las flores rosas estaban floreciendo, es muy bonito.

Brinqué a la rama, en mi típica posición, empecé a oír música.

Y empecé a escribir quizás, una canción que tal vez pudiera cantar luego.

A hand to hold- superchick

Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that You'll help me find my way  
Tell me You can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be alright  
Tell me that You'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that You won't leave me alone in this

'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me

Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only One who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this.

Entonces vi que estaban saliendo niños en el patio, los volteé a ver, y vi que una niña pequeña estaba corriendo y gritando asustada, estaba a punto de brincar para ir a ver que le pasaba cuando vi a un niño detrás con las manos levantadas similando a un mounstro, entonces los dos niños empezaron a reírse, y yo sonreí para mi misma.

Cuando bajé del árbol, para ir a ver a Hotaru, me encontré muchos niños, felices e inocentes, yo había sido así de inocente, y en ese momento deseaba que fuera así.

Caminé hacia la cafetería, cuando entré vi que muchas de las miradas se encontraban en mi y en dos minutos muchos niños de mi grupo y varios grupos menores me rodeaban.

-Mikan!, te amo!.- dijo uno.

-Mikan!

-Te adoro.

-Casate conmigo.

-Eres mi vida.

-AMOR!

Empezaron a hacer comentarios que me dejaron totalmente shockeada, jaja, y pensar hace poquito que no me quería nadie.

Poco a poco me fui zafando y corrí hasta llegar a la mesa de Hotaru, donde estaba sentada ella, Anna, Nonoko y Ruka.

-Ruka!, hola, como estas?.- pregunté.

-Bien y tu Mikan?.- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, gracias.- respondí con una sonrisa.- Hola chicas.- despues de que Anna y Nonoko hubiera contestado Hola, me volteé hacia Hotaru y antes de poder decir nada preguntó.

-Que te paso en los brazos.- dijo ella, examinándome los brazos.

-Mm, este yo, me caí de mi cama en la mañana y me raspé con las pulseras.

-Que pulseras?- dijo ella con su voz fría levantando una ceja.

-Me, me las quité.- dije mientras escondía mis brazos detrás de mi.

-Si claro.- dijo ella todavía no creyendo en mí.

-Mm, Hotaru quisieras caminar un rato conmigo?.- pregunté, sabiendo que la respuesta sería que tenia que ir a su laboratorio, o que tal vez luego, o…

-Hn, vamos.- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y sorprendiéndome la respuesta.

Salimos de la cafetería.

-Porque no asististe a clases?.- preguntó ella cuando estábamos sentadas en una mesa alejada de las demás personas, nadie nos oiría ahí, y sabía que podía confiar en mi mejor amiga.

-Yo, este…, no se como.- dije mientras miraba mis manos jugueteando con ellas.

-Estuviste en una misión.- dijo ella, a su respuesta yo levanté a verla, pero sus ojos no estaban en mi, estaban viendo el edificio de la escuela.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Fin del capitulo

Recomiendo:

.net/s/5457589/1/

Es de una amiga que esta empezando su fic, y quiere que vayann, vean y comenten su historia :)  
A mi me gusto :D

Cancion del dia:

-I promese you-Selena Gomez-

me encanto la cancion aunque no adore a Selena =) oiganla

revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew :D


	27. Nuevo amigo

Otra historia de amor:)

NOTA: no me pertenece Gakuen Alice, no me gusta recordarlo. jiji =*

**Ana Margarita: Las fotos que quieres, no te las puedo mandar por hotmail, pues no se ven en el scaner, dime que hacemos y vemos que show con ese problema para luego ver sale?, ya sabesss, un besoteeee :)**

Capitulo 27: Nuevo amigo.

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Mm, Hotaru quisieras caminar un rato conmigo?.- pregunté, sabiendo que la respuesta sería que tenia que ir a su laboratorio, o que tal vez luego, o…_

_-Hn, vamos.- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y sorprendiéndome la respuesta._

_Salimos de la cafetería._

_-Porque no asististe a clases?.- preguntó ella cuando estábamos sentadas en una mesa alejada de las demás personas, nadie nos oiría ahí, y sabía que podía confiar en mi mejor amiga._

_-Yo, este…, no se como.- dije mientras miraba mis manos jugueteando con ellas._

_-Estuviste en una misión.- dijo ella, a su respuesta yo levanté a verla, pero sus ojos no estaban en mi, estaban viendo el edificio de la escuela._

-Yo…si, lamento no haberte dicho antes es solo que…yo… no sabía, si…- dije sin terminar ninguna frase.

-Tu lo sientes, lo lamentas por no haberme dicho antes es solo que no sabías como iba a reaccionar, tu solo no querías preocuparme no sabías si decirme.-dijo ella completando todos los espacios vacios.

-Exacto.- dije yo con una sonrisa, en ese momento Hotaru volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Baka.- solo dijo.

La seguí viendo y me dieron unas ganas intensas de abrazarla, por algo era mi mejor amiga, porque me conocía mejor que yo a mi misma.

-Como lo supiste?.- le pregunté.

-Solo Natsume falta a clases los días después de sus misiones, demasiada coincidencia que los dos faltaran, Ruka también lo noto, los demás pensaron que te enfermaste.- dijo ella.- Aparte tengo el video de cuando saliste de tu balcón anoche.

-Que..Como?-dije yo.

-Pues es que quería asegurarme de que no ibas a salir de sonámbula en la noche y te suicidaras.- dijo volteando a verme.

-Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuu.- dije mientras me levantaba y daba dos pasos para abrazarla cuando iba a tocarla.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Salí volando hasta el pasto.

-Itaii!, eso dolió.- dije

-Eso quería.- respondió ella casi con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hotaruu eres muy mala.- dije mientras me levantaba sobándome la cabeza.

Dije mientras me levantaba del pasto, e iba hacia Hotaru.

-Hotaru, hoy soñé con Natsume.- dije en voz baja.

Hotaru sonrió.

-Y? ya te diste cuenta?.- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-De que?.- dije con cara de WTF porque en realidad no entendía nada.

_Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que le gusta Natsume, todavía. –_Pensó Hotaru.

Me sacudí el pantalón antes de llegar a ella.

-Hotaru.- dije con la cabeza agachada.

-Hu.- dijo ella mirándome, pues me sentía algo incómoda.

-Yo ayer, vi a… Daisuke.- dije mientras la voteaba a ver a la cara, al parecer ella había abierto mucho los ojos, pero tras unos pocos segundos volvió a la normalidad.

-Que paso?.- dijo ella.

-Yo… no se exactamente pero es solo qué, él se veía tan cambiado y el quería matarme.- dije yo con voz áspera. –Él me quería matar, lo decía en serio Hotaru, no lo entiendo, porque se fue del lado de los malos?

-Es un idiota.- dijo ella mientras se paraba de la mesa, y se dirigía hacia la cafetería, _Por haberte dejado, desperdiciado y lastimarte, es un idiota, algún día se arrepentirá._

Mikan se quedó unos segundos parada ahí, y después siguió a su mejor amiga.

Empezó a vibrar mi celular dentro de mi bolsa del pantalón.

Saqué el celular, y vi que era un mensaje de un número desconocido, lo abrí.

_Necesitamos hablar ahora, ven al bosque norte._

Persona.

Deje de caminar, para ver dónde estaba y a dónde tenía que ir.

Hotaru volteó a verme, como preguntándose porque había parado.

-Mm, Hotaru yo…este…- dije tartamudeando y con el ceño fruncido.

-Ve, nos vemos mas tarde.- dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Yo creo que Hotaru por algo tiene que ser mi mejor amiga, no creo que sea solo porque yo la quiero mucho, si no que a veces me comprende sin tener que decir nada, o sabe exactamente que decirme para animarme, quizás hasta me conoce mejor de lo que yo.

Entonces le sonreí y me alejé corriendo, tras unos arbustos desaparecí.

Aparecí en un lugar oscuro, apenas veía una silueta.

-Mikan.- dijo una voz que ODIABA escuchar.

-Persona.- dije asintiendo.

-Lograron hacer la misión, felicidades, tu primer misión fue un éxito, a pesar de los pequeños imprevistos.- dijo él, _Daisuke._

No dije nada, no quería decir nada.

-Muy bien, solo te quería felicitar, y te avisaremos cuando será la próxima misión, tendremos pronto entrenamiento.- dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Persona.- dije mientras daba un paso, haciendo como si no quisiera que se fuera.

-Si?.- dijo él volteando a verme.

-Quiero pedirte un favor.- dije mientras bajaba la cara, desde cuando iba a pedirle un favor a Persona, pero se que voy a proteger a alguien que quiero.

-Te escucho.- dijo él ahora volteándose completamente.

-Quiero…- dije tratando de evitar que no se me oyera la dificultad que me producía pedir favores.-quiero que me des todas las misiones de Natsume.

Se oyó un silencio, mientras los árboles se movían con el aire del viento, yo seguía con la cabeza, pero la levante, para ver directamente los ojos de persona y que viera que estaba hablando en serio.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, se me quedó viendo desafiante, luego sonrió y dijo:

-Porque?- dijo él, mientras daba unos pasos hacia mí.

Sabía que si le decía la verdad, que solamente lo quería proteger, probablemente no me las daría o me dijera que soy débil por querer proteger a Natsume, o alguna burla.

-Me quiero hacer más fuerte.- dije casi en un susurro mientras todavía sostenía su mirada.

-Mm, y que gano yo con darte las misiones de Natsume.- dijo él.

-Natsume tiene el alice tipo cuatro, yo me recobro y lo puedo usar todo el tiempo que quiera, Natsume necesita tiempo para recuperarse, en cambio yo no, y prometo hacer todas las misiones bien.- dije yo, volteando hacia los árboles.

-Mm.- dijo pensando, quizás me fuera a decir que no.

-Por favor.- dije sin vergüenza, en realidad enserio si quería hacer las misiones, solo para que Natsume no muera.

-Esta bien, pero las misiones de Natsume son difíciles, tendrás que entrenar más, y posiblemente faltar a unas clases.- dijo él como si fuera my difícil evitar clases, aunque de verdad no quería perderlas.

-Me dejan no?.- dije yo.-El director aprueba que los de habilidad peligrosa falten a clases no?

-Si, tienes razón, pero si no pasas con mas de nueve en el año, no puedes seguir en el mismo grupo.- dijo él.

-No soy estúpida.- dije, claramente iba a pasar con 11 si podía.

-Está bien, se te avisara de los próximos entrenamientos.- dijo el.

-Otra cosa, no quiero que le den nada de entrenamientos a Natsume, solo en las clases, y que no se entere de que tomaré todas sus misiones.- dije yo.- me las querrá quitar.

Persona rió amargamente.

-Esta bien.- dijo él.

-Lo prometes?.- dije yo.

-Prometo que Natsume no se enterara de mi boca.- dijo él y tras unos segundos desapareció.

Volví lentamente hacia la cafetería, cuando estaba pasando por un árbol, me cayó algo en la cabeza.

-OUCH!.- grité mientras volteaba a ver que rayos me había caído encima.

Había un libro de matemáticas, de secundaria.

Vi que una sombra cayó a mi lado, pero estaba demasiado herida para moverme (JAJAJA HERIDA), entonces vi un pantalón de secundaria, subí mi mirada, una camisa mal abrochada, y después vi una estrellita en una mejilla, unos ojos azules, hasta terminar con un pelo azul parecido al de Ikuto, tapado por un gorro.

-Perdón, se me cayó de mi mano.- dijo él chico guapo que estaba frente a mí.

-No no te preocupes.- dije yo mientras componía una sonrisa.

Recogió su libro y luego lo puso recargado contra su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento.- dijo de nuevo.

-Si si, no te preocupes.- dije yo mientras movía mi mano delante de mi cara.

-Mm, dime, como te llamas?.- dijo él.

-Mm, no deberías decir primero el tuyo?.- dije yo después de empezar a caminar mientras el me seguía.

-Jajaja, eres una chica interesante, bueno mi nombre es Tsubasa.- dijo.- y voy en 9no.

-Muy bien, mucho gusto tsubasa, mi nombre es Sakura Mikan, voy en 8vo.- dijo yo mientras lo volteaba a ver, era muy alto, pero era guapo.

-Oh, tu eres la nueva en habilidad peligrosa, no te había visto!.- dijo.

-Entonces tu también estas en habilidad peligrosa e?.- dije yo mientras lo examinaba mientras me paraba a mirar su mejilla donde tenía una estrella azul.

-Si.- dijo él, sonriéndome, mostrando su hermosa dentadura blanca.- Yo he oído mucho sobre ti, eres la pareja de Hyuuga, mis respetos, no se como lo aguantas, y tienes ilimitados alices.

Sonreí ante la parte de Natsume, y empecé a reír.

-Vaya, hoy supe que la mayoría me conoce.- dije mientras me tapaba la boca con la mano.-Tu que alices tienes.- dije mientras volteaba hacía delante, y justamente cuando volteé al piso, vi una rama y me tropecé con ella, cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto contra la tierra, pero nunca pasó así que abrí los ojos, solo para ver que estaba como a tres cm del suelo.

Entonces Tsubasa caminó hacia en frente de mi con un pie sujeto al suelo.

-Manipulador de sombras.- dijo él sonriendo.

-Increible.- dije yo mientras me ponía de pie.

-Jaja si en realidad es muy útil cuando alguien te molesta.- dijo él mientras me seguía sonriendo.

Me reí.-De seguro te pones a jugar con ellos ¿no es así?.- dije yo mientras caminaba, salimos en el área de comida de secundaria, un campo muy bonito solo había pasado por ahí una vez, y me fascinaba.

Era un área cuadrara, dos paredes eran de edificios, y la otra de un bosque. Me encanta, había mesas con paraguas, y el viento cálido te daba en la cara, podía oler a flores desde una larga distancia, era hermoso.

Tsubasa, caminó delante de mi, y fue hacia una mesa donde estaba una chica de pelo rosa, me envió una mirada y me señaló con la mirada que lo siguiera.

* * *

Fin del capitulo**

Que piensan chicos?

YOSE! que tarde como dos semanas en subir el capitulo pero e andado como loca las dos semanas  
terminamos examenes, por fin!, estoy haciendo un video para youtube, jiji me falta la mitad, y os pedire que lo vean  
jajajaja :) saleeeeeeeee pues espero que haya valido la pena la espera :D

Los quiero chicos y chicas ;) Si tienen dudas pregunten

NOTA: Han habido como cuatro chicas preguntandome sobre AMI! la verdad es que nose por que se emocionan tanto para que salgaa digo no tiene nada que ver en la historia jajajajaja, pero bueno como ya le dije a una chica, pienso meterla junto con Youichi =) en la escuelaa asii que no desesperen :D

jiji

buenooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo =*

Cuidensee, los quiero

-AngelGirl1-


	28. Invitación

otra historia de amor:)

NOTA: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE DESGRACIADAMENTE.

* * *

Capitulo Anterior:

Era un área cuadrara, dos paredes eran de edificios, y la otra de un bosque. Me encanta, había mesas con paraguas, y el viento cálido te daba en la cara, podía oler a flores desde una larga distancia, era hermoso.

Tsubasa, caminó delante de mi, y fue hacia una mesa donde estaba una chica de pelo rosa, me envió una mirada y me señaló con la mirada que lo siguiera.

* * *

Capitulo 28: Invitación.

Lo seguí, vi que Tsubasa la saludaba con una mano, llegó y se sentó luego cuando llegué, le sonreí a la chica de pelo rosa, antes de sentarme.

-Misaki, te presentó a Mikan, me la acabo de encontrar va en mi clase, Mikan te presento a Misaki, va en mi salón.- dijo el mientras señalaba con las manos.

-Hola, mucho gusto Mikan.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo yo, también con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Como te lo encontraste?.- dijo ella mirando a Tsubasa pero con todavía mostrando una sonrisa.

-Me cayó un libro de él encima.- dije yo sonriendo.

Misaki, rió y luego volteó a ver a Tsubasa.

-Eres un torpe.- dijo ella todavía riendo, luego me miro y luego a Tsubasa de nuevo.- ya la invitaste?

-A no.-dijo el sacando algo de su bolsa.

-Invitarme a dónde?.- dije yo.

-Ah no te has enterado? Nuestro grupo esta haciendo una fiesta en ciudad central, quieres ir?.- dijo Misaki.

Tsubasa, me dio un papel lila, con azul y blanco muy bonito.

Lo leí.

_PARTY!_

_Organizada por los alumnos de novena grado._

_Formal, un baile de mascaras_

_Los esperamos. Desde la seis hasta la hora que quieras!_

La invitación estaba decorada con flores, muy bonita.

-O y quienes están invitados?.- dije yo volteando a verlos.

-Los de octavo y noveno.- dije Misaki sin poder quitar su sonrisa.

Sonreí yo también.

-Cuando es?- pregunté.

-De hecho mañana.- dijo Tsubasa.

-Oh esta bien, supongo que iré.- dije yo.

-Que bien.- dijo él.

-Oh, tienes que ir bonita, puede que te consigas un buen novio.- dijo Misaki pasándose una mano por un mechón de su pelo.

Reí.-Si, creo que puede.

Los tres reímos, entonces cuando paramos Misaki dijo:

-A por cierto, mañana no habrá clases por la fiesta, que divertido verdad?.- dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

-SI? Que bien!,.- dije yo con una sonrisa.

Empezamos a hablar de muchos temas, fue muy divertido conocernos, perdí la noción del tiempo, pero seguíamos hablando de diferentes cosas, y reía mucho, hasta el punto que casi me ponía a llorar, me dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Me caían bien.

Nos quedamos tanto tiempo que apenas noté que ya estaba empezando a anochecer.

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de dormir.- dije yo con una sonrisa, los tres nos reímos simultáneamente, al parecer nos había agarrado como la loquera, nos reíamos por todo.

-OKAY OKAY YA!, nos tenemos que ir Tsuabasa.- dijo Misaki, tratando de no reírse.

-Esta bien.- dijo el parándose.-Nos vemos mañana Mikan, bailaremos.- dijo mientras me guió un ojo y después Misaki le pego.

Me levanté yo también, fue un día divertido, con ellos dos, me sentía muy bien, pero no había ido con Hotaru, probablemente me pegaría con algunos de sus inventos, reí ante el pensamiento y me fui sonriendo hacia mi dormitorio.

Cuando abrí mi puerta, fui derechito al refrigerados estaba muriendo de hambre.

Cuando abrí la puerta, vi varias cosas, todo de colores, que bonito, (JAJA OK HAY GENTE RARA Y YO).

Vi huevos, jamón, salchichas, y vi KERMATOOOOOOOOOOOO, inmediatamente lo saqué, y unos pepinos.

Los parti, pelé, y luego los puse en una bandeja, les puse sal y limón, fui y me tardé varios minutos para abrir el Kermato, cuando se lo eché encima a los pepinos, guarde todo fui por una cuchara y me lo empecé a comer.

(LO QUE YO HAGO, AMO EL CLAMATO)

Fui hacia la televisión, me senté en mi colchón, pero justo cuando iba a prender la tele sonó mi teléfono.

Me levanté con mi plato, y fui hacia el teléfono en mi cuarto.

-Hola?.- contesté.

_-Baka, irás mañana._

-Ooh, hola Hotaru, te refieres a la fiesta?

_-Hn, irás?_

-Si tu irás yo también voy- contesté feliz.

_-Okay, yo ire para tomar fotos_

Me reía ante la respuesta de mi amiga.

-Entonces, yo también iré supongo, oye, mañana vamos a comprar lindos vestidos?.- le pregunté.

-Si.- dijo ella, no muy emocionada.

-Okay, nos vemos mañana a las…10 en el autobús.- le dije a ella.

-Okay, bye.- y colgó.

Cuando colgué, fui lentamente hacia la grabadora, en mi salita, y puse un CD, empezaron a tocar canciones que me gustaban mucho, empecé a tararearlas mientras me terminaba de comer mis pepinos.

No me di cuenta de la hora, pero cuando ya me los había acabado (mis pepinos), estaba muy oscuro fuera así que me fui a dar un baño.

Cuando salí con mi toalla enredada en mi cuerpo, fui hacia mi vestidor, pero en mi camino hacia él, vi el reloj eran solo las siete.

Así que fui a mi vestidor, bailando y tarareando una canción, cuando llegué abrí la puerta y vi mucha ropa, más de la que debería tener, la academia me compra ropa?, bueno, no lo pensé mucho antes de ponerme una falda blanca con short cortita, y una blusa de tirantes azul, me puse unos mocasines (sandalias cerradas), y me amarré dos colitas bajas.

Quería salir a ver un poco más de la escuela.

Salí de mi cuarto, bajando la escalera del edificio, salí, al parecer había muy pocas personas fuera a esta hora, pero no me importo, caminé hacia un pequeño bosque a lado de mi edificio, empecé a caminar, los árboles estaban a la perfecta distancia, para que la luz de la luna se filtrara y me iluminara mi camino, estaba viendo mis pies pisar el pasto, cuando subí la mirada vi unos ojos rubís tras un árbol, parpadeé y vi que ya no estaban, me tallé los ojos con las dos manos, lo había alucinado lo sé, extrañamente sentí una presión en mi estómago, al parecer extrañaba ver a alguien , y no tardé mucho en descubrir a quien. Natsume.

Empecé a caminar de nuevo pensando en Natsume.

-Natsume.- susurré, apenas audible, lo quería ver ya, no se que significaba que lo quisiera ver con tantas ganas.-Eres un tonto y haces que me confunda.

Fin del punto de vista***

--POR FIN CAMBIANDO DE PUNTO JAJAJA PERO SERAN COMO CINCO RENGLONES ANTES DE QUE REGRESE A ELLA :)—

Natsume PDV***

Estaba caminando hacia mi cuarto, después de haber dormido una siesta en un árbol, cuando oí varios pasos. Me asomé solo para ver a Mikan de espaldas a mí, estaba parada en medio del bosque y oscuridad, plantada en medio de un bosque, pero eso no parecía afectarla, creo que ni se había dado cuenta, no, no creo, estoy seguro, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Natsume.- susurró ella, entonces abrí muchos los ojos, me había descubierto?, sonreí, y tras varios segundos iba a caminar un paso cuando escuché.-Eres un tonto y haces que me confunda.

Eso me hizo realizar que no me había ubicado que ella había pensado en mí, y eso, me hacia feliz, ella había estado pensando en mi, no lo puedo creer, retrocedí. Algo de color empezó a subir a mi cara, pero con mi pelo tape mis ojos y cara, como si alguien me pudiera ver.

Entonces sonreí, la confundo.

Fin del punto de vista***

Mikan PDV***

Tras varios segundos de quedarme ahí, empecé a caminar de nuevo, perdida en mis pensamientos, y luego me vino a la mente de nuevo la fiesta, que divertido, una fiesta de máscaras, ahí puedo conseguir un novio, o por lo menos conocer personas.

Caminé y caminé hasta que llegué a un río, precioso, hermoso, la luna se reflejaba en el agua, camine hacia la orilla, había una pequeña cascada y estaba rodeada de árboles, me quité los zapatos, y cuando la piel de mi pie hizo tacto con el pasto mojado me sentí relajada, me senté, no me importaba ensuciarme, lo único que quería por una vez era pensar conmigo, buscar respuestas, cuando me senté, mis piernas tocaron el pasto relajándose también, metí mis pies al agua, que estaba cálida, probablemente sería perfecto si fuera el lugar dónde quisiera venir todos los días, y definitivamente este sería.

Me acosté en el pasto mirando hacia las estrellas, hacia la luz de la luna, con mis pies sumergidos en el agua, pasaron varios minutos, cerré los ojos, sencillamente quería quedarme así toda mi vida, sin que nadie me molestara.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé viendo una flor con pétalos blancos y las orillas de los pétalos eran rojo intenso, tan hermosa la flor, volteé mi mirada hacia la luna, y no me percaté de ninguna presencia hasta que habló, y su voz hizo que algo en mi pecho se empezara a mover rápido.

-Es bonito verdad?.- dijo una voz, no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir aquella voz.

-Natsume.- dije mientras volteaba mi cabeza tratando de no parecer alterada y cuando encontré su silueta estaba recargado en un árbol, sus ojos sobresalían de la oscuridad, no me estaba mirando, estaba mirando el cielo.

-Es mi lugar favorito en la escuela.- dijo él, todavía sin voltearme a ver.- Nunca nadie viene, y casi nunca nadie lo haya.

No dije nada, pues no sabía que decir, pasaron varios segundos de un silencio, que lo complementaba el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al danzar alrededor de nosotros, era espectacular.

Yo lo seguía viendo, cuando por fin decidió salir de su sombra, y en cuanto lo hizo, todo su cuerpo quedó iluminado por la luz de la luna, llevaba el uniforme, pero no importaba, algo había cambiado, caminó hacia mi con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que se sentó a mi lado, y puso sus manos detrás de sus hombros para recargarse en el pasto.

No me miraba, pero yo seguía mirándolo, cuando me di cuenta de que casi lo estaba acosando desvíe mi mirada hacia la pequeña cascada. Que cada vez empezaba a hacerse más fuerte la corriente. Llenaba el silencio.

-Que haces aquí?.- dije yo, no en tono muy rudo, era algo mas como curiosidad.

-Mm, que tal si te pregunto lo mismo?.- dijo él volteándome a ver, claro yo no lo estaba viendo, pero sentía en mi nuca un escalofrío. Fruncí el ceño antes de contestar.

-pues, estaba aburrida en mi cuarto, y quise salir de mi cuarto.-dije mientras me volteaba hacia él para obtener su respuesta.

-En realidad nada, solo quería pensar.- dijo el mientras sostenía mi mirada.

-Natsume.- dije yo tras unos momentos de silencio, el silencio no era malo, pero sabía que teníamos muchas cosas de las que podríamos hablar, y aparte estaba de un buen modo para hacerlo.

-Hn.- dijo él mientras ahora se acostaba en el pasto junto a mí.

-Que tanto conoces a Ikuto?.- pregunté yo, mirando hacia las estrellas sobre nosotros.

-Lo conoces?.- dijo él, normal, indiferente, pero su voz no parecía la de hace 2 minutos.

-Hum, choqué con el en la mañana.- dije yo mientras en realidad yo no le daba demasiada importancia.

-Aléjate de él- dijo él mientras se levantaba, no era una voz ruda, pero tampoco era como si me estuviera dando una opción, la atmósfera era tan calmada que no me enoje.

-Porque?.- dije yo algo incrédula.

-No creo que te convenga estar alrededor de él, es solo eso.- dijo, y al parecer por su tono el tampoco quería estropear la atmósfera, era como un fino hielo, si gritabas, se quebraba.

-Bueno supongo que es para mi descubrirlo no?.- dije, no estaba enojada, ni nada por el estilo, ni sonó como si estuviera enojada, solo quería saber porque me había dicho que me alejara de él.

-Hn, como quieras, me iré a dormir.- dijo él mientras se dirigía a los árboles.

-Natsume.- dije antes de que se fuera.

-Hn.- dijo él, seguía dándome la espalda.

-Que descanses.- dije mientras sonreía.

No dijo nada, pero se fue, lo vi hasta que su sombra se empezó a difuminar con la oscuridad.

Me quedé un poco de tiempo más, pensando en el día de mañana.

Luego simplemente me levanté, y me fui descalza hasta el dormitorio, el pasto era tan suave al contacto con mi piel, cálido si se puede decir asi.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

I KNOW!! YA SE QUE NO SUBO DESDE HACE UN MILENIOO, PERO SE LOS PUSE MAS LARGO

JIJI

LUZ DE ANGEL :) JAJAJAJAJA AHI TA, COMENTAA :D

CAAAMI--- me alegra que hayas comentadoo porfa siguee

zhikizzme-- eaaa comenta =)

y las demaaaaaaaaaaaaas las quieroo sigan comentandoo

postearee mas seguido, ayer iba a subir pero tuvo un problema tecnico, disculpen la tardanzaa

=)

LAS QUIEROOO

SE CUIDANN (k)

-AngelGirl1-


	29. Vestidos y Zapatos, perfecto

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA. Gakuen Alice no me pertenece :(

Dedicado a LUZ DE ANGEL Y A ANA PAOLA porque las amoo niñas, ya saben :)  
Las que comentan las quiero mucho también sigan comentando por fa, ustedes me inspiran chicas!

LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO DEBERAS, PERO AAASH LOS EXAMENES ME MATAN! Y NO ME DEJAN TOCAR LA COMPUU :) APARTE HACE TRES DIAS HABIA ESCRITO LOS PROXIMOS TRES CAPITULOS PEROO LA LAPTOP LOS BORRÓ! ESTA LOCAA T-T LO SIENTO CHICAS ENSERIOO LO JURO QUE SE BORRO, LLORE, PERO VERÁN QUE ME QUEDARA MUY PADRE.

SI TIENES TWITTER ME PUEDEN SEGUIR :) /BieberGirl7

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN LO DEJE MAS LARGO PARA RECOMPENSARLAS

* * *

_Capitulo Anterior:  
_

_-Hn, como quieras, me iré a dormir.- dijo él mientras se dirigía a los árboles._

_-Natsume.- dije antes de que se fuera._

_-Hn.- dijo él, seguía dándome la espalda._

_-Que descanses.- dije mientras sonreía._

_No dijo nada, pero se fue, lo vi hasta que su sombra se empezó a difuminar con la oscuridad._

_Me quedé un poco de tiempo más, pensando en el día de mañana._

_Luego simplemente me levanté, y me fui descalza hasta el dormitorio, el pasto era tan suave al contacto con mi piel, cálido si se puede decir así._

* * *

Capitulo 30: Vestidos y Zapatos, perfecto.

Al día siguiente me levante a las nueve, pues no había escuela, eso me ponía feliz, me metí a bañar y no me apuré pues faltaba una hora para que me viera con Hotaru, como la extrañaba.

Hice todo lo típico que hacia en mis mañanas solo que mas lento, desayuné un cereal con leche (ACLARACION: Sin leche no es cereal haha xD), me vestí con una falda blanca y una blusa café de tirantes cruzados atrás tenía un estampado de flores blancas, con unas sandalias cafes y una flor dorada en el cabello agarrado en una sola cola de caballo. Me veía bonita, no lo podía negar, le sonreí a mi reflejo antes de bajar y agarrar dinero, además de los lindos cuartos, ropa, COMIDA y que compraran Clamato, el dinero también me agradaba de ser una estrella especial.

Agarré dinero para comprarme un atuendo caro, claro que no me gustaba comprarme cosas de tanto costo, pero si no me lo gastaba en algo como esto en que rayos me lo iba a gastar?.

Estaba caminando de mi edificio hasta la parada del autobús veía chicos corriendo para sus clases, y yo simplemente pasaba como una lunática sonriéndole a todo mundo, claro que se me quedaban mirando pero por alguna razón me sentía muy feliz este día, tenía el raro presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, mientras sonreía como idiota un pequeño chico chocó contra mí.

-Yo lo lamento, no estaba viendo.-dije yo mientras le daba la mano al pequeño que parecía de 5 años que se había caído en frente de mí.

El pequeño chico la agarró y cuando por fin me volteó a ver me quede algo sorprendida por su ojos, eran de un color azul, un azul hermoso no me malinterpreten pero no había nada en sus ojos, eran como oscuros, vacios, no eran los ojos normales de un niño de cinco años, digo los niños de cinco años tienen esa chispa que siempre pone felices a las personas pero él, él no tenía nada, cuando el niño se me quedó viendo también preguntándose porque una loca lo estaba viendo volteó a ver a otro lado. Después de haberlo acosado el niño se fue sin decir nada corriendo hacia dentro del edificio, eso fue extraño, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo sonreír la sensación de la emoción no me dejaba.

Dejando atrás el pequeño incidente con el pequeño niño, me fui atravesando el pequeño espacio que me quedaba hasta el pequeño autobús (jaja, quería hacer algo así xD )

Cuando llegué a la parada del autobús, vi a Hotaru vestida con un mezclilla y una blusa verde de tirantes con rayitas blancas y un listón atrás de su blusa, con un broche azul en su cabello suelto, se veía preciosa.

Estaba admirándola cuando después de varios minutos sacó algo de NO SE DÓNDE, y la apuntó hacia a mí, claro, yo estaba a punto de correr hacia a ella gritando su nombre, pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar…

BAKA!

Mi cuerpo salió volando como el de una muñeca y se quedo aplastado contra un tronco muy grande y duro, algo que me dolió, me levante y corrí hacia Hotaru abrazándola, no importaba si me golpeaba de nuevo o no, simplemente tenía una gran felicidad por haberla visto de nuevo desde hace años para mí.

-Te extrañeeeeeeeeeee Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!.- creo que grité en su oreja, puso sus típicos ojos de pocos amigos, ni si quiera me moví un centímetro, entonces sentí como si algo negro estuviera alrededor de ella, algo FEO, HORROROSO, sonriendo todavía y con una sonrisa nerviosa me alejé de ella, cuando ya no pude sentir su aura de matanza me dijo:

-Vámonos , se nos hace tarde.- dijo mientras un camión con forma de elefante se paraba en frente de nosotras, subimos, al parecer no había casi nadie, pero cuando me fijé quienes estaban me puse más feliz.

Anna y Nonoko estaban en el asiento delantero, y unos chicos atrás que me miraban pero no les hice caso y fui a saludar a mis amigas.

-Anna! Nonoko!, chicas, van a ciudad central?.- pregunté yo, algo que era algo obvio pero típico de mí.

-Si, vamos a comprar nuestros vestidos para esta noche.- dijeron al mismo tiempo, algo que me hizo mostrar una sonrisa mas abierta de la que tenía.- Y ustedes?

-También.- dijo Hotaru detrás de mí.

-Es precioso o no?.- dijo Anna mientras modelaba un vestido largo verde con tirantes, era hermoso no lo podía negar y lo estaba admirando cuando de repente Anna dijo:

-Pero no, no me agrada para hoy en la noche.- dijo ella, mientras yo casi me caigo para atrás, enserio¿?, casi me caigo pues en las primeras 8 tiendas me caí, en las otras 8 ya nomás me reía.

Nonoko por otro lado estaba luciendo un vestido rojo corto y con un moñito negro en cada tirante, era muy bonito pero no faltaba que:

-No me gusta como me veo- dijo Nonoko, yo creo que eran las frases que aquellas casi hermanas siempre decían. Me caían muy bien Anna y Nonoko pero al parecer no conocía este lado suyo de morirse por ropa, nunca me había fijado pero siempre que las veía fuera de la escuela siempre lucían preciosas, quizás solo yo no lo había notado.

Salimos de la tienda sin nada, como las pasadas 16 tiendas, no me importaba pues nos reíamos mucho, extrañaba pasar tiempo con mis amigas quizás era porque nunca había tenido de verdad amigas que me hicieran sentir como ellas tres, después de pasar por varias tiendas más, llegamos a una que decía: _Sweet Dreams, _me tapé los oídos:

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TENGO QUE TENER ESE VESTIDO!!!!.- gritó mi amigo Anna, antes de que mis ojos tan siquiera la pudieran ver ya estaba dentro de la tienda, enserio hay obsesiones no?, corre hacia la tienda como si alguien se fuera a robar su vestido a propósito o si no lo comprara en medio minuto fuera a desaparecer, Nonoko corrió tras ella entrando a la tienda y Hotaru y yo caminamos hacia la tienda tranquilamente, cuando entramos vimos como las caricaturas tiran todo de un lado a otro.

-Mira Nonoko éste, es preciosísimo.-gritó Anna desde algún lugar del desastre, Nonoko salió de verdad no tengo la menor idea de dónde, pero llegó hacia otro lugar. Después de varios minutos Anna y Nonoko habían vuelto a colocar todo dónde estaba y llevando tres o cuatro vestidos cada uno a los probadores, lo único que de verdad me agradaba de venir a comprar con ella es que ORDENABAN TODO! Es RARO pero lo vienen haciendo desde la primera tienda que desordenaron todo y en varias hasta las muchachas las conocían y no hacían nada más que sonreírnos, lo sé, bastante raro.

Cuando fuimos a sentarnos a los pequeños sillones que estaban delante de los probadores Anna salió, definitivamente ese era el vestido más bonito que se había probado, era rosa fucsia corto que dejaba ver unas piernas de un color blanco preciosas, en la cintura había una tela rosa pálido que se amarraba atrás en un moño pequeño, de arriba era de unos tirantes pequeños con una abertura en su espalda de un corte preciosos. Tenía unos tacones con cuadros de diferentes colores rosas, preciosos, eran como los zapatos y el vestido que estaban diseñados para Anna.

-Que opinan?.-dijo ella mientras se veía en el espejo, yo estaba con estrellitas en los ojos, viéndola de todos los lado que podía.

-Es precioso Anna, creo que es el destinado para ti.- dije yo mientras volvía a la normalidad e iba a sentarme a lado de Hotaru que me tomaba fotos.

-Es preciosisisisisimo.- dijo ella.- definitivamente me llevare éste-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, que me hizo sonreír, después de haberse metido a cambiarse de nuevo a sus jeans y su blusa rosa, Nonoko salió con un vestido azul marino precioso, hacia ver sus curvas, y resaltaba sus ojos, se veía preciosa, era un vestido arriba de la rodilla, con un pequeño corte que hacía ver un poco de su cintura, éste vestido era de un tirante grueso, tenía varios cortes en ziz-zag en su espalda y tenía unos tacones de tacón corrido, azules con un moñito en la punta y con una franja blanca por arriba.

-Wow, este se me ve muy bonito.- dijo mientras se admiraba en el espejo y de hecho era cierto, se veía muy bonita.

-Llévalo.- dijo de pronto Hotaru mientras tomaba agua de su botella, su voz me sobresaltó pues casi había olvidado que mi mejor amiga estaba a lado mío, cuando la volteé a ver, ella volteó a verme, de repente me agarró un sentimiento de querer abrazarla, como la había extrañado, pasar tiempo con ella, reírme con ella, quizás había extrañado hasta que me pegará, y en ese momento cuando le sonreí, me di cuenta de que probablemente ella también me hubiera extrañado tanto como yo.

Salimos de la tienda con Anna y Nonoko con unas sonrisas radiantes, mientras entrabamos a otra tienda de vestidos Anna dijo que iría por algo que necesitaba y como era lógico Nonoko decidió acompañarla, así que cuando entramos a la tienda no hubo alboroto, Hotaru y yo empezamos a buscar vestido, veía un mundo de vestidos y Anna y Nonoko en las tiendas pasadas no paraban de buscarme vestidos pero ninguno atraía mi atención, cuando estaba paseando la mirada vi un vestido negro tan cortitititito que pensé que era una blusa, no estaba del todo convencida si de verdad era un vestido pero después recordé que era una tienda solo para vestidos, era bonito pero demasiado corto, dios, empecé a pensar que niña o muchacha usaría algo así, entonces, pensé en alguien, LUNA KOIZUMI, era una chica bonita pero me caía muy mal, desde que había llegado a la escuela sólo me ha fastidiado, y yo no tenía de hecho nada contra ella hasta que vi como trataba a los muchachos de la academia, un día la vi besándose con un chico en la cafetería, rodeada de sus "chicas", definitivamente era guapo pero cuando en la noche salí a casa de Hotaru la vi en una mesa con varios chicos, como cinco, me dio asco verla, ella estaba sentada con su falda casi levantada, un chico tenía sus manos en sus piernas y ella estaba besando a uno de los chicos, como debía haber supuesto antes no era el mismo chico de la cafetería de la tarde, después de terminar de haber besado al chico se volvió hacia otro y lo besó, los chicos no parecían molestos, y claro si me había enterado de que muchos chicos morían por salir con ella, pero desde ese día me fijé que todos los días andaba con un chico diferente, verdaderamente asqueroso verlos comiéndose en la hora de comida a besos. Claro varios me han dicho que me odia porque le he quitado a sus pretendientes, pero QUE?, que tengo que ver en el asunto, no he hecho nada para atraer atención, y yo no creo que tenga pretendientes. (NOTA DE LA AUTORA: pobre ilusa verdad?)

-Encontraste algo?.- dijo Hotaru sacándome de mi trance, ladeé mi cabeza en forma de negación y cuando íbamos de camino hacia la puerta, vi en la esquina un vestido violeta precioso.

-Hotaru, tienes que probarte este.- dije mientras agarraba el vestido y corriendo la lleve hacia los vestidores.

-No me gusta.- dijo Hotaru dentro del vestidor.

-Sal y déjame verte, es bonito el vestido!.- dije yo mientras esperaba impaciente por verla salir, sonó el seguro de la puerta y se abrió dejando ver a Hotaru con un vestido violeta, corto pero no tanto mostrando unas piernas muy bonitas casi blancas, tenía un escote en forma de V y era de tirante en cada tirante tenía un moñito color negro, era sencillo pero le quedaba HERMOSO, se puso unos zapatos cerrados lilas y con unos círculos negros.

-Se te ve precioso Hotaru.- dije yo mientras le iba y le daba vueltas para verla de todos lados.- te lo tienes que llevar, no se cómo pero te lo llevarás.- dije yo mientras la metía al vestidor de nuevo.

Cuando salió y me entregó el vestido y en una caja los zapatos, corrí hacia la caja, me tropecé con una caja al ir a la caja , jajaja, cuando me dijeron el precio era caro pero no me importo, era un regalo para mi mejor amiga, el dinero no me importaba aparte cada dos días me hacia de nuevo multimillonaria ventajas de ser cinco estrellas. Al salir me encontré con Anna y Nonoko casi entrando a la tienda, Hotaru salió de la tienda, viéndome con cara de pocos amigos, de seguro no le ha de haber gustado que le haya comprado el vestido pero se le veía precioso!, hay gente rara y en esa lista esta Hotaru , entonces me reí a su cara.

Paseamos un rato más, nos metimos a varias tiendas más, y ya iban a dar las dos de la tarde cuando Anna y Nonoko gritaron de repente, cuando volteé a verlas, me estaban sonriendo como malvadamente después apuntaron hacia un aparador y me quedé sin palabras.

Me salí del baño con mi toalla enredada sobre el cuerpo, fui hacia mi cama y vi el precioso vestido que estaba en ella, fui hacia mi armario a abrir unos cajones a sacar mi bra (sin tirantes) y mis calzoncitos que me pondría hoy.

Cuando me los puse fui hacia la cama, agarré mi vestido, con cuidado le quité la bolsa transparente que tenía encima, y con más cuidado me lo puse, era suave, cuando terminé de ponérmelo cogí la caja que estaba a lado y me puse los zapatos y cuando empecé a caminar hacia el espejo…

TOK TOK…(sonó la puerta)

Caminé rápido hacia la escalera, me sentía muy cómoda en vestido aunque casi no usara y no me gustara, cuando abrí vi a mis tres mejores amigas con un saco que cubría todos sus cuerpos y vestidos.

-Porque se los ponen?.-dije mientras las dejaba pasar a mi habitación.

-No quería que vieran mi vestido y al parecer a Nonoko y a Hotaru se les ocurrió lo mismo.- dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina y traía una bolsa como de deporte con ella, que no pregunté para que era.

Me reí y después les pregunté que hacían ahí tan temprano, pues nos veríamos se supone dentro de media hora.

-Sí, pero nos venimos a peinar y a peinar a ti.- dijo Nonoko guiñándome un ojo.

-Enserio?.-dije yo mientras levantaba las cejas, emocionada

-Si.- dijo Anna mientras sonreía, diabólicamente, quizás no debería estar TAN emocionada.

-Entonces que esperamos?, comencemos!.- dijo Anna y Nonoko, nos agarraba a Hotaru y a mí y nos llevaban hacia mi cuarto. Primero sentaron a Hotaru, que la estaba peinando Anna y Nonoko estaba peinando a Anna como en filita, después me dijeron que peinara a Nonoko, acepté y me puse detrás de ella, estaba cepillando el cabello sedoso de Nonoko cuando Anna sacó de su pequeña bolsa de deporte todo lo que podría ser una estética completa!, o por dios, claro me asusté, pues empezaron a plancharle el pelo a Hotaru, se veía bonita de todas formas, pero yo ya sabía que le iba a hacer a Nonoko. Después de unos 15 minutos todas habíamos terminado, Hotaru estaba con el pelo planchado al hombro con las puntas hacia dentro con un fleco hacia un lado y un broche de mariposa púrpura, ERA HERMOSA, Anna estaba con una media cola sus puntas para afuera y todo estaba amarrado con un broche de Mariposa parecido al de Hotaru pero éste era de color rosa fuerte, como el de su vestido, Nonoko estaba con una cola completa y sus rizos cayendo a su espalda, tenía el fleco planchado para un lado y se veía muy bonita.

-Ahora.- dijo Nonoko y las tres voltearon a verme.- Faltas tú.

-Mmm..seguras, porque me puedo peinar yo sola- dije tras ver sus miradas de que me iban a hacer algo malo.

-No te preocupes Mikan, quedaras más bonita.- dijo Anna con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Okaaaaaaay.- dije yo mientras me acomodaba en mi cama.

Cuando terminaron abrí los ojos solo para ver a mis amigas enfrente de mi, con los ojos iluminados como si hubieran hecho una obra de arte, así que fui a ver que tanto me miraban, cuando llegué al espejo vi a una chica con un vestido rojo intenso sin tirantes, bombacho de la parte de abajo y corto, más corto de lo que hubiera preferido pero era bonito, dejaba ver unas piernas bien formadas y blancas, el vestido resaltaba las curvas de la chica, llevaba unos mocasines (zapatos cerrados) con un poco de tacón, rojos con un moño en la punta con brillo alrededor, el pelo tenía una cola baja de lado, su pelo le llegaba muchos cm debajo del hombro, no había notado lo largo de su cabello, había una flor en su cabello rojo intenso como su vestido, el fleco lo tenía de lado cubría la mitad de su frente y tenía los labios brillantes con lip gloss, preciosa y de la nada Mikan sintió celos de lo linda que se veía la chica, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca vio que la chica hacia lo mismo, entonces vio lo lógico, era ella.

-O por dios soy yo!.- dijo ella apuntando hacia el espejo, como acusándolo con Anna y Nonoko, que solo rieron.

-Y te ves hermosa.- dijo Anna mientras volteaba a verla.

-Llamarás la atención más que nunca.- dijo Nonoko.

-O, ella llamaría la atención aunque estuviera vestida de bombero.- dijo Anna volviendo a reír.

-Chicas?, ¿Están bien?, Digo ¿no se han visto en el espejo?, USTEDES LLAMARÁN LA ATENCIÓN.- dijo Mikan seriamente preocupada por sus amigas, habían tomado algo antes de llegar a su casa?, pues parecía que estaban hablando barbaridades, si me veía bonita y muy diferente pero ellas se veían espectaculares, digo, demasiado.

-Bueno ahora nuestro regalo para Hotaru y para ti.- dijo Nonoko y Anna terminó la frase, sacaron de su bolsa otra bolsa, y de ahí sacaron unos antifaces.

-Éstos los compramos en ciudad central para hoy, ya que es una fiesta de disfraces nadie debe reconocernos, todas nos vemos muy diferentes mucho!, pero esto le dará el toque para que nadie nos reconosca.- dijo ella dándome un antifaz que era color Rojo con varios garabatos en él, el de Hotaru era Lila con líneas negras, el de Nonoko era Negro y unos puntos de brillantes azules brillantes, y el de Anna era Rosa con flores blancas, todos eran muy bonitos quizás, nadie nos vaya a reconocer de verdad.

Cuando me puse crema corporal de olor a fresas todo el cuarto se inundó del olor, haciendo que los nervios se me calmaran.

Estábamos caminando, eran justo las seis, llegaríamos como a las 6:30 a mas tardar a la fiesta, muy bien, íbamos caminando por el patio, todas traíamos nuestros sacos puestos pero de todas formas había chicos que nos miraban y Anna y Nonoko solo se reían cuando un chico se paraba para vernos o mejor dicho verlas.

Cuando íbamos hacia el autobús por segunda vez en el día, faltaban varios minutos para llegar pasó una limosina por nuestro lado, se paró y cuando llegamos a su lado unos segundos después abrieron la ventanilla.

-Hola chicas, van a la fiesta?.- dijo un chico con una estrella en la mejilla.

-Tsubasa.- dijo yo con mi voz probablemente demasiado aguda pues Hotaru se tapó los oídos.

-Mikan?.- dijo Tsubasa bajándose del carro, lucía un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca con una corbata y tenía un antifaz azul que combinaba con su pelo. –WOW, te vez muy diferente!.- dijo él dedicándome una sonrisa, que me hizo sonreír a mi también.

-Tu te ves muy guapo.-dije yo mientras lo iba a abrazar.

-Basta! Me harás sonrojar.- dijo riéndose de broma.-Bueno y quienes son están damas hermosas que están junto a ti.

-Waaa!, tan guapo.- escuché suspirar a Anna y Nonoko detrás de mi.

-A si!, mis compañeras son Hotaru, Anna y Nonoko.- dije mientras las señalaba con el dedo.

-A sí, ya he oído de todas ustedes, bueno ¿quieren que las llevemos a la fiesta, nosotros también vamos para allá.- dijo él mientras hacía paso para meternos.

-Ustedes van?.- dije yo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Exacto, vamos.- dijo una voz femenina de dentro del carro, después salió a la luz una muchacha con un vestido corto negro de un tirante con varios listones azules, el vestido era hermoso, el cabello lo tenía suelto y lo adornaba con una flor azul marino, sus tacones eran corridos y negros. Era sencillo pero precioso.

-Te ves hermosa Misaki.- dije yo mientras la iba y abrazaba.

-Tu también Mikan!.- dijo ella.-Pues bien, nos vamos?, creo que Tsubasa y yo llegaremos más tarde de lo que teníamos planeado.- dijo ella mientras reía.

-Si vamos!.- dije yo y me metía a la limosina, era gigante, cuando estuvimos todos dentro la limosina empezó a andar hacia ciudad central, y empezamos a platicar, reímos mucho, hubo un momento en el que me dolía tanto el estómago de reírme que ya no quería reírme pero con Tsubasa era imposible.

Llegamos al salón dónde iba a ser la fiesta, eso era como la alfombra roja y eso había dicho Tsubasa hace un rato, la fiesta iba a ser como alfombra roja, había camarógrafos por todas partes, era como si de verdad fuera famosa.

-Entonces ¿Listas señoritas?.- dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía su antifaz, todas lo seguimos poniéndonos el nuestro y cuando se abrió la puerta y Tsubasa salió casi me vuelvo sorda, todas las chicas que no estaban invitadas o eso supongo empezaron a gritar como locas fanáticas, después salió Misaki y todos los hombres empezaron a gritar, eran populares, quizás no me debería sorprender, después salió Hotaru había tonos de exclamaciones preguntándose cosas que no entendía, sería la última en salir pues fui la primera en entrar, salieron Anna y Nonoko y también se oyeron ecos de exclamaciones y flashes de cámaras por todos lados, puse un pie en el piso y más flashes de los que imagine me cegaron, miré hacia el suelo para procurar no caerme, cuando por fin caminé un pasó, gritó y puros gritos de gente que deberás no estaba invitada y había varios listones para que no pasaran y esos chicos estaban a punto de romperlos, caminé con la mano en la cintura y hasta a varios camarógrafos posé. Cuando llegué a la puerta Tsubasa estaba esperándome con todas, enseñó su invitación y dijo que todas iban con él, cuando nos dejaron entrar se seguían oyendo los gritos hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y todo cambió.

FIN DEL CAPITULO***

entonces que les parecio? jiji =* espero que bien, Y PUES pasense por el fic de mi amigaa-hermana

.net/s/5457589/1/Idol

salee puess

las quieroooooooooooooooooo =*

espero poner prontoo sigo escribiendo por ustedes

si no hay rw, no hay historia :D jajajajajjajajaa salee byee =*

un beso, -AngelGirl1-


	30. Bailas? JUEGO!

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: No me pertenece Gakuen Alice.

_Capitulo Anterior:  
_

_-Entonces ¿Listas señoritas?.- dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía su antifaz, todas lo seguimos poniéndonos el nuestro y cuando se abrió la puerta y Tsubasa salió casi me vuelvo sorda, todas las chicas que no estaban invitadas o eso supongo empezaron a gritar como locas fanáticas, después salió Misaki y todos los hombres empezaron a gritar, eran populares, quizás no me debería sorprender, después salió Hotaru había tonos de exclamaciones preguntándose cosas que no entendía, sería la última en salir pues fui la primera en entrar, salieron Anna y Nonoko y también se oyeron ecos de exclamaciones y flashes de cámaras por todos lados, puse un pie en el piso y más flashes de los que imagine me cegaron, miré hacia el suelo para procurar no caerme, cuando por fin caminé un pasó, gritó y puros gritos de gente que deberás no estaba invitada y había varios listones para que no pasaran y esos chicos estaban a punto de romperlos, caminé con la mano en la cintura y hasta a varios camarógrafos posé. Cuando llegué a la puerta Tsubasa estaba esperándome con todas, enseñó su invitación y dijo que todas iban con él, cuando nos dejaron entrar se seguían oyendo los gritos hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y todo cambió._

* * *

capitulo 30: Bailas? JUEGO!

La música estaba muy alta, el salón era gigante quizás cabían unas 300 personas pero esta vez solo irían unas 150, pero aún así faltaba espacio, muchas personas estaban bailando en la pista, veía a chicas con máscara y con vestidos preciosos, todo me distraía, vi a un chico que saludo Tsubasa era guapo y parecía el DJ cuando volteó a verme me saludo con la mano a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa y seguí a mis amigas hasta las bebidas, había como cinco fuentes de chocolate, otras cinco con chamoy, había de todo, papás, bombones, galletas, paletas, refrescos, agua, hielo, y hasta bar, pero no creo que dejaran pedir bebidas alcohólicas, había salitas con muebles negros y blancos, nos sentamos y Tsubasa y Misaki se despidieron de nosotras, después de varios minutos de platicar un poco del lugar, se volvieron a abrir las puerta dejando entrar muchos gritos de chicas, cuando volteamos a las puerta vimos cinco chicos, todos venían con pantalón negro y con camisas blancas excepto por uno que iba todo de negro, todos traían sus máscaras, y como era de suponer no reconocí a ninguno así que me volteé pues había muchas chicas gritando por ellos, demasiado espectáculo, luego me enteré de que no seríamos solo octavo y noveno grado sino también la preparatoria, con razón veía tanto chicos grandes pasar, habían venido varios chicos a invitarme a bailar pero no quería enserio no tenía ganas de bailar hasta mas al rato, pasaron una media hora más, bebimos refrescos y reímos mucho hasta que llegaron como cinco chicos hacia nosotros todos llevaban mascaras negras con trajes y diferentes colores de corbata, no era el grupo que había entrado antes, uno se acerco a Nonoko y le extendió la mano le dijo algo y Nonoko se sonrojó, no escuchaba nada por la música hasta que algo me tapo la visión era un chico con corbata azul marina vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa negra, que llegó hacia a Anna inclinándose como en una reverencia y le pregunté algo que desgraciadamente tampoco pude escuchar, si vi la mirada que se dirigieron Anna y Nonoko antes de asentir e ir a la pista de baile con sus chicos, cuando llegó otro muchacho con Hotaru, el chico era castaño y detrás del antifaz estaban unos ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa muy bonita y estaba apenas abriendo la boca cuando mi mejor amiga negó con la cabeza y me dijo:

-Iré por cangrejos, tengo hambre.-dijo ella mientras se retiraba, me reí nerviosamente ante la cara del muchacho y las rarezas de mi amiga.

-Entonces quisiera acompañarme usted, señorita?.- dijo él mientras me extendía una mano.

-A dónde?.- dije yo algo confundida.

El rió ante mi expresión y después me dijo:

-Quiero bailar solo una canción, pero como tu amiga malvadamente me rechazó, espero que no seas tan cruel como ella, sin ofenderla claro.- dijo él mientras me levantaba de mi sillón y me besaba la mano, reí ante su respuesta y después acepté, definitivamente no sería tan malo bailar o si?.

Fuimos hacia la pista de baile algo abarrotada de gente, pero encontramos un espacio perfecto para nosotros casi en el centro de la pista, cuando puse mis manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuello y sus manos en mi cintura la música había acabado y había empezado algo como entre Salsa y Tango, EXCELENTE.

-Más vale que sepas bailar esto porque yo soy una experta.- dije yo mientras veía que varias parejas salían de la pista de baile.

-Que coincidencia, yo también.- dijo él mientras nos separábamos un poco más para tener más espacio.

Entonces la música comenzó, empezamos a caminar moviendo nuestras manos con nuestros pies, me dio una vuelta para quedar mi espalda en su pecho, la música empezó más rápida, me agarró de la cintura y empezamos a dar pasos con saltos por toda la pista, varias parejas no seguían el paso de la música y decidieron salirse.

Con una mano me enrollé a su cuerpo para desenrollarme por su otro brazo, entonces con su pie levantó el peso de mi cuerpo, di varias vueltas agarrada de su dedo, para no marearme vi un punto fijo, una copa de cristal, di muchas vueltas, cuando cambio el ritmo paré y empecé a dar varios pasos yo sola, de cuando de chiquita me daban clases de todo tipo de baile, me encantaba recordarlo cuando volví con mi pareja el ritmo empezó más y más rápido y me asombro que el chico pudiera soportar, la pista estaba sola, sólo nosotros dos, llevaba varios minutos la canción y la música seguía sonando, y cuando apenas me estaba deberás moviendo libremente como cuando solía de chiquita, me sentía divertida el chico me dijo:

-Ya me cansé.-dijo él mientras paraba un poco, se veía muy cansado y no quería presionar.

-Okay, bailas muy bien, gracias por bailar conmigo.- dije yo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, cuando iba tras de él fuera de la pista de baile vi que todos nos estaban viendo bailar, me sonrojé, lástima de verdad me estaba divirtiendo, entonces una mano me agarró del brazo y me empujó de nuevo hacia la pista de baile.

Entonces empezó a sonar de nuevo otra música parecida a la anterior.

Estaba ahí parado un chico un poco mas alto castaño y con ojos cafés con una sonrisa en su rostro que extrañamente me parecía familiar pero empezó a darme vuelta que se me quitó de la mente, mi cabello agarrado volaba a mi costado, gracias al cielo pude convencer a Nonoko y a Anna de poder ponerme un short muy cortito del mismo color del vestido, con un brazo bien formado paso mi cuerpo por su espalda para agarrarme con el otro brazo y yo estiré mi pierna, lo suficiente rápido para que si quiera se pudiera haber visto el short, di más vueltas cuando me agarró por la cintura, nos movíamos al mismo ritmo, como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a hacer yo, hacía lo que yo hacía, al mismo tiempo, nuestro movimientos eran rápidos, era divertido de hecho, estaba sonriendo como él, me recordaba a alguien, y no podía creer que las máscaras taparan mucho de su cara pues le tapaba la mitad, pero aún así no podía reconocerlo!

Por fin, la canción terminó, y cuando me levanto de nuestra pose final pues estaba recargada en su brazo y el a cm de mi cara, lo conocía estaba segura, entonces volvió a poner una sonrisa tonta, DIOS, me volveré loca si no adivino quien es!, cuando volví a la vida real todos estaban aplaudiéndonos y de hecho hasta Anna y Nonoko nos aplaudían y gritaban, eso había sido espectacular, cuando volteé a la mesa de Hotaru vi que estaba con una cámara, que tan típico es eso!, me volteé para despedirme del chico que me había hecho la noche aunque todo lo demás hubiera estado aburrido.

-Gracias, me divertí mucho.- dije mientras empezaba otra canción ya para bailar, mi voz se distorsiono con el sonido.

-Yo también, nos vemos.- dijo él que apenas podía oír un poco su voz, el sonido era muy alto y las personas estaban de nuevo abarcando la pista, después se despidió con la mano y salió por un caminito de personas antes de que se cerraran sobre mí.

Bueno me divertí, y me agradó, pero estaba un poco cansada para seguir bailando, volví a la mesa con Hotaru y me vio con dinero en los ojos, mejores amigas? Enserio? CLARO QUE SI (haha)

-Quieres verte?.- dijo ella como si me viera que quería pegarle, pero la idea de verme me agradaba.

-Si.- dijo yo mientras me ponía a su lado para poder ver la cámara, entonces aparecí yo con mi vestido y el chico con el que acababa de bailar, nos veíamos espectaculares!, parecíamos profesionales, agradecía no haberme caído en frente de todos y a las clases que mamá había pagado.

-Mmm…Azul!.-dijo Nonoko con una sonrisa en su cara.

-mm….- dije yo y Anna pensando en una canción con esa palabra.

-Azul como el mar Azul!.- dije yo mientras la cantaba con la tonadita y me levantaba del sillón y casi me ponía a aplaudir por haber podido recordar la letra de la canción.

-SI!, tengo mucha sed, creo que cante mucho.- dijo Anna mientras miraba hacia la mesa de la bebidas y yo estaba parada.

-Que quieres que te traiga?.-dije yo mientras veía que la mesa de las bebidas a unos MUCHOS metros de nosotros y hacía una mueca.

-Ay no te preocupes, vamos las dos.- dijo ella, y agradecía que lo hubiera dicho eso pues yo también tenía sed y no quería atravesar la multitud con chicos que me pidieran que bailara con ellos.

Pasamos por varios sillones con varias o mejor decir la mayoría de las miradas se voltearon a vernos mientras Anna soltaba una risa tontita, y yo sonreía ante las expresiones de los muchachos y varias muchachas que golpeaban a los muchachos, era divertido, entonces empecé a oír gritos de chicas, de nuevo.

Volteé para ver cual era el escándalo esta vez, para sólo ver a Luna intentándose colgarse al brazo de un muchacho de nuestra edad supongo, no lo reconocí pues estaba muy lejos pero si lo identifique como uno de las chicos que entraron con sus fans.

Me volteé no era de las chicas que amaran a los chicos populares prefería a un chico sencillo y divertido, cuando llegaron a las bebidas tomó una piña colada sin alcohol, y Anna simplemente agua.

Cuando nos las dieron, le di un trago y quedé fascinada, me encantaba la piña colada, era deliciosa. Regresamos con Nonoko y Hotaru y en cuanto nos íbamos a sentar se prendieron unos reflectores en el círculo del centro de la pista de baila que extrañamente estaba despejada.

Ahí parados estaban Tsubasa y Misaki con un micrófono cada uno.

-Buenas noches, gracias por venir a nuestro fiesta, se los agradecemos mucho, pero como lo prometimos esta fiesta va a ser muy divertida, así que empezaremos por el juego "sonido y besa".- dijo una voz que reconocía como la de Tsubasa. Se oyeron varios susurros, exclamaciones, gritos, ect.

-Éste juego solo lo podrán jugar noveno y décimo grado, el juego consiste, en esta caja.- dijo Misaki mientras señalaba una caja de tamaño mediano entre su mano.- Tiene escrito un animal, la persona tendrá que hacer el sonido que hace el animal que le tocó, para esto se formarán dos filas una de niñas y una de niños.- terminó ella mientras las filas se formaban yo era una de las del medio.

-Okay, las tarjetas son en pares, el mismo animal le tocará a una niña y a un niño, guiándose por el sonido del animal que les tocó encontrarán a su pareja, y la besaran durante 2 minutos completos, y todo esto será con las luces apagadas.- dijo Tsubasa, ante el último comentarios se empezaron a oír varias exclamaciones y grititos de emoción, a mí en realidad no me agradaba nada tener que besar a un desconocido.

-Los que no quieran participar vayan a sentarse no están obligados a participar, pero se tienen que salir el mismo numero de niñas que de niños.- dijo Misaki.

Varias parejas se salieron, dejando casi a 15 y a 15 de cada lado de las filas, mis amigas que pensé que me iban a pedir que nos sentáramos estaban sonriendo y mirando a los chicos en la otra fila, Hotaru se salió y no comprendía porque hasta que se sentó en una mesa y sacó su cámara, aah, por eso, después de que ella se sentó, vi a un chico rubio salir también, lo reconocí como uno de los cinco chicos guapos que habían entrado un rato después de nosotras.

Misaki pasó con la caja por toda la fila, cuando metí mi mano a la caja, sentí muchas tarjetitas cuando la saqué, la vi y mi animal era: GATO. Un gato!, cositas, me encantan los gatos que bueno, cuando volteé a decirles que animal me había tocado mis amigas estaban con cara de que se iban a morir.

-Foca- dijo Nonoko con una sonrisa para que pareciera forzada.

-Cerdo!.- dijo Anna.-Quién va a querer besarse con una cerdita?.

-A mi me salió un gato.- dije mientras les enseñaba mi palabra.

-Okay, entonces tienen dos minutos para encontrar a su pareja, suerte.- dijo Tsubasa, en el reloj neón de arriba de las bocinas estará el tiempo que los segundos que les quedan para encontrar a su pareja.

-Que emocionante, todos los chicos son muy guapos.- dijeron al mismo tiempo mis amigas. Mientras yo reía nerviosamente.

-Su tiempo comienza…-hubo murmullos por todo el salón había chicos que estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros otros estaban con la cara seria como reconocí a 3 de los 5 chicos que habían entrado antes-YA!

Fin del capitulo***

* * *

Hola chicas, yo se que ando actualizando muy lento, pero ayer sali de vacaciones y ahora estoy con mis primos que me difiultaran hacer algo en la compu pues siempre quieren salir asi que les digo que tampoco estare actualizando todos los dias, espero que les guste este capitulo :)

lasquieromucho=**

Ana, Lu -- las amo niñaaaaas :)

* * *

NUEVO!!!! ****

Unas lectoras que se han echo casi mis hermanas, decidimos que entre las tres aremos un Fic de gakuen aliceeeeee!! ESPERENLO

estaaa super padreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :)

* * *

Pasense a leer el fic de una amiga :)

.net/s/5457589/1/Idol

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH TENGO OTRO COMENTARIO :**

**From: lacreation ()**

que historia mas noñia que escribes, quien ve este estupido anime, yo no.  
por dios gasta tu tiempo en algo mas productivo y escribe algo mejor, que si  
valgala pena leer.

From: lacreation ()

como ya te dije en mi review anterior tu histria es horrible, como puedes  
escribir sobre algo que nadie mira.  
es una perdida de tiempo, porque mejor no escribes algo de calidad y dejas  
esta estupide.

Estos fueron dos mensajes que me enviaron respecto a mi fic, no me molesta, pero son los primeros y enrealidad no me gusta que me digan eso digo si la personaque lo escribio lee esto le quiero decir que no me afectan sus comentarios pues hay muchas mas personas que quieren que siga con el fic, Y SI TANTO LE MOLESTA MI FIC porque lo leyo? ni siquiera puede escribir bien sus mensajes y letras bien! no le tome importancia pero quiero que mis lectoras (es) sepan lo que esta persona me puso en mi fic, que si estan escribiendo fics y esta persona les pone algo al respecto, que les valga!! no le den importancia :)

* * *

Ahora..

Angelic-bloody-night -- gracias por leer mi fic, ES NUEVA LECTORA :)

Caaami-- muchas gracias por seguir comentando te quieroo :)

Erika-- me pediste ser tu amiga! y me respuesta ES POR SUPUESTO!

A las demas :) que siempre mencionoo!!

Mikan-Gakuen Alice

Luzdeangel

Yukime Hiwatari

annyuska14

shikaino-96

zhikizzme

las amo chicas, si alguien me falto lo siento, pero ando muy apuradaa enrealidad

amo a todas las que me envian reviews porqueee!! porquee sii! porque ustedes hacen que siga la historiaa

las amo

un beso =*

-AngelGirl1-

Twitter-- me puden seguir en twitter! me llamo: BieberGirl7 :)


	31. Miradas

Otra historia de amor :)

**NOTA: Gakuen alice no me pertenece**

* * *

, FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO, FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD!! ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO MUY BIEN CON SU FAMILIA Y TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LOS QUIEREN, LES DESEO LO MEJOR, ESPERO QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE LE CUMPLAN Y SUS PROPOSITOS QUE LOS REALICEN.

YOSE que estoy tardando una eternidad pero ayer entre a clases y la tarea, jazz y escuelaa no me dejan escribir ni cinco renglones por dia, lo lamento chicas, se que no es excusa pero enserio estoy bajando de calificaciones en mi escuela y no deberia, trato todo lo posible para seguir continuando con la historia, YA NO ME LLEGAN REVIEWS! QUE HARE CON USTEDES, exigen que subaa y no me comentan :( que fea situacion porfa comentennnnn los y las quieroo muchoooooooooooooo :) aqui esta el cap espero que les guste:

* * *

_capitulo anterior:  
_

_-Okay, entonces tienen dos minutos para encontrar a su pareja, suerte.- dijo Tsubasa, en el reloj neón de arriba de las bocinas estará el tiempo que los segundos que les quedan para encontrar a su pareja._

_-Que emocionante, todos los chicos son muy guapos.- dijeron al mismo tiempo mis amigas. Mientras yo reía nerviosamente._

_-Su tiempo comienza…-hubo murmullos por todo el salón había chicos que estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros otros estaban con la cara seria como reconocí a 3 de los 5 chicos que habían entrado antes-YA!

* * *

_

Capituloo 31: Miradas

Todo se volvió oscuro, y después de unos segundos empezaron a sonar ruidos de muchos animales y el más cercano quizás fuera el de OINC de Anna, y un ruido medio extraño que emitía la boca de Nonoko, patos, leones, monos, perros, y muchos sonidos de animales se empezaron a hacer presentes en mi cabeza y yo solo me preocupaba por escuchar un MIAU de algún lugar del salón, como no lo encontraba, que él me encuentre.

-MIAUU!.- dije lo suficientemente alto para que alguna persona me encontrara de los que estaban jugando.-MIAUU!!

-Te encontré.- dijo una voz de un niño, seguida de una risa algo nerviosa proveniente de alguna chica cerca de mí.

Volteé a ver el reloj con números rojos que estaba arriba, me quedaba un minutos, y mientras trataba de caminar entre la multitud trataba de maullar como podía. Los sonidos de los animales empezaban a apagarse más y más quizás, ya se habían encontrado, y …¡maldita sea! Yo no encontraba al maldito gato.

-MIAU!.- traté de gritar que se quedó sofocado en mi garganta, por muchos de los gritos del público que no se podía ver.

Volteé a ver el reloj de nuevo y me faltaban veinte segundos. RAYOS

-MIAU, MIAU, MIAU!.- empecé a gritar, estaba empezando a desesperarme pues quedaban muy pocos sonidos y el chico gato no aparecía, volví a gritar a como mis pulmones permitían-MIA…

Pero mi grito quedo interrumpido por una mano que alcanzó mi cintura, extrañamente toda la desesperación se me quitó de encima.

Fruncí el cejo como si me pudiera ver la cara de enojada en la oscuridad, el cuerpo del chico se acercó al mío, mientras yo trataba, inútilmente, de alejarme, el chico tenía brazos trabajados y secretamente era una buena señal.

-En el juego, tu también deberías hacer el miau.- dije yo sabiendo que mi voz se estaba perdiendo por el ruido pero sabía que me iba a entender.

Algo empezó a sonar ruidosamente haciéndonos saber que era el tiempo para besarnos, el olor del chico me inundaba y me acerqué más a su pecho para seguir aspirando la embriagadora loción del chico.

Entonces la voz de Tsubasa irrumpió en mi delirio.

-El tiempo del beso empieza YA.- dijo mientras el reloj empezó a sonar, el chico no se movió, ni por supuesto, yo tampoco. Después de cinco segundos decidí reclamar.

-Esperas que el chico te bese?.- dijo mientras oía como otras bocas se movían alrededor de nosotros.

-Esperas que la chica te bese?- contesté quizás en mala forma pero antes de poder terminar la palabra cambió mi escenario.

De la nada sentí como unos labios tocaban los míos, y sencillamente en el interior me sentí muy feliz, como si hubiera algo en mi estomago que estuviera queriendo salir desesperadamente, cerré los ojos mientras sentía como mis labios se empezaban a abrir, sus manos estaban en mi cintura mientras yo jalaba desesperadamente su pelo suave para atraerlo más cerca, raramente quería que su olor me asfixiara hasta lo más dentro de mí, nuestras lenguas jugaban, cuando moví mi mano, sentí algo en su oreja derecha frio, de metal, por un segundo el chico se tenso pero no le di importancia, empezaron a contar los diez segundos faltantes y el chico se soltó de mi agarré demasiado fácil, nuestras bocas se separaron y después me dejo con los brazos extendidos hacia la nada.

-TRES! DOS! UNO! CERO!.- gritaron todos los chicos que estaban sentados y entonces se prendieron todas las luces, cuando abrí los ojos, me los tape con la mano pues me cegaba, después de cerrarlos y abrirlos un momento, volteé a ver a mi alrededor solo para ver a muchas chicas igual de confundidas que yo, y tras voltear hacia la dirección a la que se había ido mi chico no vi nada gente, volteé a ver para ver si reconocía a algún chico de los que habían participado pero como? Era una fiesta de máscaras.

Después de rechazar, que se me hicieron miles de ofertas para bailar, algunos preguntaron mi nombre, a lo que por supuesto, no contesté, unos querían salir a caminar a la "luz de la luna", quizás algo inesperado pero el chico se fue decepcionado. En nuestra mesa

-Quería saber quien era!.- dijo Anna mientras tronaba los dedos como enfadada hacia abajo.

-Yo también.- dije sin proponerme que me escucharan.

-Lo único que puedo decir del chico que me besó es que no trae traje, solo camisa.- dijo Nonoko guiñando el ojo entonces una imagen se vino a mi cabeza, no una imagen, un pensamiento.

El chico que me beso tenía algo frio en su oreja derecha!, limitador? Intencionalmente volteé hacia todos lados buscando algún chico que tuviera un limitador en su oreja mientras mis amigas estaban platicando de un tema, que en este momento no me interesa.

Cuando empecé a caminar, "por mi bebida", empecé a observar a todos los chicos, que raramente también volteaban a verme como si fuera una modelo, varios de ellos bajaban la mirada hacia mi cuerpo que me hacia sentir incómoda, quizás no sepan que soy Mikan o si?

-Hola!, he notado que hoy te ves preciosa.- dijo un chico a mi espalda, traté de identificar la voz, pero no lo creo, no creo que sea conocido.

Volteé para encontrarme a un chico, pienso, de preparatoria, alto, pelo negro y ojos azules, guapo, y vi que era mirada por unas chicas que parecían que me iban a matar.

-Ah gracias.- contesté mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.- Si me disculpas voy por una bebida.- Cuando volteé a verlo a la cara vi que su mirada estaba viendo a los ojos y después frunció el ceño como si estuviera buscando algo en ellos.

-Bien, te acompaño.- dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me arrastraba con él hacia la mesa de las bebidas mientras sentía como el mundo se abría ante el chico, chicas y chicos me miraban unas con cara de matarme y los chicos me incomodaban con sus miradas casi acosadoras.

Nos paramos repentinamente, habíamos cruzado toda la pista en segundos.

-Que se te antoja?- dijo el chico dulce volteándome a ver enfrente de la barra de bebidas, quizás si lo conocía.

-Piña colada sin alcohol.- dije yo mientras me acercaba al muchacho que estaba a un crítico espacio separado de mí. Sentía miradas en mi espalda, en mi nuca se me erizaba la piel, siempre he tenido esa sensación cuando salgo a un lugar lleno de gente, pero este era mas intenso, quizás todas las personas de detrás de mi me estuvieran viendo, para asegurarme, mientras el chico pedía mi bebida y la suya, levante el brazo para agarrar mi cabello cuando volteé ligeramente mi cabeza para poder ver a por encima de mi brazo, vi, lo que yo pensé que serían puras chicas, la mayoría eran puros chicos viéndome quizás con algo más que una mirada acosadora, que tan raro puede llegar a esta situación, entonces me puse nerviosa, cuando me pongo nerviosa, no controlo mis alices entonces todos sus pensamientos empezaron a rondar por mi mente, no todos eran buenos, me empezó a incomodar hasta varios segundos después tantas mentes en mi cabeza me hacían sentir mareada, me recargué contra la pared aún consiente de todas las miradas sobre mi. De la nada vi como el chico que me invitó mi bebida se ponía enfrente de mí, cuando me tocó el brazo todos los pensamientos volvieron a reservarse para cada persona, se volteó a mirar a todos los chicos y chicas, no se que mirada allá usado para ahuyentarlos, pero funcionó, pronto estábamos solos y yo recargada en la pared como loca, quizás nunca había conocido a alguien tan rara.

-Eso fue algo descortés de su parte no crees?.- dijo él mientras me daba mi bebida, en la mano y me hacia tomar un poco, mi cabeza me dolía, nunca pensé que en una cabeza pudieran pasar tantos pensamientos a la vez, y quizás nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan incómoda como en esos segundos que me invadió el pánico.

-Si, algo.- dije yo mientras me incorporaba y trataba de ponerme en mente y en forma para que no me pasara eso de nuevo, no estaría ese chico siempre para ayudarme.-Gracias.

-Ah, eso?, me debes la vida!.- dijo el mientras sonreía, noté que su sonrisa era perfecta y tenía un colmillo que para mi, se catalogaba como un chico mas alto de los "chicos guapos", lo lamento, pero soy una chica, tengo una debilidad por ojos bonitos y una sonrisa perfecta.

-Ah, si? Pero que modestos los chicos de hoy.- dije mientras le daba un codazo de juego en su brazo.

-Quizás no me lo debas, si logras sacarme al jardín sin que alguna chica me arrastré con ella.- dijo mientras volteaba varias veces buscando a alguna chica que lo estuviera mirando, reí ante su comentario.

-Así que el señor popular tiene club de fans?- dije con una sonrisa bromeando para mi sorpresa la respuesta fue:

-Aja, nunca sabría lo que es eso.- dijo mientras lucía de nuevo esa sonrisa que podría deslumbrarme si fuera una chica normal, no me extraña que muchas chicas estén tras de él. Ante su comentario, solo reí, en realidad SI SABIA QUE ERA tener un club de fans, pero para mi agrado me vestí tan diferente que quizás nadie me reconociera.

-Okay, te sacaré al jardín, quiero ver más del salón.- dije mientras le daba otro trago pequeño a mi bebida y moví con mis dedos la sombrilla.

-Entonces, amable compañera, allá esta la ventana del balcón.- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una ventana a como 20 metros de nosotros, cuando volteé a ver cual era el problema vi las personas que estaban en el camino, puras chicas viéndome con cara de matarme y cientas más viendo a mi compañera con la baba en la boca. Quizás no era mi día de suerte.

-Oh, ya vi el problema compañero.- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo no soportaba las miradas de las chicas, entonces pensé en un plan para sacarnos de los dos de aquí, yase, teletransportación.

-Si, quizás se te haga difícil pero…- dijo mientras movía la cabeza chistosamente.-Me debes la vida.

Reí ante su comentario.- no te preocupes ni siquiera tendrás que pasar por ahí.- dije mientras volteaba a ver el balcón, me concentré en el piso del balcón que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, piso del balcón, ahí quiero aparecer, me imaginé a mi y a mi compañero apareciendo ahí, entonces le tomé la mano y nos fuimos hacia el balcón.

Sentí un fresco aire cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo.

-Vaya, además de bonita, talentosa.- dijo el chico de ojos azules volteando a ver a las chicas todas desorbitadas que empezaron a buscarnos por todos lados, reí ante sus expresiones en sus caras, como si me lo hubiera raptado, entonces al ver la ventana de cristal vi que tenía candado.

-Ahora si me siento algo criminal.- dije mientras agarraba el candado con mis manos, después vi al chico con una sonrisa.

-Ese es el punto.- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo a lo que sonreí vivazmente, quizás esto ha sido mi recompensa por haberme pasado cosas malas el día de hoy.

Cuando miré al interior del salón pude ver a las chicas buscándolo y finalmente corrieron hacia otra parte, tomé otro trago de mi deliciosa piña colada.

-Así que ese es tu alice.- dijo mientras iba hacia el barandal, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que tan inmenso estaba el balcón, no era un balcón normal, eran de los balcones que puedes hacer fiesta en ellos, era GIGANTE!!

-Mm, se podría decir.- contesté agachando la mirada sin que se me cayera el antifaz, no quería decirle que era un rara con todos los alices que pudiera utilizar, pero tampoco le quería mentir, me sorprendió lo rápido que podía ganar mi confianza.

-Se podría decir?.- entonces se sentó en el barandal y volteó a verme.-Tienes más alices?

Entonces si se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que decir, no le quería mentir, pero tenía prohibido hablar sobre mis alices, quizás solo le diré uno.

-Ajam, leer mentes.-dije mientras volteaba la mirada para ver el bosque que estaba debajo de nosotros a unos 15 metros, se escuchaba la música de fondo, voces hablando y el viento soplar que hacia que mi cola de caballo de lado me pegara en la cara, haciéndome cosquillas en cuello.

Estábamos viendo la luna, lado a lado, sentía su calor a mi lado, quizás se pueda convertir en un amigo.

-Que clase y que clasificación?.- dije yo mientras no retiraba mi mirada de la gigante luna que hacia brillar mi vestido rojo.

-9C, cuarto tipo- dijo él con una voz dulce, noveno!, un año mayor que yo y cuarto tipo, hice una mueca, CUARTO TIPO, desvié la mirada de la luna hacia él.

-Cuarto tipo…-dijo yo casi en susurro, sabía que me había escuchado pero hubiera querido que el viento se llevara mis palabras pues su cara mostró una mueca.

-Tu?.- dijo mientras volteó la mirada hacia abajo.

-7A, tercer tipo- dijo yo, tercer tipo… casi cuarto tipo, pero gracias al cielo era tercer, el tercer el que puedes utilizar tu alice con toda tu energía dependiendo de lo que tu cuerpo resista, pero la clasificación puede cambiar, raramente cambia, pero lo hace, quizás pueda ser mi situación.

* * *

Fin del capitulo*************

que tal? les gusto? no les gusto? le falto algo? empeoro? ya no les gusta para nada? la regue? ya no le sigo? le sigo? ustedes que dicen? =)

REVIEWWWSS =*

UN BESOOO (k)

-AngelGirl1-


	32. Busqueda

Otra historia de amor

**NOTA:** GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE.

HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS!, se que llevo quee meses sin poner capitulo pero ADIVINEN QUE?! el miercoles fue mi festival de jazz, y mi poesia en la que me obligaron a participar asi que quizas este agregando capitulos mas rapido, les pido paciencia, espero que les siga gustando mucho mi fic, porque lo hago con toda la inspiracion que puedo, espero que les guste este capitulo, el que sigue estaa bien padreeeeee :D aunque apenas lo vaya a escribir haha xD salee aqui esta REVIEWS PLEASE!  


* * *

_Capitulo Anterior:  
_

_-Tu?.- dijo mientras volteó la mirada hacia abajo._

_-7A, tercer tipo- dijo yo, tercer tipo… casi cuarto tipo, pero gracias al cielo era tercer, el tercer el que puedes utilizar tu alice con toda tu energía dependiendo de lo que tu cuerpo resista, pero la clasificación puede cambiar, raramente cambia, pero lo hace, quizás pueda ser mi situación._

* * *

Capitulo 32: BUSQUEDA

Nos quedamos un momento mas en silencio, sin decir nada, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, si, quizás nunca nos volviéramos a ver.

-A que horas te vas cenicienta.- dijo mientras miraba su reloj de mano, que desde dónde veía eran las 11:30, tan poquito tiempo a pasado?, se me hizo eterno.

-A que horas se acaba?.- pregunté yo mientras me sentaba en el barandal grueso y cruzaba las piernas.

-Como… a las 3 o 4 de la mañana, preparatoria, tú sabes.- dijo él mientras apuntaba hacia la ventaba que daba al salón. Veía como varios chicos de preparatoria que usaban una chaqueta del mismo color se pasaban una botella de alcohol.

-Yo creo que hasta que tú te vallas.- dijo yo volteando a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados jugando.

-Entonces serás de las últimas en irte.- dijo mientras caminaba por el balcón con las manos en los bolsillos cuando pasó en frente de mí, vi su perfil y mis ojos se abrieron de impacto, su perfil era hermoso claro, pero lo que noté es que tenía un limitador en la oreja derecha en forma de cuadrito, sin ni siquiera saber que estaba haciendo le agarré el hombro para verlo mejor pero en cuanto toqué su hombro su cara volteó a verme algo confundido y sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los míos, no pensé en nada, mi mente se fue en blanco y lo único que podía sentir era el calor de mi cara abultándose en mis mejillas, después de dos segundos que parecieron minutos de un impulso me hice para atrás, y de lo rápido que lo hice, perdí el equilibrio y sentí el aire recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Fin del punto de vista*

(NOTA: Cambie de punto de vista, por fin!)

NATSUME PDV *

Cuando cerré la ventana tras de mí, todavía podía escuchar a las niñas llamándome desde dentro, sabía que no me habían seguido hasta el patio pero eran insoportables, apenas y podía oír sus voces sin querer hacerlas cenizas o enviarlas al otro lado del mundo.

Me puse la mascara de nuevo después de que se hubieran tropezado conmigo y se cayeran, ridículo, por lo menos solo unas pocas chicas lo habían visto, seguí caminando hacia el bosque, al parecer arriba de mí había una terraza grande, cuando estaba caminando oí varios susurros que no di importancia pues estaba pensando en la chica que había besado, no era la típica chica que se le echaba al chico y lo que alcance a detectar era que traia un vestido sin tirantes, pues le había tocado en cuello y no tenía tirantes, y olía a fresas, nada de lo que había olido nunca, vi varias chicas con la descripción de su vestido pero no eran ellas por su estatura cuando salí a la luz de la luna vi una chica de rojo sentaba en el balcón después de dos segundos se hizo para atrás demasiado rápido, que chicas tan tontas hoy en día, sin proponérmelo avance y extendí mis brazos.

Fin del punto de vista***

Mikan PDV ***

Mientras caía en el aire abrí los ojos para ver que el chico se lanzó en el aire tras de mí, lo que me sorprendió, e intentaba alcanzar mi mano, yo cerré los ojos pues sabía que estaba cerca por llegar al piso y aunque lo intentara no alcanzaría la mano del chico, así que era fracturarme cada parte de mí cuerpo o salvarme, pero no sabía que hacer!, estaba apunto de romperme la cabeza y YO no sabía que hacer, tantos alices y no sabía que hacer…

Di una vuelta en el aire rápido para alcanzar a penas a caer sobre mis dos pies, tambaleándome, cuando me pare vi dos cosas fuera de lugar, a un chico viéndome con los brazos extendidos a unos metros de mí, donde se suponía que iba a caer y segundos después vi al chico de pelo azul cayendo al piso con una suavidad magnifica que después también se volvió para mirarme.

Los dos abrieron los ojos debajo de las máscaras no se que estaban pensando pero después se pararon erguidos y sopló el viento de nuevo salvajemente haciendo que mi pelo se volara hacia enfrente y haciendo que el cabello de ellos se les hiciera para atrás ligeramente.

Todo en silencio, solo se oía el viento y la música de dentro ¿Qué hice mal?, por que tanto silencio, entonces bloqueé mi mente y utilice mi alice de leer el pensamiento.

Cuando me concentré en el chico que me había intentado sujetar, el sólo se puso la mano en el bolsillo ¿Natsume?, para después voltearse e irse hacia el bosque, ni idea, pero tenía un parecido singular, cuando llegó a la sombra de los árboles bajo la luz de la luna se volteó y recargó en un árbol y sus ojos volvieron a mí, a lo que yo me volteé hacia mi compañero que estaba pasándose la mano por el pelo y sonriendo.

-Vaya, superas mis expectativas compañera, no eres la típica chica que es rescatada cierto?.- dijo mi compañero mientras se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa. El chico en el árbol dijo que algo que no entendí ni tampoco le di importancia, yo también sonreía extrañamente su sonrisa me hacia sonreír.

Iba a abrir mi boca para decir algo como: interesante no?, o algo de arrogancia para sonreír más, cuando una voz en el micrófono dentro en la fiesta que reconocí como Tsubasa diciendo : OTRO CONCURSO!

Entonces sonreí más y en vez de mi frase de antes dije:

-Participamos?.- dije mientras daba una vuelta como de ballet, y miraba al otro chico en el árbol que solo empezó a caminar hacia dentro y mi compañero me agarró de la mano y fuimos dentro por una ventana que llegaba casi al piso.

* * *

-Así que este concurso es de…- dijo Tsubasa y apuntaba hacia Misaki

-Búsqueda en el BOSQUE!.- completo Misaki mientras levantaba la mano en la que no sostenía el micrófono, todo el salón empezó a gritar mientras yo sólo sonreía y esperaba las reglas.

-Como saben, el salón esta rodeado por un bosque muy grande, que solo lo separa la entrada principal, como es una fiesta de máscara y se trata de convivir, así que esto se hará de tríos, como hay mas chicos que chicas, se harán tríos de dos chicos y una chica, en este juego hay vigilantes fuera, al primer grito que oigan aparecerán en su lugar, todos están detectados, así que hay mucha seguridad.- dijo Misaki sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

-El trió que halle más anillos de colores ganaran, el problema de este juego.- dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.- es que están prohibidos los alices, como ya dije todos están detectados si alguno utiliza su alice sea cual sea los vigilantes irán por ustedes y los traerán aquí y serán descalificados.- terminó Tsubasa.

-El juego comenzará en cinco minutos así que júntense en trios.- dijo Misaki y se volvieron a bajar de la pista que estaba sola y se llenó tras comenzar la música.

-Sentí como dos manos agarraban mis dos muñecas, volteé para ver a mi compañero y al chico que pretendía atraparme.

Reí-Desesperados?.- dije mientras me soltaban y yo daba una vuelta de ballet.

-Club de fans.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.- Nunca sabrías lo que se siente.- dijeron los dos y se miraron con cara de que se querían matar.

Entonces me reí así que otro chico que tiene club de fans, y los dos pensaban que no tenía idea, SI CLARO!, en el transcurso de los cinco minutos casi todos los chicos venían a pedirme que si podía estar en su grupo, y nunca alcanzaba a contestar cuando alguno de mis compañeros decían: _Ya tiene grupo._

* * *

-YA!.- gritó Tsubasa mientras una luz se desprendía del dedo de un chico hasta el cielo de color rojo, a todos nos dieron un laser, por si necesitábamos ayuda y no podíamos gritar, así que participábamos 16 tríos contándonos, nos pusieron en diferentes posiciones de salida alrededor de todo el salón y corrimos hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Cuando estábamos cubiertos de oscuridad, cerré los ojos analizando y ampliando todos mis sentidos, aunque me diera miedo la oscuridad, con Persona no es difícil aprender a vivir con ellos, dos fuentes de calor estaban a mis lados, mis compañeros, y árboles rodeaban toda la zona, alrededor de unos 100 m. no había nadie.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo para ver si por lo menos podía distinguí algo entre la oscuridad, como no pude distinguir nada la piel se me erizo haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrió y agarre a mi compañero de la izquierda rápido y ocultando mi rostro en su espalda.

-Que?, le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?.- dijo la voz del chico del que me estaba sujetando no era mi compañero COMPAÑERO, era mi otro compañero, pero no me importo.

-Un poco.- dije mientras volteaba mi cara para ver el bosque, entonces apareció delante de nosotros un circulo de la luz de la luna, quizás en esa zonas los árboles eran mas abiertos, gracias al cielo, corrí y cuando la luz me pego en la cara, todo mi cuerpo se relajo, era algo gracioso, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, cuando los rostros de mis compañeros se iluminaron me sentí mas protegida, entonces los dos me estaban mirando con algo de diversión en su rostro, les saqué la lengua y fue hacia un árbol.

-Lo siento señor árbol, pero necesito que me regale una de sus ramas.- murmure en silencio, no quería que me escucharan detrás de mí, aunque estaba dudando seriamente si alcanzaron a escucharme, todo estaba tan callado, entonces brinque a la rama mas baja del árbol y brinque sobre ella lo suficiente para que se rompiera, caí al suelo sobre ella, y entonces me empecé a sentir culpable, yo amo a la naturaleza y me considero una chica ecológica, odio romper los arboles, pero era necesarios, además, ese árbol se recupera rápido, asi que con un poco de remordimiento junte la rama con la mano mientras los dos chicos se me quedaban viendo con cara de loca.

-QUE?, voy a hacer un antorcha!.- dije mientras agarraba otro palo caído mas delgado que estaba sobre el pasto en lo oscuro cuando me volteé y me fui al centro del circulo me seguían viendo con cara de loca.

-QUE? Un palo con fuego para ver?.- dije yo viéndolos como si estuvieran safados.

Se me quedaron viendo un momento más.

-Si claro.-dijo el chico desconocido y se volteó.

-Ajam, si obvio!.- dijo mi compañero pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

Enserio, tengo que hacer que me pongan mas atención en lo que digo pensé mientras intentaba prender fuego, después de unos minutos de desesperación POR FIN! Prendió mi hermosa fogata y me sentía orgullosa de mi pequeño fuego, cuando me volteé para enseñárselos a mis compañeros, ellos estaban con una antorcha prendida y bostezando y recostados en un árbol los dos.

-Ya terminaste, perdimos dos minutos!.- dijo mi compañero mientras sonreía.

-PORQUE NO ME DIJERON QUE YA HABÍAN PRENDIDO UNA?.- dije yo mientras agitaba amenazadoramente mi antorcha contra él.

-Queríamos ver cuanto tiempo tardabas.- dijo mi compañero mientras mostraba su sonrisa divina y mi otro compañero me pasaba por a lado con la antorcha en una mano y la otra en su bolsillo del pantalón, al final, después de pegarle, jugando, a mi compañero, el señor misterioso, lo seguimos.

Nos dejamos ocultar de nuevo en la oscuridad del bosque y les pedí a mis compañeros que tuvieran compasión de mí, y no se separaran mucho de mí, a lo que hicieron caso.

A menos de 1 minuto de caminar con nuestras antorchas alumbrando el camino encontramos en la base de un árbol, un pequeño metal brillando, al acercarnos vimos que se trataba de un hermoso anillo que tenía una piedra de color azul, parecía un zafiro.

Después de 10 minutos ya llevábamos recolectados 8 anillos, no me parecía mala idea, pues de hecho me estaba divirtiendo, pues mi compañero siempre hacia como sacar platicas divertidas, el juego según tenia entendido duraba 45 minutos, llevábamos quince y nos faltaba media hora, quizás podríamos ganar, pensé emocionadamente mientras nos acercábamos a una zona donde los árboles estaban mas separados y entre uno y otro había como 1 metro de luz, se veía muy bonito y después sentí algo en mi mente que había ya, la presencia de otras dos personas, me volteé hacia la dirección en la que venían, pensé, que podrían ser otro trió que estaba buscando al otro chico, o una pareja caminando viendo la luna.

Entonces como yo era la de más adelante, noté como los cuerpos de mis compañeros se tensaban, también los habían detectado e?, vaya.

-Viene alguien.- dijo mi compañero de cabello negro y ojos azules preciosos.

-Quizás son algunos de nuestros compañeros.- dije mientras me acercaba en la dirección en la que venían las personas. Entonces hasta ese momento detecte a otra tercera persona, entonces abrí los ojos, no lo había detectado.

Estaban a punto de salir a la luz los chicos o chicas, y de repente algo roso mi mejilla mientras mi compañero de ojos azules cuando volteé la estaba esquivando, entonces si empecé a alarmarme parecía una bala.

Entonces de los árboles y oscuridad salieron una castaña, un pelirrojo y una niña que extrañaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO***

que les parecios?

BIEN?

mal?

le sigo?

saleee dejen todos sus comentarios en un review, porfa!! les suplico que pngan reviews, si no mi autoestima baja y byee con la historia haha mentirass pero pues yaa no me llegara la inspiracion :)

las quiero, un beso, cuidense, suerte en examenes, suerte en la escuela, suerte en sus actividades en la tarde, suerte en sus calificaciones, suerte en todoo! (K)

-AngelGirl1-


	33. Revelaciones

Otra historia de amor:

NOTA: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE :(

* * *

Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaas-- ME PERDONAN?!?!?! HACE COMO UNA DECADA QUE NO PONGO CAPITULO Y YO LOSE Y SE QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS SE MEDIO ANDAN CORTANDO LAS VENAS PARA QUE PONGA UN CAPITULO HAHA PERO HAYYYYYYYY! ES QUE ESTOY TONTOS EXAMENES :) ME DEJAN SECO EL CEREBRO, ESTOY HACIENDO UNAS PORRAS EN LA ESCUELA, Y DEPORTE Y JAZZ! MUCHAS COSAS Y AUNQUE NO LO CREANN ES MUCHO PARA UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑITA COMO YO :) LO SIENTO, ANA, LU, SE QUE HACE UN SIGLO NO LES HABLO PERO :( COMO LAS EXTRAÑO TODOS LOS DIAS PIENSO EN USTEDES LAS ADOROO NIÑAS :) SON MI VIDAA! NUEVAS LECTORAS QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LEO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y TODOOOOOOOS! ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIAA!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIAA UN BESO, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Estaban a punto de salir a la luz los chicos o chicas, y de repente algo roso mi mejilla mientras mi compañero de ojos azules cuando volteé la estaba esquivando, entonces si empecé a alarmarme parecía una bala._

_Entonces de los árboles y oscuridad salieron una castaña, un pelirrojo y una niña que extrañaba._

* * *

Capitulo 33: Revelaciones!

-Buenas noches.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su cara, pero no le di importancia pues no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la pequeña niña que estaban ahí, a metros de mí, a la niña que tanto anhelaba ver, a la niña que tanto me hacia falta, a la niña que extrañaba tanto.

Sus ojos eran color verde y tenía un cabello castaño tan bonito, era de pelo lacio, y las puntas onduladas, tenía 5 años, esa pequeña, tenía la piel como yo y me llegaba su cabeza quizás al ombligo, entonces de mi cara resbaló una lagrima de felicidad y caí de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de verla, la niña al verme sonrió y corrió hacia mis brazos, que estaban extendidos para ella, cuando sentí su cuerpecito contra el mío, la felicidad se desbordaba de mi cuerpo, no lo podía creer, mi hermana estaba conmigo de nuevo.

-Onee-chan!.- dijo ella a mi oído mientras me abrazaba rodeando sus brazos entorno a mi cuello.

La abracé no se cuanto tiempo pero no la solté hasta que ella se separó de mi, sólo entonces me percaté de que mis compañeros, estaban esquivando unas pequeñas balas o no se que serían del pelirrojo y la castaña que miraba de reojo, entonces Amy se colgó de mi cuello mientras yo me paraba ahora algo alarmada por la reacción que todavía no llegaba a entender, algo prendió dentro de mí, Daisuke y Yuki estaban con unas pistolas disparando contra mis compañeros que las estaban esquivando todas, Amy, la habían traído Daisuke y Yuki, como la trajeron?, que hacen aquí?, como lograron entrar?, vienen a matar a alguien?, estamos en peligro?, entonces bajé a Amy sin saber nada mas que hacer y entonces con mi telequinesia le quité la pistola a Yuki, cuando se la quise quitar a Daisuke vi que la última bala acertó y le pegó a mi compañero de ojos azules, quien se agarró el hombro, cuando las dos pistolas cayeron a mi lado, las cuatro miradas cayeron en mí.

Después caminé mientras le hacía un escudo de protección a Amy para que nada le pudiera pegar, lo que probablemente significaría que me reduciría mucho de mi intensidad de mi alice en alguna pelea próxima, lo que esperaba no ocurriera, mi vista no salía de Daisuke, mientras el se pasaba la mano por el pelo y sonreía, Yuki estaba viendo a uno de mis compañeros, entonces sentí que estaba pasando algo por alto, no sabía que, pero era importante, cuando llegué a lado de mis compañeros Daisuke habló.

-Mikan, Natsume, y…otro.- que gustó verlos dijo mientras mostraba su dientes perfectos.

Entonces eso había pasado por alto.

-Natsume!?.- dije mientras volteaba a ver al chico que nos había acompañado.

Él también había volteado a verme, pero no mostró ninguna sorpresa, aunque estaba casi segura de que el tampoco sabía que era yo.

-QUE? No se reconocieron?.- dijo Daisuke mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, lo volteé a ver a lo que se paro y no paró de sonreír.- Mikan, debo admitir que te ves sensacional, no te hubiera reconocido si Amy no te hubiera ido a abrazar.- quizás por eso no se sorprendió tampoco Natsume.- pensábamos matarlos, porque queríamos encontrarlos justo a ustedes pero por lo veo fue suerte no?, no matar a nadie?, y pues Natsume, de ti, tu forma de pelear, crees que es tan fácil esquivar mi puntería.

Volteé a ver a mi compañero que estaba recargado contra el tronco de un árbol y agarrándose fuertemente el hombro que sangraba.

-A no te preocupes, le pegó en el hombro, la bala solo hará que se duerma unas dos horas, nada grave.- dijo Yuki mientras se acercaba acomodándose un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Nada grave e?.- dije mientras iba hacia mi compañero y lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-Mikan eh?.- dijo mi compañero, mientras sonreía.-Quería conocer el nombre de mi compañera favorita.- sonreí ante lo que dijo.

-No lo recordarás mañana.- dijo Daisuke mientras iba hacia Amy, entonces mi compañera se resbaló y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-No te le acerques!.- le grité a Daisuke que estaba a punto de abrazarla, y puse una línea de fuego entre los dos a la cual Daisuke retrocedió con las manos alzadas.

-Bueno, esa no es manera de agradecerme.- dijo mientras se paraba un metro lejos de las llamas.

-Onee-chan!.- gritó Amy –no alejes a Daisuke de mí.

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron y entonces me volví hacia Daisuke enojada.

-Que le hiciste, idiota!?, que le hiciste!.- dije mientras corría hacia él con intensión de darle una patada, le hizo algo a mi hermanita, le lavó el cerebro, la pusó algo!.

-No vengo a pelear.- dijo y cuando le iba a dar la patada él solo se alejó de mí, evitando que se la diera, entonces oí otro grito de mi hermana pequeña.

-Que haces onee-chan!?, no lastimes a Daisuke.- dijo mientras corría hacia mí. Puse una barrera para que nadie se acercara a mi, puse mis manos en puños y cerré los ojos concentrándome, respirando, tranquilizándome, no quiero lastimarla a ella.

Cuando me tranquilicé lo suficiente para poder volver a Daisuke y no pegarle me di cuenta de que Natsume y Yuki estaban hablando de lejos, no oía su conversación entonces sentí a Amy abrazándome las piernas.

Bajé a su altura y la miré a los ojos preciosos que tenía.

-Onee-chan?.- dijo ella mientras agarraba su blusa que traía de manga larga rosa.

-Dime.- dije yo.

-No quiero que lastimes a Daisuke.- dijo ella y me volteó a ver, en sus ojos había determinación, entonces decidí preguntarle.

-Porque?.- dije yo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Porque él me cuidó, y me trajo contigo.- dijo la pequeña.

Entonces me levanté lentamente y volteé a ver a Daisuke que me estaba viendo por primera vez serio, después desvió la mirada.

-Que hacen aquí?.- le pregunté gentilmente, cuando puso sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza entrelazándolas, volteó a verme y se apoyo contra un árbol, la luz de la luna nos iluminaba.

-Traje a Amy.- dijo él, después hubo un silencio, y me percaté que Natsume y Yuki también estaban poniendo atención a nuestra conversación.

-Porque?.- pregunté yo mientras caminaba hacia el lentamente, y el no quitaba sus ojos de mis ojos.

-Porque me lo pidió.- dijo él entonces, me paré delante de él, bajó las manos y puso una dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón negro, y se paró bien, entonces vi que había crecido, y tuve que levantar mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, entonces nuestras caras estaban muy cerca.

Nos quedamos varios segundos así hasta que puso una mano en mi mejilla, entonces ladeé mi cabeza y retrocedí unos pasos.

-Tu organización?.- dije mientras volteaba a verlo denuevo.

-Nos salimos de ella.- dijo mientras ahora el desviaba la mirada él.

Entonces volteé a ver a Natsume y a Yuki que estaba viéndose, y eso provoco algo en mi interior.

-Ahora nos persiguen, nos quieren matar, pues tenemos mucha información sobre la organización.- dijo mientras yo seguía viendo a Natsume y a Yuki verse.

-Se pueden quedar aquí one-chan?.- dijo mi hermana mientras me agarraba la mano y hasta entonces le pude quitar la vista a Yuki y a Natsume para mirarla a ella.

-Yo…no lo sé.- dije mientras miraba a Daisuke.

-Puedes intentar, sólo para que duerman hoy?.- insistió ella entonces ante sus ojitos, no pude resistir y asentí.

-Okay, sólo por hoy.- dije mientras volteaba a mirar a Daisuke, que me sonrió.

Entonces cuando volteé hacia atrás sentí como Daisuke me abrazaba y olí su aroma embriagador, entonces estaba cerrando los ojos para abrazarlos, cuando puse una mano en su pecho y lo aparté de mí, cuidadosamente, él se quedó algo confundido pero accedió a separarse de mí, fui hacia el árbol para con mi alice levitador levantar a mi compañero recargado, mi hermanita abrió muchos los ojos, quizás nunca me había visto usar mis alices, pero ahora no importaba mucho, lo importante era que la tenía de nuevo junto a mí, y que quizás no me separara de ella durante, esperaba, mucho tiempo, la agarre de la mano y vi como Natsume iba unos metros a mi lado y Daisuke y Yuki detrás de nosotros.

-Vamos.- dije mientras le indicaba a Natsume que nos fuéramos.

_Enserio los vas a meter a la escuela?.- _pensó Natsume.

_Ya están dentro-_pensé mientras lo volteé a ver.

No hubo contestación de su parte, sabía que no me iba a querer responder.

_No vas a avisar.-_pensó él.

_Tu crees?, me voy a ir con ellos tu quédate en la fiesta.-_le dije volteándolo a ver pues no lo necesitaba.

Cuando de lejos vi el edificio o mejor dicho el salón me detuve, saqué mi celular de mi vestido y vi que todavía faltaban 10 minutos para que acabara, me detuve y conmigo todos se detuvieron excepto Natsume que siguió caminando hacia un árbol para recargarse.

Apreté la mano de mi hermanita con lo que ella también la apretó, volteé a ver a Daisuke y a Yuki que seguían detrás de mí.

-Vamos, no hagan nada, se los advierto.- dije yo mientras me volteaba hacia los árboles de mi lado derechos e izquierdo para ver si estaría alguien cerca.

-Vamos a jugar a hacernos invisibles, es divertido!.- oí que dijo Daisuke mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la nuca, se me escapó una sonrisa de mi rostro, una pequeña sonrisa, y esperaba que nadie la hubiera notado.

Entonces volteé a ver con una mirada algo extraña pues todavía estaba algo confundida sobre mi comportamiento de quererme reír, claro que era divertido, recuerdo cuando salíamos a caminar de pequeños y le hacíamos bromas a las personas en el parque, les quitábamos los sombreros, jalábamos su ropa, todo era diferente en esos tiempo, cuando nada era complicado, cuando todo era más fácil (ok lo mismo! Jaja), cuando no entrenaba mis alices, cuando no tenía porque preocuparme y era demasiado inocente para pegarle a alguien. Todo era tan bueno. Después de un momento de percatarme que todo ese tiempo en el que estaba pensando eso estaba mirando a Natsume, pude casi decir que Natsume estaría pensando otra cos

* * *

a, TOTALMENTE equivocado como siempre.

-Me puedes dejar de mirar no?.- dijo el mientras me miraba con esos ojos que relucían en la oscuridad fascinantemente y extrañamente no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos, pero esa vez mi hermanita me salvó.

-Mikan?.- dijo ella jalándome mi blusa y sacándome de ese trance, volteé a verla.-Tengo frío.

Entonces me agaché para cargarla y darle calor con mi cuerpo, la abracé y la cargué entre mis brazos, entonces decidí que ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

Volteé a ver de nuevo a Natsume tratando con toda mi voluntad de no quedarme enganchada en sus ojos.

-Adios.- dije mientras me volteaba rápido hacia el salón y caminaba hacia el, tratando de mantener mi pulso estable, pues mi corazón estaba agitándose demasiado rápido, porque?, estoy nerviosa por Natsume, respondió mis consciencia como si fuera algo obvio.

Después de varios segundos analicé la oración y ladeé la cabeza de un lado a otro como para expulsar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

-Que tienes onee-chan?.- pregunto mi hermana jugando con mi cabello.

-Nada, vámonos ya es tarde.- dije mientras la abrigaba con mis brazos y nos hacíamos invisibles en medio de la noche.

FIN DEL CAPITULO****

* * *

Les gusto? no les gusto? asco? no vale la pena? saquenla!? bye con esto? que cochinero? les encanto? les gusto mucho? les va y les viene? escribo muy mal? que podía hacer para mejorarloo!?, yaa la cancelo? O QUE?!?! diganmee!! necesito saber!!! =)

Las quiero mucho a todaaaaaaaas!, me hacen llorar con sus comentarioss! son lo mejor!! LAS AMOO!

DUDA DEL DIA--

PINK!-- muchas gracias, me has animado mucho con tu comentario, exactamente esas emociones he querido lograr en este fic, en la historia que íbamos a escribir nosotras, no se que ha sido de ellas, últimamente no ha podido hablar con ellas, pero trataré de checarlo y responderte lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu comentario por favor sigue comentando. (:

CANCION DEL DIA-- Body language-Jesse mcartney!

un beso! cuidense y que no se las coma el coco!!jiji :)

Me pueden seguir en Twitter!-- BieberGirl7

-AngelGirl1-


	34. Dos adolescentes buscados

Otra historia de amor :)

Nota:Gakuen alice me pertenece pero es un secreto :)

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Me puedes dejar de mirar no?.- dijo el mientras me miraba con esos ojos que relucían en la oscuridad fascinantemente y extrañamente no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos, pero esa vez mi hermanita me salvó._

_-Mikan?.- dijo ella jalándome mi blusa y sacándome de ese trance, volteé a verla.-Tengo frío._

_Entonces me agaché para cargarla y darle calor con mi cuerpo, la abracé y la cargué entre mis brazos, entonces decidí que ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo._

_Volteé a ver de nuevo a Natsume tratando con toda mi voluntad de no quedarme enganchada en sus ojos._

_-Adios.- dije mientras me volteaba rápido hacia el salón y caminaba hacia el, tratando de mantener mi pulso estable, pues mi corazón estaba agitándose demasiado rápido, porque?, estoy nerviosa por Natsume, respondió mis consciencia como si fuera algo obvio._

_Después de varios segundos analicé la oración y ladeé la cabeza de un lado a otro como para expulsar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza._

_-Que tienes onee-chan?.- pregunto mi hermana jugando con mi cabello._

_-Nada, vámonos ya es tarde.- dije mientras la abrigaba con mis brazos y nos hacíamos invisibles en medio de la noche, y deje que Natsume se encargara de mi compañero._

* * *

Capitulo 34: Dos adolescentes buscados.

-Así que ésta es tu habitación?.- dijo Daisuke mientras pasaba por la puerta, llegué a la sala para bajar a mi hermanita en uno de los sillones parada, hasta entonces me di cuenta de que no había hablado en todo el camino y cuando le ví su carita angelical vi que estaba bostezando y parecía que luchaba por mantener los párpados abiertos, en ese momento de mi cuenta de que tenía una mochilita pequeña en su espalda y se la quite para dejarla sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Ven Amy, te llevare a la cama.- dije mientras la volvía a colocar sobre mis brazos.

-No, quiero quedarme despierta.- dijo con claramente cansancio en su voz, sofoqué una risa, la terquedad, quizás sea una similitud de las dos. No le hice caso y aún así la lleve a mi habitación a la cama, cuando la acosté estaba sobándose sus pequeños ojitos.

-Bajemos!, quiero quedarme despierta y platicar contigo.- dijo mientras separaba sus manos de sus ojos y volteaba a verme con los ojos verdes llenos de decisión, subí los hombros y la cargué ahora sobre mi espalda, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, sabía que dentro de poco se dormiría entonces ese sería el momento para hacerles mi largo cuestionario a mis dos visitantes abajo, cuando baje vi que Daisuke estaba buscando algo en el refrigerador lo que me hizo sonreír inevitablemente, entonces empecé a buscar a Yuki con la mirada y la vu sentada en el suelo recargada contra un sillón rojo de la sala, jugando con una de sus pulseras y con la cabeza agachada entonces fui hasta el sillón en el estaba recargada y deje a mi hermanita con cuidado solo por si acaso ya se había dormido. Y cuando me di cuenta, tenía los ojos cerrados y se hizo bolita, y juntó sus dos manitas, fui al mueble con cajones desocupados que estaba pegado a la ventana y abrí una pequeña puerta saqué una cobija de color azul y aparentemente acolchonada mientras oía que se destapaba un refresco de lata en la cocina, cuando cubría mi hermana con la cobija, le quité sus sandalias y la liga del pelo para que pudiera dormir cómoda, entonces me volteé hacia ellos.

-Que hacen aquí?.- dije, después di un suspiro, y coloqué una de mis manos en mi cintura.

-Ya te dije, traje a Amy.- dijo Daisuke mientras tomaba en un vaso refresco.

-Y porque fuiste por Amy?.- dije yo mientras recordaba que tenía la máscara y me la quite despacio.

-De echo…-dijo mientras decidía si decírmelo o no.-nos la encontramos en el camino.-dijo mientras tomaba otro trago.

-A que iba ella?.- dije mientras la volteaba a ver acostada sobre el sillón, parecía que no había dormido en días.

-Venía a buscarte.- me respondió el mientras se acercaba a mí y me pasaba por al lado para sentarse en el sillón.

Me venía a buscar?, sóla?, porque?, dónde sabía dónde estaba?.

-Al parecer encontró una carta de tus padres pidiendo tu ingreso a esta escuela y salió a buscarte ella misma.- dijo mientras jugaba con un encendedor abriéndolo y cerrándolo.

-Sóla?.- dije yo para mí misma.

-Le dejó una nota a tu abuelo, que vendría a buscarte, pero claro que no la iba a dejar venir sola, y nosotros necesitábamos huir rápido.-terminó entonces hubo un silencio algo extraño pero no incomodo mientras analizaba la situación, entonces para mi sorpresa y vaya que lo era alguien tocó la puerta.

-Escóndanse en mi habitación, no toquen nada, y Daisuke sube a mi hermana, no hagan ruido.- dije en un susurró mientras le daba a mi hermana en brazos a Daisuke y le susurraba.- no intenten nada, porque sino…- entonces pase un dedo sobre mi garganta entrecerrándole los ojos a lo que el sonrió y subió con Yuki silenciosamente, volvieron a tocar.

-Voy!.- dije mientras agarraba el vaso que había dejado Daisuke en la mesa de la sala y lo llevaba conmigo a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta fingí que tomaba el refresco que quedaba en el vaso, solo para cuando volteé a ver a la puerta vi al chico con el que había pasado casi TODA la noche y no sabía que era mi vecino.

-Que pasa?.- dije mientras abría más la puerta para que se viera mi cabeza completa.

No respondió y entró a mi cuarto como si yo le hubiera dado permiso.

-Ey!, quien te dio permiso de entrar?.- dije yo con enojo mientras sostenía la puerta abierta. Se quitó la máscara y la colocó en la mesa de la sala, para después sentarse con una mano en su bolsillo.

-Pff.- susurré mientras entrecerraba los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta, entonces sin dirigirle ninguna mirada al chico sentado en mi sala, subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación.

Vi a mi hermana acomodada en mi cama, y a Daisuke y Yuki recargados en mi cama sentados en el piso, cuando entre sus miradas rápidamente subieron a mi cara, para luego relajar sus facciones, entonces se levantaron y cuando menos lo espere algo detrás de mi se recargó en la pared, cuando volteé vi a Natsume recargado a la pared volteando a ver a Yuki, PUM!, algo en mi estómago reacciono haciendo que pusiera mi mano en mi vientre. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuándo se van?.- dijo la voz algo siniestra de Natsume.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?.- dijo Yuki, lo que me sorprendió pues no la había oído hablar en un buen rato.

Natsume no contestó así que no estaba segura de su respuesta, quizás preguntaba para que se quedaran, o para que se quedara. Ahora algo en mi pecho dolió, ¿Qué es esta sensación?.

-Estás bien Mikan?.- preguntó Daisuke mientras se me acercaba cuidosamente, entonces me percate que tenía la mano debajo de mi cuello en un puño, ligeramente apretada, para que el dolor se esfumara de mí, después de notar eso, note que todas las miradas estaban en mí.

-Mikan?.- repitió Daisuke mientras me tocaba el hombro entonces empecé a reaccionar y asentí entonces sentí como Daisuke se acercaba a mí pasándome un brazo por lo hombros, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, lo que no me retiro y eso pareció reconfortarlo.

Tras un momento de silencio, Natsume volvió a hablar.

-Porque se salieron de la organización?

Los dos voltearon a verse, como si temieran esa pregunta, entonces Daisuke cambió de tema.

-Que harás con Amy?.- preguntó mientras me miraba entonces aproveche esa pregunta para zafarme de él e ir hacia ella en la cama, me senté al lado de ella y empecé a juguetear con su pelo.

-No lose pediré que entre en la escuela.- respondí.

-Y como explicaras que ya este dentro?.- preguntó Daisuke recargándose en la pared, eso se veía un poco raro estaba Natsume recargado en la pared después la puerta de mi cuarto y después Daisuke recargado a la pared. Después desvié mi mirada a Yuki que estaba parada en medio del cuarto y una vez más regrese mi mirada a la pequeña de mi hermana.

-No lo sé, luego me las arreglare.-dije e incline mi cabeza para darle un beso en la frente, como la había extrañado.

Cuando termine oí mi celular sonar entonces lo saqué de mi vestido para ver que tenía un mensaje de Hotaru.

**Donde estas?-**decía el mensaje, claro, les debí de haber avisado, así que respondí el mensaje

**Regrese a mi cuarto, me empezó a doler la cabeza**. Después de enviar el mensaje lo puse sobre el buro todos me veían expectantes como si les tuviera que decir quien me había enviado el mensaje, pero respondí a sus dudas, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 12:45, hice una mueca ante la hora, entonces volvió a vibrar el celular unos 5 segundos después sin que nadie hablara y leía el nuevo mensaje de Hotaru.

**Quieres q vaya?** Obviamente no!, aparte de que era mentira, tenía dos adolescentes perseguidos en mi cuarto, no sería lo más prudente.

**No te preocupes, ya me iré a dormir**

Fue lo que respondí, entonces lo puse sobre la mesa, para voltearme hacia todos pero ni tiempo me dio de eso, pues volvió a vibrar, alguien dio un suspiro de impaciencia, cuando lo cogí dispuesta a ver otro mensaje de Hotaru me sorprendí viendo el msj de un teléfono celular que no conocía, lo abrí para leerlo.

**White Wolf te espero en el bosque tienes una misión a la 1 ven de negro ya sabes que no me gustan las impuntualidades.**

Se me paró el corazón, tenía que ser el peor día de mi VIDA! Dios mío tenía que pasar esto, justo cuando tenía a DOS ADOLESCENTES BUSCADOS EN MI CUARTO y probablemente sea una misión de Natsume, hice otra mueca mientras cerraba el celular, entonces todos estaban mirando y yo mientras miraba al suelo planeando mi estrategia para poder salir de ahí.

Entonces en el pasillo de debajo de oyó como se abría una ventana, lo que me erizó la piel, quien sabe quien era, a que venía, porque había utilizado una ventana para entrar, eso significaba que no le estaba permitido entrar, porque los robots no dejan entrar a cualquiera, entonces tras mi momento de nerviosismo y todos volteaban hacia abajo, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de mi vecino, entonces Natsume empezó a bajar las escaleras, sigilosamente, cuando Daisuke hizo ademan de seguirlo lo apunte con el dedo y volteó a verme.

-Tú te quedas aquí.- dije mientras apuntaba al piso y le pasaba por delante para seguir a Natsume escaleras abajo, cuando lo alcancé estábamos cruzando la sala, volteó a verme por el rabillo del ojo y cuando se acercó a la puerta me sorprendió que no la abriera si no que se limito a ver por el pequeño hoyo que había en la puerta para ver quien llegaba, entonces vi que relajaba la postura y abría la puerta.

-Ruka.- dijo mientras yo llegaba a sus espaldas, al escuchar el nombre también me relaje, era Ruka.

-Natsume?.- escuche la voz del rubio mientras yo aparecía detrás de la puerta, vi que tenía los ojos como platos, al verlo en mi habitación es lo que supongo. Entonces empezó a hablar con nerviosismo.

-Que haces en el cuarto de..Mikan?.- dijo mientras dirigía la mirada de Natsume a mí y de mí a Natsume.

-Nada, sólo estábamos hablando.- dijo Natsume mientras levantaba los hombros.

Ruka no pareció dudar de Natsume entonces asintió con la cabeza.

-Que pasa? Porque viniste a buscarme?- preguntó Natsume mientras salía de mi cuarto al pasillo a lo que estuvieron de frente los dos.

-Sólo quería saber dónde estabas.- respondió el rubio, parecía tener un tono aliviado como si estuviera bien en saber que Natsume no estaba en ningún peligro, entonces en mi cerebro se prendió el enchufe, Ruka se aseguraba de que Natsume no estaba en una misión, entonces sonreí inconscientemente hacia el rubio, me agradaba que se preocupara así por sus amigos, o mejor dicho, su mejor amigo.

Despues volteó a verme y al verme que le sonreía pareció ponerse rojo.

-Mikan.- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo entonces entornó los ojos.- tu eras la chica que bailaba así en la fiesta?.- dijo mientras se componía para si mismo, al parecer, no quería expresar emoción alguna.

-Mm..-fruncí mi frente-no pensé que lo recordarían, mi error, debí de haberme quitado el vestido.- dije mientras levantaba los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

-Y..- dijo mientras ponía cara otra vez inexpresiva, como Natsume, porque se aferraban tanto a que las demás personas no puedieran ver sus emociones, era desesperante ver como Ruka trataba de no poner caras o muecas de alguna emoción mientras a Natsume le resultaba tan fácil hacerlo, y eso me ponía de malas.-Hablé con Hotaru antes de venir.- paró un momento y pude ver que casi sonreía, le debió de haber sorprendido la apariencia de mi mejor amiga, pues se veía deslumbrante.- bueno, y me dijo que estaban enferma.- dijo con voz dulce mientras me examinaba la cara.

-Oh si.- dije mientras alzaba una mano en la cabeza.- la música me provocó un dolor de cabeza, pero ya me tomé una pastilla, me siento mejor.

-Mm..me dijo que te ibas a dormir.- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y claro estaba que la detrás de su rostro inexpresivo y bonito estaba la duda, pues todavía tenia todavía puesto mi vestido.

-Aah si es que me estaba a punto de irme a poner mi pijama cuando llegó Natsume.- dije como excusa mientras apuntaba a su mejor amigo, cuando lo volteé a ver yo supe que el de seguro había captado el motivo de los mensajes, y después se limitó a levantar los hombros tras de un Hn.

-Oh bueno, supongo que los dejo descansar.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana al final de pasillo, y ahí me percaté de que había un águila parada en el borde de la ventana abierta, era un águila GIGANTE!, se despidió con la mano y sentó en el borde de la ventana de lado del águila pasó sus piernas para que quedaran flotando en la nada, volteó una vez más a vernos y se aventó a la nada de unos 5 pisos abajo, me saltó el corazón, estuve a punto de correr a la ventana para saber que había pasado mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que se volviera loco pero después vi que el águila no estaba y que probablemente estaría sujetándolo, entonces mi corazón volvió a sus palpitaciones regulares, cuando volvimos al cuarto, volvió mi cerebro y sus preocupaciones sobre la estúpida misión que tendría en menos de 15 minutos pues había desperdiciado 5 minutos ya de mis preciosos minutos que me quedaban para idear una estrategia entonces, cuando iba subiendo la escalera me invadió el pánico, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como me iba a librar de Natsume ni de Daisuke ni Yuki, no sabía que iba a hacer con Amy, a quien se la iba a dejar para cuidarla, no la iba a perder justo cuando la había recuperado, todo esto se convirtió del pánico al enojo, y apreté los puños a mis costados mientras recorríamos la oscuridad de los últimos escalones y Natsume detrás de mí. Esto se me estaba complicando.

FIN DEL CAPITULO **

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME DISCULPARE ETERNAMENTE EL RESTO DE MIS DÍAS ! yase que todo mundo anda medio decepcionadoss de mi porquee no e puesto en añoooooooos, pero me he echo una promesa de postear más seguido para no decepcionarlos chicos y chicas, porque los amoooo =)

Amo sus reviews saben?, soy adicta a ellos, y me acaba de llegar un review de un Alguien :) que me requeteencantoo y espero que me siga comentando igual que todos ustedes!!!!!pqe como extrañoo sus comentarioss

Ana y Lu amores de mi vidaa!! como las extrañoo prometo comentarles, enviarles un mensaje, nosee! algo se me ocurriraa para compensarles todo los que les deboooo!! las quiero muchooo y tambien a mi primaa Ana Margarita que tambien le gusta mi fic y que esta madrugada casi me ha obligado a publicar, la amoo :) LAS AMO A TODAAS

Todos los comentarios los he leidoo y me han encantadoo enseerio, por esos comentarios es por lo que sigo, son mi inspiracion chicas :)

quiero que lo sepan pqe mi imaginacion llega gracias a ustedes, WOW!, que rollo conmigo, LA NOCHE ME AFECTA ES UN CUMPLIDO!

GUESS WHAT?!?!! me pueden seguir en twitter!! si alguien tiene me puede seguir --BieberGirl7

Les mando un beso a todas, las quiero muchooo, cuidense espero que hayan tenido unas maravillosas vacaciones como yo! :) ya entraremos a la escuela, creo que algunas ya entraron!, suerte en examenes!! quiero escuchar pato-aventuras y cosas de Argentina que me alegren el día, sus reviews me encantan :)

im addicted to reviews :) know it !

UN BESOTOOOOTE!!

Cancion del dia:

-Cant break it to my heart / Delta Goodrem

-AngelGirl1-

pd. Gakuen alice no me pertenece :(


	35. No tardare tanto

Otra historia de amor =*

NOTA: Gakuen Alice no es mio.

NOTA2: Hola chicaaaas, como han estado?, estoy en examenes lo que significa NO TAREA! pero lamentablemente el domingo va a ser mi festival y no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer el fic, pero estoy poniendo mas rapido! eso es bueno! digo :) apoco no estuvo padre el capitulo pasado, le meti mucho coco y a este tambien :D asi que disfrutenlo, espero que les gustee muchooooooooo! les mando un beso y saludos a todos, me encantaron sus comentarios de que siguiera :`) me ponen emotiva chicas bonitas :) bueno un besooo a Lu y a Ana que quizás esten preguntandose dónde rayos he estado la ultima década RESPUESTA: encerrada en la escuela!

Haré una encuesta!! : Chicas! les gusta Justin Bieber?

MI RESPUESTA: Si, me encanta, es mi amor platonico del momento lo requete amo

SU RESPUESTA: ??? no juzgo a las que digan que no, no se preocupen, solo quiero saber si les gusta o no :).

BUENO YA MUCHO SHOW NO? vean el capitulo y emocionense! WOW! :)

* * *

_capitulo anterior: _

_-Oh bueno, supongo que los dejo descansar.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana al final de pasillo, y ahí me percaté de que había un águila parada en el borde de la ventana abierta, era un águila GIGANTE!, se despidió con la mano y sentó en el borde de la ventana de lado del águila pasó sus piernas para que quedaran flotando en la nada, volteó una vez más a vernos y se aventó a la nada de unos 5 pisos abajo, me saltó el corazón, estuve a punto de correr a la ventana para saber que había pasado mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que se volviera loco pero después vi que el águila no estaba y que probablemente estaría sujetándolo, entonces mi corazón volvió a sus palpitaciones regulares, cuando volvimos al cuarto, volvió mi cerebro y sus preocupaciones sobre la estúpida misión que tendría en menos de 15 minutos pues había desperdiciado 5 minutos ya de mis preciosos minutos que me quedaban para idear una estrategia entonces, cuando iba subiendo la escalera me invadió el pánico, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como me iba a librar de Natsume ni de Daisuke ni Yuki, no sabía que iba a hacer con Amy, a quien se la iba a dejar para cuidarla, no la iba a perder justo cuando la había recuperado, todo esto se convirtió del pánico al enojo, y apreté los puños a mis costados mientras recorríamos la oscuridad de los últimos escalones y Natsume detrás de mí. Esto se me estaba complicando._

* * *

Capitulo 35!!! (ya muchos no?, le sigo) : No tardaré tanto.

Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de mí, empecé a acelerar el paso a mí habitación, cuando pasé por la puerta, inconscientemente mire el reloj de mi mesa de noche y vi que eran las 12:49, me estremecí, justo ahora tenía que pasar esto, tenía menos de 5 minutos para idear un plan, cambiarme, y salir a la misión.

-Pareces nerviosa.- dije Daisuke mientras se acercaba a mí. Me calmé, ayude a mi respiración a que fuera normal y entonces retrocedí.

-No, para nada, voy al baño.- dije lo mas calmada que pude y tratando de poner una cara inexpresiva.

Cuando caminaba al baño con la puerta abierta a unos pocos metros de mi cama, volteé a ver a Amy recostada en mi cama, después volví mi vista al baño, cuando entre, prendí la luz para después voltear hacia atrás y finalmente cerrar la puerta con seguro.

En cuanto la cerré, me miré en el espejo tratando de buscar una solución en mi cara, pero claramente no lo estaba. Me acerqué al lavabo y me mojé las manos. Suspiré y después me las sequé con la toalla, okay, ya sé lo que haré, los noquearé a todos, bueno, sacaré a Natsume de aquí y noquearé a los otros dos mientras estoy en la misión, entonces pensé en la pastillas que me habían dado Nonoko y Anna un día cuando fui a visitarlas a su salón.

_-Ten una de estas pastillas.-me dijeron las dos con una sonrisa.-Las acabamos de hacer, y funcionan o por lo menos eso parece.- dijo Anna mientras volteaban a ver con algo de duda a un chico dormido en su escritorio._

_-Para que son?.- dije yo mientras miraba al chico con preocupación._

_-Ah, son inofensivas sólo duermen a las personas por un lapso de tiempo.- dijo Nonoko mientras levantaba una mano enfrente de mi para que no me preocupara, después extendieron el tarrón que tenía las pequeñas pastillitas de colores en forma de estrellas._

_-Ah, gracias chicas.- dije yo mientras las tomaba, para que las necesitaría?, pero no me afectaba tenerlo._

_-Ah, recuerda si alguna vez quieres hacer alguna maldad, que no sería nada propio de ti.- dijo Nonoko y Anna terminó su frase mientras se ajustaba los guantes, y se ponía los lentes mientras sonreía.-Es instantáneo y sólo los duermen unos 40 minutos o mas o menos eso calculamos.- terminó mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se despedían de mí._

-Eso es!.- susurré mientras decidía que iba a hacer con las estrellitas, ahora tenía que deshacerme del tonto de Natsume, le diré que los voy a interrogar, que se vaya de mi cuarto, quizás no funcione, lo tengo que intentar. Entonces me sonreí al espejo y salí del baño, vi mi reloj, tenía 8 minutos para poner en marcha mi plan y poder llegar a mi misión hacerla lo más rápido posible para poder regresar a tiempo antes de que se hayan despertado.

Los tres pares de ojos se centraron en mí, entonces sonreí, me acerqué a ellos y volteé a ver a Natsume que me estaba viendo lo que me aceleró el corazón, DIOS MIO!, tenía que calmarme esto de la misión me ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

-Me acompañas abajo, Natsume?.- dije mientras evitaba su mirada y bajaba las escaleras no oía nada detrás de mí, pero sabía que me estaba siguiendo, cuando estábamos abajo, me volteé y me sorprendí que estaba más cerca de lo que pensé, di un paso hacia atrás con determinación y volteé a verlo después de haber puesto una barrera en las escaleras para que no se oyera nada y no pasara nadie.

Se me quedó mirando como esperando la razón por la cual lo había echo bajar.

-Los voy a interrogar.- dije yo volteando ahora a ver el piso.

-Hn.- respondió el levantando los hombros como si no le importara en absoluto, entonces empezó a subir de nuevo las escaleras. Esto es lo que me temía ahora le tenía que dejar claro que se fuera.

-Pero..- dije yo mientras veía como se volteaba apenas habiendo subiendo apenas dos escalones, entonces algo vibró en su pantalón, nadie reaccionó ante el timbre, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera para una misión, sus misiones eran mías ahora, así que no podía ser eso, aunque quise buscar un poco en su mente.

_Tsk, una misión_- pensó el mientras yo estaba casi aliviada que pensara eso pero si era la misión Persona tendría que escucharme, yo tomé todas sus misiones. Entonces como si hubiera presentido lo que le quería decir, bajó los escalones y fue ahora hacia la puerta, sin haber visto si quiera el mensaje lo que me aseguró que no tenía por que quedarse.

-Te vas?.- dije mientras fingía completa inocencia sobre mis actos malévolos dentro de mi cerebro.

-Quieres que me quede?.- volteó a verme mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Tonto.-dije yo mientras apretaba los puños como si le quisiera pegar.

-Encárgate de ellos.- dijo mientras abría la puerta y volteaba hacia arriba.

-Lo iba a hacer, no necesito órdenes de tontos.- dije yo mientras iba y lo empujaba hacia fuera de mi cuarto y le cerraba la puerta, después puse el seguro de la manija y el del cerrojo. Pff, como si lo necesitara.

Entonces percatándome de nuevo de todos mis problemas arriba, fui rápidamente a una de las puertas de la cocina para después de quitar varias especies, que para mi eran un completo estorbo pues casi nunca cocinaba, y hasta ese momento nunca había cocinado ahí, para luego sacar el pequeño tarro con las estrellas de colores, lo subí rápidamente quitando la barrera que había puesto en la escalera cuando subí, le dirigí una mirada rápido a Daisuke que parecía esperarme y tras ver que no me seguía nadie, sonrió.

-Se pelearon?.- me pregunto mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Si.- dije yo sin mucho interés, obviamente no era cierto, siempre estábamos peleados pero me daba igual hoy, no tenía tiempo, después fui hacia dónde estaba Yuki parada no se había movido ni un centímetro de dónde la había visto la última vez, alcé el tarro y lo abrí rápidamente.

-Quieres uno?, son deliciosos quizás tengan hambre.- dije yo mientras me acercaba más a ella, ella miro sospechosamente el tarro, pero después sus facciones se relajaron después de mirarme sonriendo, y tomó una estrella color lila en su mano. No se la comió al instante y después fui indiferente hacia Daisuke para acercarle el tarro, entonces no se movió y vio con la misma mirada que tenía Yuki el frasco.

-Come una tu.- dijo él mientras jalaba el frasco en mi mano pero para mí.

-No confías en mí?.- dije mientras demostraba una sonrisa, obviamente si me dolía que no confiara en mí, pero no tenía tiempo para jueguitos.

-No lo puedo creer!.- dije yo mientras agarraba una estrellita yo y con decisión me la metía a la boca, no la podía masticarlo, porque sino me dormiría. Entonces con el dulce en la boca sonreí y lo animé a probar uno. Entonces me seguía mirando con sospecha pero tomó uno, entonces volteé a ver a Yuki que seguía viendo el dulce como peligroso.

-Vamos cómanlo.- dije con la boca llena mientras los dos se miraron y se lo comieron al mismo tiempo, cuando se lo comieron, sonrieron.

-Pero que rico que est…-no terminó la frase Daisuke cuando sentado recargado contra la pared, se empezó a resbalar hasta el suelo, entonces volteé hacia Yuki y corrí hacia ella para sostenerla y que no se callera hacia el suelo, entonces la levité y la puse en la cama con cuidado a lado de mi hermanita pero alejada, no quería nadie cerca de ella, mientras acomodaba a Daisuke con una almohada en el suelo, fui al bote de basura para tirar el dulce y vi mi reloj faltaban cinco, entonces sin más, saque de mi closet lo que siempre usaba en las misiones short negro corto que tenía un pequeño rasguño en el dobladillo de abajo, mi blusa sin mangas negras y corrí al baño, aunque sabía que si me cambiaba ahí nadie me vería pues estaban dormidos, pero fui y me quité el vestido lo más rápido que pude a como podía con el cierre de atrás, cuando me quite los mocasines vi que habían dejado una marca alrededor de todo mi pie, lo que me frustro, me puse el short la blusa y salí corriendo por unos tines(calcetas cortas), me los puse a como podía y me puse los converse negros con blanco que tenía en mi closet fui al tocador brincando en un pie mientras me amarraba el otro en el aire, agarré el cepillo y me quité la flor con cuidado después la liga, y me hice una simple cola de caballo, después mientras pasaba casi corriendo me deslicé hacia el piso del lado de mi cama para meter mis manos por debajo, tanteé un poco, mis dedos tocaron una caja cuadrada, la saqué y la abrí sacando mi máscara, volví a meter la caja debajo y fui al baño, cuando me vi la cara, vi que todavía tenía puesto el maquillaje que Hotaru me había aplicado, no importaba tendría la máscara puesta pero aún así se me vería un poco polveada la cara, y brillo en los labios, no me importo y me la puse encima, cuando salí del baño atándome la máscara sobre la cola de caballo puse una barrera alrededor de mi hermana, acostada en la cama, sabía que me quitaría algo de Alice, pero no importaba mientras estuviera fuera, ella estaría protegida de todo, nada la podría tocar.

Vi el reloj, faltaba un minuto, cerré los ojos con intensidad tratando de concentrarme en el bosque, el bosque, mi hermana ahí sola, el bosque, Natsume con misiones?, el bosque, y si se despierta, el bosque.

Entonces sentí una oleada de viento frío azotar mi cara y haciendo mi cabello bailar detrás de mí, cuando abrí los ojos vi la oscuridad el bosque y a una persona parada de espaldas a mí viendo algo en su muñeca.

-Ay, llegaste.- dije algo decepcionado.-Bueno, supongo que me divertiré otro día, primero vamos con la misión.- se me puso lo piel chinita cuando escuche su expresión de su diversión, y trate de mantenerme inexpresiva bajo la máscara si no yo sabía que lo notaría tan rápido como para cuando quisiera cambiar mi mueca.

-Que callada vienes no?.- dije mientras se volteaba y se acercaba lentamente, inexpresiva, me repetía una y otra vez. Hice un ruido como si sonara de desinterés.

-Bueno, como quieras, es una misión rápida, si eres talentosa.- dijo, mientras en mi mente suspiraba del alivio, pues así no tendría que dejar mucho tiempo a mi hermana sola.

-Cuanto tiempo?.- dije mientras hacia que mi voz sonara neutra, lo que sorprendentemente funcionó.

-Natsume lo podría hacer en 20 minutos, tu no lo se, 40 minutos?.- dije mientras sonreía, 40MINUTOS, se me acelero el pulso, no puedo hacerlo en ese tiempo si no se despertarán- Es una misión de Natsume, obviamente, si quieres que lo llame a él, podría sólo..-no termino la frase pues lo interrumpí precipitadamente.

-No!, yo la voy a hacer.- dije mientras cerraba las manos en puños, y Persona sonreía.

-Bien, como quieras!.- dijo mientras sacaba un mapa y lo tiraba al suelo extendido- Aquí estamos, este punto rojo de acá.- dijo mientras señalaba un punto algo alejado del punto donde nosotros estábamos.-Un edificio blanco, vino un intruso a tomar información sobre la escuela, al parecer descubrieron que tenemos poderes y esas cosas, el típico problema, pero en éste caso, inculparan al gobierno sobre no decir suficiente información de la escuela, bla bla, el problema es que la darán a lucir mañana por la mañana, y el edificio está rodeado por guardias , lásers, cámaras, ect, ect, como sea hay mucha seguridad y solo lo único que tienes que hacer es conseguir los papeles, adiós, contaré el tiempo a partir de YA!

Oí el reloj sonar con los segundos, vi el mapa no conocía la zona pero estaba segura de que estaba cerca del lago en el que alguna vez nade de más pequeña, pues se veía una pequeña mancha azul rodeada de cositas verdes parecidas, supongo yo a árboles, busqué en mis recuerdos y aclaré el lago, cerré los ojos concentrándome mientras oía el reloj Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, cuando sentí que algo me jalaba el estomago sentí que la piel se me enchinaba y deje de oír el reloj.

* * *

Fin del capitulo CHA CHA CHAAAAN!

LES GUSTO?les encanto?!

ya le paro pqe la estoy regando?¡, yaaa la acabo pqe yaa no la quieren leer, porque ya esta aburrida?, la sinceridad cuenta chicas, me hace ser una mejor escritora, si es que soy buena JAJAJAJAA :) , las quiero les mando un beso, espero quue hayan pasado unas asombrodas vacaciones, espero oir pronto PATO-AVENTURAS! e historias de ARGENTINA!! sabían que tenemos una lectora de ARGENTINA?!, diganme de donde son! :)

Las quiero, me tengo que ir porque hoy es el dia del APAGON! apagaremos todas las luces durante un minuto de toda la ciudad WOW!

Pero bueno, mañana tengo examen de HISTORIA vengan a secuestrarme y se los juro que no reniego, traigan a un Jacob Black, o un Edward Cullen y ni siquiera me tienen que devolver, no hare berrinches y me portare bien como niña buena :D tienen unas tres horas antes de que me vaya a mi camita y me ponga pijama! :) SALEP BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO UN BESOOOOOOO CUIDENSEEEEEE!

Feel what i feel--Kat De Luna

Sueñen con vampiros :) GRR siganme en Twitter-- BieberGirl7 diganme que son de Fanfiction y digo que las sigan y yo las sigo ;D LAS AMO!

XOXO, -- bien gossip girl! YA SALE TOME CAFE, CULPEN A MI MADRE POR PERMITIRMELO!, PRECAUCION: MANTENER ALEJADA A ANA DE LA AZUCAR EN EXCESO PORQUE SINO PUEDE SALIR DAÑADO EL MUNDO...no es broma, Lu y yo lo sabemos bien o.o no es nada bueno verdad LU!??!? LOVE YOU!

-AngelGirl1-


	36. Chicos Talentosos

Otra historia de amor

NOTA: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.

Nota2: perdon por haber esperado tanto! es que la pagina utimamente esta super lentaaa, asi quee..siempre se me trababa espero que les guste el capitulo, empiezo otra vez los examenes pero... el 29 de junio salgo de clases oseaa, que pondre capitulos todas las semanas segun mis planes yo se que diran "siempre dice eso y ahi nos tiene" peroo es enserioo, trataré lo prometo :)

Nota3: pues, me encanta las nuevas lectoras, me gusta mucho que les guste! me gusta siempre tener nuevas lectoras y agradesco y les debo mucho a las que lo siguen leyendo desde los primeros capitulos, porque se los juro que ustedes son las que me hacen seguir escribiendo las quiero mucho a todas, por fa comenten, un saludo a todas y disfrutenlo.

* * *

_Capitulo Anterior: _

_Oí el reloj sonar con los segundos, vi el mapa no conocía la zona pero estaba segura de que estaba cerca del lago en el que alguna vez nade de más pequeña, pues se veía una pequeña mancha azul rodeada de cositas verdes parecidas, supongo yo a árboles, busqué en mis recuerdos y aclaré el lago, cerré los ojos concentrándome mientras oía el reloj Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, cuando sentí que algo me jalaba el estomago sentí que la piel se me enchinaba y deje de oír el reloj._

_

* * *

_Capitulo 36: Chicos Talentosos_  
_

Me volví invisible en cuanto me puso firme sobre el pasto mojado del parque aún sin abrir los ojos, extrañamente sentía todavía esas pequeñas punzadas en el estómago que me ponía nerviosa. Abrí los ojos tratando de ubicarme, cuando los abrí vi la luna reflejada sobre el lago en el que recuerdo haber venido alguna vez, no recuerdo dónde, no recuerdo porque, ni con quien, pero sabía que había venido, entonces ubiqué y repasé en mi mente el mapa tirado en el suelo, el edificio quedaba a 2 o 3 kilómetros de este parque, así que empecé a correr hacia las puerta del parque.

Sentía como la brisa del paste me mojaba mis tenis y penetraba a mis pies haciéndome sentir fresca mientras la cola de caballo azotaba a mi espalda cada vez que cambiaba de pie mi peso, todo era fabuloso cuando estaba fuera de la escuela, pase por varias parejas de enamorados besándose en medio de la noche, reían y jugaban, cuando salí del parque vi los edificios que me rodeaban y a poca gente caminando, corrí un poco hacia la esquina del parque, pisando la acera, cuando llegué al volteé hacia mi izquierda y derecha en un impulso de encontrar el edificio lo más rápido que pudiera y cuando volteé mi cabeza hacia la derecha a lo lejos pasando un callejón oscuro vi el edificio blanco y alto que estaba buscando corrí hacia él, en el callejón me tropecé con una caja y me detuve con mis manos antes sobre caer sobre vidrios de botellas rotos, cuando me levanté lo más rápido que pude y comencé a moverme, noté una punzada que hizo que me parara en seco para voltear hacia mi muslo.

Vi con espanto como un vidrio grande atravesaba mi piel del muslo izquierdo, rompiendo mi short, levanté la mirada con mis pestañas húmedas y con mi mano izquierda bajé con cuidado aún sin ver, tomé el cristal con mucha delicadeza pero aun así ahogue un gemido pues al tocarlo moví el vidrio lo que provocó que se me ensanchara la herida, lo agarré con fuerza esta vez y lo saque se una, me metí el puño a la boca para no gritar de dolor, me volví visible pues todos mis sentidos estaban atrofiados debido al dolor.

Tras un momento sin moverme me sujete la pierna por detrás mientras me mordía el labio hasta casi sangrar, me rompí la blusa y quedo como una ombliguera (blusa que te deja ver el ombligo) con la tira me amarré la herida lo más fuerte que pude para evitar que siguiera sangrando a cantidades alarmantes, recargada sobre la pared sabía que estaba perdiendo mi valioso tiempo pues mi hermana estaba desprotegida con dos extraños en la habitación, levanté mi cabeza mirando hacia la puerta del edificio y me concentré en teletransportame e hacerme invisible cuando apareciera, otra vez sentí una presión en el estomago y después sentí como la luz de la luna me alumbraba, como Persona había dicho había guardias en la entrada.

Había tres guardias en la entrada con armas serios y no se movían parecían estatuas. Observé dentro de los cristales y vi un pasillo me teletransporte y sentí como mi energía se estaba bajando cuando estuve dentro ninguno de los guardias se movió pero si oí un par de tacones caminar hacia nuestro pasillo, cuando dio la vuelta una mujer esbelta y rubia parecía ser en la oscuridad, camino a lado de mí, se detuvo enfrente de mí, sería, contuve la respiración, me habían descubierto, volteó hacia mí, peor miró más lejos que hacia mi.

-No se distraigan, estos chicos son muy "talentosos".- dijo la voz melodiosa de la muchacha que tenía mínimo unos 20, talentosos era la palabra que había utilizado Persona antes de venir, después de mi susto mortal y que mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal seguí con la investigación, empezando por seguir a la muchacha.

Caminé lentamente detrás de la muchacha sujetándome sobre una pared, la muchacha no parecía llevar prisa y lo agradecí pues no me podía mover más rápido, mientras la seguía recorriendo todo la planta baja, me fui fijando en el lugar era todo tan lujoso, tan blanco y negro, y cuando me di cuenta, también la muchacha estaba vestida de blanco y negro, al parecer esos eran los colores.

Llegamos hacia unas puerta de metal cerradas la muchacha sin detenerse, fue hacia un pequeño control de lado de la puerta, volteó hacia atrás observando todo el pasillo con detenimiento pasó mi lugar de inspección sin detenerse y después volteando hacia el control presiono un botón y acercó su ojo hacia un laser que salió del aparato.

-Confirmado.- dijo una voz emitida por las bocinas y se abrieron las puerta de par en par, pasó la muchacha y la seguí muy de cerca, en cuanto crucé las puertas se cerraron las puertas con tal intensidad que me movieron el cabello.

Cuando levanté la vista muchas computadoras y personas trabajando a mi alrededor todos vestidos de blanco y negro.

-Vamos, Eric ya tienes el reportaje para mañana?.- dijo la muchacha rubia delante de mí dirigiéndose a un joven de pelo oscuro con ojos color azul, al parecer estaba nervioso.

-Está casi terminado, sólo falta las pruebas que usted tenga.- respondió él.

-Muy bien, ahora te las mando por fax, son las únicas copias que tenemos así que no te atrevas a hacer nada con ellas.- dijo ella, pareciendo como si me estuviera facilitando mi misión, solo tendría que agarrar las esas hojas y mi misión termina.

-Voy a mi oficina, todos los demás sigan trabajando en el periódico, mañana habrá sólo información sobre la mentira del gobierno.- dijo ella mientras todos estaban concentrado en maquinas de escribir y computadoras, la seguí con cuidado hasta el final del pasillo arrastrando mi pie, cuando llegamos al final abrió una puerta por la que pase rápido antes de que la cerrara.

-Incompetentes, esto debió de haber sido terminado para ayer.- dijo la muchacha claramente disgustada. Fue hacia el escritorio negro con una laptop blanca encima y abrió un cajón para sacar maquillaje, después dejó las copias a un lado de su escritorio. Se empezó a maquillar y yo me acerque al escritorio para ver la información.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando vi una foto de Natsume y empecé a leer.

**Nombre: Natsume Hyuuga Alice: Fuego**

**Edad: 14**

**Expediente- Escapó de su casa, después de haber matada a toda su familia y quemado su pueblo a los cinco años, no tiene hermanos.**

**Clase: Habilidad Peligrosa**

**Profesor: Persona**

QUE? Eso es mentira, no escapó de su casa, se lo llevaron a la fuerza!, no mató a su familia, la mataron!, no quemó su pueblo, es todo mentira, después de todavía no procesar la información había una nota debajo de aquellas información.

_Utilizaremos al chico para beneficio de la compañía, hará que entren más ingresos, será estudiante, instructor de nuestra compañía y quizás insertemos un chip si se pone fastidioso._

Tiene que ser una broma! CHIPS? Beneficios para la compañía? La muchacha abrió otro polvo y volvió a meterse de lleno en sus pómulos. Debajo de la información de Natsume vi algo que yo no hubiera querido saber.

**Nombre: Mikan Sakura Alice: Copeo de Alices**

**Edad: 14**

**Expediente- No se tiene registrada información**

**Clase: Habilidad Peligrosa**

**Profesor: Persona**

_A ella la utilizaremos como espía de la compañía, averiguaremos sobre su historia, utilizaremos chip para manejarla y ver como funciona su poder, será nuestra arma secreta, nadie sabrá quien és pero será la que haga la que mate al gobernador para que nuestra compañía salga a flote._

Me faltaba el aire, como que matar, chips?, arma secreta?, que es todo esto?.

La muchacha abrió su laptop y escribió algo, no se que en ese momento mi mente no estaba procesando nada, agarré un bulto de hojas del suelo la cantidad más próxima a la misma cantidad del bulto en la carpeta cuando la rubia se volteó y me dio la espalda moví los papeles y puse el otro montón para sustituirlos, entonces ya me tenía que ir, me giré para voltear hacia la ventana mientras me teletransportaba hacia el pasillo de la oficina dónde todos los demás trabajaban, sabía que con la poca energía que le quedaba a mi cuerpo no iba a poder trasladarme tan lejos como la escuela así que me fui arrastrando hacia las puertas, para mí suerte Eric estaba saliendo me apresure para salir justo detrás de él y se cerraron las puertas de nuevo tras de mí. Entonces oí un escándalo dentro de la oficina donde se habían cerrado las puertas hace unos 5 segundos.

-ENCUENTRENLO! YA! HAN ROBADO LAS PRUEBAS DE TODO! BUSQUENLO YA! ESTA SANGRANDO ENCUENTRENLO!.- Oí el grito de la muchacha aturdiéndome aun con las puertas cerradas, cuando oí lo de sangrar vi que mi pie dejaba rastro de sangre y eso no podía ser buena señal, la puerta se abrió de nuevo me moví levantando mi pie para no dejar mi rastro, todas las personas se quedaron mirando la sangre con mi huella, siguiendo el rastro cuando yo ya estaba dirigiéndome hacia la salida, pero vi que los soldados ahora estaba rozándome y se dirigían hacia mí me moví rápidamente y como podía hacia la pared, para mi sorpresa no había pared sino unas escaleras subí con un solo pie a como podía, llegué al segundo piso y escuche como un montón de personas venían siguiéndome y de lejos oía la voz furiosa de la mujer gritándoles a todas las personas, fui lo más rápido que pude hacia una ventana tratando de concentrarme todo lo que pude en la escuela, utilizaría todo lo que me quedara de energía en ese teletransportación, se que me dañara pero tengo que salir de aquí, me hice visible pues eso me gastaba mucha de mi energía, vi a una chica de por lo menos 17 años llegando al piso y me dirigió una mirada de furia en su mano una navaja, me traté de concentrar en la escuela, pero la chica venía corriendo tras de mí, al parecer era la única que me había percatado de mi presencia los otros seguían dando vueltas abajo, su navaja se acerco a mi cuerpo y la esquivé pero caí al piso por mi falta de equilibrio.

-Dame las hojas.- grito furiosa, y entonces me percate que apretaba tanto la navaja en su mano que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos.

Me levanté rápido empecé a correr cojeando lejos de la chica, me dolía tanto mi pierna que las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas pero necesitaba salir de ahí ya.

La chica estaba lejos de alcanzarme pero yo ya estaba concentrándome en la escuela, en el bosque, me imagine estando ahí ya, en estas condiciones, sentí en mi hombro como me traspasaba algo y después un estirón en mi estomago sabiendo que mi teletransportación había dado resultado pero demasiado tarde.

No sentí el pasto bajo mis tenis en cambio sentí el pasto en todo mi cuerpo, había caído pues no soportaba mi propio peso en mi muslo, me quité las lagrimas bajo la máscara simulando que no había llorado entonces apareció Persona.

* * *

Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustadoooo! COMENTEN POR FAVOOOOOOOOR!

SI NO LES GUSTO TAMBIEN DIGANME!

LAS QUIERO MUCHO!

UN SALUDO A ANA Y A LUZ, QUE LAS EXTRAÑOOO MUCHOOO

PUEDEN SEGUIRME EN TWITTER! -BieberGirl7

* * *

ENCUESTA!

¿Galletas favoritas?

* * *

uN SALUDO A TODAS, LAS QUIEROOOOO,

XOXO

-AngelGirl1-


	37. Dolor

Otra historia de amor:)

NOTA: Gakuen alice no me pertenece ni me pertenecera desgraciadamente vivo con eso todos los dias:(

NOTA2: gracias por querer descabercharme por no poner como en UN SIGLO

NOTA3: Lu te amo y yo se que me quieres matar porque dije que pondria que semana

NOTA4: si ya no vuelvo a poner es que Lu me mato :)

* * *

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_La chica estaba lejos de alcanzarme pero yo ya estaba concentrándome en la escuela, en el bosque, me imagine estando ahí ya, en estas condiciones, sentí en mi hombro como me traspasaba algo y después un estirón en mi estomago sabiendo que mi teletransportación había dado resultado pero demasiado tarde._

_No sentí el pasto bajo mis tenis en cambio sentí el pasto en todo mi cuerpo, había caído pues no soportaba mi propio peso en mi muslo, me quité las lagrimas bajo la máscara simulando que no había llorado entonces apareció Persona._

_

* * *

_Capitulo 37: dolor_  
_

-Media Hora.- dijo Persona con fingida sorpresa en su tono de voz.

Sentada en el pasto pues no me podía sostener de pie, agaché la cabeza para que no viera mi mueca de dolor, la pierna me punzaba y me faltaba aire. Sentí que Persona se agachaba a lado de mí, volteé la cabeza al lado opuesto entonces sentí que quería agarras las hojas, vi su mano queriendo quitarlas de mi puño, pero estaba apretándolas tanto que los mis nudillos adoloridos eran blancos, me concentré en relajar la mano y ocupe toda mi concentración en eso, entonces traté de tranquilizarme, mostrarme inexpresiva era una de las primeras reglas que Persona requería, con ayuda del árbol cerca de mí, me levanté y también Persona cuando me volteó a ver, tenía la cara inexpresiva por lo menos es lo que creía, me volteé y una punzada más agresiva cruzó mi estomago y una arcada provoco que perdiera el equilibrio varios segundos pero gracias al cielo estaba sostenida por el bendito árbol, traté de respirar un par de veces sabiendo que Persona estaba detrás de mi analizando todos mis movimientos.

-Me voy.- dije con una voz inexpresiva tal y como quería, no obtuve respuesta alguna pero sabía que no me iba responder de todas formas así que utilice de las fuerzas que me quedaban saltar al árbol y empezar a saltar de árbol en árbol sin recargarme en mi pierna izquierda, cada vez que aterrizaba en alguna rama sentía que me encajaban un cuchillo en estomago, cuando me resbalé hasta el suelo recargada sobre una rama, me quede un rato recostada ahí, me costaba respirar, sentía que se me iba el aire y me costaba mover las piernas. Me levanté a como pude sintiendo de nuevo arcadas haciendo que me inclinara y una corriente bilis subiera por mi garganta, disgustada puse mi mano sobre la boca y la otra se sostuvo del árbol pues si no sabía que iría de boca contra el pasto.

Camine, mejor dicho, cojeé hasta el frente de mi edificio teniendo que esconderme un par de veces pues varias parejas estaban llegando de la fiesta que se había dado, no podía ser, la fiesta se me había hecho que había pasado ya tanto tiempo y analizando solo habían pasado unas pocas horas. Todo mi tiempo pasaba tan rápido, era tan triste.

Cuando crucé las puertas de mi edificio cojeando evite a la robot sabía que me diría y no sólo eso, me obligaría a ir al hospital, entonces es no era bueno, no podía estar allá, cuando mi hermana estaba en el cuarto con dos personas ¿criminales? Quizás ese no era la palabra pero el dolor no me dejaba pensar evite pisar pues cuando entre y pise me di cuenta que había dejado unas gotas de sangre ya que me escurría por el pie. Subí las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible y cuando llegué a mi piso me apresuré a mi habitación recargada contra la pared, mientras metía la llave en la cerradura escuche un ruido dentro de la habitación de Natsume cerca de la puerta. Si salía? No podía verme pues descubriría que estoy haciendo sus misiones, me metí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí suspirando, esto es complicado. Fui a la sala y debajo de la repisa había un botiquín, lo agarré y subí las escaleras cuando entre al cuarto rogando que no se hubieran despertado comprobé que era así y todos seguían dormidos, fui al baño saltando por encima de Daisuke tirado casi a la entrada de la puerta, cerré la puerta del baño y tras cerras la puerta, volteé al espejo frente a mí y me mordí el labio, desvié la mirada definitivamente no quería verme, estaba con el pelo enredado y mechones por todos lados, era un completo desastre en cuanto a mi cara había una mancha oscura en mi barbillas y pegajosa.

Cuidadosamente me quite la el short y la blusa, mis tenis, mis calcetas, la máscara y me dejé caer el pelo, me quede en mi ropa interior, cuidadosamente me senté con el botiquín en la mano a lado de la tina, y estire mi mano izquierda para abrir el grifo de la tina, empezó a salir agua caliente cuando me moví sentí una punzada en mi brazo derecho al voltear a ver cual era la causa del dolor, la sangre me aturdió, en mi hombro tenía una herida no parecía muy profunda pero tuve que voltear a mirar hacia otro lado, ya que al voltear el olor se intensificó en mi nariz, y me empecé a marear.

Respire profundamente varias veces hasta que me tranquilicé y la bilis que me había subido por la garganta volvió a bajar, cuando el baño pronto se llenó de vapor apagué el grifo y me quite la ropa que me quedaba, metí con cuidado los pies reaccionando al agua caliente cuando mi piel se acostumbro, me empecé a meter completa, cuando el agua tocó la herida de mi pierna cerré los ojos para respirar, sentía como escocía la piel viva al contacto con el agua, en cambio cuando la herida del hombro tocó el agua, sentí como todo el cuello se me relajaba.

Cuando estuve sumergida, bajé la cabeza hasta que el agua llegaba a mis oídos, podía sentir mi pelo bailando debajo de mí.

Cerré los ojos mientras trataba de poner mi mente en blanco, pero cada vez que estaba por lograr la pared blanca en mi mente, todas las imágenes de los documentos, la señora, las personas, la oficina, todo volvía a aparecer como si fuera por mi propia voluntad que estuvieran ahí, aspiré una bocanada de aire antes de sumergir mi cabeza en la tina, cerré los ojos, y mis oídos escuchaban los latidos de mi corazón pues era todo lo que podía escuchar, cuando toda la habitación estaba en silencio, después de varios segundos, empecé a soltar el aire por la boca lentamente, provocando que burbujas salieran, abrí los ojos para verlas y Natsume se me vino a la cabeza, no reaccione, apareció la cara de Natsume en mi mente, porque estaba ahí, no lo sé, levanté mi cabeza, agarré el jabón y me lo pase por todo el cuerpo, me ardió?, si, pero lo tenía que hacer, agarré la botellita detrás mio, me puse en la mano un poco y empecé a tallar mi cabeza, me encantaba tener espuma en mis manos, me recordaba cuando era pequeña, mi mamá me invitaba a lavar el baño con ella y ella chorreaba jabón por todo el piso, yo le ponía agua y nos resbalábamos juntas agarradas de la mano, y todo antes de que ella fuera a trabajar y me dejara con una nana, todo antes de que naciera mi hermana, antes de que conociera a Daisuke, todo era antes, y extrañaba ese antes.

Me levanté mientras destapaba la tina y abría el grifo de arriba para enjuagarme el cabello, terminé y me enrollé una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y bajé los escalones hasta sentarme al lado del botiquín, lo abrí viendo que todos eran frascos como aerosoles?, saqué un frasco grande "desinfectante", definitivamente no, me iba a arder mucho, aparte me acababa de bañar, lo metí y saqué otro "cicatrizante", levanté las cejas, intrigada, volteé el frasco para leer las instrucciones.

**Rocíe sobre la herida para que cicatrice más rápido**

Am, supongo, que está bien?, antes de rosearlo sobre mí saqué los demás frascos. "Sin-Dolor"? "Vendas" "Arnica" "Dolor Estomacal" "Aspirina" Agarré el Sin-Dolor y volteé a ver que decían las instrucciones.

**Rocíelo dentro de la boca para que el dolor desaparezca durante media hora.**

Y ESTO LO ACABO DE DESCUBRIR! Como me hubiera servido, me lamente, lo abrí y lo coloqué dentro de mi boca, después apreté y spray con sabor a menta tocó mi lengua, lo trague, no sentí nada, me quede quieta como por un minuto después deje de sentir punzadas en mi pierna, con mi dedo índice toqué cerca de la herida probando mi nuevo descubrimiento, no sentía nada, parecía anestesiada o algo por el estilo, era maravilloso, desde cuando existen estos medicamente, Dios, esto es lo que necesita el mundo allá fuera, después de ponerme contenta por no sentir más dolor, cogí el envase del cicatrizante lo rocíe sobre las dos heridas pero no hubo ningún cambio esta vez, sólo los bordes parecieron cerrarse pero no se cerró por completo así que saqué las vendas y las coloqué sobre la herida de mi pierna y hombro, tras estar lista me pare pensando que me iba a doler, pero … nada, no sentía nada, me sentía como nueva, pero no iba a forzar mi pierna quizás estos medicamentos tengan efectos secundarios entre más mueva la pierna mientras no la sienta, cuando pasé el efecto del spray me dolerá el doble.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente del baño, ya había pasado el efecto del dulce de Anna y Nonoko así que pronto despertarían, corrí al vestidor, y cerré las puertas tras de mí, encendí la luz, y me puse ropa interior, despues busqué alguna pijama de invierno de pantalón largo y blusa de manga larga para que no se vieran los vendajes, la encontré el pantalón era de rayas de diferentes colores y la blusa era blanca y larga, me la puse y vi que me quedaba a la perfección, larga como me gusta, me preguntaba si todas las pijamas de las niñas eran iguales, si a todas les regalaban ropa y comida y todo eso, si es así, entonces porque nos dan dinero, para cosas que nosotros queramos aparte supongo yo, pero al parecer a mi nunca me faltaba nada, volteé al piso para ver mi pies frios, volteé al zapatero gigante que tenía detrás de mí, no tardé mucho en encontrar las pantuflas perfectas para la pijama, eran de peluchito pero de rayitas como el pantalón, me seguían sorprendiendo con todas las cosas, volteé a ver el gigante vestidor que tenía, quizás lo único que he utilizado sean mi ropa para las misiones mi uniforme y un vestido para cuando salí, me pregunto porque habrá tanta ropa y si me quedara toda la secundaria en la academia, estoy casi segura que si utilizara 3 cambios al día todos los días del año no acabaría con la ropa, esto es desperdicio de dinero.

Tras mi pelea en mi mente, salí al cuarto fui hacia el baño y recogí mi ropa sucia y mi máscara, la ropa la eche en el bote de la lavandería, y con la máscara en mi mano fui hacia la caja que había dejado abierta y la coloqué con cuidado dentro, la cerré y la empujé debajo de la cama, bajé a la cocina con cuidado y tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido posible, abrí el refrigerador sin encontrar nada en especial, agarré unas uvas verdes que estaban en una bolsa, las arranqué de la ramitas y las coloqué en un plato fui hacia la sala y me senté junto a la ventana, comí una uva, y volteé hacia el cielo, todo se siente bien por ahora, pero que pasa cuando se termina esa sensación y todo se cae enfrente de ti, no quería que me pasare eso, no literalmente si no, todo esto de la llegada de ellos se ve bien, parece que no me están engañando y que parecen arrepentidos, o eso parece, pero que tal si todo esto es una trampa, me matan, matan a mi hermana, destruyen la academia, todo eso sería culpa nadie más mas que mía, si me traicionan y los dejo adentrarse lo suficiente para empezar a conocer mis puntos débiles? Si todo esto llega a pasar, tomé otra uva y la mordí, todo será mi culpa, así que me tendré que asegurar, no importa lo que cueste. Dicen que a veces lo tienes que arriesgar todo para dejar que algo mejor aparezca en tu vida. Se aplicará a todas las personas?

Fin del punto de vista *

Natsume (PDV)

Abrí mi cuarto, que como siempre no tenía llave, cuando cerré la puerta saqué mi celular que aún vibraba, no era persona, cuando abrí el mensaje del numero desconocido, caminé hacia mi habitación mientras leía el mensaje.

**Natsume, necesito que te presentes dentro de diez minutos en mi oficina, lamento que se te solicite demasiado tarde pero es un asunto importante.**

**Gracias, Narumi.**

Cerré el celular de una y lo tiré al sillón, odio a Narumi.

Fui al refrigerador a tomar un vaso y servirme agua, me quité la máscara la aventé al sillón y subí las escaleras. La deje sola con los intrusos, no creo ni una palabra de lo que dicen, por que hubieran traicionado a su organización, que tal si todo era una trampa para tomar información sobre nosotros y luego volvieran a su organización, pero y la hermana?.

Me senté en la cama y después de dejar el vaso en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria me acosté en la cama. La hermana?, ellos la trajeron, aunque podían usarla de rehén, y Yuki porque seguiría a Daisuke, pudieron haber tomado distintos caminos después de haberse salido de la organización, es por eso que vienen como intrusos juntos o esta enamorado de Daisuke. Imágenes de Yuki se venían a la mente, sin provocarme ningún sentimiento, despejando mi mente, ahora volví al tema de Narumi, que me iba a decir que fuera tan importante que no pudiera esperar hasta el siguiente día?, que tal si captaron por las cámaras a Yuki y a Daisuke y me preguntaran sobre ellos, si los he visto o algo?, no eran demasiado buenos para eso según Daisuke?

No me cambie, solo baje las escaleras tranquilamente, mientras iba hacia la puerta, me regrese para recoger mi celular y vi que tenia un mensaje nuevo de Ruka.

**Ya estás en tu cuarto?**

Le escribí la respuesta en un par de segundos

**Si, estoy saliendo de bañarme, me iré a acostar **, después de mandarlo y esperar su respuesta de Esta bien. Salí de mi cuarto y toqué en la puerta de enfrente. Habrán pasado unos diez minutos desde que me fui, y parecía algo apurada para que me fuera, lo cual fue muy extraño, estaba todo en silencio, pero luego oí pasos bajando por la escalera, abrió la puerta Yuki.

-SI?.- dijo ella con mirada de gato

-Y la otra?.- pregunté yo mientras me ponía las manos en los bolsillos, vaya que había crecido.

-Arriba.-dijo ella.

-Que hace?.- pregunté yo a la vez.

-Estamos hablando ahora si me disculpas me duelen los pies, nos vemos.- dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta y oía de nuevo las pisadas subiendo las escaleras. Sin siquiera decir nada, me dirigí hacia la oficina de Narumi.

De camino al edificio de las oficinas de maestros que estaba como a diez minutos de mi dormitorio, sabía que me podía teletransportar pero preferí caminar, sentí en la boca sabor a hierro, subí mi mano para pasar una mano por mi boca, cuando me la vi que estaba sangrando, volteé alrededor, sin apresurarme caminé hacia uno de las baños de niños, al empujar la puerta las luces relampaguearon con intención de apagarse, tras unos segundos despues se compusieron y avance hacia el espejo.

Fin del capitulo**

* * *

Les gusto? porque si les gusto creo que deberian dejar un review no como Ana que nunca deja reviews y me encanta y las amo a todas las que dejan Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, diganme que les parecioooo.

ADEMAS!, ACABO DE REGRESAR DE NUEVA YORK, LA CIUDAD QUE NO DUERME Y CREANME QUE SI ALGUN DIA VAN NO QUERRAN VOLVER :) FUE INCREIBLE :) ESPERO QUE PASEN UNAS AGRADABLES VACACIONES

Sale, pregunta del día:

SU CANCION FAVORITA Y PORQUE!

porfavor respondan las quiero las amo a todas.

lu, ana yo las amo y QUIERO AGRADECERLES OFICIALMENTE EN MI FIC QUE MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU FIC DE CUMPLEAÑOS SI NO LAS AMO QUE ME CAIGA UN RAYO :) ...

sigo viva :) ven? =) las amoo

bye bye

xoxo, -AngelGirl1-


	38. No parece mala idea

Otra historia de amor :)

NOTA: no me pertenece gakuen alice  
NOTA2: muchas gracias por la paciencia

* * *

_Capitulo pasado:_

_De camino al edificio de las oficinas de maestros que estaba como a diez minutos de mi dormitorio, sabía que me podía teletransportar pero preferí caminar, sentí en la boca sabor a hierro, subí mi mano para pasar una mano por mi boca, cuando me la vi que estaba sangrando, volteé alrededor, sin apresurarme caminé hacia uno de las baños de niños, al empujar la puerta las luces relampaguearon con intención de apagarse, tras unos segundos despues se compusieron y avance hacia el espejo._

Fin del PDV **

* * *

Capitulo 38: No parece mala idea

Mikan PDV *

A la mañana siguiente camine hacia las oficinas de la escuela, un poco adolorida de la pierna por mi lesión en la misión de anoche, pero había tomado el medicamento para el dolor, en el camino salude a varias personas que me saludaron ni fijándome mucho en quienes eran porque estaba muy nerviosa, mi pulso iba más rápido que lo normal, caminaba mas trotando que caminando, cada tantos segundos me acomodaba el pelo que traía en suelto, me lo ponía detrás de la oreja o me lo pasaba para delante de mis hombros, casi al llegar me sentía algo mareada y podía escuchar mi pulso y creía que se me iba a salir el corazón me desvié un poco para ir a un bebedero de la escuela cerca de los baños, tomé agua mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado en la noche.

Flashback*

Había terminado de comer las uvas dejé el plato en el lavaplatos, después subí las escaleras y vi que Yuki se estaba despertando después Daisuke se removió en el suelo signo de que se iba a despertar también, después de que Yuki se sentó en la cama, se agarró la cabeza con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

-Dios! Mi cabeza.- susurró ella después de eso, abrió los ojos con rapidez, dejando sus manos caer a sus costados y parándose de repente a lado de la cama, después examinó el cuarto con rapidez y después volteo a verme con una mirada agresiva, no me moví, ni cambie mi expresión seguía algo sorprendida por su reacción pero deje que ella lo supiera, cuando me registro se calmo y pareció que su cuerpo se relajo después tras volverse a sentarse en la cama con las manos en su cabeza, Daisuke que no me había dado cuenta que ya se había despertado y había visto a Yuki reaccionar así solo se paró mientras se sacudía su pantalón y después se pasaba una mano por el pelo pelirrojo.

-Parece que estaban muy cansados.- dije mientras sonreía y me dirigía hacia mi hermana que seguía dormida, eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y mañana sería sábado asi que tendría todo el fin de semana para pensar un plan.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada pero al final Daisuke rompió el silencio con la pregunta que me temía escuchar pronto.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Pensé un poco en una respuesta honesta, no quería mentirles pues no sabía en que podía acabar todo esto.

-Iré a hablar con el coordinador mañana para ver si los puedo hacer estudiantes de la escuela.- dije yo mientras pensaba para mí que sería buena idea, y así los podría vigilar todo el día.

-Excelente, me muero de ganas de ir a la escuela.- dijo Daisuke con sarcasmo y metiendo una mano a su bolsillo.

-Es la única alternativa, además si eres muy inteligente.- dije yo con cierto sarcasmo también, de hecho siempre le había ido muy mal a comparación de a mí.

-Extrañaba tus cumplidos.- dijo sarcásticamente de nuevo mientras se dirigía al baño, volteé a ver a Yuki para ver que me decía ella sobre mi plan.

-Creo que no parece mala idea.- dijo mientras levantaba la vista del suelo para verme.

Fin del Flashback*

Terminando de tomar agua, volteé hacia los baños y en la manija del baño de los niños estaba manchada con pintura roja o algo así, no me entretuve mucho y me fui hacia las oficinas.

Cuando llegué toqué la puerta y solo escuche una voz muy conocida.

-Pase!

-Narumi-sensei?.- dije yo algo emocionada, hace rato que no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlo.

-Mikan!, hola, que pasa?.- dijo él mientras se paraba y me daba un abrazo.

-Quiero hablar con usted sobre un tema..- dije dudando mientras me sentaba en una silla enfrente de su escritorio.

-Si, dime ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo él mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre su barbilla con sus codos en el escritorio.

-Pues, resulta que…- no sabía como decirle lo que quería pedirle, claramente no le podía decir, _quiero que unos niños enemigos antes de la academia entren a la escuela conmigo! Yeii!_ .-Pero quisiera que esto quedara entre nosotros profesor.

-Claro que si, que sucede?.- dijo el con sus ojos brillantes mirando los míos.

-Unos amigos tienen alices.- dije yo empezando.- Y son fuertes…

-Muy bien, pues podemos ingresarlos a la academia!.- dijo el muy contento.

-Si, eso quería.- dije yo mientras también sonreía.

-Y donde están?.- preguntó él mientras me sonreía.

-Pues, eso… - dije yo dudando de cómo decirle.- ellos ya, han entrado en la academia.- dije yo viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras me mordía el labio, su expresión cambio de contento a confusión.

-Como puede ser eso?, los dejaron entrar.- dijo el mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Pues yo, no lose.- dije yo mientras me encogía de hombros.- los vi ayer.

-Am, claro que podrán ingresar en cuanto los registremos y hagamos las pruebas físicas, cuantas personas dices que son?.- dijo el mientras sacaba unas hojas de nuevo ingreso.

-Tres, dos son de mi edad y la otra es mi hermanita pequeña.- dije mientras veía como me miraba y después sonreía como si se alegrara de oír que entraría mi hermana.

-Excelente, debe de ser igual de encantadora que tu!.- dijo el mientras se paraba y se ponía a bailar hacia un librero y sacaba una carpeta de apuntes.- a que año va tu hermanita?

-Va a cumplir seis años dentro de un mes.- dije yo mientras lo veía pensar y después se ponía a bailar de nuevo.

-Entonces entrara a 1A, excelente! Me toca dar clase de pintura en ese salón.- decía mientras volvía a su escritorio.

-Si, el único problema es…- dije yo mientras me agarraba el pelo nerviosa y me lo ponía detrás de la oreja.- no se si tiene Alice.- Narumi seguía sonriendo como si no le hubiera dicho nada, no se inquieto y solo volteó verme.

-No te preocupes Mikan-chan, todos los niños que tienen padres con Alices tienen un 97 por ciento de probabilidad de que tengan alices también, aunque también pasara una prueba física y de búsqueda para averiguar que alice tiene ella.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias profesor, solo una preguntas más.- dije mientras me paraba más segura.- ¿Cuándo les harán las pruebas?

-Mañana, para que empiecen las clases el lunes, traelos a las 10 de la mañana, asignaremos el grupo especial donde estarán y en salón.- dijo el mientras llenaba formularios para ingreso en el salón de octavo, mi salón.

Cuando iba a salir el profesor que nunca he sabido su nombre, el sustituto de Narumi entró corriendo en la habitación, mientras yo me hacia un lado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Narumi-sensei.- gritó el profesor varias veces, cuando Narumi volteó su cabeza, tenía la preocupación marcada en la cara.

-Que pasa, profesor?.- dijo Narumi mientras se paraba de su escritorio.

-Es sobre Natsume.- dijo el profesor, que tiene Natsume?, se resbaló en las escaleras, pensé mientras me reía en mi mente, pero después cuando Narumi se fijó que todavía seguía ahí.

-Tranquilo, me lo puede decir afuera.- dijo Narumi intentando que yo no escuchara pero el profesor lo interrumpió sin saber que yo todavía estaba ahí.

-Natsume profesor!, está en el hospital.- QUE? Que le había pasado?.- Lo encontraron desmayado en el baño, sangrando.

Narumi me volteó a ver con cara de preocupación después de haberle tapado la boca al profesor, cuando el profesor me vio abrió los ojos como platos y después de eso salí corriendo hacia el hospital, cuando llegué al hospital, fui al mostrador y encontré a una chica muy guapa castaña con ojos verdes.

-Disculpe, me puede decir en que habitación esta Hyuuga?.- dije yo algo impaciente.

La señorita volteó a verme y después volvió a ver una tabla.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita pero no podemos dar esa información.- dijo ella con una voz dulce, como si sintiera triste por no decirme, moví mis dedos pegándole suavemente a la mesa, después le sonreí y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono cuando se volteó, vi la tabla que tenía Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyugga, no esta?, Hyuuga, aquí esta, Hyuuga Natsume habitación Planta Alta cuarto 3512 dejé la tabla donde estaba justo cuando la señorita volteó a verme, pero yo ya estaba de espaldas marchándome al elevador.

Cuando entré al elevador estaba un niño pequeño con una enfermera el niño estaba llorando porque se había cortado en la pierna.

-Tranquilo, iremos arriba por árnica y unas venditas para que ya no te duela okay?.- le dijo la enfermera de traje blanco mirándolo dulcemente.

Le piqué al número de planta alta que sería el último 12, doce pisos tenía el hospital, cuando se cerraron las puertas, el niño pequeño seguía llorando, me daba mucha tristeza, porque solo repetía que le dolia mucho, entonces me arrodille al lado y me percate de que el medicamento para el dolor se me estaba pasando pues sentí una punzada enorme cuando puse mi rodilla en el suelo. La enfermera me miró algo preocupada pero no le hice caso, volteé a ver al niño a los ojos y dejó de llorar.

-A ver pequeño te duele tu rodilla?, vamos a curarla ¿vale?.- dije yo mientras le revolvía el pelo, puse una mano arriba de la herida y traslade mi energía hacia mi mano haciendo que me diera un poco de frio, una luz verde empezó a surgir de mi mano y cuando terminé el niño estaba viendo asombrado lo que había hecho y que parecía que nunca se hubiera caído, cuando se abrieron las puerta en el piso 4 la enfermera salió con el niño que me dio las gracias y un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí y no me paro de mirar hasta que se cerraron las puertas, mi cuerpo volvió a calentarse un poco, nadie entró al elevador después y cuando llegué al piso 12 salí caminando buscando la habitación, fui hacia la derecha dando vuelta en un pasillo en la derecha, la primera habitación era la 3501 así que seguí caminando, cuando estaba pasando por la segunda puerta salió un muchacho con ropa de secundaria con el pelo negro y destellos azules alto, salió algo agitado y rápido cerrando la puerta tras de él y chocó conmigo cuando se volteó sin que yo me pudiera mover, cuando iba a caer hacia atrás sentí presión en mi muñeca antes de que aterrizara en el piso, me levantó rápidamente para no resbalarme quedando con mi cara en su pecho con los ojos cerrados fuertemente casi abrazandolo todo paso tan rápido que me mareé me quede varios segundos así, mientras empecé a inhalar profundamente mientras absorbía el aroma del chico.

Cuando por fin me percaté salté hacia atrás mirando la cara del muchacho tenía unos ojos azul cielo hermosos.

-Sakura.- dijo el chico mientras yo seguía mirando al chico, lo conocía pero…

-Ikuto!.- dije yo mientras sonreía.- Que haces aquí? Escapándote del hospital.- dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos viéndolo, puso cara de sorprendido y después sonrió.

-Pues.- dijo el.- técnicamente no estoy escapando porque no hay nadie tras de mí, estoy saliendo del hospital desapercibido.- dijo mientras asentía ante su teoría.

Me reí, y después empecé a caminar hacia el pasillo de nuevo.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos, estoy algo apurada, por cierto, suerte en salir del hospital desapercibido.- dije yo mientras le sonreía y levantaba mi mano agitándola en forma de un adiós discreto.

-Gracias, y no te preocupes tendré éxito.- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y se iba, cuando lo perdí de vista en el pasillo, me volteé y un poco más relajada empecé a caminar buscando la habitación 1235.

Cuando llegué enfrente de la puerta, toqué pero no hubo contestación, así que abrí la puerta, cuando pasé me dio un fuerte olor a alcohol, cuando pasé vi la camilla y cuando volteé a ver la persona en ella, era Natsume acostado dormido, tenía agujas en los dos de sus brazos y estaba tapado con una sábana blanca, en el buró de alado estaba su celular, caminé hacia su camilla cuando me acerqué Natsume tembló, fue como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío en su sueño o algo por el estilo, empezó a fruncir el ceño como si algo lo molestara, esperé a que se calmara pero en vez de calmarse cerró su mano entorno a la sabana y la apretó con fuerza, entonces me alarme.

-Natsume.- empecé a decir mientras lo trataba de despertar, empezó a respirar más rápido y yo lo sacudía.

Entonces se empezó a relajar y de repente abrió los ojos algo desorbitado, examino la habitación y después nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Que rayos estoy haciendo aquí?.- dijo el con voz ronca, me volteé algo nerviosa y tratando de respirar a como podía y fui hacia la jarra de agua fría y le serví un vaso pasándoselo, pero no lo tomó, lo dejé a lado en la mesa.

-Te encontraron desmayado en el baño.- dije mientras me sacudía la falda que traía. Se quedó callado un rato.

-Y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto después mirando hacia la ventana, donde se veían las copas de los árboles y el edificio de kínder a lo lejos.

Me quedé pensando, que hago aquí?, no lose , en cuanto me dijeron que estaba mal, vine, pero no se porque?, no parecía mala idea.

-No sé, solo vine.- dije mientras levantaba los hombros pero me dio pena admitirlo, traté de no sonrojarme pero después vi que se me subía el color a mis orejas cuando volteó a verme a los ojos, me volteé dándole la espalda para evitar su mirada y después cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, cuando hablo lo hacía como si estuviera sonriendo pero no volteé para asegurarme.

-Estabas preocupada por mi?.- dijo.

-No te alagues tanto por favor Natsume.- dije mientras me volteaba, sus comentarios de veras que no me hacían sonrojar.

-hn, ya me voy.- dijo mientras se quitaba las agujas de los brazos y la cintas y los tubos que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-Wouh! Tranquilo, te sientes bien?.- dije mientras de nuevo había dado por hecho que me preocupaba por él, no dijo nada pero vi como sonreía.

-Hn.- solo dijo mientras se paraba vi que se dirigía hacia el closet traía un pantalón y una camisa blanca.

-Espera, porque te vas a ir, ni siquiera llevas como dos horas aquí, tienes que descansar.- habiéndome rendido por no querer hacerle notar que me importaba poquito no hice nada.

-Estoy bien.- dijo con la voz ronca, sacó un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra de manga.-Aparte es aburrido estar aquí.

-No te puedes ir Natsume.- dije algo más seria pero que no sonara como si fuera su mamá.

-Porque no? Tu también te has ido de aquí y no necesito darte explicaciones.- dijo mientras iba hacia el baño de la habitación.- Ni que me importara lo que digas,- y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Eres un idiota.- dije yo lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, salí del cuarto y aventé la puerta al salir. Era un idiota.

* * *

Fin del capitulo**

O Dios, estoy aqui trabajando acabo de terminar el capitulo lo hice mas largo, nomas para que sepan jojo, espero que les guste, nosee quizas no les guste y estan en todo su derecho, espero que se la esten pasando muy bien en vacaciones y a las que estan en clase cof cof LU cof cof muchas suerteeeeeeeeee jiji les agredesco como siempre a todas las lectoras y a todos los que dejan review siempre me alzan los animoos :*

Ana Lu ya pude platicar con ustedes un poquito ayer, y me alegra haberlo echo siempre me la paso incrible con ustedes soulsister :*

Milee Ayleen  
AngelDust32165

muchas gracias a las doss! me han echo mis días soleados, las quieroo, espero saber de ustedes pronto,espero que les guste a las demas que son bastantes

annyuska14 Nadeshiko03 anime dark Kasumi-Keiko11 gabhi23 Kanna White Luz de angel Angelic-bloody-night Hotaru Imai , anamargarita! ect ect.

MUCHISISISISISISISISMAS GRACIAS A TODOOOS Y TODAAS! si me falta alguien es que no me ha comentado utlimamente jojo o no lo encontreeeeeeee si no lo puse de todas formas las quiero, lee todos los reviews y hasta los contesto cuando tengo tiempo

les agradesco a todos por su apoyo espero que lo disfruten!

Cancion del día: Cant be Tamed- Miley Cyrus

PREGUNTA: Dulce favorito y porque!

bye bye besos, cuidense, dejen reviews,

-AngelGirl-


	39. Limitadores

Otra historia de amor

NOTA: gakuen alice no me pertenece

NOTA2: perdon por no subir antes, ya me conocen ;)

NOTA3: muchas gracias por leer mi fic, las amo

Ahora volvamos con la historia sin mas distracciones, lo hice mas largo :)

* * *

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-No te puedes ir Natsume.- dije algo más seria pero que no sonara como si fuera su mamá._

_-Porque no? Tu también te has ido de aquí y no necesito darte explicaciones.- dijo mientras iba hacia el baño de la habitación.- Ni que me importara lo que digas,- y cerró la puerta tras de él._

_-Eres un idiota.- dije yo lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, salí del cuarto y aventé la puerta al salir. Era un idiota. _

_

* * *

_

Abrí la puerta deslizándola rápidamente y algo más fuerte de lo necesario, mantenía agarrados mis libros con fuerza con mi mano izquierda y éstos se sostenían con mi cadera, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y recé para que no estuviera nadie en mi escritorio, ni mucho menos esa cucaracha.

Capitulo 39: Limitadores

Abrí los ojos para averiguar que no había nadie en mi escritorio, ese día llegue antes no sé porque no pude dormir bien, camine hacia mi escritorio mientras veía que el salón estaba casi desierto, excepto por Hotaru y unas tres niñas más que tenían el aspecto de estar muy emocionadas por algo.

Me dejé caer mi en mi silla y los libros en la mesa con un ruido sordo y suspiré, miré a Hotaru que estaba muy ocupada leyendo algo de dinero supongo yo, dije sonriendo con melancolía ya que extrañaba mucho a mi mejor amiga pero en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie.

Empecé a golpear la mesa con los dedos de mis manos tratando de simular una canción, mientras cerraba los parpados y repasaba el inicio de mi día, me levante a las 6 de la mañana y desperté a mi hermanita, nos cambiamos con el uniforme y estaba muy emocionada porque era su primer día de clases.

_-Y si no les caigo bien?.- me preguntó mientras bajábamos a desayunar._

_-Les caerás bien, no te preocupes.- dije yo mientras sonreía ante las preocupaciones de mi pequeña hermana._

_-Pero y si los niños me jalan el cabello?.- dijo ella mientras realmente me miraba como si fuera a llorar y se agarraba el cabello largo que tenia._

_-Aquí en esta escuela no te hacen eso.- dije yo mientras me bajaba a su altura hincándome.- Aquí te ira muy bien, todos son muy amigables, no te preocupes por nada está bien?._

_Me miro con sus ojitos preciosos verdes y grandes y asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio, la abracé y desayunamos._

_Cuando estábamos caminando por el pasillo bajamos las escaleras en el segundo piso caminé hacia la primera puerta y con una sonrisa abrí la puerta pues sabía que estaba abierta, nunca le pone llave a ninguna puerta, entré como si fuera mi habitación y había una cochinero a pesar que le acababan de otorgar el cuarto, pasé por entre la comida y los sillones y cojines por todos lados y encontré un megáfono en un buró, UN MEGAFONO? Me pregunté pero sonreí más abiertamente y lo agarré mientras subía las escaleras, vi a Amy en la puerta mirándome con cara extrañada y ladeando su cabeza hacia mí, le hice una señal de que me esperara que ya bajara pero su piecitos pegando en el pie me dio una señal de que estaba nerviosa, probablemente no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases, llegué a la habitación y me di cuenta hasta ese momento que todas las habitaciones eran diferentes, todas tenían algo en especial o tenían diferentes espacios o diferentes cosas de decoración, pero su habitación era un desastre, en la cama sin camisa estaba Daisuke durmiendo pacíficamente cuando solo faltaba media hora para la clase, me acerqué y lo vi más de cerca, tenía el pelo pelirrojo brillando y su piel era blanca, agarré el megáfono y lo encendí sonreí maliciosamente y di unos cuatro pasos atrás para no dejarlo SORDO TOTALMENTE, aspiré aire y grite:_

_-Buenos Días señor Daisuke, este es su sistema de despertador personal, son las 7:30 de la mañana, no llegue tarde a su primer día de escuela! que tengo un muy buen día._

_Daisuke abrió los ojos tras oír la primera palabra y saltó de la cama provocando que se cayera de ella y perdiera el equilibrio llevándolo directamente al suelo, tras pararse con rapidez y encontrarse con mi mirada de burla mientras terminaba mi espectáculo y me reía y después de ver su cara de que me iba a matar cuando se despertara bien, corrí escaleras abajo todavía riéndome como loca vi a mi hermanita desconcertada en la puerta mientras me veía bajar las escaleras y riéndome como psicótica la agarre de la manita y cerré la puerta aún tratando de contener la risa._

_-MIKAN! .- grito él mientras decía algo como matar y venganza pero no lo escuche bien pues mi risa ahogaba todos los sonidos._

Sonreí al acordarme y empecé otra vez a evitar reírme como me había reído hace unos 10 minutos, me mordí el labio tratando de contralarme pero al final no pude y volví a reírme violentamente en voz baja, agaché mi cabeza y la puse entre mis manos mientras me seguía riendo las chicas que estaban en el salón al fondo voltearon a verme algo extrañadas y empezaron a murmurar algo sobre mí.

Después de calmarme para no parecer loca, lo que definitivamente no me importaba lo que dijeran ellas pero por mi bien necesitaba calmarme me dolía estomago, que bien era volver a reír y cada recuerdo reírme por algo dicen que la risa es la mejor medicina.

Volví a mi recuerdo de esta mañana.

_Caminamos hacia el edificio de primaria vimos varios chicos corriendo a toda velocidad, vi a una niña volar sobre nosotras que parecía pagar y bajar y subir y acelerar, se veía claramente de que necesitaba más practica pero sus amigas estaban detrás de ella alentándola o corriendo para cogerla cuando parecía estar cayendo directo al suelo. Sonreí justo como deben ser las amigas, al parecer mi hermana se fue tranquilizando después de eso, caminamos mientras ella sonreía como un solecito andante, cuando llegamos al salón 1A miro adentro de la habitación y vio a un niño multiplicándose como en tres para pelear espaditas con el mismo, vi a una niña que tenía un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella mientras ella jugaba con una pelota dentro y un niño lanzaba bolitas de hielo congelado a su campo mientras se devolvían y se derretían probablemente porque no podía mantenerlas mucho tiempo, una niña chiquita con el pelo largo paso por el lado de nosotras y como nosotras bloqueábamos todo el camino se dirigió a la pared, Amy miró confundida porque iba hacia la pared pues se iba a pegar, pero cuando la iba a detener la niña traspaso la pared y apareció en el salón. _

_Entonces vi como mi hermanita otra vez empezaba a mover las manos y los pies, a los pocos segundos llego Narumi vestido con un overol y azul claro, y con una sonrisa._

_-Hola niñas!,.- dijo mientras nos sonreía.- Estas lista para tu primer día de clases?.- preguntó a mi hermanita mientras ella sonreía nerviosamente._

_-Buenos pues, lista para conocer a tus nuevos compañeras?.- dijo el mientras la agarraba por el hombro._

_-Mm..si, claro.- dijo ella mientras se cogía la falda y se la bajaba, cuando se levantó me guiñó el ojo y le dijo a Amy –Entra cuando te llame si?._

_Me recordó cuando me dijo eso a mí y sonreí, el profesor entro y todos los niños respondieron a sus buenos días mientras todos iban a acomodarse a su lugar._

_-Bueno, hoy tenemos una nueva personita en el salón, la quieren conocer?.- dijo narumi mientras aplaudía energéticamente._

_-SI!.- grito todo el salón._

_-Bueno pues, entonces pasa.- dijo el mientras miraba a Amy y le indicaba que pasara con la mano._

_Amy paso muy tímidamente mientras varios niños hacían exclamaciones y otros sonreían y otros aplaudían._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Amy Sakura, un gusto.- dijo mientras agarraba sus dos manitas._

_-Wow!, mucho gustoo!.- dijeron todos en el salón. Amy me volteó a ver muy contenta y le hice una mueca de mucha suerte y le sonreí, mientras la sentaban al final junto a un niño con cabello gris y ojos verdes, espera! Ese niño ya lo conozco! Fue el niño con el que choqué cuando iba a ciudad central! El niño estaba recargado sobre sus manos con los codos en el escritorio bostezando, cuando mi hermana se sentó a su lado le dijo algo a lo que el niño solo la volteó a ver y volvió a bostezar, luego dobló los codos y bajo la cabeza como para dormirse. _

De repente oí como un golpe como si algo hubiera caído de mi escritorio, mientras miraba a la ventana y volví la mirada buscando el objeto de la causa del ruido, entonces volteando hacia mi derecha vi a un rubio levantando un libro del suelo.

-Ah hola Ruka.- dije yo mientras sonreía levemente.

-Buenos Días Mikan.- dijo él mientras como que aparecía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas blancas que lo hacían más adorable de lo que ya era, a lo que sonreí e hice mi sonrisa más grande, a lo que pareció sonrojarlo más, después súbitamente pareció recordar algo que le quito el rubor y lo pus un poco pálido, mirando el espacio vacío entre los dos hizo una mueca de dolor como si supiera lo que le hubiera pasado, no me importaba era un idiota.

-Mikan, nos conto Natsume que fuiste a verlo y que le impediste que saliera del hospital.- dijo una voz agradable y me volteé a verlo sonriendo.

-Es un idiota.- dije yo mientras le sonreía a Koko, iba a matar a Natsume, no le basto con quedárselo EL nooo! Le fue a decirle a sus amigos y a KOKO que le dijo a media escuela.

-También dijo que mencionaste eso varias veces.- dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.- Estabas preocupada? Porque no vino? No deberías preocuparte?.- dijo el sé que amigablemente pero me molesto aunque trate de mantenerme calmada.

-En absoluto, es un idiota, ojala y no venga.- dije yo mientras Koko y Kitsuneme se iban a acomodar a sus lugares porque estaba timbro la campana de entrada a clases.

Entró el profesor sustituto no recuerdo ni siquiera su nombre, de hecho nadie estaba poniendo atención.

-Chicos?, y Chicas si claro que si Sumire, tenemos dos nuevos alumnos.- dijo él con cara nerviosa y en eso todo el salón de mantuvo en silencio esperando ver los alumnos.

-Okay, pasen, preséntense y luego volveré a la clase.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación, todo se quedo en silencio como si el profesor no estuviera entonces lentamente caminaron Yuki y Daisuke, Daisuke traía el pantalón de la secundaria con las manos en los bolsillos, los botones de arriba los tenía desabrochados dejando ver su piel blanca y perfecta debajo, y la corbata la tenía rebeldemente desamarrada, totalmente un chico malo y guapo, perfecto, definitivamente no lo podía negar, era GUAPO en todo el sentido de la palabra. Yuki entró detrás de él con una mano a la cadera su falda era corta que dejaba ver mucho sus piernas, de hecho, demasiado para mi gusto, tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que aun así recogido lo tenía bastante largo, tenía la blusa ajustada y se veía muy bien.

-Mi nombre es Daisuke, bla bla, 5 estrellas, bla bla.- dijo el mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Yuki, cuatro estrellas, habilidad peligrosa.- dijo mientras se agarraba el cabello y lo enrollaba en su pelo, al parecer nadie quiso preguntar que alice tenían por si los miraban feo o los derritieran con la mirada.

Varias niñas suspiraron por un momento y varios niños también, luego varios niños voltearon a verme y cuando vi que los miraba se sonrojaron mucho, luego voltearon a ver a Yuki por lo que me di cuenta y después volvieron a mirarme como si estuvieran comparando, la verdad es que no me importaba.

Varias niñas y niños fueron a coquetear con ellos pero ninguna hizo caso de alguno de los comentarios de echo ninguno siquiera los voltearon a mirar, luego caminaron por el pasillo hasta nuestro mi escritorio le dieron la vuelta pues Ruka era el que estaba del lado del pasillo y llegaron hasta mi.

-Siempre son así las niñas?.- dijo Daisuke en un susurro mientras llegaba a brincaba el banco para sentarse en el lugar de Natsume. Varias niñas dieron un suspiro, Yuki nomas se quedo parada al lado izquierdo de mi mirando hacia la ventana no prestando mucha atención a la plática.

-Sí, de hecho no dudo que mañana tengan los dos un club de fans- dije yo mientras me reía bajito porque toda la atención del salón estaba en nosotros, sabía que se estaban preguntando si nos conocíamos o algo.

-Que molesto, y su profesor, sin comentarios.- dijo él mientras subía los pies a la mesa y ponía las manos en su nuca.

-Salió corriendo!.- dijo Yuki como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Es de todos los días.- dije yo mientras le sonreía de alguna manera Yuki y yo nos llevábamos mas pues después de la prueba física platicamos los tres hasta llegar a mi cuarto pues ahí se iba a cambiar pues estaban arreglando todavía su cuarto, vi que teníamos muchas cosas en común, lo que realmente no recuerdo pero me divertí mucho con ella, era fácil platicar con ella a pesar de su ironía en 9 de cada 10 palabras de decía.

-Hola, mi nombre es Daisuke.- dijo él mientras volteaba a ver a Ruka y le extendía una mano.

-Hola mi nombre es Ruka.- dijo él extendía la mano y cogía la de Daisuke.

-Un gusto.- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello pero de pronto ya nadie fijaba su atención en el de hecho todos pasaron a alguien que apareció en la puerta, yo no me di cuenta pero cuando Yuki y Daisuke voltearon y oí a todo el salón contener la respiración volteé a ver qué pasaba.

Estaba alguien parado con la mano ligeramente recargada en la pared, acababa de entrar y parecía algo cansado pero no lo demostró, cuando me fije en su cara sentí como me hubieran pasado un hielo por todo el cuerpo.

Era Natsume con su máscara puesta, cuando empezó a caminar hubo un momento en el que se paró y lo recorrió una corriente eléctrica, nadie dijo nada pero mi expresión a pesar de parecer calmada acababa de darme cuenta que era un limitador.

Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él, cuando pasaban por su lado veía como les pasaba un escalofrío, cuando llegó al lado de Ruka vi la expresión de éste y vi que demostraba preocupación.

-Natsume, estas..- dijo Ruka pero fue interrumpido por Natsume.

-Ese es mi lugar.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Daisuke, cuando pareció no moverse, al parecer no sé en realidad si no se podía mover o no se quiso mover, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo para levantarse.-Te dije que estabas en mi lugar.- Dijo él mientras levantaba una mano como para cuando va a hacer una bola de fuego, pero de repente cuando debió de aparecer la bola de fuego, lo recorrió un espasmo por todo el cuerpo y bajó la mano para agarrar la mesa, como si estuviera haciendo el intento de no caerse, pero al parecer nadie lo notó, después de varios segundos pareció relajarse.

-Vámonos Ruka.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida y Ruka lo seguía detrás de él con una expresión neutra, como si nada, cuando salieron del salón la tensión en el salón pareció disminuir un poco.

-Pero que le pasa?, que le pusieron?.- dijo Yuki con un tono algo preocupado.

-Limitador.- dije yo en un susurro, aunque yo sabía perfectamente de que todo el salón estaba enterado de eso.

Entró un profesor que nunca lo había visto y después dijo que era hora libre ya que Narumi no se pudo presentar y tan pronto dio el mensaje se fue como un suspiro.

Nosotros tres fuimos los últimos en salir del aula, fuimos a caminar por el patio detrás del edificio de 5 estrellas ya que era un espacio privado para nosotros, cinco estrellas, nunca había ido pues nunca voy a hablar con nadie, pero cuando nos dejaron entrar fuimos directamente hacia una mesita de madera debajo de un árbol, estaba haciendo calor pero el viento lo compensaba.

-Que es eso de limitador?.- dijo Yuki más relajada.

-Es un objeto que te ponen en el cuerpo, no sé cómo funciona pero hay en niveles, entre más grande es el objeto mas grande es la descarga eléctrica.- dije yo mientras recordaba mi pequeño brazalete que lleve hacia como tres semanas.

-Descargas eléctricas?, es una broma? Y porque le dan cargas eléctricas, que caso tiene, solo lo están lastimando.- dijo ella, volteé a ver a Daisuke que me estaba mirando al parecer teniendo la misma duda.

-A las personas de habilidad peligrosa.- dije yo volteando a ver el pasto verde mas delante de mi.- Cuando no queremos hacer algo o nos negamos no los ponen, es como nuestro castigo, se activan cuando tienes algún pensamiento inapropiado hacia algo, alguien o la escuela, o cuando intentas usar tu alice para lastimar.- terminé.

-Te lo han puesto a ti?.- dijo Daisuke sin mucho interés en su voz, asentí sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos.-duele?

-Si, generalmente por lo que he oído Natsume y yo somos de los pocos, si no es que los únicos, alumnos de habilidad peligrosa que hemos usado el nivel 8 y 9, los más altos.

-Porque se lo pusieron?.- preguntó Daisuke, y cuando hizo esa pregunta que me captó desprevenida, de verdad que no sabía.

-No losé quizás porque se escapo del hospital.- dije yo en un susurró slo para que ellos dos pudieran escuchar, como si alguien estuviera espiándonos.

-Escapar del Hospital, limitadores y castigos?, que es esto una cárcel?.- dijo Yuki mientras hacia una mueca de dolor mientras contaba con los dedos.

-No sé cómo lo quieran tomar ustedes.- dije yo mientras trataba de componer una sonrisa.

De repente algo se oyó dentro del bosque detrás de nosotros, un jadeó, nos volteamos los tres al mismo tiempo y fuimos corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

Estaba Natsume tirado con la máscara todavía puesta, apretaba los dientes.

-Natsume!.- dijimos Yuki y yo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo de hoy :)

Muchas gracias por leerlo, Milee Ayleen, AngelDust32165, Luz de Angel, zhikizzme siempre me pueden alegrar el dia ;) espero que les guste  
mucho este capitulo, se que bajo de calidad pero mas adelante espero que se reponga ;) las quiero mucho a las cuatroo.

Y bueno, muchas gracias a la demas lectoras! porque de verdad que les agradesco la vez pasada creo que puse a todas ;)

* * *

NOTICIA!: ya llevo un año con este fic, llevo un año conociento a Luz de Angel a zhikizzme y especialmente HOY quiero agradecerle a

annyuska14 que fue la primera persona que leyo mi fic! u que actualmente lo sigue letyendo, muchas gracias les dedico te dedico a ti este capitulo

muchisisisisismas gracias por leer mi fic desde el principio, y acabo de cumplir un año de conocer a mis hermanas del alma Lu y Ana que fueron

unas niñas espectaculares que conocí aqui y que las amo con todo mi corazoncito como tambien ya les he dicho, el siguiente capitulo como nuestro

aniversario sera para ustedes (:

* * *

Pregunta del dia:

Libro favorito? porque?

mi libro favorito en lo personal: el nombre del viento y TODOS los de harry potter

el nombre del viento ESTA GIGANTE EL LIBRO GIGANTEE! ENSERIO! hasta a mi me dio flojera, pero lo empecé a leer y ya no pude parar  
ESTA GENIAL! si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo algun dia LEANLO POR FAVOR;)

bye bye :* me encantan sus reviews asi que dejen como tres o cuatro ;)

xoxo -AngelGirl1-


	40. Solo niños

Otra historia de amor:)

GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEEEE! :(

que hace un año que no comento? si sii es cierto, pero porque? PORQUE NO ESCRIBO! nosee, no me llega la inspiracion!, no se que hareeee! ya terminaree con el fic:) esperoo jiji, este mes me leii muchos libros muy buenoooos! LA ULTIMA CANCION, cazadores de sombras! que estos tres libros son..mis favoritos definitivamente amo a JACE! quien ya los haya leidooo por favor un review de que les parece ese libro, y los que no lo han leido! QUE ESPERAN! por favor! MUY BUEN LIBRO! LO VAN A DISFRUTAR MUCHOOO! cuatro almas! tambien esta super padreeee!, vampire kisses! O DIOS!:) los amoo todos los libroos, valen la penaaa, lean! no se acabara el mundo si leen! y yo se que les gusta leer porque leen mi fic:) asi quee vamooos lean los libros, les mando un super abrazo a todas, el proximo capitulo pondre algo mas interesante, las quierooooooooooooooooooooooo:*

* * *

Capitulo 40: solo niños

Avanzamos hacia él las dos mientras Daisuke iba de tras de nosotras un poco menos apurado al llegar a lado de él, levante su cabeza y la coloqué en mis piernas que ya estaban hincadas.

-Natsume?.- dijo Yuki con su voz tan delicada y empezó a sacudirlo lentamente. –Me puedes oír?

Busqué frenéticamente el tiempo que le quedaba al limitador porque siempre ponían tiempos, a los lados de las mascaras vi varios rasguños y quemazones por intentos de quitarla, no se podía, quizás Natsume estaba harto, yo también intente quitarme mi brazalete, recordé, y no pude, levanté la barbilla de Natsume para ver que ahí estaba el tiempo en 5 minutos terminaría el poder del limitador.

-NATSUME!.- seguía gritando Yuki.-Que hacemos Mikan?

-Tranquila, se provocó muchas descargas eléctricas hace unos momentos por tratar de quitarse la máscara en solo dos minutos se desactiva el limitador, es mejor que no esté aquí para cuando se la quite.- dije mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi pulso yo también.

-Llevémoslo a tu cuarto! Hay que cargarlo, rápido.- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie e iba a coger a Natsume por el brazo cuando quité su mano cuidadosamente y negué con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, yo lo transportare.- dije mientras la volteaba a ver a los ojos, parecía bastante preocupada. Le puse la mano en su pelo y visualice mi cama, cuando sentí un estirón en el estomago sentí mi cómoda cama bajo mis rodillas.

Me levante y recosté de una manera más apropiada a Natsume, cuando le toqué la mano capté que estaba ardiendo y eso no significaba nada bueno, fui al baño y empecé a llenar la tina con agua fría, bajé rápido por unas cuantas toallas y volví a subir todo en unos cuantos segundos, cuando volví le quedaban cinco segundos para el limitador y espere sentada en mi cama.

Cuando vi como se le aflojaba la máscara la retire solo para ver como Natsume estaba bañado en sudor y tenía la cara roja, le coloqué una toalla sobre la cara limpiándole el sudor pero al hacerlo sonó como si frieras un huevo en un sartén, todo su cuerpo estaba casi literalmente en llamas, le quité la camisa lo más rápido que pude junto con sus tenis y calcetines, mientras pensaba que quizás su alice mas predominante, o sea el natural, del fuego tuviera que ver con esto y que lo pusiera tan caliente.

Sin cargarlo pues me pondría en riesgo de quemaduras graves si tendría que decidir, lo levite y lo lleve hasta el cuarto de baño ya ahí cerré la llave y lentamente lo fui bajando hasta que si espalda tocó el agua fría, su espalda se arqueó e hizo una mueca dolorosa mientras sudaba en frio, lo fui bajando mas y mas mientras veía sus muecas de dolor que si hubiera sido por mi bien no lo hubiera vivido así pero era por su bien así que tenía que aliviarlo, se poco en poco metí todo su cuerpo me acerqué a él y vi que respiraba con dificultad cuando toqué su frente vi que su fiebre no bajaba, me mordí el labio buscando que hacer y finalmente fui por mi botiquín, le abrí la boca y le puse una laminilla Sin-Dolor y vi que poco a poco su ceño se tranquilizó pero cuando le toqué la frente seguía hirviendo, e volteé a dejar el botiquín en el cesto cuando volteé mi mirada hacia Natsume me estaba viendo.

-Porque estoy semi desnudo, en tu baño, en agua congelada?.- dijo el con voz ronca.

-Estas semi desnudo porque necesitaba meterte en agua congelada porque tenias calentura y porque en mi baño? Porque era el lugar mas cercano.- dije con cara de pocos amigos. Me volteé mientras dejaba una de las toallas que había agarrada colgadas cerca de la tina. –le pediré a Daisuke que te traiga ropa, salte en cuanto te baje la calentura, no estoy muy contenta que digamos.- dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Oí como tocaban abajo algo desesperadamente la puerta, bajé para abrirle a Yuki no pregunto y no respondi le dije a Daisuke que entrara al cuarto de Natsume por ropa.

-Toc,toc.- dije mientras tocaba la puerta del baño.

Natsume abrió la puerta, estaba con la toalla puesta a la cadera, y tenía el pelo mojado, levantó una ceja. No podía evitarlo, odiaba cuando hacia eso porque a mí me costaba mucho trabajo.

-Ten tu ropa.- dije mientras se la pasaba, cuando la agarró, rozó mi mano y me volteé inmediatamente.

Cerró la puerta y después Yuki entró a la habitación con Daisuke, los dos con sus celulares en la mano.

-Mikan, nos requieren en la oficina de Narumi en cinco.- dijo Yuki mientras levantaba los hombros algo confundida.

-Les dijeron para qué?.- dije yo mientras iba a mi cama a recostarme, en cuanto puse mi cuerpo en la cama, sentí todo el cansancio en mi, esos días no había estado durmiendo muy bien, o por que se desvelaba en misiones, o en fiestas o curando gente, pero siempre se dormía demasiado tarde.

-No, no nos lo dijeron, es algo raro no crees?.- dijo Daisuke sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mm, vayan, vuelvan cuando puedan para avisar que fue, si?.- dijo Mikan mientras se ponía el antebrazo sobre los ojos, mientras cerraba los parpados, sabía que en cualquier momento si se quedaba ahí caería dormida, así que abrió a como pudo los ojos quitando su brazo.

-Okay.- dijo Yuki.- Dile a Natsume que luego hablo con él.

-Okay.- respondí yo secamente, casi cortante.

Oí como bajaban las escaleras y después como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, entonces volví a cerrar los ojos, cuando estaba a punto de perderme en un sueño el teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, lo saqué viendo el mensaje que tenía persona diciéndome que mañana temprano no asistiría a la escuela pues tenía una misión para mi, cerré el celular y lo puse debajo de la almohada, entonces si caí dormida profundamente.

Fin del punto de vista*

Natsume salió de su habitación y vio a la hermanita de Mikan correr por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, supuso que se había levantado tarde, será de familia, pensó y después vio que había dejado la puerta abierta.

Natsume entró silencioso a la habitación de Mikan, realmente pensando que debería estar levantada, aunque Persona les había enviado un mensaje, sinceramente no pensó que ella se fuera a levantar más tarde si la misión también era temprano, eran las 7 de la mañana.

Subió las escaleras silenciosamente pero no a propósito, entonces vio a Mikan dormida con un short y un camisón que le quedaba bastante grande, el dia anterior cuando había salido de cambiarse, la vio dormida con el uniforme realmente, nada especial pero la dejo así, quizás se había levantado en la noche para ponerse algo mas cómodo para dormir, acercándose, vio que se removía en la cama.

Es bonita cuando duerme, pensó Natsume que en ese momento no se arrepintió de pensarlo, entonces se acercó a ella, cuando iba a despertarla la sacudió un poco entonces Mikan le lanzó un puñetazo todavía dormida directo a la cara, lo que Natsume agarró, empezó a gruñir todavía dormida, entonces empezó a gritar.

-Sueltame.- grito Mikan todavía algo adormilada, cuando se dio cuenta de que se sentía mas real que un simple sueño, entonces abrió los ojos y vió a Natsume sosteniéndole la mano.

-Que haces aquí? Y que haces sosteniendo mi mano.- dijo con voz seca pero con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me ibas a dar un puñetazo, además Daisuke se ofreció a despertarte pero pensé que te haría feliz que te despertara alguien guapo.- dijo mientras soltaba su mano.

-Ay por favor!.- dijo ella mientras miraba hacia el reloj en su mesa y empezaba a abrir la boca.- QUE? SON APENAS LAS 7! Disculpame pero hoy no voy yo a clases, me asignaron una misión.- dijo ella mientras intentaba darle una patada que falló.

Natsume se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto con una notable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo sé- dijo mientras oía como bajaba las escaleras.

-NATSUME, IDIOTA!.- gritó Mikan para que lo escuchara, y después se oyó la puerta cerrarse.

-No hay misión.- dijo con la voz seca Persona mientras sonreía con suficiencia. –Vuelve a clase.

-Es enserio?.- dijo Mikan con el tono más serio que pudo aplicar a esa pregunta.

-Quería poner a prueba a unos chicos nuevos, ahora ve a clases.- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia los arboles.

Mikan se movió y le dio la espalda a Persona caminando hacia los arboles y quitándose la máscara de la cara diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- dijo mientras salía de los arbustos con sus jeans y su blusa negra.

Estaba caminando por el lado exterior del edificio, donde daba la sombra, diciendo todavía cosas, hablando sola, no le importaba, casi nadie pasaba por ahí, con la cabeza todavía agachada y cerrando los ojos, maldiciendo, chocó contra la única persona que esperaba no ver, chocaron pero el peso de él la hizo para atrás en un intento por no hacerla caer la agarró de la mano y la atrajó hacia su cuerpo.

-Podría fijarte por dónde vas?.- dijo Natsume con su aliento en su pelo.

Mikan algo nerviosa, se separo de él, y porque no te fijas por dónde vas tu?.- le pregunta Mikan con la voz algo temblando.

Natsume la ignoró y paso por a lado de ella con las manos en los bolsillos, Mikan se volteó y siguió caminando hacia su salón hasta que recordó a su hermana, se supone que le iba a ver a las 8, cuando era su receso de 20 minutos, vio su reloj faltaban 3 minutos para que su hermana saliera, y estaba demasiado lejos, empeorándolo iba hacia la dirección contraria, volteó para ver a Natsume dar la vuelta, empezó a trotar lentamente para hacer un ejercicio físico ya que no había ninguna misión que hacer.

Cuando oyó una respiración detrás de él volteó a ver a Mikan trotar dirigiéndose hacia el pero no lo veía a el.

-Que? Ahora me persigues?.- dijo el mientras trataba de no reírse.

-Por favor! Voy con mi hermana.- dijo ella mientras iba unos metros atrás de el.

-Hn. – dijo él mientras intentaba hacerla enojar, sabía que odiaba que dijera ese ruido pero no era solo para molestarla, que caso tenía decir muchas palabras si podía expresarme con un simple ruido.

Entonces repararon en que los dos iban hacia el mismo edificio de primaria, Mikan que iba unos pasos adelantado de ella, que había trotado la mitad del camino, pero Natsume caminando podía acoplarse a su nivel.

-Ahora quien persigue a quien eh?,- dijo Mikan, mientras sonreía y volteaba para delante, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero ella tampoco volteó al entrar al edificio los dos, ya parejos giraron en el mismo pasillo para la cafetería de primaria, los dos se miraron algo raro y después abrieron la puertas.

-Deja de molestarme!.- le estaba gritando Amy al chico que, reconoció Mikan, se sentaba a lado de ella.

-Deja de poner esa cara de tonta.- dijo el niño mientras parecía fastidiado por la niña.

-No tengo cara de tonta, tu tonto!.- dijo la hermana de Mikan mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le sacaba la lengua.

-Amy!.- dijo Mikan

-Youchi.- dijo en tono más seca pero al mismo tiempo que Mikan, los dos voltearon a ver quien les llamaba y después de reconocerlos no se veían mas enojado, Amy corrió hacia su hermana y Youchi caminaba casi trotaba hacia Natsume.

Mikan y Natsume se miraron.

-QUE ERES DE EL?.- dijo Mikan mientras apuntaba a Yocuhi ya Amy todavía le faltaba un largo tramo de recorrer.

-Que te importa.- dijo Natsume secamente.

Cuando Amy alcanzó a Mikan, Mikan se agachó para agarrarla y acunarla en sus brazos, Youchi cuando llego a Natsume algo en sus ojos secos empezó a brillas, Natsume bajó la mano y le sacudió el pelo, después le dijo algo pero Mikan no le prestó atención.

-Oye! Porque estabas peleando con ese niño?.- dijo mientras dirigía la vista hacia Youchi.

-Porque todo el día me molesta!.- dijo ella mientras hacía pucheritos, inflando sus cachetes.

-Que te hace?.-le preguntó Mikan en tono desaprobatorio.

-Ayer me jaló el pelo, y hoy me dijo que tenía cara de tonta!.-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncia el entrecejo, después los ojos se le mojaron y Mikan la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, esta muy mal de su parte, yo hablare con el, pero no te tienes que poner triste por esas cosas, esta bien?, es un niño como todos los niños son tontos, solo ignóralo.- dijo Mikan mientras le sonreía poco a poco Amy fue sonriendo y después volvió a abrazar a Mikan.

-Que quieres decir con que todos los niños somos tontos?.- dijo Natsume mientras sostenía la mano de Youchi en la suya.

-En el hecho de que todos los niños son tontos.- dijo Mikan mientras bajaba a su hermanita de los brazos y la agarraba de la manita.

-No proyectes.- dijo Natsume mientras levantaba una ceja, Mikan entrecerró los ojos con fuerza y de repente los dos niños jalaron la blusa del que sostenía su mano entonces los dos dijeron la pregunta en voz alta.

-Que es proyectar?.- dijeron los dos.

Amy y Youchi se miraron al mismo tiempo igual que antes, como si pudieras echar rayos por los ojos.

-Deja de preguntar lo que yo pregunto.- dijo Youchi.- siempre me copias todo!

Amy estaba a punto abrir la boca, cuando su hermana le jalo de la manita y Mikan hizo como una señal para que guardara silencio.

Entonces Amy sonrió y no le hizo caso en vez de eso jalo a su hermana hacia uno de las mesas más próximas.

Cuando voltiaron a ver a los otros dos Youchi tenia cara de enojado y arrastro a Natsume con el para sentarse en una mesa.

-Ves?, es mejor ignorarlos, no te metes en problemas Y lo mejor de todo, se enojan.- dijo Mikan mientras tomaba un poco del chocomilk de su hermana.

-Sabes mucho de esto?.- dijo Amy con real curiosidad mientras comía un poco de pure de papa en su tazón.

-Creéme cuando tienes mas de dos niños que quieren salir contigo empiezas a saber como sacarle la vuelta, pero los que enrealidad me molestan, bueno, el que principalmente me molesta con el que esta tu mejor amigo.- dijo apuntando hacia Natsume.

-Es guapo.- dijo ella mientras sonreía en su dirección, tenía una casita angelical cuando sonreía, y cuando no también, tenia una chispa que quizás podría cambiar a alguien que lo necesitara.

-Es linda.- dijo Youchi volteando a ver a Mikan, su voz era de niño pequeño pero sabia lo que decía, pensó Natsume.

-Quien? La chiquita o la otra?.- preguntó Natsume sinceramente pensando que se refería a la hermana de Mikan.

-Amy es una niñita tonta, siempre esta sonriendo, como si nada le importara, no tiene ningún problema, vive es su "mundo perfecto".- dijo Youchi haciendo las comillas en el aire con los dedos, Natsume no se impresiono para nada en su manera de hablar, ya que había convivido lo suficiente con el como para saber que tenia una mentalidad mayor a la de su edad pero seguía siendo en parte inocente.

-Es igual que la hermana.- dijo Natsume mientras se hacia para atrás y abría mas las piernas.

-Pero ella es bonita, parece simpatica.- dijo mientras volteaban a verlas y Mikan hacia reír a Amy, al parecer Mikan percibio mi mirada pues volteo a verme aun sonriendo, cuando nuestra mirada se encontro, todo parecio desaparecer todo...quedo tan completo, volteé mi mirada y la baje hacia la comida de youchi, creo que algo me estaba pasando.

* * *

Fin del capituloooo

woahh! ya se va a dar cuenta? juju! AMO A ALEX PETTYFER GOOGLEENLO! ES UN DIOS! vi la pelicula esta de ... Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, muy buena pelicula salee este Aaron Jonhson que vaya! esta como quiere ;) igual que mi alex! quiero que lean los fabulosos libros que puse arriba para que platiquemoss sobre ellos en proximos capitulos, les mando un saludo especial a Ana y a Lu que no he platicado con ellas desde haceeeee como 5 decadas y 2 lustross! las amooooo mucho mucho mucho muchoo! ustedes saben! :)

las quiero a todas, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyoo :) btw. 97 finaaaaal!

* * *

ADIVINEN QUE? me ganee una becaaa completa hasta la universidad, por estas becas que estan dando por el bicentenario si paso el examen el gobierno pagara mis estudios hastaaa la universidad, estoy muy feliz y parte de esta becaa fue por mi creatividad y mis historias y cuentos, asi que les debo mucho por esta beca porque ustedes son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyoo :) solo me falta presentar el examen y ganar;) deseenme suerteee :D

* * *

JACE WAYLAND LO AMO! AMENLO CONMIGOO Y LEAN EL LIBROOOOOO! 3

bye bye bye bye PREGUNTAS? REVIEW!

saludos, cuidensee, xoxo.

-AngelGirl1-


	41. Prueba?

Otra historia de amor

NOTA; no me pertenecee nadaaa :'( sad story

hola chicaaaaas, como han estado? espero que muyy bien y que creeeen actualicee prontoo, siento mucho lo del capitulo pasadoo siento que lo deje muy mal por lo que quise compensarlo con este capitulo, me gustooooo mucho como me quedo, lo que no paso con el pasado, quizás sea esooo, espero que els guste tanto como a miii, espero buenos reviews de este :) muchas gracias por todo su apoyoo, espero que lo sigan leyendo, PUENTEEEEEEEE! thanks god! :) quierooo agradecerles a todas enserio, las quiero mucho, hice el examen del tecnologico de monterrey y me fue muy bien gracias a Dios, espero sacar muy buena beca, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo el apoyo de ustedes, son las mejoreeees lectoras de todo el mundoooo, las amo :) ya leyeron los libros que puse el capitulo pasado? porque si no, no se que esperannn! les deseo lo mejoor, espero que todos los momentos dificiles por los que esten pasando se resuelvan, que sus momentos buenos los iluminene y si no tienen nada interesante en su vida, ES MENTIRA! porque siempre hay algo que nos quita el sueño que nos deja la ilusion y nos llena de felicidad, les mando muchos abrazos y besos, disfruten el capitulo:)

Capitulo 41: prueba?

MIKAN PDV*

Salí del edificio de kínder pensando en cómo la mirada de Natsume y la mia se había conectado, hasta Amy lo notó, nos vimos pocos segundos pero algo había pasado, él volteó la mirada más rápido que yo, pues yo me le quede viendo algo impactada por el sentimiento que sentí al ver sus ojos.

-Mikan.- dijo la voz de mi mejor amiga a mi espalda, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a los edificios de los dormitorios, cuando volteé con ella, estaba vestida con el uniforme y con unos libros en la mano.

-Fuiste a una misión?.- me preguntó, casi afirmando mientras me miraba de arriba para abajo.

-Mm, pues no, pero en mi defensa me la cancelaron.- dije mientras iba y la pasaba un brazo por los hombros a lo que me miro con cara de pocos amigos pero no se retiro a lo que sonreí como tonta, mientras caminábamos de vuelta a nuestro cuarto, cuando entramos dijo que no habíamos tenido clases.

-Narumi, estaba muy extraño, se vistió normal, entró serio, y dijo que nos tomarámos la tarde libre, últimamente no hemos tenido nada de clases, y la semana que vienen empiezan los exámenes.- dijo Hotaru mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia mi piso.

Abrí la puerta mientras pasaba e iba hacia mi refrigerador, no había desayunado nada y me sentía con el estomago vacio, Hotaru se fue y se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la barra de la cocina seria.

-Que raro.- dije mientras sacaba el jugo de naranja del refrigerador y me servía mientras pensaba que podría haber pasado en dirección para que suspendieran clases, igual no pude profundizar mucho pues oí un golpe en la puerta, cuando fui a abrir la puerta vi a, como se llamaba?, mm… Ikuto!

-Hola, lamento molestarte pero nos requieren en la dirección.- dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

-Para que?.- dije yo mientras daba un sorbo a mi jugo.- digo, te dijeron porque?.

Se quedó pensando un momento como si estuviera indispuesto a contestarme o si se estuviera preguntando porque rayos le hacia esa clase de preguntas, cualquiera de las dos no me contesto y solo subió los hombros mientras se iba y bajaba las escaleras, volteé a ver a Hotaru que me veía con su típica mirada que no demostraba ninguna emoción, después de unos segundos habló.

-Piensas que se trate de lo mismo por lo que suspendieron las clases?.- dijo ella mientras sacaba una maquinita de su mochila, tan chiquita que apenas se veía que sostenía algo en la mano.

-No losé, quizás, pero no se porque nos quisieran a nosotros digo, Ikuto, yo no creo que hagamos echo anda malo.- dije yo mientras regresaba y dejaba mi vaso bocabajo en el fregadero.- bueno creo que me voy, te quedas?

-Si, quiero que me cuentes de que se trata todo esto, pero tendré un adelanto.- dijo mientras sonreía y se me acercaba me puso la cosa diminuta que había sacado de su mochila anteriormente y me lo puso en el cuello de la blusa negra que llevaba puesta, tras mi mirada de interrogación me miro y contesto.-Es sólo un micrófono no tuve tiempo de ponerle cámara, no le puse batería no se cuanto dure.

-Puedes ponerle cámara a esa mini cosita?.- dije alzando una ceja y apuntando hacia mi cuello.

-Baka, enserio…- dijo ella mientras movía la cabeza como si estuviera zafada.

-Cierto, me olvide que estaba hablando con la persona mas inteligente que he conocido en todo mi vida?.- dije yo mientras la abrazaba y salía fuera de la habitación antes de que me pudiera golpear, le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta.- Nos vemos luego!. – dije mientas cerraba la puerta detrás de mi y salía al pasillo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me puse los audífonos de mi ipod y lo puse en aleatorio, empezó a sonar una canción de piano, mi favorita, mientras bajaba los escalones relajada gracias al efecto de la canción, me preguntaba que era lo que había pasado. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta me fije en las ventanas y vi que el cielo estaba muy oscuro, nublado, me produjo una sensación de incomodidad como si fuera un mal augurio.

Cuando salí del edificio, el aire me pego de lleno en la cara y estaba frío, lo que me produjo tener que abrazarme con mis brazos ya que mi blusa no tenia manga larga, me solté el cabello que tenía agarrado con una liga para que me callera en la espalda y no me diera en el cuello que me ponía la piel de gallina. Mientras caminaba hacia la dirección y todavía escuchaba mi canción empecé a ver que casi no había ningún alumno fuera y los que estaban fuera empezaban a meterse, bueno, por otro lado el clima no era nada acogedor por lo que yo también me habría metido a los edificios, cuando pase por la cafetería vi varios chicos de mi salón conversando y riendo mientras comían, pero no encontré a Natsume, después de plantearme eso, no supe ni porque lo estaba buscando.

Cuando a las oficinas, salude a las señoritas que estaban en los escritorios con un movimiento de cabeza y me dirigí a una muchacha de lentes, estudiante que hacia servicio, supuse yo y cuando llegué me volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

-Ah hola, señorita Sakura la esperan en la dirección general, puede pasar, es todo este pasillo y después hacia la derecha, la ultima puerta.- dijo mientras dejaba que me dijera las indicaciones mientras asentía, aunque yo ya sabía donde era, cuando termino, le sonreí y le agradecí mientras me dirigía por el pasillo.

Cuando entre los suficiente en el pasillo y ya no veía a ninguna persona, me pare mientras trataba de controlar mi pulso, pensé que venía con Narumi, la ultima vez que había estado aquí fue uno de los primeros días que había entrado a clases, y me habían citado para las estúpidas misiones, cuando levanté la cabeza pues inconscientemente la había bajado, camine lo que me quedaba del pasillo, y después giré a la derecho donde la vi la ultima puerta y dos hombres custodiándola, cuando me acerque lo suficiente los hombres se separaron de la puerta y la abrieron para que entrara, adentro estaba oscuro pero había una luz encendida que no s donde provenía, trastabillé con mis pies un poco por el nerviosismo y cuando pase cerraron las puertas detrás de mi, lo que oscureció mas la habitación.

Parpadee para adaptar mis ojos a la oscuridad con todos mis sensores activados, me sentía como si estuviera en peligro, no me moví mientras sentía todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, había dos personas en la habitación, vi la silla volteada como la ultima vez, la ventana no proporcionaba suficiente luz ya que estaba nublado y había dos lámparas en el escritorio con tres sillas adelante.

Cuando no vi movimiento de peligro me empecé a mover aún nerviosa me contralando mis facciones y pulso, una silla estaba ocupada ya con, Ikuto supuse yo, cuando llegué a la luz, me paré ahí mientras Ikuto me volteaba a ver algo indiferente sentado de una manera nada derecha sobre la silla, parecía aburrido.

-Siéntese señorita Sakura.- sonó una voz grabe del otro lado del sillón, cuando me senté, volteé a ver a Ikuto que me estaba viendo algo divertido.

Que?, le musité con los labios, algo enojada por su burla hacia mi.

Nada, dijo le también con los labios pero todavía tenia esa sonrisita en su cara.

No me atreví a hablar mientras esperaba que nos dijeran algo, pasaron varios minutos en los que Ikuto y yo nos mirábamos y varios veces sonreíamos los dos por el silencio que inundaba la habitación, lo dejé de mirar y pasaron otros varios minutos, no se cuantos pero me parecieron eternos.

Se oyó un ruido del otro lado de la puerta y se abrieron las puertas, dejando entrar luz y una sombra pasó hacia la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos altos y ojos relucientes, no tarde es saber quien era, y cuando mi mente finalmente lo analizó mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho, después empezó a caminar hacia nosotros mientras se cerraban la puerta tras de él.

-Le agradecemos que se nos una, por fin, Hyuuga.- dijo la voz ronca detrás del sillón mientras Natsume se sentaba en la silla a mi lado, dejándose caer fuertemente y con indiferencia, nada preocupado, igual que Ikuto porque estos chicos podían no tener miedo ni parecían en absoluto nerviosos sobre estar en la oficina del director, algo dentro de mi me enojo, quizás solo estaban fingiendo pero lo hacían demasiado bien a mi pesar, dejé escapar aire por mi boca que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

-un placer.- dijo Natsume mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo que después la recargo en el respaldo de la silla, ni siquiera me volteó a ver.

-Bueno, como ya están todos, empecemos.-dijo la voz, aunque pensé que se iba a voltear hacia nosotros, me equivoqué, nunca se volteó.-Bueno como sabrán ustedes son los alumnos mas destacados de la escuela y por orden del gobierno quieren comprobar eso con ustedes tres.

Ninguno de los tres habló yo le dirigí una mirada a Natsume y a Ikuto pero ninguno de los dos volteó a verme, seguían mirando el respaldo de la silla, querían comprobar que? Para que? Y como?

-Al parecer el gobierno no esta satisfecho con nuestro trabajo en los estudiantes graduados de esta escuela por lo que quieren ver nuestros alumnos mas destacados y hacerles una prueba.- dijo mientras pasaba una pelota de un lado a otro de sus manos.

-Que clase de prueba?.- preguntó Natsume que se había erguido un poco en su asiento.

-No nos lo han comunicado.- respondió mientras agarraba la pelota en una mano y la oprimía.

-Y cuando se nos va a aplicar?.- pregunté yo, mientras me sorprendía la seguridad que irradiaba mi voz aunque mis pies temblaban levemente.

-No nos dieron esa información, solo querían que les dijera, los estaremos vigilando.- dijo el director mientras soltaba la pelota y la volvía a pasar de mano en mano.

Ikuto lanzó un ruido tan pequeño que creo que solo lo imagine pero quedo suprimido por que Natsume se levanto de su asiento.

-Nos podemos ir?.- dijo Natsume que no se veía nada complacido con aquella situación.

-Se pueden retirar.- dijo la voz ronca que venía del sillón y levantó la mano.

Los tres enfilamos hacia la puerta que se abrió para dejarnos pasar por un momento entrecerré los ojos ante la luz a la que entré en el pasillo, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron empecé a caminar, Ikuto iba a lado de mí y Natsume un poco mas atrás, ninguno de los tres hablamos mientras salíamos de los edificios.

Cuando salimos, seguimos sin decir nada pero los tres caminamos hacia la misma dirección, el cielo se había oscurecido más, y no había ningún alumno por ninguna parte, caminamos hacia una mesa con un paraguas grande, me senté callada, mientras Ikuto se sentaba en el otro extremo y Natsume se quedaba parado recargado detrás de mi sobre el edificio.

Todos estábamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos supuse yo hasta que decidí ser yo la que rompiera el silencio con una pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Que clase de prueba creen que sea?.-dije yo mientras me volteaba la mitad hacia el edificio la mitad hacia la mesa para quedar entre los dos y tener la vista de los dos.

-Física sin duda, no creo que al gobierno le interese mucho que sepamos la formula de x, o quizás los del gobierno son demasiado idiotas que ni siquiera saben eso.- dijo eso, mientras levantaba los hombros, algo en su comentario hizo que esbozara una sonrisa pero no de oreja a oreja, definitivamente estaba con el en que los del gobierno eran unos idiotas.

-Creo que nos nos están diciendo todo lo que saben.- dijo Natsume mientras miraba de mi hacia Ikuto.- Él sabe perfectamente de que se trata.

- Y que se supone que debamos hacer, digo, como nos los van a aplicar?.- dije yo mientras volteaba a ver Natsume como si supiera que el fuera a responder.

-El gobierno, ¿que nos podría hacer el gobierno?, no deberían preocuparse por el examen, si no porque nos quieren a nosotros.- dijo Natsume mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo y después la bajaba hacia nosotros.

No había pensando en eso, el director había dicho justamente que nos querían a nosotros tres para eso.

-Y que?, no hay manera de negarnos? No tengo nada de ganas de participar en este jueguito tonto y no tengo nada de ganas de tener personas vigilándome todo el tiempo.-dije yo con el ceño fruncido.

-Intenta negarte y lo mas probable es termines sin manos como para hacerles alguna seña.- dijo Ikuto mientras sonreía de nuevo, aunque me dieron ganas de sonreír de nuevo, lo pensé dos veces pues quizás era cierto.

Empezó a llover, pero ninguno dio de señas de moverse de su lugar, seguía pensando en porque a nosotros tres, porque querían tenernos vigilados, que tipo de examen nos van a hacer y cuando?, me ponen los nervios de punta eso. Extrañamente los tres estábamos hablando como, raro, ninguno de los tres solemos expresarnos mucho con la gente excepto supongo con los mas cercanos pero hasta lo que sé Natsume e Ikuto no son mejores amigos desde chiquitos por lo que me sorprendió que el ambiente no tenía tensión o quizás si pero no de rivalidad si no de curiosidad por lo que se nos estaba presentando.

Cuando empezó a llover más fuerte y el paraguas hacia un ruido rítmico en el plástico, me levanté.

-Creo que nos deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación.- dije algo seca de la garganta. Ninguno de lo dos dijo nada pero Natsume se separo de la pared y se metió debajo de la lluvia, le seguí después de guardar el ipod en mi bolsa e Ikuto se encontraba de mi otro lado, los tres caminamos juntos hacia el edificio, mojándonos, había espacios entre nosotros y el piso estaba mojado, la ropa sentía como se empezaba a adherir a mi cuerpo, y mi pelo empezaba gotear como el de los chicos, los dos llevaban chaqueta por lo que no tenía piel descubierta pero yo por otro lado, llevaba short y una blusa de manga corta, poco a poco la lluvia empezó a hacerme efecto y sentí frio por todo mi cuerpo, sabiendo bien que los tres podíamos aparecer en nuestros cuartos secos, estábamos ahí caminando bajo la lluvia, empecé a calentar mi cuerpo con mi fuego como alice y sentía el efecto, a mitad del camino, sentí una presencia más además de la nuestra, no la sentí como nada malo pero era raro pues estaba lloviendo probablemente todos estaban en sus edificios.

Los tres volteamos hacia atrás me di cuenta porque los tres paramos dirigiendo la mirada hacia atrás, después de no ver nada anormal dentro de nuestra visión, volteé hacia delante pero los chicos seguían analizando el lugar, con una mirada desafiante, seguí caminando pero los chicos no, me detuve para voltear a verlos.

-Natsume, Ikuto, no hay nada!, vámonos.- dije mientras ellos volteaban a verme y después hacia atrás de nuevo, yo también sentía la presencia fuerte pero quien quiera que fuera no nos iba a hacer daño, por Dios! Estábamos dentro de la escuela!

Ikuto se volteó primero y siguió caminando cuando me pasó de largo no dije nada y seguía esperando que Natsume siguiera caminando cuando lo hizo, vi como su camiseta negra se pegaba a su cuerpo, gracias al agua, vi como se le adhería a la piel y lo hacia ver demasiado sexy, cuando me vio verlo sonrió.

-Te gusta lo que ves?.-dijo mientras seguía caminando, volteé la mirada hacia delante pero mirando hacia el piso, tratando de no sonrojarme.-Me sorprendería que no lo hiciera.

-Idiota.- dije mientras levantaba la mirada mientras pretendía seguir a Ikuto, pero cuando lo busqué con la mirada no lo encontré.

-Ikuto?.-dije mientras lo buscaba inconscientemente con mi mente, su presencia, sentía de nuevo esa presencia fuerte pero ahora delante de mi con otra, con Ikuto, que?

-Que..?.- pero no termine la frase algo o alguien me agarró por detrás y me tapo la visión y la respiración con un trapo, que tenía un olor muy fuerte, trate de no respirar mientras forcejeaba con la enorme persona que me sostenía, intente tirar una patada hacia atrás pero fallé, cuando respire del olor del trapo, me sentí abrumada con ganas de dormir, forcejeé con mi codo para pegarle a la persona, lo que gracias al cielo funcionó, me quité el trapo de la boca, mi pulso estaba mas allá de lo que alguien pudiera soportar, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y estaba muy nerviosa, cuando me quité el trapo de la cara, y me volteé no logré distinguir nada bien, mi visión estaba borrosa, podía ver figuras moviéndose hacia mi, muchas reconocí a Natsume en el mismo problema que yo, también peleando, no vi demasiado, jadeaba de la adrenalina que me embargaba todo el cuerpo, me volteé con todos los sentidos y de nuevo una persona forcejeando con mis manos, me tapo la boca con el trapo de nuevo, y mi visión de volvió borrosa, traté de no respirar mientras hacia bolas de fuego en mis manos, parecían estar haciendo efecto pues escuche como alguien trataba de juntarme mis manos con esfuerzos y oía como forcejeaba, estaba ahogándome cuando volvía a respirar el trapo.

Sentía como todo mis musculos se relajaban y no!, empecé a sudar frio bajo la lluvia, la sustancia esa me estaba durmiendo algo, no!, nos estaban secuestrando!, piensa, piensa, pero las piernas me temblaban y hacia muchas manos sobre mis manos, pies , piernas y forcejeaban para amarrarme, empecé a gritar impulsivamente y se me empezaron a cerrar los parpados, cuando los volví a abrir con muchos esfuerzos, tratando de mantenerme alerta solo veía blanco, la visión se me nublaba con las lagrimas que empezaban a salirme de los ojos y se sacaban con el trapo.

Mis músculos no respondían a mi llamado de urgencia, que se movieran y atacaran pero cada vez se me hacia mas pesado mover todo mi cuerpo, mantenerme parada y moviendo mis manos y pies se me hacia el esfuerzo mas grande que había echo en mi vida, ya no podía, empecé a utilizar cualquier alice que se me venía a la cabeza, volar, velocidad, leer mentes pero de repente me sentía tan desorientada, los parpados se me volvieron a cerrar, estaba desesperada! NO POR FAVOR!

-NO! DEJENME!.- empecé a gritar o a balbucear pero casi no se entendía por el maldito trapo que tenia en la boca. Sentía como ya habían dominado mis pies y los estaba agarrando y mis manos.

-DEJENME IDIOTAS!, NO ME TOQUEN!.- mis parpados estaban abajo, mis músculos entumecidos, la lluvia fría me pegaba en todo el cuerpo, de repente sentí como ya no podía sentir nada, no podía ni hablar fuerte.

-Déjenme, por favor…- dije en un susurró mientras sentía mi cuerpo mas pesado, me deje caer en la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

* * *

Finito final! que tal? que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado mucho, sé, porque me escribieron que decepcione algunas personitas que pues si me importa que los decepcione siempre he querido ser el tipo de escritora que sorprenda a mis lectoras saben como? espero que comprendan que he estado muy ocupadita pero gracias al puentecitoo acabe este capituloo muchas gracias, les mando un beso a Ana y a Lu que las extrañoo hermanitas que hermanitas, hermanotas que tengo, las amoo, y amo a todas mis lectoras :) hoy hice brownies muy ricoooooos (L) hagan brownies cuando puedan y coman muchos:)

les mando un beso y un abrazo... ¿Mucho amor nunca es bastante? - Por la vida de mi hermana (My sister's keeper)

tienen algun nombre que preferirian sobre el suyo? si pudieran elegir vivir dentro de un libro cual seria y que personaje?

-AngelGirl1-


	42. Que tendriamos que hacer

Otra historia de amor

NOTA: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE! :'(

primero, que nada, yase de que hace como 5 siglos no subo pero lo hice MAS LARGO! y no saben lo que es eso, hoy me llego una rafaga de inspiracion quiero que sepan que aqui son las 3:35 de la mañana Y QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO! :) porque las quiero y porque quieron que sean felices y que no me vayan a pasar cosas malas por no actualizar

segundo, feliz navidad a todas! espero que se lo hayan pasado con todos sus seres queridos y que les hayan amanecido muchas cosas bonitas, yo creo que es el ultimo capitulo de este precioso año 2010 que ha sido ESPECTACULAR DEFINITIVAMENTE, porque conocimos muchas personas este añito no?, que me hicieron la vida feliz coon sus reviews encantadores, les quiero desear un feliz año nuevo, disfruten con su familia!, disfruten de lo que queda de este año!, pidan sus deseos para el proximo y hagan lo que tengan que hacer para cumplirlos 3

tercero, quiero decir orgullosamente de que soy UNA LECTORA IMPULSIVA quiero recomendar estos libros que algunos ya recomende y unos los acabo de leer pero no dejan de ser MUUY BUENO LIBROS, por favor lean, porque creanme no hay nada mejor que cuando tienes un mal dia te escapes de tu vida y te pongas a leer :) creo que las que son tanbuenas lectoras como yo me comprenden 3 verdad que shi?

-HALO de Alexandra Adornetto  
-Legacy de Cayla Kluver  
-Cazadores de sombras 1,2,3,4 de cassandra clare  
-La huesped de Stephanie Meyer  
-El nombre del viento de Patrick Rothfus  
-Por la vida de mi hermana de Jodi Picoult  
-Hush Hush de Becca Fitzpatrick

MUY BUENOS LIBROS ME ENAMORE DE TODOS 3

bueno y ahora mi historia no creen? :) las quiero y los reviews, alegran el corazon!

* * *

Capitulo 42. Que tendriamos que hacer?

Estaba oyendo una gotera en el mismo cuarto, olía a humedad, sentía mi ropa adherida a mi cuerpo y la piel me ardía en algunas partes de brazos y piernas, mis manos las tenía atadas detrás en algo frío, estaba sentada y me costaba respirar al parecer estaba atada con algo y de repente note la terrible sed que tenía, cuando me hice un poco para atrás sentí todo mi cuerpo entumecido por mantener la misma posición mucho tiempo.

Trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía algo no me dejaba y no quería hablar por miedo de que supieran de que estaba despierta, iba a estirar las piernas cuando lo hice supe que las tenía atadas juntas y la cuerda o alambre que me hubieran puesto me cortaba la piel, volteé la cabeza para arriba y parte de mi espalda baja y mi cuello tocaron algo muy frio por lo que me contraje inconscientemente causándome otra vez un dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Trate de respirar profundamente a como podía con lo que presionaba el pecho, y me concentré en donde podía estar y con quien. Muy bien estaba con Natsume e Ikuto por lo que tendrían que estar cerca, después tendría que estar fuera de la academia pues no creo que nos hubieran mantenido dentro.

Me pase la lengua por mis labios resecos y vi que estaban cortados por la sed que tenía, después empecé a enfocarme a localizar la gente en la habitación para ver si era seguro hablar o no. Cuando empecé a expandir mi radar localice dos figuras más no muy lejos de mi pero estaban en las otras dos esquinas de la habitación, eran Natsume e Ikuto, me empezó a palpitar el corazón en el estomago, entonces me concentre en cualquier otra cosa presente dentro, no había nada, la habitación era pequeña.

No sabía si ya se habían despertado o si estaban dormidos todavía cuando percibí un movimiento dentro, moví mi cabeza como la tenía antes de levantarme y retraje las piernas a su antigua postura justo cuando se abrió una puerta que sonó con un chirrido. Y escuché una voz no muy amable hablando.

-Despertaron ya?.- dijo mientras pisaba fuertemente dentro de la habitación reducida.

-Por qué no despiertan YA?.- empezó a caminar hacia mí pero trataba de tranquilizar mi pulso, y respirar acompasadamente, cuando sentí su presencia a solo centímetros de la mía, agradecí que tuviera algo tapándome los ojos porque sino los hubiera abierto para ver quien era la persona que nos estaba haciendo esto.

Sentí como una mano con guantes, fría, me tomaba la barbilla y me concentre en parecer dormida, ningún movimiento fuera de lo que debía.

-Sakura Mikan.- dijo mientras su proximidad me ponía los pelos de punta.

Me soltó y empezó a caminar hacia la otra esquina.

-Hyuuga Natsume.- dijo otra vez.-Maravilloso pasado.

-Y finalmente pero no menos Tsukiyomi ikuto.- dijo mientras daba vuelta de nuevo a la habitación.

-Que ordena jefe?.- preguntó una segunda persona mientras entraba en la habitación con botas podía suponer por el ruido y eco que provocaban en el espacio.

-Esperen a que se despierten, no falta mucho y en cuanto se despierten les tienen que dar la sustancia, pues ya se les debía de haber pasado.- dijo mientras las dos salían y cerraban las puerta detrás de ellos.

Levanté la cabeza y me puse de nuevo a respirar algo frenéticamente, traté de utilizar alguno de mis alices pues no había intentado usar ninguno, cuando intente prenderle fuego a las sogas en las cuerdas, no pude, leer mentes no pude, volar no, laser no, brillar, no sé ni me veo, no podía hacer nada, de nuevo, me puse a tratar de respirar hondo, ahora mi única opción era saber si los otros dos estaban despiertos.

-Natsume!.- susurré por lo bajo hacia donde sentía la presencia de su cuerpo.

Primero no escuché ninguna réplica de nadie pero después escuché que se movía en su lugar.

-Natsume!.- volví a repetir ahora un poco mas fuerte pero aun por lo bajo.

Esta vez note que se despertó pues dejó de moverse, después volví a repetir el proceso pero esta vez con Ikuto, el pareció responder a la primera vez.

-Mikan?.- dijo también susurrando.-¿Dónde estamos?

-No losé, nos secuestraron o algo por el estilo, tenemos que aparentar que estamos dormidos, Natsume ¿estás bien?.- dije mientras me volteé en su dirección.

-Estamos cerca de la costa.- dijo su voz grave y seca, claramente no molestándose en responder mi pregunta.- Huele al mar.

-No puedo utilizar mi alice.- dijo Ikuto.-Y estoy muy entumecido, me duele todo el cuerpo, y estoy atado a una fierro frio.

-Estamos en las mismas, hace poco entro un señor, cuando descubran que estamos despiertos nos van a dar una sustancia, no la tomen.- dije mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas porque me sentía exhausta.

-Es la prueba del gobierno.- dijo Natsume de repente.

-No lo creo.- dije yo- no creo que la escuela nos haya secuestrado para que nos hicieron esta estúpida prueba.

-Yo tampoco, creo que esto sea...- Ikuto dijo algo más pero no lo alcancé a oír pues había bajado la voz y de fuera de escucharon ruidos metálicos.

Se abrió la puerta de un golpe y se oyeron varios golpes en el suelo mientras entraban tres o cuatro personas, en la habitación.

-Bueno!, que bueno que deciden despertarse.- dijo un voz grave, la reconocí como la persona que había entrado anteriormente.

Ninguno de los tres respondió, nadie habló pero oímos la risa del hombre algo seca.

-bueno bueno, el ratón les comió la lengua?.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, pero no hice ademan de moverme.

-No tienen sed?, deben de tener no han tomado nada en horas.- dijo mientras ponía en mi boca un vaso y me echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mi cabeza tocó de nuevo el metal y resistí el impulso de tomar el agua que me estaban dando, sabía a metal, y moría de sed pero sabía que lo que me estuvieran dando iba a tener algo que me perjudicara, moví la cara de un lado al otro frenéticamente, oí que el vaso salía volando de la mano y caía a pocos metros de mí y después escupí el agua hacia mi lado derecho, el movimiento hizo que mis músculos se tensaran bajo las cuerdas que me ataban y de nuevo se me apretó mas el pañuelo alrededor de los ojos.

-Qué pasa?, no tienes sed?.- dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí y me agarro por la barbilla sujetándome con fuerza.-Grave error, no creo que sea conveniente para ti andar haciéndote de rebelde mientras estés aquí bajo mi mando, señorita Mikan.-sentí el olor a madera cerca de mí, moví de nuevo la cabeza para zafarme de su agarre.

-No quiero nada suyo.- dije con la voz seca y segura, todavía tenía un poco de agua en la boca pero no hice nada con ella, me lamí los labios mientras trataba de nuevo de emplear cualquier alice.

-Si no lo tomas por las buenas, lo tomas por las malas.- dijo mientras dos hombres se acercaban a mí y me abrieron la boca, forcejeé con mi cuerpo lo que pude y di patadas inútiles hacia el aire, hasta ese momento no había notado que algo me fluía de mi pierna, algo caliente y pegajoso, y sentía algo incrustado en mi piel.

-Calmada- dijo una voz forcejeando con mi cuerpo, uno de los dos tipos que me estaban deteniendo los hombros hacia atrás.

-Dejenla!.- oí que decía Ikuto mientras que también forcejeaba.

-Aléjense de ella.- oí la voz cargada de rabia de Natsume.- No la toquen.- dijo como advertencia y tras eso, una ola de un sentimiento extraño en mi estomago de acelero el pulso un poco más, saber que a Natsume le preocupaba era algo novedoso, no creo que tampoco le diera igual pero nunca lo demostraba.

-Creo que deberían callarles la boca a ustedes, no se preocupen ya estamos con ustedes también.- dijo la voz grave que mandaba.- Denles el agua a ellos también.-sentencio mientras otros pasos se alejaban y juntaban en las demás esquinas donde estaban mis compañeros.

Empecé a gritar mientras mordía una mano que detenía mi barbilla.

-Perra!, me ha mordido!.- dijo una voz a mi izquierda.

-Levántela.- dijo la voz más grave.

Pude sentir como cortaban las sogas con algún cuchillo y varias astillas de la cuerda se me estaban encajando en la piel pero por el momento mi umbral del dolor era alto para sentir siquiera algún dolor por aquello, mis brazos y piernas libres me dolían más que atadas, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y dos par de manos fuertes tomaron de mis brazos y me levantaron poniéndome de pie de una manera nada gentil, cuando me apoye en mi pies, todos mis musculas de la cintura para abajo gruñeron de una forma horrible y estuve tentada a caer de rodillas, sentí un liquido fluir desde mi muslo hasta mi tobillo, sangre, alrededor oía también unas voces protestando con mis compañeros y estos respondiendo blasfemias.

-Muy bien princesita, vamos a ver, abre la boca.- dijo la voz grave mientras sentía más cerca su presencia, al ver que no abría la boca la misma mano firme que me había agarrado la barbilla anteriormente me abrió la boca un poco en mi intento de cerrarla sentí como el líquido bajaba por mi garganta y no tuve oportunidad de retenerlo de nuevo para escupirlo, era fresco y de un sabor a metal, trate de cerrar la boca pero no podía y el líquido seguía bajando por mi garganta en un intento inútil por cerrarla.

-Muy bien.- dijo cuando me quitaron el vaso de los labios, ahora que había tomado agua, me sentía más sedienta que antes de tomar, me lamí los labios ya un poco mas húmedos-Ahora ya te puedes sentar.

No pretendía sentarme, ni mostrar cualquier debilidad frente aquellas personas, ni mis músculos engarrotados, ni mi falta de agua, pero de repente todo eso pareció esfumarse mi mente empezó a confundirse, y no me tuve que hacer para atrás en un intento de sostenerme, cuando toque la fría pared me recargue en ella, no podía formular ningún pensamiento coherente, y sentí como me iba deslizando hacia abajo mediante la pared, mis pies me dolían mucho y mis rodillas se flexionaban en busca de un poco de movimiento, lo único que sentía era confusión y dolor, cuando llegue al suelo, sentí unas manos firmes quitándome el pañuelo de la cara y tuve que taparme los ojos con una mano.

Todo era blanco y borroso al principio, cuando mi vista se acostumbro a la luz, abrí mas los ojos para ver qué pasaba a mi alrededor pero no me acordaba muy bien donde estaba.

Era una habitación pequeña con una luz muy blanca arriba de nosotros, estaban dos personas a cada lado mio y un señor de traje negro, alto y fornido en el centro de la sala con un vaso de agua en la mano, me miraba.

No era ni viejo ni joven, tenía el pelo negro como la tinta lacio hasta los hombros, y tenía los ojos negros también, su piel era clara pero no blanca, y tenía una marca que le cruzaba toda la cara como si algo le hubiera atravesado su rostro, estaba serio y mantenía una forma muy rigida.

Volteé mi mirada y vi que era un habitación muy pequeña a unos cuatro metros estaba la otra esquina y delante de mi los otros cuatro metros donde estaba Ikuto, a mi lado derecho estaba Natsume que también lo tenían parado pero todavía no habían logrado introducirle el medicamento, incluso tenía a su alrededor cuatro hombres, volteé a ver la posición en la que se encontraba Ikuto y descubrí que estaba en la misma y hacía comentarios inoportunos cada vez que los tipos intentaban meterle el liquido por la boca.

-Vaya, pensé que nos ibas a dar más lucha.- dijo el señor de traje que estaba en el medio de la compacta habitación.

Tarde varios segundos en formar todo el enunciado que iba decir en mi cabeza que me dolía muchísimo y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba con la frialdad y dureza que yo quería demostrar frente a aquella situación.

-Quien es usted y que quiere de nosotros?.- dije mientras lo miraba tratando de no mostrarme de nada intimidada y tratando de demostrar en mi mirada antipatía por aquel señor.

-No se si ya te hayas dado cuenta de lo importante que son ustedes.- dijo mientras evitaba mi primera respuesta claramente.-Pues como ya saben ustedes tres son como, oro puro para el gobierno pero… ustedes quieren trabajar para ellos?.- dijo en voz seca.

Entonces si que me empecé a preocupar esto no era parte de la prueba del gobierno, y creo que también habían tomado nota de esto Natsume e Ikuto que ahora estaban mirando al señor, incluso todos en la habitación aquella lo mirábamos, trate de que mis emociones no se vieran en mi rostro pero bajo los efecto de aquel líquido no me conocía muy bien.

-Que quiere?.- dije mientras me levantaba poco a poco sosteniéndome de la pared, noté como los dos cuerpos a mi lado se tensaban.

-No se preocupen ese liquido es más efectivo de lo que parece muchachos en este momento es inofensiva.- dijo mientras les echaba una mirada a cada uno- no creo que estés poniéndome la debía atención Mikan, yo lo único que quiero es que trabajen para mí.

Por fin logre levantarme del todo y me recargue con mi espalda en la fría pared del cuarto, respirando pesada y superficialmente.

-Verán, es simple, ustedes trabajan para mí y yo les pago de una manera interesante, dejarían de ir a esa estúpida academia, los entrenaría yo mismo a los tres, pero les falta poco entrenamiento, ustedes serían perfecto para mi compañía y en cambio les daría dinero, casas, autos, lo que quieran lo tendrán.- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nada amigable.

-Ah si?- dijo yo mientras trataba de abrir más los parpados y me pasaba mi cabello por detrás de la oreja.-Que tendríamos que hacer para usted?.- finalicé con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el, claramente mostrándole que no estaba nada interesada en su plan.

-Que tal si les digo que podemos reunirlos con su familia?.- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y volteaba simultáneamente a los tres, entonces si yo me quede pasmada si nos podía dejar libres con nuestra familia, fuera de la academia no sería algo que yo fuera a rechazar pero en cambio de Ikuto que no conocía bien su pasado y Natsume que toda su familia estaba fuera, mi hermana ya estaba conmigo en la academia pero aun así me tenía preocupada que la pudieran lastimar por mis deberes y obligaciones a favor a la academia.

-Imposible, ni siquiera sabes donde esta nuestra familia.- dije mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura sobre esto, por lo visto Natsume tenía el rostro inexpresivo y Ikuto estaba un poco soprendido pero tras oir lo que había dicho se lo pensó dos veces.

-Oh, si eso hubiera sido un problema, pero no me lo tienen que agradecer a mi, sino a sus amiguitos que nos dieron todas sus historias, familiares, alices, tenemos su vida en nuestras manos, como se llamaban los mocosos?.- dijo mientras se pasaba un dedo por la barbilla y después trono los dedos y le brillaron los ojos – Ah si!, Daisuke y Yuki eran ¿no es así?

Abrí los ojos ahora si ni siquiera tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa ante eso, un dolor en el estomago me dejo sin hablar unos segundos, vi como Natsume hacia una mueca de frustración, y me volteó a ver con sus ojos llameantes, como diciéndome con la pura mirada que él había sospechado de ellos, pero después de eso, sentí de nuevo un retorcijón en el estomago pues nuestra mirada de nuevo se encontraba sentí el impulso de gritar su nombre e ir hacia él.

-Entonces, ¿Qué deciden?.- dijo mientras nos volteaba a ver a los tres, me sentía tan pero tan débil y mi mente se volvió de nuevo tan confusa que hasta se me hacia distante la habitación y la personas como si estuviera soñando, empecé a cabecear un poco pues no podía mantenerme de pie adecuadamente, los parpados se me caían sobre los ojos y en un intento de ponerme alerta sentí varias miradas sobre mí.

-Mikan!.- oí que la voz de Natsume me hablaba y Dios! Como sentí calidez en su tono de preocupación y sabía que no estaba en el mejor momento de sentirme feliz por oír mi nombre salir de su boca pero incontrolablemente lo sentía, volteé a verlo y vi que sus ojos proyectaban preocupación y GENUINA preocupación por mí, lo que me provoco de nuevo algo en mi estomago y tuve unas ganas de sonreír pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Cuando salí de aquel trance tan raro me sentí de nuevo despierta y alerta.

-Ni hablar.- dije mientras me trataba de tranquilizar el pulso.

-Ustedes chicos?.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Ikuto y a Natsume simultáneamente, pero ninguno hizo mueca de acceder a su propuesta.-Pues que mal porque no les había explicado la parte que seguía después de que me negaran.- dijo mientras sacaba de su pantalón una pistola que apunto hacia mí.

-Que nos vas a matar?.- dijo Natsume mientras intentaba controlar su parte voz inexpresive y su parte voz sarcástica.

-En efecto, quisieran reconsiderarlo o lo dejamos así?.-dijo mientras apuntaba ahora a Ikuto.

Los tres nos miramos, yo ahora estaba con el pulso más acelerado que nunca, si nos mataban, yo no iba a poder hacer nada, me sentía tan fuera de mi y confundida que no podría dar ni cinco pasos sin caerme o pensar en que dirección estaba caminando.

-Bueno me parece justo decir en este momento, que ese líquido que acabas de tomar de va a matar dentro de poco tiempo.- dijo él mientras volteaba su rostro con su cicatriz hacia mí, ahora si me empecé a preocupar voltee a ver a mis compañeros que no me volteaban a ver a mi sino al tipo de traje.- Pero no te precipites yo tengo la cura en mis manos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Entonces ¿Qué será?.- dijo mientras pateaba uno de los vidrios que habían caído al suelo al romperse el vaso.

No sabía qué hacer y sentía que estaba desfallecer, sentía todo mi cuerpo mojado y confundido, estaba negando con la cabeza cuando empezó a sonar una alarma, en el silencio en el que estábamos tuve la sensación de que el cerebro de me movía a causa del volumen de la alarma, me puse las manos en las orejas para limitar el sonido y que mi cerebro dejara de palpitar y dar vueltas violentamente pues mi visión de hacia borrosa y mi cuerpo empezaba a trastabillar, pero sabía que esa sería nuestra oportunidad.

* * *

QUE TAL? bueno, malo, feo, espantoso, very good, excelente? todos sus comentarios y preguntas en reviews, me encanta que hagan preguntas en los reviews porque me rei con algunas ocurrencias de algunas personitas, me encantan *-*, bueno tengo a new cellphone asi que quien tenga puede preguntar por mi numero :) encantada

Gracias por todo de nuevo chicas, me han acompañado un año mas se los agradesco profundamente, Lu, Ana ya saben que las amo mis amores, que las extrañoo muchisimo a ver cuando me dejan un review! las quiero

quiero a todas, quiero al mundo entero saben?, y quiero muchas cosas

Les mando un beso, cuidense y dejen REVIEW!

-AngelGirl1-


	43. El antídoto

Otra historia de amor

NOTA: no me pertenece NADA :'(

feliz año nuevo primero que nada espero que todo sus deseos de cumplan este año y los que vienen, el primer capitulo del año, y LES DIGO ALGO? ya se va a acabar la historia! Ya tengo casi todos los capitulos, espero que les vaya a gustar este cortito pero lo tenía que terminar así, jiji, los quiero mucho a todos

y otra cosa, quien entienda ingles, escribí un fic sobre las crónicas de Narnia y pues ME GUSTO MUCHO LA HISTORIA, si quieren la puedo volver a escribir en español :)

bueno les dejo este capitulo, disfrutenlo, y espero que les gustee mucho

* * *

Capitulo 43: El antídoto

No sabía qué hacer y sentía que estaba desfallecer, sentía todo mi cuerpo mojado y confundido, estaba negando con la cabeza cuando empezó a sonar una alarma, en el silencio en el que estábamos tuve la sensación de que el cerebro de me movía a causa del volumen de la alarma, me puse las manos en las orejas para limitar el sonido y que mi cerebro dejara de palpitar y dar vueltas violentamente pues mi visión de hacia borrosa y mi cuerpo empezaba a trastabillar, pero sabía que esa sería nuestra oportunidad.

Tuve como un dejá vú, pues todas las luces empezaron a parpadear rojo, el señor se fue corriendo tras el pasillo, y entonces, escuché golpes, y gente golpeándose contra el suelo, todo estaba borroso y me sentía muy débil, escuché como golpeaban a los guardias de mis lado y unas manos grandes y fuertes me agarraron el hombro y la barbilla, cuando volteé la cabeza vi unos ojos casi rojos, color rubí, me veían con una expresión preocupada.

-Mikan!.- dijo mientras me desplomaba hacia su cuerpo, olía delicioso, incluso ante aquella situación.

-Natsume…-dije tratando de articular palabra.-no puedo…

-El antídoto, Natsume!.- escuché la voz de Ikuto detrás de Natsume.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí!.- oí a Natsume.-Quieres que la maten?.- dijo mientras oía el palpitar de su corazón en mi oreja, y todavía oía horriblemente ese maldito ruido de las alarmas.

-Se va a morir sin el estúpido antídoto, el imbécil lo tiene!.- escuché gritar a Ikuto que se de repente de iluminaba de blanco y después de rojo, como si estuviera manchado de sangre.

-Hay que buscarlo.- dijo Natsume mientras me cargaba en sus brazos.

-Natsume, tenemos…- dije tratando de abrir más los parpados pues se me caían y se me hacían más pesados delo normal.-Que salir de aquí.-dije susurrándole.

Me paso los brazos por su cuello y después colocó sus manos debajo de mis rodillas y espalda.

Vi como salíamos de la habitación corriendo y de repente todo se volvió borroso sentí nauseas al instante y cerré los ojos evitando tener arcadas.

Escuché varios pasos en el mismo pasillo de nosotros y vi como Ikuto les pegaba, y derrumbaba uno por uno, ninguno le pego un golpe grave, se llevo unos golpes pero no duros.

Todo me daba vueltas y me lleve una mano a la cabeza frunciendo el seño.

-Que hago aquí?.- dije mientras miraba alrededor todos moviéndose de una forma muy rápida.

-Mikan.- dijo Natsume a mi lado. - Mikan.- volvió a repetir porque no volteaba, pero cuando lo hice me volteó a ver a los ojos.-Falta poco para que se te pase el efecto, tienes que aguantar.

-No puedo mas, Natsume.- dije mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza para atrás.

-Mikan!, escúchame, vamos a salir de esta, tienes que resistir okay?.- dijo mientras me sostenía la cabeza para que lo viera, sus ojos me penetraron y sentí, sentí algo en el estomago, me sentía de repente nerviosa de estar a su lado, me mordí el labio, asimilando lo que pasaba alrededor de mi.

-Si.-dije mientras trataba de bajarme de sus brazos pero él no lo hacía.- bájame, estoy bien.

-El problema es que no estás bien Mikan!.- dijo él mientras me ponía de pie pero me pasaba una mano por la cintura.

-YA! Despejado, vamos!.- escuché la voz de Ikuto gritar mientras vimos un pájaro volando hacia nosotros nos dio una vuelta y después siguió por el pasillo.

-Vamos! Sigue al pájaro.- dijo Natsume mientras me volvía a coger en brazos y veía como Ikuto y Natsume salían tras el pájaro.

Giramos hacia la derecha buscando la puerta, que mágicamente y gracias al cielo apareció delante de nosotros por un pasillo largo y extenso, pero entonces apareció una persona en medio del pasillo.

-No, no, no, por favor chicos!, esto no es así.- dijo mientras alardeaba con una jeringa en la mano.

* * *

Natsume PDV**

El bastardo salió en el medio del pasillo sosteniendo una jeringa en la mano.

-No, no, no, por favor chicos!.- dijo moviendo la jeringa de un dedo de su mano izquierda a otro.- esto no es así.

-Somos tres contra uno, enserio si quiera quieres intentarlo?.- dijo Ikuto

-Mas bien son dos contra uno, en todo caso ya le falta poco tiempo.-dijo, sentí como me empezaron a temblar los músculos del enojo por que Mikan se movía conmigo, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan era lo único que podía pensar y NO la podía sacar?, la necesito sacar de aquí, la volteé a ver y vi que estaba con los parpados caído pero los ojos abiertos, estaba palida y estaba desplomada en sus brazos, no tenía la más mínima fuerza, cuando levantó la cabeza y me volvió a mirar, sentí ganas de no querer soltarla jamás, de no dársela a nadie, de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, PERO NADA ESTABA BIEN!

-Danos el antídoto o te mato.- dije con la voz cargada de furia.

-Aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa y apuntando a la jeringa.- hay solución para el veneno para tres personas.- dijo mientras la deslizaba hacia arriba.- Veran, deberán suponer que era para ustedes tres pero solo la nena tomo el veneno, así que, esto no nos sirve no?.- dijo mientras apretaba la jeringa y un liquido empezó a caer al suelo dos terceras partes estaban entre vidrios ya pegados al suelo y el liquido pronto se hizo de un color verde horrible.

-Dámelo.- dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Mira, si me la dejas aquí a ella, obviamente, los dejo escapar, a ustedes.- dijo mientras arqueaba las cejas.- es una nena!, por favor, no significa nada para ustedes o si?.- dijo mientras nos miraba simultáneamente, entonces sentí el cuerpo de Mikan tensándose en mis brazos.

-Natsume, déjame y vete. Dijo con voz temblorosa, que?, está loca, el veneno le hizo algo.

-No te quieras hacer la heroína, castaña.- dije mientras la volteaba a ver con aire enojado.

-Enserio Natsume, vete!, mejor una que los tres no?.- dijo mientras me volteaba a ver.

-No te voy a dejar aquí entendido?.-dije mientras volteaba a ver como la jeringa colgaba de la mano del tipo.

-Tanto de importo?.- dijo mientras me volteaba a ver y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Esa pregunta me cachó desprevenido, y sí, me importaba, no quería que le pasara nada, la quería conmigo, conmigo?, conmigo sí, la quería conmigo y apenas me estaba dando cuenta que la quería, que lo único que necesitaba era estar con ella.

-Se les acaba el tiempo.- dijo con voz ronca y mirando el reloj.

-Ikuto, agarra a Mikan por favor.- dije mientras le pasaba el delicado cuerpo de Mikan a sus brazos y recibía una mirada de él.- cuando empiece con él, tú la sacas de aquí, no es peros.

Ikuto asintió y yo me acerqué a la mitad del pasillo, sabía que tendría que utilizar el cuerpo a cuerpo pues mis alices no funcionaban con aquello.

-Entonces que será?.- dijo mientras sonreía como loco.

-Nada, será que nos daras el antídoto.- dije mientras estaba a un metro de él y levante la mano hacia la jeringa.- si es que no quieres que te lastime.

-Que?, por favor eres un bebe para mi!.- dijo mientras se reía fingidamente.

Le di una patada en el estomago que apenas lo tocó porque se movió oí a Ikuto corriendo hacia la puerta y al tipo intentando agarrarlo pero le di otra patada para que no le tocara ni un pelo a Mikan, los tenía que sacar de ahí, fuera como fuera y vivos.

Se le cayó la jeringa al suelo y rodó a la otra pared, mientras yo le lanzaba puñetazos a la cara y patadas a los costados.

-Que? Enamorado de ella?.- dijo con voz ronca y tenía la cara llena de sudor por el esfuerzo.

No contesté pues realmente en aquel momento no sabía que contestar.

Me lanzó un puñetazo al estomago que no me pude mover, y me dejó sin aire, se lanzó hacia el otro lado del pasillo y agarro la jeringa y no se si accidentalmente o a propósito la jeringa se encajo en la mano, y todo el antídoto de derramo dentro y fuera del cuerpo.

El tipo se desplomo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, me levanté todavía sin mucho aire en los pulmones y boqueando agarre la jeringa y corrí fuera del edificio.

* * *

Mikan PDV**

Sentía los brazos tensos de Ikuto mientras me agarraban, salimos por la puerta que empujó con la pierna.

-Mikan!.- gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo las identifique como las de mi mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de Natsume

-Estas bien?.- llegó Ruka, mientras me tocaba la cara con la mano.

-Tenemos que irnos, no hay tiempo.- dijo la voz fría de Hotaru.- Donde está Natsume?

-Qué? No ha salido.- dije mientras me levantaba un poco la mano a la cabeza y después volteé a mí alrededor.

Había un tigre muy grande y después dos motos a su lado, en una estaban Sumire con el pelo verde oscuro brilloso y mirándonos como impactada.

-Vamos, iras conmigo.- dijo Ruka mientras me agarraba de los brazos de Ikuto, sentí la diferencia pues Ruka era un poco, poco más bajo de Ikuto y aunque era musculoso sentía su calor que emitía hacia mi cuerpo.

Me condujo hacia el tigre me subió me sostuvo y después se subió detrás, sentía el calor que la piel del animal me producía en las piernas y después me percate que tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro derecho de Ruka y alado de su cuello. Ikuto se subió a la moto que quedaba libre y Hotaru se subió detrás de él, poniéndose el casco de jirafa, sonreí mientras me volteaba a ver, en la parte de arriba tenía unos cuernitos y unas orejas de jirafas bien bonitas.

Entonces se oyó un golpe en la puerta, no vi mucho solo a Natsume con la mano en el estómago y se subió delante de la moto con Sumire sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda a Ruka y oí que susurraba un denada.

Sumire empezó a gritar que ella siempre supo que estábamos ahí y que Natsume era genial, pero no la oía mucho, estaba aliviada que Natsume estuviera bien, claro que también Ikuto.

-Como nos encontraron?.- le pregunté a Ruka mientras las motos y el tigre empezaron a correr a la par por entre la calles oscuras de la ciudad muy poca gente circulaba y todas las que nos prestaban atención se nos quedaban viendo vario rato.

-Hotaru te puso una camarita y vimos a donde te llevaban.- dijo el mientras su aliento caliente calló sobre su cara, provocándole que un poco de color se le subiera a la cara.

Escuché una moto cerca del tigre pero este no tenía intento de moverse sino que se movía ágilmente, escuché la voz de Natsume sobre mi mente confundida.

-Ruka, esta envenenada, nos quitaron los alices, y necesitamos llegar.- dijo la voz de Natsume.

-Esta envenenada?.- escuché gritar a Sumire.

-No hay antídoto?.- pregunto Ruka, mientras me ponía una mano en la cintura porque me estaba ladeando y mi cuerpo no parecía responder.

-Ya no queda nada pero tengo una muestra, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la escuela.- dijo Natsume mientras le decía Sumire que dejara de gritar.

-Ya no…- dije yo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y la hundí en el hombro de Ruka, vi que se puso algo nervioso pero no me soltó.

-Mikan, aguanta un poco más, ya vamos a llegar!.- me dijo en el oído.

-Ruka, enserio, ya no… puedo.- dije mientras cerré los ojos y vi como se oscurecía a mi alrededor sólo escuché gritar mi nombre varias veces en mi oído y una mano se posó en mi mejilla antes de que me hundiera en lo que fuera que me estuviera cubriendo en el momento.

* * *

Finalito? que pasara

dejenme sus reviews que son como el oxigeno para mi, las quiero, los quiero, les deseo lo mejor!

love you all. cuidense.

**NOTAAA MUY IMPORTANTE-** TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW pero que no tienen cuenta les agradesco mucho porque son tan lindaaaaaaaaaaaaas :), les quisiera poder contestar, les quiero decir que muchas gracias que gracias a ustedes yo sigo escribiendo, y que me he convertido en unpoco mejor de como empece. 3

-AngelGirl1-


	44. Tensión

Otra historia de amor.

NOTA: no me pertenece nada! :( que tristeza

* * *

HACE MUCHO QUE NO SUBO! porque? por lo mismo de siempre, se que soy una niña pequeña que no deberia tener muchas cosas que hacer, pero tengo MUCHISIMA TAREA, me explotan CADA DOS SEMANAS TENGO DESTIVALES porque lo que tengo que ensayar cais todos los dias por mucho tiempo EXAMENES! en mi escuela y estoy presentando para entrar a prepa. todo se me junta. es demasiado. ESCRIBIR es mi vida. pero simplemente no se me da mucho la inspiración por lo ocupada que estoy. asi que espero que disfruten el capitulo. SE QUE NO ESTA MUYYYYYY INTERESANTE! pero el próximo lo será yo se que sí. Creanme. Las quiero mucho!

* * *

Capítulo 43: Tensión

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía totalmente pesado, mi cabeza descansaba sobre algo muy esponjoso pero aun así me dolía mucho la cabeza, no llegaba suficiente aire a mis pulmones y eso hacía que respiraba entrecortadamente.

Cuando trato de levantarse, apenas se intento mover todo su cuerpo reclamo dándole un espasmo de dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, todo su cuerpo se tenso y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no terminar llorando.

Empecé a jadear y traté en concentrarme en las voces que me rodeaban para ignorar el dolor.

-Necesita el antibiótica ahora- escuché decir a Hotaru mientras se acercaba su voz.

-Todavía no lo han podido producir- dijo Ruka con un tono bajo pero al parecer el estaba a mi lado izquierdo.

-No le queda mucho tiempo- dijo una voz que reconocí como al de Ikuto.

Alguien me agarró la mano y la apretó, lo único que pude hacer fue devolver el apretón cuando trate de voltear la cabeza hacia mi mano derecha para ver quien la había agarrado jadeé.

Mi cabeza me daba punzadas muy fuertes y después de mi jadeó provoqué un sonido de dolor que irrumpió en toda la habitación, sentía como el dolor se apoderaba de mi mente y que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Mikan, no te muevas- me dijo mi mejor amiga.

-Hotaru…me duele!- dije con la voz quebrada sentía como el agua se formaba bajo mis parpados pero no salió ninguna gota, me sentí derrotada, no me podía mover y no podía hacer funcionar a mis alices.

Escuché un golpe en la pared muy fuerte, alguien le pegó a la pared no pude saber quién.

-Natsume, creo que estas demasiado herido como para que sigas golpeándote- escuche la voz de Sumire que no tenía pena en decirle eso. –Necesitas curarte las heridas.

-Esto no debería estar pasando, que diablos pasa con esta escuela, Nos van a terminar matando a todos, como permiten que pase esto estando dentro de la maldita escuela!.- escuché la voz de Natsume agregando más blasfemias y cargada de enojo pero igualmente controlada y su tono de voz bajo.

Nadie dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, el silencio no era incomodo era más como para que cada quien pensara lo que quisiera.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta y alguien la abrió.

-lo han conseguido?- Oí la voz de Hotaru a mi lado.

-Al parecer no hemos podido recrear el medicamento pero quedo una muestra dentro del bote que Hyuuga trajo, puede que podamos expandir las gotas para formar un antídoto suficiente para curarla- Dijo una voz que me sonaba extrañamente familiar, no lo reconocía pero diciendo la verdad pensar en mi estado me dolía mucho por lo que ni siquiera lo intente.

-En cuánto tiempo va a estar eso?- Oí la voz ronca de Ruka.

-No lo sabemos, quizás en una hora- respondió la otra voz.

-No hay suficiente tiempo- oí decir a Natsume, me lo imagine con su pelo despeinado, sus ojos rojos fulminantes, con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y recargado en la pared, me empecé a poner nerviosa de un momento a otro y al imaginármelo así pensé en quizás abrazarlo y verlo a los ojos.

Me imagine algo como los dos agarrándonos la mano caminando debajo de mi árbol favorito comiendo los deliciosos Fluffys, y yo sonriendo, todo eso me provocó una sensación renovadora y por un momento no sentí el dolor, pero mi cuerpo se tensó con el pensamiento de que eso nunca iba a ser posible, Natsume no gustaba de nadie, y nunca lo haría porque lo conocía muy bien para si quiera hacerme una imagen en la cabeza así como para que pudiera hacerse realidad.

Lo conocía y me dolía tener que aceptarlo yo misma porque sabía que nunca iba a realmente amarme. Justo cuando me había dado cuenta de que realmente Yo sí lo quería.

Apreté la mano de Hotaru ante el nuevo dolor que me sumía ahora no solo el dolor físico sino el dolor de que nunca iba a estar con la persona que quería, ahora le intentaba ver el lado bueno, que tal, si…

Encuentro a otra persona.

Me ahorro el dolor de que me rechace.

No tengo que regalarle nada nunca.

Seguiremos siendo amigos.

No voy a tener que soportarlo.

Pero me lastimaba yo sola pensando puras mentiras y sabía que yo lo estaba evitando, la conversación que se desarrollaba fuera de mi mente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para intervenir en la de mis pensamientos.

Bueno lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es dejar de quererlo para no sufrir yo no?, porque simplemente no puede aparecer alguien que me ame y yo lo ame y nos casemos y tener un final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas?, yo sabía bien la respuesta. Porque precisamente, son cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Sentía toda la tensión acumulada en la habitación, mi cuerpo estaba recargado en una esquina, todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de tierra pero lo único en lo que me podía concentrar en este momento era en el caminar de el chico más guapo de la escuela, de un lado a otro.

Ruka estaba alado de la cama de Mikan, mirándola de vez en cuando con cara angustiada. Hotaru estaba del otro lado, agarrándole la mano y de vez en cuando le susurraba algo. Mikan parecía con mucho dolor, de vez en cuando movía su cabeza un poco o hacia muecas de dolor, lo que me producía un pequeño espasmo en el estómago.

Ikuto en cambio estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta, mientras miraba a la cama pero sin realmente estar observando, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa en ese mismo momento.

Natsume, increíblemente guapo, estaba caminando enfrente de mí. Aunque lo escondía bastante bien yo sabía que estaba preocupado, tenía las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por su pelo, estaba todo embarrado, con rasguños, y parecía haberse lastimado seriamente la pierna pero se había negado a que lo curara. Lo volví a intentar.

-Natsume, me dejas ver tus heridas? – pregunté con una voz muy insegura casi quebrada.

-No, no quiero- me volteó a ver con la mismo expresión de siempre como si nunca le importara que a mí me importaba el, no importa cuantas personas le dijeran que estuviera loca por él, el simplemente se marchaba, no importa que yo lideraba su grupo de fans, porque a él simplemente le molestaba yo. Cuando lo único que trato de hacer es poder acercarme a él, obviamente durante todo el tiempo que llevo con él, he fallado pues siempre consigue evitarme y siempre que me mira igual me produce una sensación extraña de que simplemente soy un estorbo.

-Tal vez, deberías dejar que Sumire te revise las heridas- Ruka dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su mejor amiga, Natsume lo volteó a ver y supe que había accedido pues se había sentado cerca de una silla.

Caminé hacia el despacio, mientras en mi camino agarraba unas venas, alcohol y algodón para limpiar sus heridas, coloque las botellas y lo que necesitaba en la mesa que estaba junto a él.

Levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y vi que tenía sangre seca cerca en la frente, con manos firmes para no parecer totalmente nerviosa por curarlo, agarré el algodón y el alcohol y lo mojé un poco.

-Probablemente te arda.- Dije casi en un susurro mientras después de unos segundos de que no me dijera nada, pase sobre la herida cuidadosamente mientras limpiaba la herida. No hizo ninguna mueca, pero vi que tenso un poco su mano.

Cuando le quité toda la tierra de la herida, vi que tenia un corte no muy profundo pero suficiente para que se infectara, agarré una gasa, la rompí con los dientes mientras con la otra mano le sostenía el cabello para atrás para que no cayera en la herida, cuando por fin se la pude poner y arreglar, me separe un poco de él.

-Tienes alguna otra herida?- pregunté muy insegura de nuevo pues su sola presencia me intimidaba de nuevo me empezaron a temblar un poco las manos.

No dijo nada, solo se levantó un poco la manga arriba del antebrazo y me mostro una herida de casi todo el antebrazo, toda su camisa de había manchado, me acerqué a el de nuevo y cuando le agarre la mano para examinarla mejor, la puerta se abrió, el apartó la mirada de su herida directamente hacia la puerta y tras ver que era el doctor, se soltó de mi agarre y se acercó a la cama.

¿Ni siquiera me dijo nada? ¿Porque todos están tan preocupados por ella? ¿ Que hace ella que yo no puedo hacer?¿Porque ella es tan importante?... ¿Por qué yo soy tan insignificante?.

-Al parecer hemos encontrado por fin la forma de reproducir el antídoto.- dijo el hermano de Hotaru. –Pero aún así la vamos a tener internada durante varios días para que se reponga.

Se acerco a Mikan, le volteó el antebrazo y le aplico el antídoto mediante una aguja.

Poco a poco el liquido se empezó a vaciar de la jeringa, nadie habló parecía que nadie respiraba, me costó más del tiempo necesario para darme cuenta de que Ikuto estaba detrás de mí, era demasiado alto, mi cabeza apenas le llegaba al hombro, volví mi mirada hacia Mikan.

-Cuanto tiempo tardará para que le haga afecto?- preguntó Ikuto detrás de mí.

-Unos cuantos minutos deberían de ser- respondió.

Nadie hablaba y eso entraba totalmente en mis nervios, poco a poco pude identificar que las uñas se me empezaban a hacer más largas, innecesariamente estaba utilizando mi alice por lo nerviosa que estaba, trate de controlarme fijé mi rostro en el de Mikan.

Su rostro poco a poco se empezó a relajar el rostro hasta que se arqueó y respiro una gran bocanada de aire, cuando se volvió a recostar por completo en la cama su respiración de nuevo se volvió acompasada y relajó todo el cuerpo por completo, parecía como si estuviera dormida y no como si la acabaran de aliviar, por un momento siguió la tensión pero después, todos se dispersaron menos yo, la atmosfera se sentía ligera. Por primera vez pude comprobar que cuando tu estas tenso, también puedes tensar a las demás personas, pero no podía todavía creer, como es que Mikan podía hacer que Ruka y Natsume se tensaran, a ellos de verdad les importaba ella. Aceptar esto fue un dolor doble, para mi orgullo y para mi corazón.

¿Porque todo tiene que ser ella? Por primera vez, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?

* * *

TRES DIAS! Llevaba tres misericordiosos días dentro de aquí, es tiempo de escaparme de aquí antes de que me vuelva loca.

* * *

Finito. que les parecio? dejenme Reviews, POR CIERTO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO! me gusta muchos leerlos.

las quiero como si fueran mi oxigeno. las amo. BELIEVE IN EVERYTHING BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS REACHABLE

-AngelGirl1-


	45. Corre y no mires atrás

Capitulo 45.

Corre y no mires atrás

NOTA: nada de esto me pertenece, cuando lo haga, lo sabrán.

* * *

Chicas lamento haberme tardado tanto pero presientooooooooooo dentro de mi que éste capitulo se los compensare, esperen el final y dejenme un review las amo chicas! son mi razón de ser.

* * *

Un día más aquí y me volveré loca, necesito salir de aquí ya!

Me senté en la cama aún con la bata del hospital puesta y con las sabanas encima de mi, tenía el pelo hecho un desastre debido a que no me lo había peinado después de bañarme, me di cuenta de que lo tenía demasiado largo y me ondulaba unos 5 cm arriba de la cintura.

Escuché pasos fuera de mi puerta, y vi una sombra pasar por la cortina de la ventana del cuarto, me recosté rápido, cerré los ojos y trate de respirar profundamente y calmadamente para que el aparato al que estaba conectada no demostrara que estaba despierta.

La puerta se abrió y se escucharon pasos en el piso blanco y lustroso, escuché como los pasos se acercaban a mi cama lentamente y después oí como presionaban unos botones de la maquina a lado de mi. Después de unos segundos, se escucharon de nuevo los pasos hacia la puerta y finalmente se escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse.

Abrí los ojos, me senté y con mi mano izquierda me empecé a quitar la intravenosa que tenía en la mano derecha en mi muñeca, estaba atado con una cinta, cuando me la quité de mi piel, sentí un dolor punzante pero no le di mucha importancia en el momento pues sabía que me habían puesto un sedante para que no escapara. Cuando termine de quitarme las dos intravenosas de mis dos manos me levante de la cama y pise el piso frio y resbalosos debajo de mis pies. Caminé hacia el baño y me mire la cara, tenía pequeñas bolsas moradas debajo de mis ojos y mis mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal debido al tratamiento, agarré el cepillo y me peine el pelo enredado, cuando terminé, me lo até con un listón rojo, que la enfermera me había regalado, en una cola de caballo.

Me lavé la cara con el agua fría para poder despejarme un poquito del sedante que me había entrado en el cuerpo y después me sequé la cara con la toalla. Caminé de vuelta al cuarto y directo a la ventana que daba hacia los edificios de la escuela. Cuando caminé sonó el pequeño controlador que alguien me había puesto, durante los tres días que había pasado aquí pude descubrir que el controlador me deja usar mis alices cuando quiera y los que quiera pero el problema es el tiempo que los utilice. Al pasar varios segundos mi fuerza se empieza a drenar rápidamente y finalmente tengo que dejar de utilizar mi alice para no morir de cansancio.

Vi mi pie y lo levante un poco para ver le tiempo que me quedaba y sonreí, me quedaban unos pocos minutos, sabía que me tenía que ir hoy del hospital porque a partir de hoy nadie esperará que me vaya de aquí, digo, ningún alumno de la clase de habilidades "avanzadas" como ahora preferían decirle en vez de peligrosa, se quedaba tanto tiempo en el hospital, por lo que cualquier persona que me pusiera mi controlador habría esperado que huyera los primeros tres días. Bueno ahora sólo tenía que esperar unos minutos antes de que se me cayera el controlador.

Busqué la manija de la ventana y pronto descubrí que no tenía manija, bueno, eso era demasiado lógico ya que bueno este piso es en el único al que ponen a "los niños avanzados" y debí de pensar antes de que no tendría manija las ventanas pues sería demasiado fácil para nosotros escaparnos de aquí. Vi un cable de electricidad que empezaba justo arriba de mi ventana y que bajaba directamente a un convertidor de energía, esas cosas grandes y grises que sostienen muchos cables de energía, cuando mucho eran unos 30 metros de largo del cable y del convertidor que estaba más o menos a una altura de 50 metros del piso podría utilizar mi Alice de elevación y bajar lentamente de ahí.

Fui al pequeño armario blanco que estaba dentro del cuarto cerca de la puerta, lo abrí y vi que lo único que había eran batas, batas blancas, batas horribles de hospital, agarré un gancho que sostenía una bata y cerré el armario, volví a la ventana y puse mi mano en el vidrio frio, cuando mi mano estaba atravesando el cristal de la ventana y sentía como mis energías se empezaban a poco a poco a disminuir escuché pasos en el pasillo del hospital, devolví mi mano dentro del cuarto, corrí a mi cama, me tapé con la sábana, pretendí conectarme de nuevo las agujas y rápidamente me quite el listón del cabello alborotándomelo un poco solo cuando volví a bajar la mano se abrió la puerta.

* * *

-Me parece increíble que Mikan todavía no haya salido del hospital no te parece?- dijo mi mejor amigo mientras caminábamos por el patio de la escuela, muchas chicas se paraban a vernos y querían acercarse pero inmediatamente las hacíamos que se fueran.

-No va a tardar mucho- respondí pasándome una mano por el pelo, caminábamos hacia nuestras clases especiales.

-Lo raro es que no nos dejan verla, a mí siempre me han dejado verte Natsume.

-La están aislando, no sé porque quizás otro estúpido plan de Persona para probarla- dije mientras llegábamos al bosque.

-No losé pero creo que es muy peligroso que salga en su estado.- dijo Ruka. –Todavía tiene que quedarse unos cuantos días más debido a su tratamiento.

-Hn, nos vemos después de clases- Dije yo mientras le daba la espalda y me metía dentro del bosque, a unos cuantos metros más adelante detecté la presencia de dos hombres y una mujer sentados en un árbol. Iban en mi clase pero nunca me interesaron demasiado para conocer sus nombres, todos eran aburridos y extraños, pero al cabo de unos metros más aun estando lejos pude escuchar su conversación.

-¿Qué?- dijo la niña. –¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, completamente, escuché cuando Persona le estaba diciendo el director.- dijo el chico con una voz ronca.

Entonces ahí fue cuando me interesé me acerque un poco más para escuchar pero aún así no hubieran podido detectar mi presencia, estaban muy distraídos.

-¿Pero porque lo hizo?- dijo el otro muchacho que estaba con ellos.

-No losé, quizás por la condición de Natsume, todos sabemos que su Alice es tipo cuatro.

Ahora sí, ¿qué diablos están hablando?.

-Pero ¿porqué ella lo haría? Digo, nunca había escuchado de nadie que hubiera hecho eso.

-Es que, ¿Mikan, tomando las misiones de Natsume?, no lo puedo creer.

Algo dentro de mí hizo contacto, esa era la razón por la que no me habían asignado misiones desde hace dos meses, esa idiota tomó mis misiones.

No seguí escuchando más de su conversación y empecé a correr en dirección al hospital.

* * *

Entraron a la habitación pues sentí una ráfaga de viento cálido entrar en la habitación, no abrí los ojos para ver quién era no me moví aunque tenía un mechón de mi pelo cayendo ligeramente sobre mi mejilla y me daba cosquillas, oí pasos aproximándose a mi cama y repentinamente un aroma familiar llego hasta mis sentidos.

Trate de pensar en otra cosa pues sentía repentinamente que mis parpados se empezaban a mover, respire profundamente tan discretamente como pude y después sentí la presencia junto a lado de mi camilla, irradiaba frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Una mano fría, que mando un escalofrío por mi espalda, tomo mi muñeca y la volteó para ver mi antebrazo, sentí como la intravenosa se resbalaba del brazo puesto que no había tenido tiempo de pegarla bien.

Oí como la persona reía por lo bajo, una risa que me heló los huesos y finalmente supe quien era quien estaba en mi habitación. Trate de calmarme y de no notar el frío contacto de la piel contra la mía.

Rápidamente ideé un plan para escaparme de ahí pues pronto me haría algo y antes de que pudiera hacerlo habría descubierto que estaba despierta.

Sentí su fría mano en mi garganta y abrí rápido mis párpados todavía ajustándose a la luz, moví mi mano derecha que era la que tenía libre y aplique fuerza de aire que saliera de ésta, lo que provocó que Persona se estrellara contra la pared del cuarto, no se cayó como yo esperaba pero lo que pude prever en su cara fue la sorpresa, me levante de un salto de la cama y utilicé de nuevo el mismo alice para golpearlo de nuevo contra la pared, la tercera vez que lo hice empecé a sentir como mi energía se drenaba de mi cuerpo poco a poco, Persona por fin de movió de la pared a duras penas apareciendo del otro lado de la pared, con la energía que me quedaba busque entrar en su mente, pese que había muchas fortalezas, la sorpresa de que estuviera invadiendo su mente provocó una grieta en la gran pared de su mente y pude entrar y dejarlo inconsciente, aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho, la puerta seguía abierta y escuché pasos en el pasillo, con tan solo mover mi mano en la dirección de la puerta, ésta se cerró con rapidez, me volví a acostar en la cama exhausta cuando la puerta se abrió fue de nuevo todo un deja vú todo mi energía se esfumo haciendo a Persona invisible, y el sueño empezó a invadir mi mente.

Sentí extrañamente una presencia a lado de mi cama de nuevo pero totalmente diferente, el calor que desprendía se expandía en toda la habitación y esto hizo que le entraran más ganas de dormirse.

-No estás dormida- dijo la voz más inesperada que pensaba, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente por el cansancio deje de cubrir a Persona pues sentía mi cuerpo tan debilitado que si seguía haciéndolo probablemente me mataría, vi los ojos de Natsume que se movían en dirección al cuerpo dónde Persona yacía en el piso, su cara no tuvo modificaciones sólo miró el cuerpo perezosamente y después volvió sus ojos hacia los míos, todo mi cuerpo parecía emitir pequeños choques eléctricos sólo por su simple presencia en la habitación.

Me levanté de la cama rodeándolo para ir a parar en frente de persona, la bata ondulaba tras mis pasos y mi cuerpo entero temblaba tanto que dudaba si me iba a caer en los lapsos de mis pasos. Cuando puse mis rodillas en el suelo frío coloqué mis manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Persona, me adentré en sus últimos recuerdos tras pasar de nuevo su barrera y eliminé desde la parte en la que vino del bosque a buscarme así que sólo recordaría que se encontraba en el bosque, o tan sólo eso esperaba, Natsume no dijo anda mientras hacía todo el procedimiento de borrar su memoria y cuando estaba poniendo mi mano en la frente de persona para transportarlo su mano fuerte de detuvo la muñeca.

-¿Tienes intención de suicidarte?, me soltó la mano y puso su palma de la mano en la frente de persona antes de que pudiera utilizar su alice, le quite su mano y tele transporte yo misma a Persona al bosque, la imagen en mi cabeza quedo un poco borrosa antes de mandarlo pero lo hice y al final supe que lo había hecho bien.

-Cuando yo ocasiono problemas, prefiero solucionarlos yo sola- le dije a Natsume mientras me recargaba en la pared con la mano y me paraba a duras penas.

Me acerque a la cama dónde el estaba parado a un lado, y me recosté en ella, de repente la cama se me hizo tan cómoda y el ambiente tan tranquilo que me entraron de nuevo unas ganas repentinas de dormir mucho tiempo, pero sabía que esta era mi única oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Me levante con el cuerpo temblando del cansancio y cada paso me costaba más trabajo sabía que no iba a poder traspasar el cristal con tan sólo la poca energía que tenía así que tenía que idear algo más. Recuerdo haber visto una escaleras de servicio al otro lado del edificio probablemente si nadie me veía podía llegar hasta el primer piso y así poder salir de este hospital e ir a mi cuarto.

Oí como el controlador de mi tobillo por fin de abría y caía al suelo con un ruido metálico.

-El pasillo está despejado- dijo la voz fría de Natsume tras de mí, su voz hizo que de nuevo varios choque eléctricos pasaran por todo mi cuerpo.

-Perfecto- dije yo mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta y empecé a caminar rápido a como podía hacia el pasillo que me llevara hacia las escaleras de emergencia, oía a Natsume detrás de mí.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta que decía EVACUACIÓN, Natsume sofocó una risa.

-¿Escaleras? ¿Es una broma?- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta.

-No tengo ni tiempo ni energía para otra cosa, nadie te pidió tu compañía- dije irritada por su tono de voz.

-Pues si estamos en eso, nadie te pidió que me ayudaras, si eso es como tu lo deseas llamar- dijo él en tono de voz completamente serio, tan serio, que me tuve que voltear a verlo, no entendí de que estaba hablando.

-¿Ayudarte?¿A qué?- no recuerdo haberlo ayudado en nada, me volteé mientras abría la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, la luz del sol entró en el pasillo con tanta intensidad que mis ojos se achicaron, salí y una ráfaga de viento me desacomodo el cabello, empecé a bajar las escaleras de metal, estaba descalza y el frío del metal en los pies me daban de vez en cuando escalofríos.

-¿Ah si? Ahora, no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, que pena- dijo mientras me seguía levantando la voz, al parecer no había ningún guardia alrededor de ese tramo.

-Para eso! No entiendo de que hablas! – le contesté pero mi voz no salió tan segura como lo creía pues estaba muy cansada.

-Para tú de mentirme- dijo con voz seria cuando habíamos llegado ya a los últimos peldaños, mis pies tocaron el pasto fresco y mojado y de nuevo me sentí de cinco años.

Me volteé a ver a Natsume con cara de interrogación a lo que me estaba diciendo, y gracias a eso casi me caigo, sus ojos me penetraron como si fuera plástico y sentí como si estuviera siendo inspeccionada bajo una lupa.

-Hablo de mis misiones, Mikan- dijo lentamente mi nombre y después se metió las manos en el pantalón del uniforme y se recargo contra la pared esperando mi respuesta. La sorpresa fue mayor de lo que me imagine pues sin darme cuenta había abierto mis ojos un poco más grande lo normal y mi cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?- le pregunté mientras agachaba la mirada al suelo pero inútilmente todavía sentía como su mirada me penetraba en cada parte mi cuerpo.

-No veo la importancia de esa pregunta- respondió.

-¿Por qué lo ves como algo malo?- dije yo mientras levantaba la vista confundida, si lo estaba ayudando o mi definición de ayudar para que el no empeorara pero claro que el era tan orgulloso que no aceptaba ninguna clase de ayuda.

-El problema es que no necesito tu ayuda- dijo secamente y con la voz tan fría que se me puso la piel chinita.

-¿Por qué nunca dejas de nadie te ayude?- levanté mi voz un poco más pero no llegue a gritarle.

No respondió se despego de la pared y se dirigió hacia mi sin despegar sus ojos brillantes de los míos, estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir su olor, olía como a alcohol de hospital y a un rico aroma como a canela o vainilla, su respiración movía un poco mi mechones en la cara.

-Porque no necesito su ayuda, no es tan difícil de comprender- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-No es así- dije yo lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.

Se volteó a camine hacia el decidida.

-No es así Natsume, quizás no la pidas tu pero cuando las demás personas que ofrecemos nuestra ayuda siempre la rechazas y nos recriminas por protegerte como si lo hubieras estado haciendo porque nos obligaran! Todos los que te ayudamos lo hacemos porque queremos y tu a pesar de que nunca has demostrado necesitar ayuda siempre hay alguien ayudándote!- le grite justo delante de él levantando la cara para verlo.

-Y ahora me vas a decir que tu aceptas la ayuda también, justo hace 1 minuto demostraste que todo lo quieres hacer por tu cuenta aunque haya alguien para ayudarte y me vienes con el verbo éste, cuando tu también lo haces?- dijo y supe que se refería a lo de transportar a Persona.

-Y que crees no eres la única que sabes cosas de mí, también se cosas de ti, que podrías haber mencionado antes de que un archivo me lo dijera, probablemente haber tomado mis misiones te haya condenado a lo mismo que a mí, sé que tu alice se puede convertir de cuarto grado, pero por supuesto que nunca me lo ibas a decir- su voz era baja y fuerte al mismo tiempo y sus palabras me estaban haciendo un nudo en el estómago.

Mire mi cara asustada en sus ojos brillantes y de inmediato la cambie por una más enojada.

-Entonces porque simplemente no me lo puedes decir de una manera apropiada si no que llegas regañándome y retándome sobre mis propias decisiones, soy suficientemente mayor para tomar decisiones que no te incumben- dijo enojada mientras le ponía mi dedo índice en el hombro.

Agarró mi muñeca con una fuerza, que me estaba lastimando, pero no hice intención de hacérselo saber.

-Quizás hay otras razones por las que.. – pero no lo dejé terminar pues en ese momento me abalancé contra él, que todavía sostenía mi muñeca y puse mis labios contra los suyos, todo de repente volvió a oscurecerse dentro de mis parpados y la sensación de mi estomago de un nudo, la reemplazo una de ansiedad, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves inesperadamente pero de repente me di cuenta de que él no me estaba correspondiendo el beso, me aparte de él y sentí como si me hubiera separado de una parte de mí, me puse las manos sobre la boca ya que de la sorpresa él había soltado mi muñeca y tenía una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Lo primero que pensé fue: ¿no le gustó? Y después pienso: ¿Por qué lo besé?

-Yo…- no sabía que decir, sentía un calor en mi mejilla trate inútilmente de hacer como que no me importaba pero de seguro estaba de un color rojo intenso- Lo siento.

Me volteé y salí corriendo aún cansada, todo lo que necesitaba era alejarme de él es ese momento. "Mikan, corre y no mires atrás".

* * *

CHA CHA CHA CHANNNN! que tal? les gusto? no les gusto? que les parecio?

Déjenme un review, por favor! ustedes saben que los reviews son mi oxígeno, las amo gracias por todo SOLO QUEDAN 5 capitulos más y esta historia se acaba, espero que todo mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena para que ustedes disfrutaran esta historia, ustedes son lo mejor de escribir.

UNA ! Una editorial quiere que escriba un libro, una historia original que mi hermana les dijo que escribia y les paso SIN QUE YO SUPIERA, alguno de mis escritos, la editorial esta encantada y quieren que escriba un libro para publicarlo! aun nose si estoy lista para hacer un libro aún y cuando ame escribir, no sé díganme que piensan sobre eso si si estoy lista o no, ustedes me conocen mejor que nadie pues aquí es dónde expreso todo lo que soy y lo que quiero, con ustedes! las amo por todo el apoyo!

Un beso. -AngelGirl1-


	46. No lo puedo creer

Otra historia de amor.

NOTA: no me pertenece nada.

Niñas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo sobre lo del libro, me han dado suficiente confianza para empezar a hacerlo, cuando termine el primer capitulo, compartire con ustedes de que se trata antes que a la editorial a ver que opinan sobre él, espero que les vaya a gustar mucho, ya estoy trabajando en él.

Las quiero mucho, gracias por seguir leyendo ésta historia de ésta niña de quince años, que sencillamente ama escribir y que ustedes han soportado insufrible tiempo para que yo actualice, pero les quiero decir que gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Capítulo 46: No lo puedo creer...

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Era la única palabra que pasaba por mi mente mientras corría dentro del bosque, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero mi corazón seguía palpitando a una velocidad muy grande y yo sabía perfectamente que no era por estar corriendo, cerré los ojos y me propuse a correr más rápido, oía perfectamente como el viento soplaba en mis oídos y como las ramas de los árboles se rompían bajo mis pies, sabía que tenía cortados los pies pero no me molesté en verificarlo o pararme a curarme.

Por fin llegué a un lugar del bosque donde la luz del sol entraba en un claro, había muchos pájaros de diferentes colores que cantaban la misma melodía una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Me senté en el suelo y pensé.

No le gustó. Lo sé. ¿Por qué lo besé? No sé soy una tonta. No me correspondió el beso y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para decir que todo lo que pudiéramos haber tenido se deshizo con ese estúpido beso.

Y quizás estoy pensando precipitadamente si alguna vez pensé que pudiéramos haber llegado a algo, y lo peor es que tenía la vaga esperanza que me lo correspondiera, un nudo se me hizo en el estomago y sentí como el hambre y la sed empezaban a apoderarse de mí. Me acosté en el fresco pasto y levanté la vista hacia el cielo, de repente me llegó una sensación familiar, recordé esos momentos que podía pasar en el patio de mi casa, tranquila, leyendo, escuchando a mis padres platicar o a veces escuchaba un piano en la casa de a lado de la nuestra, cómo podía pasar tiempo con Daisuke tan agusto que no necesitábamos ni siquiera hablar y cuando lo hacíamos sólo reíamos, me sorprendió que al recordar a Daisuke no se me tensara el cuerpo ni nada parecido.

Tenerlo cerca de mí en estos últimos días me había dado cuenta que no lo necesito tanto como yo lo sentía, igual me hizo darme cuenta que me sentía más cómoda con Daisuke y Amy alrededor de mi, de repente se oyó un sonido y me levanté de repente inclinada a correr a esconderme al bosque y por una extraña sensación, siendo una ilusa, pensé que quizás Natsume me había perseguido, claro que no era él. Dentro de los arbustos y la oscuridad y sombras que proyectaban los árboles salió una rubia hermosa y esbelta que al mirarme se sorprendió. Yuki.

Mikan salió corriendo hacia la otra dirección después de murmurarle algo a Natsume, aunque no escuché que era, estaba tremendamente sorprendido por el giro de acontecimientos que había pasado en la última semana que había pasado en la academia.

* * *

Natsume seguía de pie con la misma cara indescifrable que había tenido cuando Mikan lo había dejado de besar, después de unos segundos cuando Mikan desapareció de la vista, se volteó y se pasó la mano desesperado por el pelo, después bajó la mano de un tirón y se volteó, y me miró quizás no me haya escuchado acercarme o quizás ni siquiera le dio importancia, si se sorprendió de verme no lo demostró.

-Vaya novela- dije mientras me acercaba a él con las manos en las bolsas.

-Hn- bufó Natsume mientras se iba a recargar al árbol que teníamos a la izquierda, en el edificio justo detrás del hospital.

-Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo- dije con aire de sabiduría.

-Hn- me respondió de nuevo él como si no le importara lo que yo dijera.

-Bueno, eso no fue muy caballeroso de tu parte dejándola ahí sin hacer nada- dije yo.

-¿Qué quieras Daisuke?- dijo con un tono mordaz y me dio la impresión que quería que me fuera lo más antes posible, no le di importancia.

-Sólo estaba opinando, que rudo!- dije yo con falsa diversión- Mira, es sólo que no me ha parecido justo hacerle creer que no te gusta.

-Nadie te invito a verlo- respondió mientras volteaba a ver por el lugar por el que había corrido Mikan.

-Ni que haya querido "compañero"- dije mientras avanzaba hacia la sombra el árbol. –Mira, no disfruto ver a mi ex besándose con otros, en otro caso, besando a otros porque ese no fue un beso- BESO, porque los besos-BESOS- son esos que son corres…

-¿Me ves cara de que quiero escucharte hablar de eso?- me preguntó volteándome a ver con una mirada matadora. Sonreí.

-¿Por qué?¿Te arrepientes de no haber devuelto el beso?- le pregunté- ¿Qué pasa contigo?, tengo ojos para darme cuenta como la miras, y quizás ella sea muy ciega para esas cosas pero yo no, y tu sabes que ella también te ve de la misma forma, por desgracia. – dije yo graciosamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar con ella?- replicó Natsume con voz grave.

-¿Por qué no? Al menos, que, siendo tu situación de niño orgulloso, no quieras estar con ella porque "la vas dañar"- dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos en el aire- Eres el tipo de niño que cuida lo que quieres, como yo- dije autosuficiente.

-Si, ya veo como la cuidaste- dijo él con un deje de desafío en su voz ya bastante afilada.

-¡Ouch!, si vas por la vida haciendo esos comentarios rudos no creo que consigas muchos amigos- respondí sentándome en la sombra del árbol.

-No es mentira-

-No, quizás no, pero quiero que sepas que la amo mucho más de lo que tú la podrás amar, y haré como que toda esta situación no me afecta- dije sinceramente-tienes razón la he lastimado mucho pero no signifique que no la quiera seguir protegiendo.

-¿De quién? De mi?- preguntó el con sarcasmo-

-¿Le viste la cara cuando se fue?, si eso no se llama desilusión, y la desilusión no es un dolor inmenso entonces que me puedes aventar piedras hasta que me desmaye- dije apuntando hacia el lugar donde Mikan había corrido.

Continué hablando porque el no parecía encontrar una respuesta para mis replicas.

-Mira, puede que seas muy hábil e inteligente pero de sentimientos tienes dos defectos que puedo identificar FÁCIL- oí que soltó una media carcajada entre diente- uno, no sabes demostrarlos, y dos, te cuesta recibirlos y los dañas sin saber. A veces, Natsume, los sentimientos son más dolorosos que los cortes físicos, es por eso que los tienen que cuidar.

-no necesito clases de un chiquillo que no ha tenido más que una novia y que la destruyó- dijo él.

-O quizás, por eso que debes escuchar al chico que lastimo a tu chica- dije mientras me levantaba.

-No entiendes, la situación no es… segura- dijo Natsume después de titubear para encontrar la ultima palabra.

-¿Tu crees que en esta escuela hay algo seguro? Quizás lo más segura que pueda estar ella es contigo- dije, y decirle me dolió- aunque muchos no quieran, incluyéndome y quizás se puedan interponer quizás es lo mejor para los dos.- dije, me volteé y camine hacia dónde soplaba el viento.

* * *

-Mikan- exclamó Yuki mientras caminaba hacia mí, una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, Yuki- dije tratando de componer una sonrisa para devolvérsela.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo ella agarrándome un hombro para que la volteara a ver.

-Si, no es nada, no te preocupes- dije yo mientras me tallaba un ojo con la palma de mi mano.

-Mikan, si quieres hablar con alguien, estoy aquí- dijo ella mientras me acariciaba el cabello y después se alejo un poco para sentarse en el pasto.-Es increíble lo grande que es el bosque ¿verdad?- no dije nada pero supuse que no quería que contestara ya que siguió hablando.

- Hay millones de árboles diferentes, todos con su diferentes hojas, colores, flores, aromas, frutos, pero es raro que a todas las personas siempre les guste un árbol diferente… no hay muchas personas que les gusten el mismo árbol, claro que hay y se pelean por él pero realmente todos tenemos diferentes gusto, pero cuando una persona ama un árbol, va a pelear con el contra quien sea y lo va a proteger de las plagas, de la lluvia y le dará el sol y el agua que necesita, no lo va a dejar ir ni morir.-dijo volteándome a ver.-Lo entiendes?

-No estamos hablando de árboles ¿verdad?- le pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza y después sonrió, abrió la boca para decir algo pero de repente una voz retumbante de escucho por todo el colegio y pareció que por un momentos los árboles vibraron bajo la voz.

-Alumnos Sakura, Hyuuga y Tsukiyomi presentarse en gimnasio del área C en 10 minutos. Repito, alumnos Sakura, Hyuuga y Tsukiyomi deben presentarse en el gimnasio del área C en diez minutos.-dijo una voz grave que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

Yuki me volteó a ver de repente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Soy sólo yo o los mandan a hablar mucho a ustedes tres?- dijo ella.

-Ya somos dos.-le respondí ladeando la cabeza para que se me moviera el pelo de la cara.

-La última vez que fueron a reunirse ustedes tres los secuestraron y casi mueren, eso fue hace como 3 días Mikan!, acabas de salir del hospital si te lo puedo recordar! no puedo creer que en una semana puedas estar a punto de morir casi dos veces, estoy harta de ver como tratan a los niños con habilidades especiales como las suyas, y la verdad es que Daisuke tampoco la está pasando en un parque de diversiones.- dijo ella con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-Lo sé y lo lamento, jamás pensé que esto lo pudieran hacer en una escuela así, enserio lo siento Yuki, no tienes idea.- dije bajando la cabeza.

-Perdón, no es tu culpa, pero supongo que prefiero estar aquí que en la organización, y aunque así traten a los niños creo que es mejor que Amy esté alrededor tuyo y a Daisuke también le hace bien verte.- dijo sonriéndome con cariño.

-Vete, supongo que te quieres ir a cambiar antes de ir a la reunioncita esa.- dijo Yuki mientras se paraba de su lugar y se acercaba a mi, me dio un abrazo y me susurró al oído- Cuídate.

-Lo haré- dije, después yuki se separó de mí y se volteó- y Yuki?- le llamé.

Ella volteó y le pregunté.

-¿Podrías ir a checar a Amy por favor?, hace mucho que no la veo, tengo entendido que me fue a visitar al hospital y después de eso no ha sabido nada de mí, dile que estoy bien por favor y que la reunión a la que voy no tiene nada de peligroso- dije yo con un tono de voz que casi rogaba. –Házselo creer, intuye muy bien las cosas mi hermana., por favor.

-Claro que si Mikan, voy a ir a la cafetería a dejarle un apunte a Katelynn Minamoto y después voy a verla durante su receso- dijo ella y después corrió a los árboles.

-Gracias- le susurré a los árboles después de que ella desapareció.

Me concentré en mi habitación y cerré los ojos, mis pies tocaron algo cómodo y caliente y abrí los ojos y estaba en mi cuarto.

Me fui al baño y me di rápido un baño express mientras me curaba las heridas recientes, me lavé el pelo con el nuevo shampoo que me habían comprado y que olía a lavanda, me salí me sequé y me puse unos jeans strech y una blusa con el fondo negro y floreada de tres cuartos de manga, finalmente saqué mis zapatos cerrados negros que me los puse rápido faltaban dos minutos para reunirnos en el gimnasio.

Me mire frente el espejo y me peine rápido el cabello dejándolo suelto.

Después me pregunté por qué nos habían citado en el gimnasio del área C si hace mucho que no se utilizaba ese ya que lo habían dejado sin usar porqué se había roto una parte del piso y era muy peligroso para los estudiantes entrenar ahí , pronto se construyó otro más cerca de la escuela.

Pensé en el árbol que quedaba a pocos metros de la puerta del gimnasio y me transporté, mis pies tocaron algo fresco bajo mis pies y abrí los ojos para ver como el cielo se había nublado y que probablemente iba a llover, aunque apenas era medio día. Estaba debajo de un árbol de manzano, me había tocado ir sólo una vez durante todo el primer bimestre porque Hotaru quería una manzana y de repente caí en la conclusión de que extrañaba a mi mejor amiga, reprimí el impulso de aparecer en su cuarto y darle un abrazo.

Me separé del árbol y fui hacia la entrada del gimnasio, eran unas puertas de cristal cubiertas de polvo, toqué el frío metal de la perilla en forma de tubo y la empujé, la puerta cedió con un enorme ruido que resonó en todas las paredes del gimnasio, la cancha del medio de basketbol estaba completamente vacía y no había gradas alrededor, mis ojos se empezaron a adaptar un poco a la oscuridad ya que había un hoyo en la superficie del gimnasio pero sólo iluminaba una pequeña parte del enorme gimnasio.

Mis ojos pudieron un ubicar los baños que se encontraban detrás de una puerta y de repente fui subidamente sorprendida por una presencia dentro del gimnasio.

-¿Hola?- dije con voz insegura mientras se cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

-Mikan! Pensé que no llegarías- dijo la voz de Ikuto de detrás de una pared, después salió él con vestido con el uniforme de secundaria de cuadros y con su corbata mal puesta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ikuto!, no ha llegado nadie más?- le pregunté viendo mi reloj y fijándome que ya habían pasado los diez minutos- Porque ya es hora de…

Me vi interrumpida por el mismo sonido que había provocado yo al abrir la puerta, me volteé rápido para ver quien había entrado con todos mis sentidos alertas y cuando me fijé quien era subidamente me sentí nerviosa y mi capacidad para pensar en algo se vio atrofiada por una imagen de hace menos de dos horas.

-Natsume, por fin llegaste, te encanta hacer entradas dramáticas o no?- dijo Ikuto mientras se acercaba a mí.

Natsume venía vestido como la última vez que lo había visto, con el uniforme, recorrió la habitación con mirada perezosa y finalmente posó sus ojos de gato en mí, agradecí que el lugar estuviera oscuro ya que no sabía si me había empezado a sonrojar, desvié la mirada lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Por qué nos citaron aquí?- pregunté yo sin referirme a ninguno de los dos sólo mirando alrededor del gimnasio.- éste lugar hace años, según todos dicen, no sé usa.

-Cuando llegué había chicos de secundaria esperando fuera del gimnasio están alrededor de él como si estuvieran esperando que nos va a pasar.- dijo Ikuto mientras señalaba las puertas de cristal de la entrada.

De repente me sentí sumamente desconcertada de porque yo no había sentido esa clase de presencias alrededor de mí pero decidí mejor no decir nada.

-Ya no están, de seguro nos trajeron aquí apartado para que nadie supiera lo que nos van a decir, o para lo que sea que nos quieran, es el lugar más apartado de la escuela- dijo Natsume con voz indiferente.

-¿No se supone que ya deberían estar aquí quien quiera que nos fuera a decir lo que nos tengan que decir?- pregunté mientras me hacia el pelo hacia atrás.

Súbitamente sentí un temblor bajo mis pies que me recorrió todo el cuerpo moviéndome violentamente hasta el más fino cabello y después un sonido de cómo cuando algo se electrocuta, en menos de dos segundos me estaba tambaleando peligrosamente para delante y para atrás y no había ningún punto dónde recargarme, quería acercarme a las paredes a las que estaban por recargarse mis compañeros y me tropecé, caí de rodillas y me las lástime un poco.

Una mano me agarró por el brazo y me levantó atrayéndome con su cuerpo hacia la pared, cuando levanté la mirada, vi la cara de Natsume volteándome a ver, por suerte su mirada cambió de dirección y mis mejillas empezaron a arder, lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler su perfume y repentinamente me tuve que controlar, sabía que no estábamos en las mejores condiciones para estar oliendo su perfume ya que mis piernas seguían temblando incontrolablemente y el gimnasio se empezó a iluminar un poco más.

Levanté la mirada y vi hacia el techo, vi que lentamente el techo se estaba abriendo y dejaba ver más de la cancha central dentro del gimnasio que era enorme, y ni siquiera llevaba iluminando la mitad de ésta, vi que una gigante plataforma estaba elevando de debajo del suelo y subía a la superficie.

Cuando por fin, el suelo terminó de temblar, el techo del gimnasio estaba completamente abierto y mostraba que el lugar estaba rodeado cómo por un campo de electricidad, se veía el cielo nublado tras como una capa de plástico iluminada por pequeñas líneas de electricidad azules que viajaban alrededor de toda la capa, en el centro de la cancha estaba levantado tres templetes que durante el temblor pensé que nomás había sido uno de más o menos, un metro y medio de alto y arriba de éstos habían varios anillos del tamaño de una caja redonda pero con un hoyo en el medio que estaban flotando a un metro del suelo y brillaban con una luz roja, habían máximo 15 mínimo 9, según pasé la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Qué diantres…?- oí decir a Ikuto a lado de mí.

Cuando consideré seguro separarme de la pared, caminé varios pasos hacia las plataformas, las piernas me seguían temblando como gelatina pero decidí ignorarlo por el momento.

Los tres avanzamos lentamente hacia donde estaban las escaleras para subir a la plataforma del centro, todos pensábamos que ahí era en dónde teníamos que subir, claro, los tres íbamos con los sentidos alertas, y cuando por fin estuvimos arriba, una voz que parecía venir de todos lados, salía de las paredes parecía que estaba delante y atrás de nosotros se escuchó.

-Han sido seleccionados, Sakura Mikan, Tsukiyomi Ikuto y Hyuuga Natsume, en éste momento están bajo una prueba para medir sus habilidades, son 12 pruebas las que tienen que pasar para detonar sus habilidades, cada aro representa una prueba, empezaran por habilidades básicas para después pasar a las habilidades de expertos, estarán aquí en el campo de concentración 48 horas, no podrán salir de aquí ni tener comunicación con nadie fuera del campo.- dijo la voz, que paro un poco para después continuar, yo estaba completamente petrificada dónde estaba, me pasó un escalofrío por la espalda.-Se les otorgará un botón a cada uno que apretarán cuando hayan decidido retirarse de la prueba, que no lo recomiendo, ya que habrá mejores consecuencias si logran pasar esto que si no.

-La prueba del gobierno.- dije inconscientemente, y los dos muchachos de mis lados voltearon a verme, para después volver a escuchar la voz.

-Cada uno tiene su propia plataforma diseñada especialmente para cada uno, y cada prueba se va a enfocar en cada una de sus debilidades, después de cambiarse en el uniforme que se encuentra en los vestidores del gimnasio, el tiempo de su plataforma empezará en cuando se suban a ellas y empezaran las pruebas, cada prueba tendrá diferentes puntos depende de cómo la pasen y se registrara el tiempo.

-Pasen a los vestidores, regresen en 5 minutos.- terminó la voz y las bocinas se apagaron.

-No lo puedo creer…- dije mientras sacaba todo el aire que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme saberlo.

Hay muchas niñas que me quisieron dejar su messenger pero fanfiction no deja pasar esa información asi que si me lo quieren pasar por favor pogan su msn  
y separado pogan arroba asi es mejor y las podré agregar, muchas gracias por todos los reviews anteriores.

Quiero dejar claro que sí me tomo enserio escribir para la página, una niña dejó en claro en un review de la vez pasada que no me importaba lo que las personas que esperan mis capítulos sufrían y que no me estaba tomando enserio escribir, no es cierto, por algo no subo todos los días porque las quiero ver feliz y odiaría tener que decepcionarlas si escribo un capítulo con el que no esté contenta yo misma de escribir porque me precipito demasiado, un capítulo ya lo heh echo, por que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir y muchas me estaban presionando, lo escribí en dos días y lo subí, el resultado no fue el mismo que cuando me tomo el tiempo que necesito, si no que muchas dijeron que había lagunas en mi capítulo y que unas partes no se explicaban bien.

Enserio, quizás algunas piensen que yo no agrego capítulo todos los días porque las quiero hacer sufrir y no no es así, si pudiera escribir tan rápido como quisiera, créanme cuando les digo que pusiera todos los días para ver sus hermosos reviews, por favor! tengan paciencia, aparte de que ya pienso empezar a escribir los últimos capitulos de la historia y no quiero dejarlas decepcionadas, las quiero demasiado para eso.

Las amo, déjenme sus reviews, son mi oxígeno.

xoxo, -AngelGirl1-


	47. Estoy Lista

Otra historia de amor.

NOTA: nada de esto me pertenece, ojalá. je. un beso.

* * *

ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, holissss holis holis hola hello hi, primero que nada WUJU porfin subio esta vieja loca que nunca sube nada! WUJU si! subí por fin capitulo! je, sorry por eso la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo y estoy en finales y aunque no lo crean, maldito Tecnológico de Monterrey me estaba matando, pero bueno ESTOY EN FINALES! wuju eso signifca que el viernes salgo oficialmente de clases y NO TENDRE NADA QUE HACER y eso es = a MUCHOS CAPITULOS! wuju, prometo subir mas seguido je, gracias por todo el apoyo!

Segunda cosa! no se vale que me echen de todo y me digan groserias y cosas feas sólo para que suba, me encanta escuchar las amenazas de. ES QUE SI NO SUBES ME MUERO! son cosas que obviamente no son ciertas, y que aunque no lo crean pienso " voy a escribir dos hojas hoy nomás por esa personita que dedica su tiempo en leer mi fic" pero por ejemplo noes vale que me digan groserias o palabra ANTISONANTES solo para que suba capítulos, agradecería que tomaran en cuenta que ésta personita también tiene exámenes, escuela y reuniones que atender igual que ustedes, así que plis, tengan consideración.

Tercera! las quiero mucho, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, CREANME que nose me pasa ninguno! muchas gracias por esperar que ponga capítulo cada 50000 años pero gracias por siempre esperar, muchas gracias por su perseverancia y por TODO. todo ésto que gracias al cielo, le ha gustado a mucha gente, ha sido sólo por ustedes, porque les ha gustado y yo nosé como les puede gustar ésta historia que he escrito YO! porque... soy yo. jajajaja! pero de nuevo, muchas gracias por TODO. si alguna vez llego a publicar ese libro que quiero. creanme que en agradecimientos van a estar ustedes. NINGUNA me va a faltar, gracias por todo, enserio.

Cuarta! espero que disfruten este capitulo porque ya se viene el final...

* * *

Capitulo 47: Estoy lista.

Mientras me ponía un traje lo más rápido que podía, que se basaba en un traje completo con rojo y negro que hasta puesto parecía más bonito de lo que aparentaba, se me adaptaba el cuerpo perfectamente y tenía completa elasticidad como si anduviera en ropa de deporte, no me sentía claustrofóbica y pronto descubrí que tampoco me daba calor dentro de él, dejando mi asombro por el traje en mi estómago parecía estar formándose un hoyo, estaba muy nerviosa y cuando quise subirme el cierre del traje me temblaban las manos.

Trate de respirar y tranquilizarme pero la verdad es que apenas podía respirar sin tener la sensación de vomitar, la verdad era que no tenía idea que era lo que me esperaba ahí a fuera y sé que si no lo puedo lograr algo malo va a pasar tengo el presentimiento de que esto no puede terminar bien y si no era suficientemente buena para poder superar esto, y como mil preguntas más se arremolinaban en mi mente mientras intentaba respirar compasadamente, salí de los vestuarios y vi a los chicos parados viendo cada uno su plataforma.

Me coloqué frente a mi plataforma para ver mis doce anillos colocados en el suelo, me acerqué lentamente y finalmente me pare delante de las escaleras, miré a los dos chicos que también se colocaban en sus posiciones y vi la alarma de los cinco minutos sonar. Los chicos estaban callados y miraban al frente, ninguno parecía dar señales de nerviosismo pero sus corazones latían un poco más rápido de lo normal, traté de tranquilizarme porque en realidad lo más probable fuera de que estuviera exagerando las cosas, sólo eran 12 pruebas, como si fuera esto más difícil que entrenar con Persona, pero en realidad eso no me tranquilizaba mucho.

-Por favor, suban las escaleras y colóquense frente al primer aro que diga el número 1- dijo una voz grave que salió de las bocinas.

Volteé a ver a Natsume que era el que estaba en el lado izquierdo de mi plataforma e Ikuto estaba en el derecho. Mientras miraba a Natsume me di cuenta que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no me debería importar que él sepa cómo me siento, aunque lo más probable es que ya supiera. En el estómago se me revolvió algo y me llegó un sentimiento de terror al simple hecho de pensar de que le puede pasar algo, una prueba del gobierno no puede ser tan fácil, se va a basar en nuestras debilidades y como pareja conocía la única debilidad de Natsume y lo más probable es que no fuera a ponerse a prueba dentro de ésta plataforma.

Natsume es de esas personas que no le preocupa arriesgar su vida por las personas que le importan y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlas a salvo y cómo esto no se va a poner a prueba, me tranquilizaba sólo un poco.

Subí mis cuatro o cinco escalones la verdad es que no los conté, cuando llegué arriba me situé enfrente del aro que decía #1 enfrente de mí.

-Su prueba inicia en 1 minuto, prepárense y suerte, la necesitarán.- dijo la voz y apreció un reloj encima de nuestras plataformas.

Volteé a ver a Ikuto y vi que nos estaba viendo.

-Vamos chicos, los siento muy tensos! Diviértanse! Piensen en esto como si fuera una misión, oh bueno, no. – dijo mientras después sonrió y levanto el pulgar.

Volteé a ver a Natsume. No nos estaba viendo, estaba viendo el reloj pero cuando volteó su mirada se fijó en mí, en otras circunstancias me habría sonrojado y puesto nerviosa pero lo único que quería es ir a abrazarlo.

-Suerte, son sólo 12 pruebas, si terminamos en menos de dos horas, yo invito la comida- dijo mientras me sonreía.

De repente me dio un alivio tener este tipo de pruebas con ellos porque son ellos los que realmente han estado conmigo en mis peores momentos.

-Suerte chicos.- fue todo lo que pude decir antes de el reloj pitara, cuatro paredes transparentes y probablemente de vidrio se alzaran alrededor de nuestras plataformas, el primer anillo que estaba marcada como el número 1 de elevó hasta la altura de mi cintura y se coloreó de verde.

Casi en el instante se empezó a expandir el metal formando lo que al final termino siendo un robot de 2 metros, en realidad me sentía confundida porque no sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero justo cuando iba a preguntar el robot me empezó a atacar.

-Que demonios?- me salió de la boca mientras intentaba esquivar cualquier ataque en cuestión de 5 minutos lo dejé fuera de combate propinando un par de patadas en los costados y cabeza del robot.

-Okay, esto ha sido demasiado fácil.

Caminé hacia el anillo con el número dos, ésta vez el metal se me proporcionaba una venda con la cual me tenía que tapar los ojos después de eso tendría que derrotar a lo que viniera enseguida con mis puros sentidos, según las instrucciones.

En el momento en el que me puse le venda algo apareció en mi radar se sensores, era algo pequeño de metal y se movía muy rápido, esperé a que se me acercara un poco para saber con qué estaba lidiando, cuando me atacó sentí un piquete en la pierna, y súbitamente un frío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, muy bien, primer lección, no me puede volver a tocar.

Traté de concentrarme y esquivar los ataques de esa cosa pero al parecer ese piquetito me había modificado mis sensores, respire hondo mientras esquivaba los piquetes y cuando por fin me quiso atacar de nuevo en las piernas le di tal patada que solo sentí como el objeto salía rápidamente fuera de mi sensor para después ya no sentirlo.

Me quité la venda y vi que el aparato estaba incrustado en una pared de mi plataforma, caminé hacia el tercer objeto mientras volteaba a ver a mis compañeros Natsume ya estaba en el cuarto creo yo y Ikuto estaba en el tercero.

Mi prueba 3 fue todo acerca de mis reflejos que utilizaron a un maniquí con un arma que aparecía y desaparecía de mi vista en mis puntos blancos, no fue nada difícil pero me tomo un poco de tiempo empezar a predecir sus movimientos.

Mi prueba 4 fue brincar paredes con picos que si no brincaba lo suficientemente alto a la primera los picos se abrían y salía fuego, eso estuvo un poco más difícil porque nunca había podido brincar demasiado alto a la primera vez, y las suelas de mis zapatos se chamuscaron un poco.

Mi quinta prueba mi plataforma se abrió a la mitad dónde mostraba un estanque lleno de agua congelada y contaminada con una sustancia que si llevaba mucho tiempo con ella haciéndome reacción me enfermaría casi mortalmente, según las instrucciones tendría que juntar 5 llaves doradas dentro de dos minutos para poder abrir un cofre que contenía una medicina para que el agua no afectara mi cuerpo y así pasar a la siguiente prueba.

Eso me pareció un poco, demasiado arriesgado y la verdad es que me tomó muchísimo trabajo estar bajo el agua helada ya que trataba de calentarme con mi alice pero al parecer el líquido me cansaba más de lo normal, lo logré sobrándome apenas un pocos segundos.

Mi pelo estaba empapado y la verdad es que estaba exhausta a este nivel de la prueba, apenas esa mañana acababa de salir del hospital y me sentía sin energía en todo el cuerpo las 5 pruebas tan solo me habían llevado 35 minutos de los dos días que teníamos, pero seguí a mi siguiente prueba, al parecer, tenía tres pruebas juntas la sexta, la sétima y la octava.

Cuando toqué los tres aros entrelazados por debajo de mi plataforma se abrió lo que era como un grande campo de entrenamiento con paredes, fuego en el piso, llantas, sogas, palos, etc. Las instrucciones me decían que tenía que pasar aquello en por lo menos 1 minuto. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y la verdad es que me temblaban un poco las piernas pero cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba mi salida no dudé ni un segundo en empezar a correr hacia unas llantas puestas en el suelo. Estas llantas eran más grandes de lo normal y si te quedabas con el pie mucho tiempo dentro se encogían hasta atrapar tu pie dentro y no te podías liberar de ellas fácilmente. Los pase muy rápido, subí la soga que me pedían utilizando el alice de volar sólo para elevarme un poco, de nuevo sentí un frío recorriéndome todo el cuerpo y cuando termine de subir la soga me sentí el doble de pesada.

No le dí importancia, pero cuando me volteo para ver qué es lo que tengo que hacer, veo que estoy muy arriba de mi plataforma, demasiado para ser exacta, y veo que una cuerda me separa de otro pilar al que tengo que llegar para continuar la prueba, me quedan todavía 40 segundos…

Pero nunca se me ha dado bien el equilibrio, de repente se me vino un flashback de cuando quise escapar del hospital gracias a una vara que había fuera de mi ventana, nada bueno, termine muy lastimada… de pronto una carta se me vino a la mente, en el cuarto de Ruka, de Natsume y cómo él se esforzaba demasiado, volteé a ver a mi compañero, que realmente no sé qué estaba haciendo y lo único que podía pensar es en cómo no le había dicho lo que realmente sentía antes de haber empezado esto.

-Prometo, salir de aquí y decirte.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaba pero decidí empezar a pasar por la cuerda, Persona sabía que era muy mala nivelando mi nivel y que eso agregándole mucha altura no eran buena combinación, pero, supongo que ese es el punto, demostrar que podemos superar nuestras debilidades, empecé poniendo mis pies dentro de la cuerda y extendí los brazos a mis lados para nivelar y respirar profundo, me concentré profundamente en mi respiración y traté de utilizar un alice de levitación para levitarme en caso de que mi concentración flanqueara.

Empecé a caminar, bien, después más rápido, estaba a la mitad, perfecto, camine, tratando de no voltear hacia abajo, con mis brazos extendidos a mis lados, me faltaban como 10 metros pero de repente sentí un súbito estirón en la cuerda, volteé para atrás un poco sólo para ver que mi cuerda se estaba soltando del extremo del pilar que había dejado atrás, me agarró un pánico inmenso y empecé a tambalearme en la cuerda, mis brazos por más que trataba controlarlos estaban empezándose a mover junto con mi cuerpo. Corrí por la cuerda pero a los dos pasos, mi zapatilla resbalo, hice todo el esfuerzo para poder tirarme hacia el pilar que estaba ya a menos de dos metros y con un último esfuerzo utilice levitación, un impulso fue todo lo que necesité para poder agarrarme del pilar con las manos y con el cuerpo colgando hacia el vacío.

La cuerda en el instante, cayó, me aferré con mis dedos, ya adoloridos, al pilar, escalé lo más rápido que pude y cuando volteé a ver el reloj me quedaban 15 segundos, me giré sobre mis talones para deslizarme por la escalera del pilar lo más rápido que pude casi volando, cuando caí al suelo al parecer de los nervios pise mal y casi me derrumbo hasta el suelo y me daño un poco el tobillo.

Brinco los troncos que me empieza a lanzar una máquina y esquivo las llamas que me envía un aparato, paso por un túnel a oscuras y cuando termino me tiro al suelo después de que todo lo que había pasado empezara a arder en llamas y zambullera de bajo de mi plataforma.

Todo mi cuerpo tenía arcadas, mis piernas me temblaban y mis parpados me pesaban kilos, mis manos las tenía todas raspadas y no me di cuenta hasta que me levante, que tenía todo el traje cortado por todo el cuerpo, el codo, los hombros, la espalda hasta las piernas, ya sentía como se me estaban formando los cardenales por todo el cuerpo y al parecer mi cabello se había chamuscado de las puntas.

Levanté la cabeza y pensé en Amy, en mi hermanita, jugando conmigo, abrazándola, buscándome, ayudándome, dándome consejos, sus hermosos ojos que tenía, su pelo que le íbamos a cortar, la mochila que vio en SweetDreams y que se moría por tener en navidad. Abrí los ojos tratando de no caerme de rodillas me volví a sentar y me puse las manos en la cara, sentía un terrible enojo con mis papás en ese momento, en ese justo momento, me llegó un ataque de rabia.

¿Cómo era posible que nos hayan dejado? Amy tiene 5 años, ¿cómo le pueden hacer eso a Amy? Que desde que llegó les iluminó sus caras y dejaron de trabajar un poco más para cuidarla que les daba regalos incluso que ni ellos se esperaban, que con un abrazo los dejaba queriendo más abrazos, pero no! Nos abandonaron! Aquí estoy, yo, queriendo jugar como hermana mayor pero no había funcionado, soy una terrible hermana que tuvo que hacer a Amy volver a Yuri y con Daisuke! Qué ELLA me tuvo que buscar a mí.

Empecé a golpear el puño con todas mis fuerzas con la plataforma de metal, todo estaba mal, me levanté y vi como la furia se empezaba a apoderar de mi cuerpo, las piernas de repente me dejaron de temblar, los ojos me dejaron de pesar, el frío se fue para ser reemplazado por un fuego que me emanaba de las venas.

Mi consciencia comenzó a perder el control de mi cuerpo hacia mi antigua yo. La furia desataba lo peor de mí y normalmente perdía el control de mi cuerpo y mis alices, y siempre había podido controlarlo pero esta vez no quería, porqué iba a querer tratar de contener mi furia si estaba en una prueba?

Me levanté por completo y levanté la cabeza, me quedaban 4 pruebas. Y estaba lista.

* * *

wow! Finalito. je! que piensan? dejenme un review ya saben que son como mi oxígeno y que sin ellos no continuo felizmente la historia.

YA SE VIENE EL FINAL! wuju! espero que les haya gustado! las quiero mucho, de nuevo, gracias por todo. son mi inspiración. les mando un beso!

Cuidense, xo.

-Angelgirl1-


	48. Memorias

Otra historia de amor

**Nota: no me pertenece nada. Todavía. **

* * *

**PRIMERA COSA. L**a verdad me paso no tengo derecho para seguir escribiendo esta historia, me paso porque subo cada doscientos mil decadas y no es justo para ustedes, la verdad no es justo, tienen razón. Pero igual, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndola sinceramente son lo mejor de lo mejor, las mejores de las mejores, les juro que sin ustedes quien sabe donde estuviera, no estuviera escribiendo se los aseguro, ustedes han sido mi motivación para todo y para el libro que acabo de empezar hace poco, acabo de acabar mi segundo semestre del Tec y wowowowo me ha ido muy bien en calificaciones jeje, gracias al cielo.

**SEGUNDA COSA. M**uchas gracias a todas las que me dejan review les jurooo que los leo todos y que si no fueran porque me dejan review diciendome de lo que pensaron del capitulo WOW, enserio me inspiran really realy really.

**TERCERA COSA. P**ues ustedes saben que bailo, lo había mencionado varias veces en mis pasado capitulo y resulta que mi grupo de danza gano regionales y nos fuimos a nacionales! Estuvo increíble la competencia, si me preguntan que es lo que más me gusta hacer es: Escribir, Bailar, Tocar piano/guitarra y pintar enserioooo, son mis hobbies favoritos, muchas gracias por apoyarme a hacer el libro sinceramente me ha dado mucha confianza el hecho de escuchar que me dan mucho apoyo y que todas se mueren por leerlo, graciasssssss son las mejores.

**CUARTA COSA. D**isfruten este capitulo porque les quedan menos de tres capitulos, disfrutenlo diganme que piensan en reviews plis, los reviews son mi oxigenooooo, las amo pasado, gracias por todo, son mis angelitos ustedes, perdon por tardarme tanto, pero les agradezco siempre esperar lo siguiente! Disfruten mucho el cap.

* * *

Capitulo 48. Memorias

Mi novena prueba, toqué el aro y de repente unos espejos se empezaron a levantar desde el suelo, formando un circulo cerrado alrededor de mi, los espejos eran como tres metros de altos y cuando divise mi figura dentro de ellos me vi borrosa, no me importaba nada y solo estaba esperando las instrucciones.

-Dentro de tres espejos se encuentran unas pequeñas capsulas que tienes que obtener para pasar a la siguiente prueba, son treinta y seis espejos rodeándote, apresúrate, tiempo- dijo una voz a mi alrededor.

El reloj arriba de mi me marco 90 segundos, y empezó la cuenta regresiva, de la nada los espejos se empezaron a enfriar asi como desprendiendo un frio como si estuviera en un congelador. No perdi tiempo me concentre en mi mente para hayar pequeñas partículas dentro de los espejos, se me dificultaba porque al parecer en todos los espejos le habían puesto artefactos para confundirme pero trate de buscarlos más específicamente, algo compacto y bien estructurado que pareciera una capsula porfin detecté una a un espejo a mi lado derecho, rompi el cristal con una única patada, todos los vidrios cayeron al piso dejando al descubierto una pequeña piedra color esmeralda la tome en mi mano.

-Una menos, dos por encontrar.-cuando hable me salió humo de la boca como si me estuviera congelando mi cuerpo no sentía ningún frio.

No me sentía dueña de mi cuerpo pero al instante encontré otra, fui hacia un espejo que estaba lejos de mi y repeti la acción pasada, tomé la segunda capsula con mis manos y me concentre en la tercera.

Cuando rompí el cristal de la tercera esfera todavía me quedaban 30 segundos, dentro del circulo de espejos había una canastita fui hacia alla y coloque las tres capsulas dentro, los espejos empezaron a bajar y me dejaron avanzar hacia la siguiente prueba.

Escuché un grito por parte de mi Ikuto y cuando volteé vi que su pierna había sido rasguñada por algo o alguien y parecía que estaba sangrando mucho. No me inmute, no hice reacción alguna, como robot mi cuerpo empezó a avanzar hacia el siguiente aro. Cuando lo pise me di cuenta por primera vez que tenía encajado un vidrio de un espejo en el talón, no sentía nada y sin ganas me lo quite con la mano.

Cuando toqué la siguiente prueba me decían que estaba combinada con la onceava, mi expresión era totalmente inmune a cualquier emoción y algo en mi mente me decía que esto era malo, pero no me importaba, sentía pura adrenalina en las venas, mi corazón palpitando como si estuviera corriendo a mil por hora y no necesitaba nada más, sentía mi cuerpo totalmente ligero, fuera de toda preocupación y nada me importaba en ese momento.

El aro se levantó se coloreo verde y se empezó a expandir a lo ancho como una burbuja y de la nada se empezaron a multiplicar burbujas por todos lados cuando me tocó una en el brazo, sentí un pequeño tirón en donde me había tocado, volteé a verme el brazo y vi que la burbuja había traspasado el traje que tenía y que me estaba quemando la piel, no sentía ningún dolor y algo dentro se agitó pidiéndome que me quitara esa sustancia. De la nada me toco otra en la pierna y decidí pasar esto lo mas antes posible, pero cuando voltee hacia arriba ya había demasiadas burbujas alrededor de mí que me bloqueaban seguir avanzando. Vi una vara encima de mi donde no había casi burbujas, salté y me colgué de la viga levantándome sobre ella cuando coloque mi pies me di cuenta que era solo una pequeña diminuta vara mi cuerpo no respondió absolutamente nada y mi mente se debatió al principio entre el miedo y la inseguridad para volver a ser dominada por la frialdad de mi persona. Pronto me di cuenta que la vara era de solo dos metros pero que había alrededor de mi para que yo pudiera pasar al otro lado.

Si hubiera tenido mi otra personalidad probablemente hubiera flaqueado demasiado, la inseguridad e inestabilidad mia me hubiera echado hacia atrás, pero mi mente fría era demasiado segura para dejarme sentir eso.

-Sigue queriéndome tumbar con lo del equilibrio eh? Veme y dime que tan débil sigo en ese en voz alta.

Como si fuera nada mi cuerpo empezó a bailar sigilosamente y audazmente entre viga y vida, había algunas que las puntas de mis pies apenas tocaban cuando ya estaba saltando a otra, y otra, y flotaba y baila, daba vueltas y piroettes arriba de las vigas como si fuera nada en cuestión de segundos había pasado la prueba pero no sin unos altibajos de las burbujas en mi muslo y espalda baja pero considere que me hubiera podido ir peor y pase a la ultima prueba sin vacilar.

Mi doceava prueba.

Toqué el aro y este empezó a girar vigorosamente, del suelo salieron unos lentes oscuros mas gruesos de los normales, me los puse sin vacilar y les piqué al botón lateral.

En la pantalla de los lentes empezaron a aparecer imágenes como si yo estuviera tomando esas fotos, iban demasiado rápido y no comprendía que eran, eran paisajes y que, no entendía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pronto empecé a notar lo que eran las imágenes y el estomago me dio un vuelco, mi mente se debatió torpemente en conservar mi adrenalina y mi mente fuerte por querer tomar el control de mi cuerpo otra vez.

Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme a un nivel tremendo por las dos personalidad que luchaban a su mayor esfuerzo y me cai de rodillas agarrándome la cabeza. Cuando por fin pude dominar mi cuerpo de nuevo todos los lugares donde el acido me había tocado, ardían como si me hubieras puesto en el fuego, el tobillo me ardía por la posición en la que estaba y me levante enseguida, las fotos seguían pasando y solté un suspiro cuando reconocí todas y cada una de ellas.

El patio de atrás de mi casa, la casa en frente, la vista desde mi ventana, la cuna de Amy, las escaleras, el árbol gigante donde jugaba con Daisuke, la puerta de mi casa, mi flor favorita en el jarron de la entrada, mi peluche favorito, mi cofre de juegos, el bosque cerca de la privada, la jardinera de la casa de Daisuke.

Las fotos seguían pasando y pasando como si no hubiera un final rápidamente, lo justo para acordarme del lugar. Pronto las imágenes se detuvieron y pasaron a ser videos, como si los estuviera filmando yo, Hotaru en una cama de hospital. Con jeringa conectadas a la intravenosa, sin poderse mover, me acerqué al historial y vi que venía el historial de mi mejor amiga y al final de este con rojo paralisis cerebral. Senti como si me dieran un puñetazo en la panza y me quedara sin aire, no, eso no estaba pasando, la acababa de ver hace horas. Era mentira, no. Esto no pasa. Pronto note como las lagrimas insconcientemente Salían de mis ojos, vi como un doctor se acercaba a Hotaru y sin piedad la desconectaba, el sonido de su pulso se convirtió en fina línea y no pude hacer nada. Nada. Grité y escuche el sonido de mis gritos tan lejano, me quise acercar a Hotaru peor no podía solo veía como mis manos luchaban por acercarse aferrarse a algo pero nunca pude acercarme.

Caí de rodillas y un dolor agudo me subió por toda la columna combinado con el dolor del tobillo. Desapareció la imagen para ser sustituida por una de Natsume de chiquito, en una silla, atado con cuerdas por la boca, manos y pies, la habitación estaba oscura pero pronto pude ver que entraron arrastrando a una mujer con un bebe en brazos, se me hacía conocida y de la nada comprendí la escena.

Esa mujer era mi madre y cuando le vi la cara para comprobarlo se me subió el pulso horriblemente, mi estomago daba vueltas y mi visión se volvia borrosa, empece a llorar más de la imaginado, la bebé por supuesto era Amy, los hombres la empujaron y la sentaron en una silla enfrente a la de Natsume y le quitaron a Amy de los brazos, mi mamá luchaba por recuperarla pero los hombres la mantuvieron sentada, el hombre que tenía a Amy la sostuvo sobre su cabeza y saco una navaja.

-En esa bolsa en la mesa en tu costado están todos los alices que hemos recolectado y se los vas a implantar a ese muchacho- ordenó el señor.

Mi mamá con lagrimas en los ojos volteó a ver la bolsa y la abrió, dio un suspiro de asombro y abrió mas los ojos después volteo a ver a Natsume que estaba de momento como sedado.

-Son demasiados para un niño de su edad, podría morir y más con todos puestos en su cuerpo en una vez- dijo mi mamá tratando de suplicar que comprendieran.

-Ese no es tu problema, haz lo que te dicen por que si no…- dejo la frase inconclusa pero acerco la navaja al pequeño bulto que era Amy. Me sentí enferma de esta gente y mi mamá grito.

-No le hagas daño!- trato de levantarse, pero de nuevo la volvieron a sentar.

-Entonces, haz lo que se te dice.- dijo el señor.

Mi mamá volteo la mirada hacia la bolsa de nuevo y de nuevo a Natsume, las agarró y tomó la mano de Natsume, empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- murmuraba mi mamá por lo bajo y no dejo de repetirlo pronto introdució la piedra del alice en su mano y Natsume movio un poco el cuerpo, las piedras eran demasiadas yo también lo pude notar y el cuerpo de Natsume se estaba convulsionando pero al poco tiempo vi que mi mamá tomaba dos piedras de la bolsa y sólo metía una al cuerpo de Natsume y vi que ella misma estaba metiéndose una al cuerpo para no darle demasiado a Natsume.

Empecé a llorar y Amy dentro de la imagen me imitó, sus sollozos eran aturdidores pero los hombres no hacían nada por tranquilizarla en cambio la dejaron ahí llorando sin hacer n-a-d-a. Natsume empezó a retorcerse en la silla, era tan pequeño pero su pelo era del mismo color oscuro y su cuerpo denotaba lo mucho que le hacía falta un buen cuidado.

Pronto la imagen cambio y vi a Amy en un jardín de la escuela, caminando sola, persiguiendo una mariposa, me tranquilizó ver esa imagen pero pronto apareció un hombre, no le vi la cara solo vi que se acercaba a ella con algo brillante en la mano, trate de gritarle que tuviera cuidado pero ella no me escuchaba y el hombre cada vez se acercaba mas a ella, me desgarre la garganta gritándo su nombre y advertencia pero ella simplemente estaba concentrada en la mariposa.

El hombre todo vestido de negro llego a su espalda y cuando Amy sintió su presencia estaba a punto de voltear pero de la nada del pecho de Amy sobresalía un cuchillo, todo mi cuerpo tembló Amy volteó a ver al señor con los ojos verdes gigantes abiertos, después volteo a ver el cuchillo en su pecho y se le fue todo el brillo de los ojos, se cayo de frente y se quedo tendida en el suelo, empecé a gritar horriblemente, sentía la garganta desgarrada de todos mis gritos, empecé a llorar y no podía con mi estomago, se me revolvía, a Amy se le lleno la camisa del uniforme de sangre y estaba tendida con cara de miedo. Me sentía tan impotente que empece a pegarle al suelo, sentía caliente todo el cuerpo a pesar de todo y me sentía desfallecer, sentía que todo se me caía encima y que estaba cargando mil vigas de hierro.

Como si hubiera picado a algún botón la escena se repitió, una y otra vez, veía como Amy volteaba llegaba a ver a la persona y después sus ojos sufrían una oscuridad horripilante, quisé quitarme los lentes nuevamente pero no podía parecían aderidos a mi piel, me rasguñe la cara para quitarlos y notaba mis mejillas calientes con algún liquido que me llegaba a la boca y sabía a hierro, cerraba los ojos pero todo era inútil siempre volvía a abrirlos justo cuando los de Amy se quedaban sin vida.

Todo paso una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y seguía gritando y seguía tirada en el suelo frio y seguía sangrando y seguía echa bolita y muerta de miedo por ultima vez traté de incendiar los estúpidos lentes y cuando porfin me libre de ellos y abrí los ojos me sentía seca de la garganta me dolia todo el cuerpo y no me podía mover.

Seguía reviviendo la imagen de Amy muerta, de Hotaru desconectada y de Natsume y mi mamá una y otra vez como no tuviera fin, me quede tirada ahí echa un ovillo insignificante sin saber que hacer, me quedé ahí tendida, segundos, minutos, horas y yo solo podía llorar, gritar y agarrarme el pelo cerrar los ojos pero si los cerraba me aparecían sus caras y si los abría era lo mismo.

Después de lo que me parecieron década me senté con la mirada perdida en la nada y sus caras por mi mente. Escuché gritos y voltee desorientada hacia todos lados, me volvi a hacer bolita en mi lugar y me tapé los oídos y cerre los ojos y pensé en Natsume y en que el estaba bien ahora, que estaba ahí a metros de mi. Pero después descubri que era culpa de mi mamá que el este en la condición que esta y después de nuevo el video de todo. Todo se repetía, cuando por fin me pare me sostuve de un barandal que había pasado desapercibido para mí.

Escuché mi nombre a mi alrededor y de nuevo me tire al piso recargada en el barandal y tapándome los oídos y cerrando los ojos todo otra vez.

Pronto unas manos fuertes me levantaron del suelo y yo traté de huir de esas manos no quería que me tocaran me espante demasiado no abrí los ojos pero las manos me detuvieron de nuevo y me atrajeron hacia la persona, abrí los ojos y vi los ojos color fuego de Natsume tenía la cara rasguñada y los ojos mas rojos de lo normal pero cuando lo vi todo se me olvido y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo fuerte y saber que estaba con él y que estaba vivo y me estaba abrazando.

-Nat, nat- natsume, yo…es que… Amy- trataba de hablar entre sollozos y mi voz salió muy ronca porque la sequedad de mi garganta.

-Shh, tranquila, relájate, losé, pero lo que te mostraron era mentira Mikan- dijo el con su voz en mi cabello y noté que me temblaban las piernas y todo.

-Pero, ella…ahí…tirada…y yo…- todo era entrecortado y no podía parar de llorar.

-No, no era verdad Mikan, relájate, estamos bien- dijo el todavía susurrando y cuando me levantó la cara hacía vi sus ojos antes de que de la nada sintiera sus labios sobre los mios, correspondí el beso de inmediato y de repente deje de sentir mi cuerpo, levante mis brazos detrás de su cuello y el con una mano sostenía mi barbilla y la otra descansaba en mi cintura, me pegué mas a el como si fuera mi ancla y como si fuera oxigeno y necesitara estar mas cerca de el.

Su aroma era tan familiar, su boca conocida y sentí como si este beso lo hubiera esperado desde hace bastante tiempo.

Ese beso fue como respirar, tan simple, tan necesitado, todo mi cuerpo se relajo y cuando nos soltamos estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Cuando lo voltié a verlo lo supe, lo amaba y en sus ojos vi que el también sentí la sensación más bonita del mundo en todo el cuerpo como si flotara y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle y lo volví a abrazar, de la nada todo el estado empezó a temblar horrible haciéndome perder el equilibrio cuando Ikuto volvió con nosotros casi cayéndose vimos que el gimnasio se estaba derrumbando, todos nos miramos y corrimos fuera.

* * *

Que piensan? diganmelo en un review plis, gracias por todo, son lo mejor!

Si les gustan canciones relajadas John Mayer y Joe Brooks me inspiran a escribir espero que les gusten sus canciones, las quiero muchisimo muchas gracias

por todo su apoyo nunca podré agradecerlo lo suficiente.

Cuidense, les mando un beso! hasta la proxima! :)

Xoxo, -AngelGirl1-


	49. Dime que me amas

Otra historia de amor

* * *

Nota: Nada de esto me pertenece más que la trama.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo han estado muchachos? Espero que muy muy bien! Les debo muchísimo este capítulo! Espero que les guste mucho, todos han sido demasiado compresivos cuando se trata del tiempo! Y yase que muchas veces me sobrepaso pero este capítulo lo hice más largo que cualquiera que hecho antes! Espero que lo disfruten! Como muchos me habían pedido que pusiera más cosas "románticas" traté de ponerlo pero nosé si se me da muy bien, es la primera vez que intento realmente hacerlo así.

Espero que no los decepcione, enserio me esforcé mucho, les mando un abrazo y un beso, se aproxima el final!

* * *

49. Dime que me amas

Justo cuando salimos del gimnasio nos dimos cuenta del ruido que se estaba provocando por todos lados, lejanamente pero era demasiado raro que a ésta hora del atardecer se oyeran sonidos cerca del gimnasio, lo peor es que eran sonidos no placenteros.

Cuando voltee hacia el cielo vi que una pequeña capa se extendía alrededor de la academia y que contra ella chocaban como rayos? Sonaban como platillos estrellándose cada que un rayo chocaba contra la fina capa protectora.

De repente me sentía más alerta que nunca, Natsume tomó mi mano y yo la apreté.

-Qué estas pasando? – le pregunté a Natsume volteándolo a ver.

-Parece que alguien quiere entrar a la academia por las malas- respondió el viendo el cielo y como el sonido seguía retumbando.

-Amy- dije, y de la nada supe que tenía que encontrarla, ponerla a salvo.

-Esperen, no hay que precipitarnos, primero tenemos que saber que esta pasando exactamente- dijo Ikuto limpiándose un poco de sangre que tenía en el labio.

-Cómo es posible que acabamos de pasar un prueba de quien sabe quien y de la nada nuestra escuela está siendo invadida? – dije, y de la nada me vino el recuerdo de Hotaru diciéndome justo eso, que siempre nos pasaban cosas así, una tras de otra sin descanso, y tenía razón.

-Al parecer alguien se está encargando de proteger momentáneamente los edificios así que vamos a ayudar- dijo Natsume, y comenzó a correr.

Lo seguí y pronto el pensamiento de seguridad dentro de mi se sentía confundido, yo sabía que estaba perfectamente a salvo con Natsume, lo sabía bien, pero algo me decía que los últimos días se había desgastado mucho físicamente y que pronto su cuerpo le cobraría el esfuerzo.

Llegamos al edificio de kínder y cuando entramos todo era un caos, había niños corriendo por doquier y todos aterrorizados o llorando. Traté de calmarme ante tanto ruido para poder ubicar a mi hermanita y saber como estaba.

Tras dar un par de vistazos alrededor del pasillo principal la ví, estaba calmada, o bueno, superficialmente, estaba agarrando a sus compañeros y los estaba metiendo a su salón tranquilizándolos, a lado de ella estaba Youchi, Natsume se apresuro hacía el y en cuanto lo vio corrió hacia el y lo abrazo por la piernas.

Natsume lo agarró de la mano y yo corrí hacia mi hermana, la agarre en brazos y la abracé.

-Mikan! Que está pasando? Llamaron a las maestras y dijeron que todos se quedaran en los salones pintando, y de la nada PUM PUM ruidos en el cielo y todos llorando y yo…- dije Amy a punto de llorar.

-Está todo bien, ves? Todo esta perfecto, nadie esta herido.- dije yo.

-Youichi, un niño estaba corriendo y casi se golpea contra un mueble, Youchi se puso enfrente y le duele en la espalda.- me dijo mi hermanita, en los ojos se le veía algo diferente, pensé que odiaba a Youchi desde cuando son amigos?

Cuando voltee a ver a Natsume con Youchi vi que estaban platicando e Ikuto estaba tranquilizando a los niños haciéndolos cantar mientras los metía cada uno a su aula.

Fui a donde estaba Youchi y baje a Amy de los brazos, Youchi vio a mi hermana y se le ilumaron los ojos, después se fijo en mí.

-Me dejas…?- dije mientras hacia un ademan hacia su espalda.

Asintió y le levante un poco la camisa del uniforme para ver que tanto daño se había hecho, vi que tenía una cicatriz marcada del inicio de su nuca hasta la espalda baja y estaba rojo.

-Esto no te va a doler okay? Sólo sentirás caliente unos segundos.- le dije mientras trataba de reunir mi alice de curación y cuando mi mano se coloreó verde la acerqué a su espalda, traté de imprimir mucho alice para que fuera más rápido, cuando terminé, el bullicio del pasillo se había calmado pero afuera se oía mucho disturbio.

Youchi brincó y después volteó a verme, susurró un gracias, seguido de eso se fue con Natsume.

-Ahora que hacemos? – dije mientras me levantaba.

-Muchachos, no es por asustarlos ni nada, pero necesitamos hacer algo con ellos, las maestras se fueron, ahora que?- llegó Ikuto diciendo.

-No podemos dejarlos solos- dijo Natsume mirándome.

-No me pienso quedar yo.

-Quedate aquí y cuídalos, nosotros veremos que está pasando a fuera.

-No- oh, no pienses que me voy a quedar aquí si puedo estar sirviendo de otra manera afuera.

-Mikan? – me llamó Amy.

Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos verdes hermosos que tenía y que irradiaban luz.

-Quería decirte que…- empezó pero de repente las luces se fueron. Apagón.

Los niños empezaron a gritar de nuevo.

Natsume levanto la mano y llamas se extendieron por todo el pasillo haciendo así visible todo y los niños empezaron a salir de su salón más ordenadamente, calmados que había alguien ahí, no eran demasiados salones.

Levanté la mano anulé las llamas de Natsume, durante unos segundos volvimos a estar a oscuras, solo una niña gritó y después provoqué las llamas yo.

Natsume me miró sin entender. Quise dejar el tema para después.

-Los tenemos que pasar al edificio de primaria, no está tan lejos.- dije.

-Niños!- grité, todos se callaron. –La Academia nos mandó a nosotros 3 para trasladarlos al edificio de primaria okay? Entre todos vamos a cooperar y así poder llegar todos bien ¿Está bien?

Unos niños estaban llorando pero muchos los consolaban y aplacaban, uno preguntó:

Que esta pasando?

-Nada, no está pasando nada pequeños, lo que necesitamos ahorita es llegar lo más pronto posible a primaria okay? Ahí va a haber muchos dulces para que coman!- dijo Ikuto mientras sonreía y yo le seguí la mueca. Todos los niños parecieron animarse.

-Okay vamos a ser filas, por favor nadie se salga de las filas y guarden silencio- dije.

Natsume agarró mi mano.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez, okay?- dijo.

-Hey! No necesito que me digas eso, no voy a hacer nada!-

-Eres demasiado impulsiva, sólo… no hagas nada precipitado- me lo dijo se voltio y le pidió a los niños que se cogieran de las manos y cada uno de los 3 salimos con una fila de niños en la mano.

¿Cómo la academia se había arriesgado a dejar a todos los niños de kínder en un edifico solos? Están locos. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos lo que está pasando.

Salímos y los niños vieron el cielo, varios se alteraron pero la mayoría parecían calmados, levanté un barrera de protección alrededor de ellos y de la nada, sentí como algo en el pecho me oprimía fuertemente durantes unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad, sentí algo deslizándose por mi boca y cuando me toqué los labios vi que tenía sangre, rápido me limpie.

No es posible, yo no llego a mi límite tan pronto.

* * *

Los sonidos de los platillos y de los rayos chocando contra la barrera se seguían oyendo y de la nada oíamos ruidos, gritos de ayuda, gritos de desesperación y gritos dando órdenes.

Tan pronto como dimos vuelta para ver el edificio de primaria, todo era un caos.

Alumnos de secundaria y primaria por todos lados combatiendo con personas vestidas de verde y con gorras, los profesores evitando que los alumnos sean lastimados, todos corriendo a todos lados, alumnos tirados en el pasto heridos.

-No podemos pasar por ahí, y si nos quedamos aquí van a vernos- le susurré a Natsume.

-Tsk- tronó la lengua y frunció el entrecejo empezó a voltear hacia todos lados. –La escalera.

Cuando vi a donde estaba viendo vi la escuela que sube a los techos de los edificios de primaria. Perfecto!

Oímos un sonido destrás de nosotros y salieron varios muchachos vestidos de negros adultos, los niños gritaron y se pegaron hacia la pared el edificio, un niño salió y apuntó hacia sus cuerpos con un puñito y éstos fueron cayendo como bolos de boliche.

-Okay, entonces a apresurarnos.- dijo Ikuto.

Empezamos a usar la escalera para subir rápidamente a los niños, Ikuto se subió primero para poder esperarlos arriba y algunos de los niños que podían brincar/ saltar/ volar ayudaban a llevar a otros, yo misma teletransportaba a grupos de 5 niños hacia arriba mientras Natsume los ponía en la escalera y si cualquiera se acercaba mucho no pasaba por la barrera de fuego.

Cuando todos estaban ya arriba y algunos faltaban por llegar hasta arriba del edificio baje con Natsume.

Se había llenado de personas tratando de herirnos y no estaban jugando, llevaban pistolas, navajas y cuchillos.

-Que es esto?! Que esta pasando?! – le pregunté a Natsume.

-Mikan! Natsume! – escuché nuestros nombres a lo lejos.

Hotaru venía corriendo hacia nosotros, utilizando su alice para derrumbar a muchos detrás de ella.

-Mikan! Porque estas vestida así?- preguntó viéndome de arriba para abajo.

-Irrelevante! ¿Qué esta pasando?- le pregunté a Hotaru mientras veía como los últimos niños llegaban arriba del techo.

-La organización de sus amorcitos entró a la academia, vienen por ellos y a matar al director- respondió Hotaru sin cambiar su expresión y siguiendo tirando a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

-Tsk, donde están esos dos? – dijo Natsume.

-Peleando en algún lugar de la academia, porque tienen un kínder en el techo, métanlos o puedes salir lastimados- me miró fijamente.

Sonó una águila a nuestras espaldas y cayo Ruka alado de nosotros.

-Los profesores están por todo el perímetro necesitamos que todos los que puedan pelear estén adelante para apartarlos de los edificios.-le dijo a Natsume. –Me alegro que estés bien.

-Yo soy por lo menos que te tienes que preocupar por el momento Ruka.-

-Tenemos que hacer algo!- dije yo tratando de pensar rápido.

-Primero que nada, meter a los alumnos, ve tu con ese.- dijo mientras levantaba la barbilla hacia el techo y me veía seriamente.

-Nos necesitan – respondí suavemente nosé cual era la urgencia de encerrarme en una habitación, también quería que me quedara en el kínder con ellos.

-No, no es cierto, podemos sin ti, llevalos a dentro y quedate con ellos. – dijo.

-Vamos Ruka, necesito que me ayudes acá- dijo Hotaru, y después de darnos una mirada a Natsume y a mí se fueron.

Natsume estaba por irse cuando lo llame.

-Mh.

-Natsume, estos días… yo, digo, tu alice- estaba trabándome de lo nerviosa que me ponía toda la situación que escuchaba disparos, golpes y gritos por todos lados y que Amy estaba arriba en el techo y no podía decirlo bien.

-Dime que me amas.- dijo muy serio y mirándome a los ojos.

Me puse roja, horriblemente roja, me empecé a tambalear y hacer ruidos con mi boca.

-Eh? Porque yo? Porque yo primero? Tu dimelo y después yo lo digo!- balbuceé a como podía moviendo las manos exageradamente.

-Mikan.- dijo mi nombre en un tono tan serio que levanté mi mirada y mi nerviosismo se espumo cuando vi sus ojos. – Te amo.

De la nada no sentía el piso bajo mis pies y mi corazón estaba que latía más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había sentido, se me iba a salir, estaba segura y sentía la cara caliente. Después sonrió y supe que el era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Yo también.- me acerqué y dejé que me envolviera en sus brazos, esos segundos me sentía la persona más segura del mundo inclusive estando en medio de un campo de batalla, todos los ruidos se callaron y lo único que podía sentir era felicidad y oler su hermoso perfume.- No te hagas daño si? –dije contra su hombro.

-Quedate dentro.- dijo, después me levantó la barbilla y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió corriendo prendiendo fuego a su paso.

-Juras, idiota.- respondí y me teletransporte al techo.

* * *

-Si, mientras ustedes estaban en plena obra de amor yo estaba rescatando gente, el futuro del mañana, sí, no me agradezcas, soy parte del pueblo .- dijo Ikuto mientras metía al último niño del edificio mientras chocaban bombas por encima de nosotros a la barrera.

-Que piensas hacer? No los podemos dejar solos.- dije mientras entraba tras de el en la escotilla improvisada que el mismo había hecho, dando patadas al techo.

-Pelear.- dijo.- Tu te quedas, tu Romeo te dijo.

-Y tu sinceramente pensabas que le iba a hacer caso? – dije yo mientras cerraba el hoyo en el techo.

-Eso esperaba escuchar, porque tengo un plan.- dijo mientras sonreía.

* * *

Milagrosamente Anna y Nonoko estaban dentro de ese edificio un piso más abajo, estaban aliviadas cuando me vieron y se ofrecieron a cuidar de los niños, varios quisieron ayudarnos pero estaban demasiado chicos para que pudieran ayudar, tratamos de aparentar que les dejábamos misiones como proteger ventanas y puertas.

Cuando salimos del edificio todo un caos, seguí a Ikuto.

-Okay ¿Cuál es el plan? Más vale que sea bueno.- dije mientras corría con el traje que no me había dado cuenta no me había quitado pero que me serviría.

-Tenemos que ir a recobrar y alinear fuerzas.- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Llegamos al edificio de secundaria, que también estaban bajo ataque pero a diferencia de nuestro edificio ellos parecían tener todo bajo control, tenía líneas metros delante de la puerta del edificio y el perímetro rodeado.

Cualquiera que se nos atravesara recibía por nuestra parte golpes en puntos clave que los dejarían desmayados durante mucho tiempo. Cuando llegamos y nos identificaron, nos dejaron pasar, en el medio del círculo estaba Tsubasa.

-Mikan! Que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido, de repente vi a muchas Misakis peleando por todos lados, como era de suponer.

-Venimos para ver si podemos conseguir un poco de ayuda, primaria está un poco en problemas.- dijo Ikuto.

-Necesitamos sacarlos de la academia, pero parece que la barrera se está debilitando- dijo Tsubasa mientras veía la barrera cada vez más deteriorada. –Ire con ustedes, aquí parecen estar bien por el momento, Misaki!

En cuanto Misaki se nos unió íbamos de regreso hacía primaria pero cuando estábamos terminando de pasar por el edificio de secundaria Ikuto se paró y fue hacia una ventana, con el codo la rompió y entramos.

-¿Por qué simplemente en vez de romper la ventana entrabamos por la puerta?- dijo Misaki.

-¿Y eso que tiene de divertido?- dijo Ikuto.

Nos metimos dentro de la habitación a oscuras.

-El laboratorio?- preguntó Tsubasa- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Dije que teníamos que recobrar fuerzas- respondió Ikuto y prendió las luces, olía a azufre y a clorhídrico de calcio, Ikuto fue hacia el cajón de revisión del profesor, lo forzó y finalmente sacó un pequeño paquetito de pastillas.

-¿Así que estas son las pastillas 4 estrellas?- dijo Tsubasa examinándolas.

-Eh? ¿Pastillas cuatro estrellas? ¿Es droga eso? – pregunté apuntando hacía el paquete.

-Son pastillas que tienen los profesores guardadas, son muy escasas pero ayudan a recuperar parte de la energía que has perdido utilizando tus alices.-Una de estas pastillas bastan para que cuando estas sin energía te recobre por lo menos la mitad y puedas aguantas unas horas más, tomen una cada quien.

Cada uno agarró una, los tres de las tragaron, yo estaba examinaba la pastilla. Pero no había tiempo me la tragué y Ikuto me dio el paquete para que lo guardara yo.

Salimos y de la nada me sentía más alerta de lo normal, podía decir que a menos de 30 metros cuadrados había 45 personas peleando, fácil, que dentro del edificio había 248 presencias y podía escuchar más fuertemente los sonidos, me sentía muy bien con mi cuerpo, ligera, corrimos hacía la primaria y miré alrededor muchos que tenían el alice de curar estaban haciendo su mejor intento para parar el sangrado de los que estaban muy malheridos.

Inconscientemente busqué a Natsume, y lo encontré a varios metros dentro del bosque dirigiéndose a la puerta, moviéndose rápido.

Del paquete agarré un montón de pastillitas y se las di a Korumi, una niña una generación más abajo que yo que tenía el alice de poder compactar sus células tanto como para que nada la pudiera tumbar o quebrar.

-Son pastillas para mejorar tu energía para utilizar alices, confío en que se las entregues a personas que las necesitan y valgan la pena- le mire fijamente.

Asintió mirando las pastillas un poco confundida y después fue corriendo entregando pastillas a los doctores, me quedé con otro puño de pastillas en la bolsita.

-Voy a alinear a los alumnos de primaria y acercarme al bosque ahí puedo ayudar mejor con eso de las sombras, hoy es luna llena y se me esta complicando –explicó Tsubasa rápidamente y se fue dando ordenes a los niños que seguían siendo muy buenos competidores para seguir luchando.

-Voy a hacer perímetro alrededor del edificio mientras, me alegro que la pastilla funcione me estaba quedando sin energía.- dijo Misaki mientras sonreía.

-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.- dije mientras sonreía.

-Eso es Mikan, así me gusta, como eres tu, optimista y feliz- dijo Misaki, y después miles de Misakis empezaron a rodear el edificio.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir al frente- dijo Ikuto- Esperame allá, avanza rápido.

Me estaba volteando y empezando a teletransportar cuando voltee a ver a Ikuto.

-Hey! Por el amor a Dios, no hagas nada estúpido okay? Esto no es un juego en el que tienes tres vidas? Cuidate- dije mientras asentía y me teletransportaba por todo el bosque. Ayudando a niños que necesitaran una mano. Pronto me di cuenta que el verdadero problema eran las armas.

Me pare a mitad del camino tratando de concentrar todo mi alice en el metal alrededor de mi, este alice había provenido de una niña de secundaria, Riuka, controlaba el material de metal de largas distancias.

Ubiqué todas las armas de metal dentro de mi alcance de mi radar y las levante en el aire.

Sentí como si estuviera cargando mucho sobre mis hombros, una incomodidad en el pecho como si me faltara aire. Seguí concentrada mientras me concentraba en el fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Después de unos segundos grité para poder expandir más mi poder y que tuviera más efectividad, durante ese grito todas las armas explotaron sobre el bosque desconcertando a muchos de los intrusos y dando más seguridad a los chicos de la academia.

Seguí y cuando llegue a la puerta principal estaban Misaki, Narumi y Selena tratando de proteger la puerta, Natsume estaba haciendo una barrera de fuego alrededor de la escuela y peleando con cualquiera que viera.

-Natsume! – le grité.

Volteó a verme y abrió los ojos, vino hacia mi corriendo y me escondió detrás de un árbol.

-Te dije que te quedaras dentro!- me gritó enojado.

-Cómo si creyeras que te iba a ser caso!- le espeté de vuelta.

-Tsk, eres demasiado …-

-Tómate esto, te va a ayudar.- dije mostrándole la pastilla que tenía en mi mano.

La miró unos segundos y tras asentir alzándola hacia el se la puse en la mano.

-Mas vale que te la comas ya o yo te la voy a hacer comertela.- le dije totalmente seria.

Pensé que seria uno de esos momentos en los que diría un comentario rudo o sarcástico pero me miró y se la tragó.

La barrera flanqueo y entraron varias rocas grandes que se estaban manteniendo desde fuera.

-Necesito comparar esa barrera.- le dije.

Llegó un grupo de muchachos para pelearnos, nos pusimos de espaldas y empezamos a pelear como si fuera un entrenamiento de Persona, cero nervios, ataque, visión, precisión, frialdad.

-Demasiado grande, no la podrías mantener mucho tiempo-

-Claro que sí, solo necesito estas concentrada- contesté mientras un hombre lograba rozarme la cadera con su navaja, logró que me doliera pero pronto ya estaba desmayado sobre el pasto.

-Yo la haré.- dijo mientras miraba la barrera.

Sentí como su vitalidad se concentraba en el alice de barrera y después de unos segundos me volteó a ver.

-Me estás anulando – dijo viéndome.

-Ya losé- dije mientras veía como me miraba confundido.- Tu crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado estos días, el hospital, las pruebas, los secuestros, todo, no piensas que esto te puede llevar al límite?

-Mikan, la escuela esta bajo ataque, está la vida de muchas personas en peligro aquí, tsk- torció la boca mientras me miraba con sus ojos que parecían echar chispas.

-Olvidalo.- dije mientras reunía mi concentración en mi alice dentro de mí, sentí la opresión de nuevo y justo cuando la barrera desapareció extendí mis manos hacia el cielo y pude sentir como la barrera se empezaba a expandir por toda la academia a partir de donde estaba.

La cubrí toda, que era más de lo que yo esperaba pero me sentía bien.

Natsume ahora estaba ocupado lidiando con otro grupo.

Daisuke apareció dañado y sangrando de muchas partes del cuerpo.

-Mikan!- gritó mientras me veía, tenía las manos levantadas, tratando de concentrarme en la barrera incluso cuando tenía a Natsume peleando a pocos metros de mí.

-Tu, no dejes que nadie se le acerque- le dijo Natsume a Daisuke, el asintió y los dos empezaron a pelear alrededor de mí.

Nosé cuanto tiempo dure en esa posición, parecieron horas, minutos, años Natsume tuvo que ir a la puerta principal, durante tiempo lo perdí de vista pero Daisuke seguía ahí protegiéndome, no dejaba que nadie se me acercara y hacía comentarios para hacerme reír, si hubiéramos estado en otras circunstancias probablemente me hubiera reido, pero me sentía pesada, lejos de estar bien y en mis 5 sentidos.

Empecé a doblegarme y sentía presión en el pecho y en los oídos como si estuviera viajando en avión, mi estomago se sentía un nudo y sentía que estaba sangrando de la nariz y de la boca.

Dure demasiado tiempo ahí, poco a poco, no sé como, ni cuando los intrusos se empezaron a reducir, cada vez llegaban menos hacia el punto dónde estaba, Natsume no volvía, no estaba y quería verlo, empecé a sonreir ante recuerdos.

-Mikan! Hey! Hey hey! No te ves bien- dijo Daisuke acercandose a mi pero cada que intentaba llegar a mi tenía que pelar con nuevos, el piso estaba repleto de cuerpos y de la nada la visión de Amy tirada, sus ojos sin luz, mis brazos empezaron a flanquear y supe que estaba en mi límite, podía escuchar la voz de preocupación de Daisuke pero no era capaz de entender bien lo que me trataba de decir.

-Para! Para esto Mikan! – cuando se quiso acercar a mi una barrera lo impedía, mi propio cuerpo defendiéndose, incluso cuando estaba al límite no podía pasar la barrera Daisuke y estaba golpeándola, me sentía a punto de desfallecer y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si es que así salvaba a toda la gente de esta academia, Hotaru, mi mejor amiga, nosé donde estaba pero podía escuchar su voz.

-Eres una estúpida, arriesgándote así.-

Amy pensaría que la abandonaría como mis padres. Natsume, por fin, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado habíamos logrado confrontar todo, todo lo que habíamos vivido y que siempre me había protegido y que por fin me había dado cuenta que con él era donde estaba mi final feliz.

Mis ojos se cayeron y la última vez que los abrí , ví a Natsume corriendo hacía mí. Gritando algo, mi nombre? Lo último que sentí fue como mi cuerpo se colapsaba y ahí supe. Me di cuenta. Eso era todo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo, se aproxima el final.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, díganme que piensan por favor! Reviews! Eso me hace feliz, estoy proxima a entrar a clases, espero que todos hayan tenido muy muy buenas vacaciones y que se hayan divertido con sus amigos y familias!

Traté de darme el tiempo y la paciencia para que me llegara la creatividad para esto, espero que haya valido la pena, espero sus opiniones por favor! Acabo de terminar el manga de esta historia, bueno, no terminar porque no ha acabado, pero voy al tope, la verdad es que si les gusta mucho el Anime definitivamente recomiendo el manga, es mucho mejor y la verdad es que está impactante, muero porque suban el otro porque quedo que casi me da un paro cardiaco.

De nuevo les agradezco por toda la paciencia y el apoyo, todo es gracias a ustedes, son las mejores, enserio. Les mando un abrazo y un beso.

Agradezco todos los reviews, todos los leos, cuando me ponen sus correos les quiero decir que no me llegan porque Fanfiction no lo permite así que envienme un mensaje personas separando el e-mail para que lo puedan aceptar! Muchas Gracias!

Esta historia es por ustedes! Mil besos.

AngelGirl1


	50. Capítulo Final

Otra historia de amor

NOTA: No me pertenece nada, solo la trama

* * *

Primero que nada disculparme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capitulo Y que además en muy corto, no se preocupen como termina este, sé que muchos me van a odiar pero va a haber un epílogo, ya sé como va a ser y la verdad es que tardé mucho por que me cuesta acabar con esto, la verdad no sabía como acabar con esto que ha durado ya casi 4 años en mi vida y que he recibido apoyo aquí como nunca. Me cuesta dejar a mis personajes que aunque no son míos y yo no los cree que he tratado de escribir un poquito sobre ellos durante todo este tiempo. Y para ser sinceros, no sabía muy bien como terminarla, me costó mucho tiempo pensar en todo esto y espero que no se decepcionen, todavía falta el epílogo. Leeanlo, disfruten este pequeño pequeñísimo pedazo. Los quiero mucho y gracias por su paciencia y reviews.

* * *

Capítulo 50. Capítulo final

Todo era negro. Sentía punzadas alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, horrible, mi cuerpo se movía involuntariamente y sentía que tenía helado todo el cuerpo. No sentía mi cuerpo en su aspecto normal, lo sentía como una masa en mí colapsado.

Dolor, punzadas y pitidos era todo lo que me rodeaba y sentía, sentía ganas de llorar, gritar y revolcarme en el lugar en dónde estaba todo al mismo tiempo, sentía las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos aún cerrados, sentía como si mi cabeza estuviera prendida en llamas y que la sangre no me bombeaba bien.

El corazón sentía que me palpitaba una vez por minuto y mis venas punzándome como miles de agujas.

No sabía dónde estaba pero sabía que o me estaba muriendo o ya estaba muerta.

-Se está muriendo.- dijo el doctor.

Toda la tensión en la habitación se estaba volviendo demasiada y todos los presentes estaban heridos. La guerra había acabado. Habían logrado, por fin, sacar a todos los intrusos de la escuela, al parecer lo que salvo a los estudiantes fueron las pastillas que fueron repartiendo para que los estudiantes pudieran seguir luchando.

-No hay manera de salvarla? – preguntó Ruka, sosteniendo la mano de Hotaru, de la nada, los dos se habían vuelto muy apegados, como si estar cerca uno del otro los relajara.

-No lo creo, lo lamento.- respondió el doctor mirando fijamente a Mikan que estaba tendida sobre la cama y parecía estar sufriendo constantes espasmos de dolor por todo el cuerpo, el aparato que contaba sus palpitaciones daba cada vez sonidos más débiles.

-Sálvela- dijo la fría voz de Natsume, no había querido dejar que ningún doctor si quiera le diera una mirada a sus heridas, estaba agarrando la mano de Mikan y solo la miraba a ella.

-No hay manera, fue demasiado lejos, la cantidad de energía que utilizó fue demasiada.- contestó la enfermera que estaba a un lado del doctor.- Cualquier otra persona que hubiera utilizado tanta cantidad de energía hubiera muerto en el…

-¿¡ Es que no entienden?! Se necesita salvar, no importa como!- la interrumpió Natsume que por primera vez dentro de un buen rato desvió la mirada de Natsume y la dirigió enfurecido hacia la enfermera.

-Natsume….- le tocó el brazo Yuki.

-No me toques.- respondió el, se apartó de ella y salió de la habitación.

Yuki hizo ademán hacia la puerta de seguirlo pero Ruka le puso una mano en el hombro y negó poco con la cabeza. Siendo su mejor amigo, el sabía que cuando alguna situación supera a Natsume lo mejor es dejarlo solo.

-Se está muriendo.- dijo Hotaru, quedamente, abrazó un poco más el brazo de Ruka y empezó a temblar un poco.

Mikan seguía postrada en la camilla, su cuerpo se movía y tambaleaba con mucho sufrimiento. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. En estos momentos estaba esperando a que hora acabara el sufrimiento de una de las personas más importante en la vida de todos. Cómo desde que llegó había cambiado, si no mucho, un poco en todos los que la conocían. Porque que es "ese" tipo de persona. Que llega y te cambia. Y la iban a perder para siempre.

Siempre dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, pero en realidad siempre sabes lo que tienes y lo que vale pero nunca imaginas que lo vayas a perder. Cuando aparece alguien con esa chispita que cambia tu vida y que atenta con irse para siempre y nunca volver a aparecer para volverte a sonreír, entonces es cuando en verdad sabes que una pequeña parte de ti va a extrañar eso.

Pasaron horas y médicos y enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación, la tensión en la sala era muy pesada y la gente que conocía a Mikan se presentaron, nunca paraban de llegar, siempre tocaban su mano, sacudían la cabeza o se sentaban un rato a recibir las malas noticias que los doctores decían una y otra vez. Y cada que lo decían a oídos de Hotaru sonaba cada vez más real. Su mejor amiga se estaba por ir. El peor momento fue cuando Amy fue llevada a la habitación de Mikan.

Entró llorando y gritando y pataleando, lagrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojitos, fue a correr hacia su hermana y le gritó, que se quedara, que la necesitaba. Daisuke la agarro y la sacó de la habitación.

Natsume regresó un par de horas después y preguntó al doctor por el estado de Mika cuando el doctor respondió que solo le quedaba poco tiempo, entro a la habitación súbitamente y les pidió que salieran a todos de la habitación.

Me acerqué al cuerpo blanco y delgado que estaba sobre la camilla, y vi la cara de Mikan, de la persona más importante en toda mi vida y se estaba deslizando justo entre mis dedos, justo cuando conseguí abrirme.

-Mikan, por favor no te vayas, te necesito.- le toqué la mano y tuve una súbita energía dentro de mi cuerpo. En mi mente aparecieron fotos de Amy, y mias y Hotaru, cargándola, caminando con ella, varias escenas en las que yo la cuidaba, paseábamos, estaba desconcertado y de pronto entendí, Mikan estaba transmitiéndome su preocupación por Amy y que quería que la cuidara.

-No deberías estar pidiéndome esto Mikan, te deberías quedar tu con ella.- le dije casi enojado que me estuviera abandonando. Su rostro y cuerpo entraron en un estado de tensión y dolor y súbitamente me sentí un poco culpable.

-Mikan, solo quiero que sepas que…- me costaba.- que eres la persona más importante para mí. Perdón por todo el daño que te hice que no merecías …tss, como haces de difícil esto incluso cuando no hablas.

Su pulso estaba bajando, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré un te amo. Salí de la habitación y me miré los dedos cortados. Horas buscando libros para una cura que no existía y que todos me decían el destino de la persona más importante en mi vida.

Las siguientes horas fueron agonía para todos. El doctor registró una tremenda onda de la utilización de alice en el cuerpo de Mikan, y por un momento tuvieron un poco de fé, de que esto realmente no estaba pasando que Mikan era más fuerte. Pero pocos segundos después su línea vital del corazón que estaba conectado a la máquina dejó de hacer pausas.

* * *

Se que muchos en estos momentos me van a odiar pero hay epílogo, no se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en el.

Gracias por su tiempo, apoyo, dedicación a este fanfiction que se ha convertido en parte de mi vida, gracias por permitirme desarrollarme aunque sea un poquito en el área que tanto me gusta de literatura y que disfruto mucho haciendo. Todavía queda un capítulo.

Gracias por acompañarme en todos estos 50 capítulos por más de 4 años. Nunca se acaban mis agradecimientos.

Dejen sus reviews, digame que piensan.

Cuidense, aspiren amor y exhalen el odio.

-AngelGirl1-


	51. Epílogo

Otra historia de amor

NOTA: Nada de esto me pertenece solo el trama.

Ahora sí aquí esta el epílogo, el finito final y espero que les guste, SIENTO MUCHO que me haya tardado tanto. Pero me esforcé para pensarlo y que todo saliera exactamente como yo lo deseaba, espero que les guste y que me digan que es lo que piensan, porque al final de todo, estoy aquí además de mi, por ustedes. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado capítulo por capítulo, todas las emociones que me han dejado en reviews, y por todo el ánimo que me han dado para seguir escribiendo. Por que sin ustedes yo no estuviera escribiendo un 51avo. capítulo de una historia que me tomo, increíblemente, alrededor de 5 años para escribirla. Y me siento nueva y superada de que he acabado esta historia que me ha traído tantos buenos momentos, como estresantes. Así como también, me permitió conocer a muchísimas personas que me han inspirado a ser mejor y continuar en esto; y a amigas y amigos que les ha encantado mi historia y me he podido comunicar con ellos a través de esta página recorriendo EL MUNDO. Ya que tengo amigos, en México, Argentina, España, Guatemala, Chile.

Lo que empezó como un hobbie para mí, porque me gustaba escribir, me ha permitido ir creciendo en esto y como persona. Como se podrán dar cuenta, mis primeros capítulos a comparación de mis últimos, son... penosos jajaja, sé, y lo se muy bien que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo a estar alturas, pero yo sola me he podido dar cuenta de cuanto avance he tenido por mi mismo, y me enorgullezco de mi misma.

Ya que este capítulo puede resultar un poco confuso, daré una explicación al final del capítulo, también, me podrán contactar por medio de esta página a mi cuenta personal, cualquier duda, aclaración y/o comentario que me quieran decir. A las personas que no tengan cuenta, perdonenme pero no hay manera de que les pueda contestar sus reviews al menos que se hagan una cuenta.

Tomen en cuenta que leo todos sus reviews a cada uno de esos ha llegado a ser una parte de mi corazoncito con el que escribí con tanto amor esta historia y que por fin he logrado acabarla.

Me llena de tristeza saber que ya no voy a poder crear nuevas aventuras para estos personajes, que a pesar de que no son mios, sus diálogos y sus emociones y sus personalidades fueron creadas por mi, que cada uno de los personajes tienen un poquito de mi. Pero claro que me alegra haber creado tantas emociones en los lectores.

Finalmente, le vuelvo a dar las gracias, porque un escritor no es nada sin los lectores. No me considero escritora pero algún día planeo serlo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Suerte en su vida y muchas gracias por todo, les mando un beso.

* * *

Capitulo 51: Epílogo. Final

Estaba sentado fuera de la escuela, debajo de uno de esos árboles que cuesta mucha encontrar, uno de sus árboles favoritos y era su lugar favorito desde hace dos años. Lo encontró el mismo día que murió Mikan y no había dejado de ir ni un solo día, ni cuando llovía, ni cuando hacia mucho frío, ni cuando hacia mucho calor. Se sentaba largo tiempo en la banca, no siempre el mismo tiempo, pero siempre se quedaba más de treinta minutos, sin hablar, solo viendo el árbol. Pensando que era el árbol más bonito que siempre visitaba y que emitia una energía tranquilizante. Algo que le recordaba a la persona más importante y que no dejaba de extrañar ni un solo minuto.

Es verdad, que todos habían sufrido, pero él dudaba que alguien hubiera sufrido de la manera en el que él lo hizo, todos la amaban, pero lo que podía matarle por dentro es que nunca se dio la oportunidad de disfrutarla. No importa cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, el seguía enamorado. Pensó que estando con otras mujeres podría superarlo. Y nunca se había puesto en tales condiciones, sus amigos estabas demasiado preocupados. Pero en cuanto llegaba con una niña muerta de nervios de que le hablara, miraba los ojos y le parecían ojos muertos. Porque después de haber visto tanta viveza en unos ojos ya todos los demás te parecen muertos.

Después de su ida todo se fue derrumbando de su vida, y aunque no lo dejara ver y trataba de distraerse en otras cosas. Como se podía ver en su cuerpo muy bien formado, mucho de su tiempo lo ejerció físicamente. Era más alto, pelo más oscuro, piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos eléctricos. Si se podía decir, era incluso más guapo que antes. Igual Natsume Hyuuga ya nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Llevaba una hora sentado en la banca, como siempre mirando el árbol, a veces volteaba a ver a los pocos niños que pasaban jugando con sus padres y se preguntaba si alguna vez pudo a ver llegado a tener eso con la mujer que quería.

Todos los días, en algún lugar o personas olía esa crema de vainilla que ella siempre usaba. Al principio, lo ponía mal y decidía irse inmediatamente de aquel lugar o alejarse de aquella persona. Ahora, cada que ocurre, lo respira con tranquilidad y trata de imaginarse lo que ella estuviera diciendo al respecto, disfruta el olor para una vez más dejarlo ir, como han pasado los últimos dos años.

Ya no duele tanto, son solo las memorias que el tiempo ha ido curando. El piensa que ni siquiera pudo pasar tanto tiempo con ella como para quererla como la quiso… como la quiere todavía. Pero algo simplemente le sigue recordando que no importa el tiempo, situación u acción que solo un minuto con ella pudo dejarlo marcado por el resto de su vida.

Hoy hace dos años la máquina que estaba atada a su corazón dejo de emitir ruidos. Dejó de mostrar vida. Después de un rato sentado se paró y fue a recorrer un amplio sendero lleno de árboles Sakura, lo recorrió con una flor en la mano, era tan hemosa de un color entre rosa y blanco, y veía fresca y olía hermoso. Misma flor que siempre traía con el cuando iba a esta especial visita.

Llegó al final del hermoso paisaje y debajo de un árbol hermoso Sakura estaba un piedra que relataba:

_Aquí yace una cambiadora de vidas._

_Hija, hermana, amiga._

_Porque su felicidad se contagiaba._

Sonrió al ver la inscripción y puso la flor sobre esta.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él, pero decidió no voltear, de seguro no tendría nada que ver él y seguirían sus pasos después de un momento. Pero a como los pasos se acercaban empezó a sentir algo, no sabía exactamente que, pero sabía que no era normal.

Decidió no voltear pero cuando los pasos se pararon justo detrás de él, percibió el aroma de vainilla que tanto le gustaba, y se dio cuenta que cualquier otro olor que haya podido haber creido que se parecía era una estafa a comparación del verdadero olor que tenía en realidad.

-Sabes que eres muy difícil de encontrar? – dijo una voz sumamente dulce e increíblemente igual.

Cuando Natsume decidió voltear por fin se encontró cara a cara con una dulce joven, cabello largo liso y hermosamente castaño, piel blanca y perfecta, y unos ojos indescriptiblemente vívidos.

Natsume se quedó sin habla, no era Mikan, eso era obvio pero era una vivida imagen de ella, era todo ella, su voz, su cabello, sus ojos. Se le quedó mirando pasmado, impactado.

-Como…?

-Te he buscado todo un año, hasta que descubrí que aquí era donde te podía encontrar, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido, pero estoy tan feliz de encontrarte- dijo la personita enfrente de él.

-No puede ser…

La joven solo le sonrió, y él supo, él supo en ese mismo instante, que a pesar de que ese mismo día hace dos años había muerto una parte de él. Ese día, este mismo día supo que la había recuperado.

* * *

Sé que pueden estar confundidos con lo que hice con la historia aquí, ahora va una explicación corta, un tanto loca, pero al final esto era lo que yo quería para mi y para mi historia. Espero les haya gustado. Ustedes pueden tener la perspectiva de como se acabó o de como ustedes quisieron acabarlo. Explicare la mía.

Mikan, en el capítulo pasado, se ve que utiliza un último alice con toda su energía antes de morir. El alice que se utilizó fue cambio de cuerpo. El background de la historia es que Mikan viajó hacia una joven parecida a ella cuando ella estaba en coma, estaba sola y la habían abandonado en el hospital, llevaba en coma alrededor de 48 horas, cuando los médicos decidieron desconectarla, porque nadie había ido a reconocerla, entró en su cuerpo y demostró tener función cerebral lo que causó que los doctores no la desconectaran, 6 meses después despertó, casi sin poder utilizar alice y así se va a quedar para siempre.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, sea como sea, los quiero mucho, gracias por todo por última vez.

Apoyen a demás personas como lo hicieron a mí y podrían tener próximas historias tan buenas como nadie.

Ahora solo mi dilema es, querrían que empezara otra historia o no?

Los amo, con cuerpo, alma y espíritu y con esto mismo se los agradezco.

Son lo mejor. Y lo último pero que no se olvida. Hasta siempre lectores.

-Angelgirl1-


End file.
